The Masquerade
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: The newest residents of Paradise are creating problems that very well could cause disaster to the town. Ethan and Mitch have much to do as deputy sheriffs to keep the townspeople in control.
1. Chapter 1 The New Teacher

**The Masquerade**

_Characters; Ethan 37 Claire 15, Joseph 13 Ben 9 George 8 _

(Based on the TV series Paradise)

_**Background:**__Ethan Cord is an ex gunfighter living in Paradise, Colorado in the late 1800's. Paradise is a mining town. Ethan became the guardian of his sister's four children in August of 1897, after she died of tuberculosis. Ethan's sister, Lucy Cord Carroll was living with her children in St. Louis, Missouri and working as a singer in the theater. Ethan has purchased a small ranch. He is determined to raise the children as young ladies and gentlemen as his sister would want them to be. Although he wants to stop using his gun as a way to make a living, he has been appointed a deputy sheriff in town. In June of 1898, Ethan legally adopted his niece and nephews._

Fall 1899 Denver, Colorado

"You wanted to see me Sir?" asked the man of his new boss.

"Yes, I'm sending you on the next mission. The location is a small community south of here. Paradise is the name. I'm sure you'll find paradise in Paradise! I need you to do what you do best. Go but keep me informed. Write to me as Uncle Al. Do remember our code words my 'nephew'.

"Yes Sir. I'll be happy to write to you " Uncle." How long is this mission?"

"No pressure but move with haste. Keep the low profile though. What do you plan for your image?"

"I'll have to go and see what is needed first, Uncle."

* * *

**Paradise: The Ranch October 1899**

"Joseph? Why isn't Ben with you boys? Did he go off to play with Michael and Brian again?" Ethan asks as Joseph and George walk past the corral.

"Ben has to stay after school, Uncle Ethan. Mr. McConnell is keeping him after school. George and I knew we had chores waiting so we came home." Joseph replies quietly.

"What did your rapscallion of a brother do? This makes three times he's been kept after school and school has only been in session a month! It looks like he may need more incentive to behave than a serious talk this time."

"Uncle Ethan, if you don't mind, I think I should let him tell you what he did. Come on George, let's get changed and start the chores." Joseph says walking off towards the house.

"I'll be in in just a few minutes, Joseph. I want to talk to Papa first."

"Yes, George? What did you want to talk about? What's bothering you?" Ethan asks as he leans down and lifts the boy to sit on the corral fence.

Looking at the face of his youngest, Ethan can see something is definitely bothering the boy. George has his worried look and is biting his lower lip.

"George? Did you do something wrong at school? Are you worried about being in trouble or is it Ben you're worried about? Come on, out with it. You know I always listen and I promise to keep my temper no matter what. Now will you tell me?" Ethan asks wiggling his eyebrows at the boy.

Grinning a little at the wiggling eyebrows, George explains. "It's the new teacher. Mr. McConnell doesn't like children, Papa. He punishes us for no reason at all. No one can do anything without him threatening to punish us. It makes me nervous. He won't let us go to the outhouse except for recess and lunch. Whenever someone asks he says 'don't drink so much and we'll just have to hold it.' Little Davey wet himself yesterday and he said he got a whipping at home for it. He's only five, he can't hold it that long. It's not right Papa. Children shouldn't be treated like that. I want you to go arrest him."

"Well George, I can't really do that. You are right though, he is being harsh. Maybe he'll let up some after everyone settles down. I think he's a bit new at being a school teacher. That could be why he's being so tough right now. You just stay well behaved at school and I'm sure he'll leave you alone. If he's cruel to you I want you to be sure and tell me. Now do you have any other worries you want to talk about? "

"No Papa, I'll be all right I guess. By the way I don't like that Mr. McConnell much. He's too mean!"

"George, like him or not you will be respectful and obedient. I don't want to hear about any misbehavior out of you. Joseph's waiting so go change clothes and start on your chores. We'll have time to read together if you can get all your chores and homework done in time."

* * *

**In town- schoolhouse**

"**Benjamin, Come Here!" **Ben, standing with his face to the corner, sighs at the sound of his name. Turning around he walks slowly to the teacher's table.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to tell me what it is you have done to deserve to be kept in after school for two hours."

"I helped rope the outhouse closed, Sir." Ben answers politely as he stands with his hands behind his back facing his irate teacher.

"There is a little more to this misbehavior than that. Who was inside the outhouse at the time?"

"UM, well I didn't know who it was when we did it, Sir" At the man's glare he adds "It was you Sir. But I'm sorry! I honestly didn't know there was anyone in there. I was told to grab the rope and pull it so I did."

"Do you still refuse to tell me the names of the others who were involved in this? Let me warn you, failure to disclose the information will result in harsh consequences for you young man!" Mr. McConnell announces as he continues to glare at the boy standing in front of his table.

"I'm not an informer Sir. I won't tell on my friends."

"Very well, you were warned." Mr. McConnell says as he stands up behind the table.


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble Times Two

**_(Warning – child abuse)_**

Standing stiffly with his hands clasped tightly behind his back, Ben watches as Mr. McConnell stands up behind the teacher's table. He closes his eyes in regret when he sees the man reach up above the chalkboard and take down the long pointer he keeps there.

"All right Benjamin, you have one more chance to tell me who else was involved. Do you have anything to say?" Mr. McConnell asks harshly.

Meeting the man's fierce gaze with confidence, Ben stands his ground. "No Sir, I don't."

"Very well then, you will be receiving four. Put your hands on the table and do not move them."

Raising the pointer high above the boy, Mr. McConnell brings it down on the child's back four times.

"The next time you cause trouble in my school young man, I will double the amount you just received! You are dismissed!"

* * *

Walking stiffly with tears blinding his eyes, Ben passes by the Mercantile. As he passes he hears Mr. Axelrod call out "Ben! Come up here a minute."

As he reaches the porch Mr. Axelrod scolds "What are you doing in town at this hour? I know your Uncle isn't in town. I saw him ride out towards home three hours ago. It's going to be dark soon. You should be home by now."

Stopping to actually look at the boy, Axelrod can see he's trembling and has tears running down his face.

"What has happened Ben? What has my brave young friend so upset? Are you worried about being punished at home for being so late?"

"Yes sir that's part of it. Uncle Ethan's probably going to whip me when I get home. I can't take another whipping today. The one I just got hurts so bad." Ben manages to say between sniffles.

"You just got a whipping you say? If you're Uncle's at home, who whipped you?"

"The new teacher. He got mad because I wouldn't tell on my friends. He whipped me on my back with his pointer. It really hurts too."

"Come inside here so I can see your back." Mr. Axelrod says pulling the boy into the store. Taking one of the lit lanterns off the wall, he holds it with one hand while pulling up Ben's shirt with the other. He is barely able to stifle his gasp at the sight of the boy's back. There are four very red stripes with welts rising, across Ben's back.

"What did you say you did for him to treat you like this?" Mr. Axelrod asks sternly.

"I wouldn't tell him who else roped the outhouse shut with him inside of it." Ben answers, brushing the tears that won't stop falling, off his face.

"I see. Well the man certainly has a harsh way of punishing children. If I were you I would do everything he tells me and not get into any more trouble. If he will beat a child, there's no telling what he might do. I also think you need to tell your uncle about this. I_ know_ he would want to hear about it. Come over here and I'll give you some salve to take home to put on your back. This will take the hurting away and make the cuts heal faster. Get one of your brothers to put it on you as soon as you get home. Use it three times a day until the cuts heal. You hear me?"

"Yes sir and thank you. I need to get home sir. I'm already in huge trouble at home too. I may have to use the salve on my backside after tonight."

"Ben, go out and get in the delivery wagon. I'm taking you home. I want to talk to your Uncle Ethan. There is something I need to discuss with him. I'll be out as soon as I put out the lanterns and lock up."

* * *

**The ranch house**

"Thank you for bringing Ben home, Mr. Axelrod. I was just about to go back to town to find him. I don't like the idea of the children being out after dark. They know to be home before then." Ethan says giving Ben a stern look.

"Ben, you and I have some serious talking to do. Go wait for me in the barn. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Mr. Cord, before you punish the boy be sure to ask him what went on at school today. There's something you need to know and he needs to tell you himself. I brought him home because it was getting dark but also because I heard something that you need to know. Earlier today, two strangers came into the mercantile. They were talking about the mine. One said something that made me suspicious. I distinctly heard him say "cause a strike" when they were talking. It seemed like something you should know."

"Thank you Cyrus. I'll be sure to tell Mitch and we'll both be listening and watching in town. Again thank you for taking care of Ben. He is the one who finds himself in trouble the most lately. With Claire gone off to stay at the boarding school for young ladies, it's been different. The boys really miss her and I suspect that's why Ben is getting into so much mischief."

Nodding his head in understanding, Mr. Axelrod hups to the horses and drives away. Watching him, Ethan thinks to himself "_He sure has changed. It used to be he was the one coming to complain about the boy's behavior not standing up for them. " _ Turning around he walks into the barn.

* * *

"Well Ben, what do you have to say for yourself? Misbehaving in school, having to stay after school, coming home three hours late and causing Mr. Axelrod to have to go out of his way to bring you home.

That's quite a list of wrongdoing, don't you agree? I expect an explanation and for your sake it better be good. You can start by telling me what you did to earn being kept after school."

Struggling to keep from crying again, Ben tells him "I helped with a prank that went all wrong, sir. He found out it was me so he punished me. He wanted me to tell him who else was involved but I wouldn't do it."

"What kind of prank? What exactly did you do? Who was it that you were protecting?"

"The new boys, Jackson and Tom were roping the outhouse shut. They told me to grab hold of the dangling rope end and pull it. I did what they said. I swear Uncle Ethan, I didn't know Mr. McConnell was inside at the time. He was so mad his whole face was purple when he came into the school after he got out. I guess he saw me through a crack or something cause he put me in the corner right then. He kept me after school for two hours and he…. " Catching himself just in time Ben stops talking.

"Go on, finish what you were going to say, Ben. What else did he do?" Ethan asks firmly.

"He yelled at me, sir. He made me stay after school for two hours and I couldn't leave the corner."

"All right Ben. Is there anything else you need to tell me about today?"

Shaking his head and trying to swallow the lump in his throat, Ben looks at his Uncle. The stern look on his Uncle's face doesn't make Ben feel any better.

Crossing over to sit on one of the hay bales, Ethan says sternly "Come here Ben."

Dragging his feet a little, Ben walks to him. When he is close enough Ethan takes him by the arm and pulls him over his lap.

"Ben this is the third time since school started that you have been in trouble at school. Therefore you will be receiving a spanking for misbehavior at school. Ben, you are going to behave at school or the next time I will be using something other than my hand. You go to school to learn not to cause trouble!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Confrontation

"Ben you have an hour to finish up chores. I expect you washed and at the table by then. Someone will come out to let you know when to come in if you are not in by then. After supper, you will do your homework. For the next week you are housebound and are to come straight home from school. I don't need to tell you what will happen if you disobey, do I?" Ethan asks.

"No Sir." Ben answers knowing very well that any disobedience on his part would result in his Uncle using his belt to warm his backside. He thinks _"I was lucky he didn't whip me tonight. I just knew he was going to."_

Ben is busy raking out the four stalls he is assigned when the barn door opens and Joseph comes in.

"Well, what happened at school? I know you had to stay after but what else did "The Creeper" do?'

"Joseph!" Ben giggles. "You'd better watch it. Uncle Ethan would wallop you if he heard you say that. He's not in a good mood tonight at all. We'd better watch what we do and say or we'll wind up sleeping on our stomachs! I'm already going to be doing that anyway. I sure don't want to make it worse."

"Yeah, he came in from out here in the barn and snapped my head off. I was just resting up from doing the chores but he snapped at me to "Get up and do something useful." I came out here to see if you needed help. Did he whip you?"

"Who Mr. McConnell or Uncle Ethan?"

"I meant Uncle Ethan. Are you saying Mr. McConnell whipped you?"

"Uncle Ethan walloped me and said I was housebound for a week. " Glancing at his older brother's face, Ben can see Joseph is waiting for an answer to his question. Trying to pretend he doesn't remember the question won't work with Joseph. Another glance shows Joseph is getting mad. The last thing Ben needs is another paddling so he answers his brother.

"Yes Joseph, Mr. McConnell whipped me. Please! Don't tell Uncle Ethan! I can't take another whipping tonight. I'd surely get a belt used on me if Uncle Ethan hears I got whipped at school!" Ben pleads "Please don't tell. Promise me, Joseph."

"All right, Ben. I promise. Let me see the damage Ben. Drop your pants. "

"He didn't whip me there, Joseph. It's my back that got it.'

"YOUR BACK?! Pull up your shirt!"

After Ben has pulled up his shirt, he hears Joseph say " Good God A' mighty ,Ben! You're back is a mess. We've got to get Uncle Ethan to see this! The man can't get away with beating you! I'm going to get him!

"NO! You promised! Breaking a promise is like telling a lie! Do you want me to tell Uncle Ethan you lied? " Ben thinks to himself "_There! This will stop him from telling. It's worked before."_

Joseph just looks at him. "That old trick isn't going to work anymore. I haven't lied and Uncle Ethan won't punish me for breaking this promise. He has to know Ben. If we didn't tell him and he found out later, he_ would_ punish us! He's not going to whip you for what Mr. McConnell did. He's already punishing you for getting in trouble at school so he won't add more. Now come with me."

Coming into the house and finding his Uncle in the front room, Joseph says "Uncle Ethan, there's something you need to see. Go on Ben! Show him!"

"What is going on Joseph?" Ethan asks as Ben just stands with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Make him lift up his shirt so you can see his back. Mr. McConnell whipped Ben on his back! You have to see it!" Joseph all but yells at his Uncle.

"Calm yourself, Joseph. You yelling isn't going to help anything." Ethan says crossing the room to where Joseph is standing holding Ben's arm tightly.

Seeing Ben's face he says "It's all right Ben. No one is going to punish you anymore tonight. I'm not in any way upset with you. I do need to see what has your brother foaming at the mouth though. Let's go into your room so I can see what he's so upset about."

Once in Ben's room, Joseph has to lift up the back of Ben's shirt for him. Ben is crying too hard to even lift up the shirt.

Seeing the welts, stripes and now bruises on his son's back, Ethan clamps his mouth shut to keep from saying the words that popped into his mind. After several minutes of deep breathing he manages to say "Well Ben, he was quite harsh wasn't he? I'll let Joseph put this salve Mr. Axelrod gave me on your back. I see now why he wanted me to take it. At the time I thought he was worried I would be giving you a hard whipping tonight. Tomorrow morning, I'll go into town early enough to have a private word with the new teacher."

Handing the tin of salve to Joseph, he says "Joseph, come to my room when you finish with Ben. I want a private word with you also."

"Yes Uncle Ethan." As Ethan leaves the room he hears Joseph say "Okay Ben, this is probably going to feel cool on your back but it will make the hurting stop."

A few minutes later Ethan has an apprehensive young man in his room. "You wanted to see me sir?" Joseph asks.

"Yes Joseph. I want to thank you for looking out for your brother the way you did. You did the right thing in bringing him to me. I could tell he didn't want me to know about what happened and you were having to force him to come to me. I'm proud of you Joseph for taking up for Ben. " Reaching out he pulls his oldest nephew into his arms for a strong hug. Letting Joseph pull out of his arms after a couple of minutes, Ethan then says "Joseph, I also asked you here to tell you this. Do NOT take this into your own hands and try to get even with your new teacher in some way**. I** am the parent and **I** **will** take care of this. You just do your best in school and behave yourself. ** If** I hear of any retaliation on your part I guarantee you will not sit comfortably for a week! _Do I make myself clear on this young man_?"

"But Uncle Ethan, that man beat my little brother! I can't let him get by with that! I have to do something!" Joseph complains.

"NO Joseph, _**YOU**_ don't have to do anything except what I just told you. I mean it when I tell you I don't want any misbehavior out of you over this. You'd best heed what I say if you value your backside!" Ethan thinks _"If I threaten him with a whipping he might think twice before seeking revenge. His strong sense of protectiveness towards Ben and George can lead him into trouble quickly. He's growing up but he still rushes into things without thinking it through."_

Giving Joseph a stern look Ethan says "Well Joseph**, ****are we clear** on this issue? You will **Not **be seeking revenge? Am I correct?"

"Yes Sir. I'll behave myself. But if that bastard harms either one of my brothers again I'll be all over him!"

Ethan calmly turns Joseph to the side and delivers five hard whacks to his backside. "Watch the language Joseph! That is unacceptable language in this family and you well know it! Use that word again and I'll do more than wallop you with my hand!"

* * *

**Early Morning- Schoolhouse**

"Mr. McConnell, I am Ethan Cord. You have my nephews in the school. Joseph, Ben and George are my nephews by blood and sons by adoption. I'd like to talk to you about your punishment of Ben yesterday. You were correct in the way that he deserved to be punished. He may even have deserved to receive a whipping. But I feel you were overly harsh in the punishment."

"Roping the teacher or anyone else in an outhouse is punishable by a thrashing. , the boy got what he deserved! I dare say he will think before causing any more trouble at school."

"Yes, I'm sure he will. Now what of the other boys? Did you whip them also? I know for a fact that Ben did not act on this alone. He couldn't have. Besides that he told me who else was involved.

"Mr. Cord, who were the other boys involved yesterday? Ben refused to tell me their names. That's one reason I was harsh with him."

"I'm not going to allow you to whip any more children so I will not tell you their names. If you have any more problems with one of my children, either send me a note or come talk with me. If it is something you feel needs immediate attention, you can also send someone to get me. I'm usually in town most of the day. What you will **not do** Mr. McConnell, is whip one of my children again without my permission. Because if you do, I will come back and thrash you as you thrashed Ben only I will use a horse whip and I just might do it in front of your students!"

"Cord, you have no right to threaten me like that. I will discipline my students as I see fit. If you cause trouble I will go to the sheriff."

Looking straight into the other man's eyes, Ethan says "Mister, _**I am**_ the sheriff in town. In this town we don't beat the children! I will talk to the parents of the others involved but _you_ will leave them alone. I suggest you find other ways to discipline your students, especially _my_ children. Do we have an understanding here? **You will no longer strike one of my children without my permission!** Your students are arriving so I will be leaving now. Be sure to remember what I have informed you of this morning."


	4. Chapter 4 Joseph's Revenge

The Paradise Silver Mine was larger than he expected. The workers all seemed to get along much easier than in most places. No one he's talked with yet has had any complaints as to the work or conditions they work in. This is unusual in his opinion. Most mine workers complain about their job, working conditions, pay, and/or the boss. Not these men. They all seemed perfectly content. He even brought up the fact there were Chinamen working for pay along with regular people. No one seemed to mind about that either. This assignment was going to be tougher than he originally believed. He'd have to think some more on ways to cause dissension in the workers. He'd just write Al about it to see what he might have to say. Maybe he'd have a suggestion or two. It was time to head back to town anyway. The workers might begin to wonder why someone like him was hanging around a mine.

Approaching the Telegraph Office, he thought out what he needed to say on the telegram.

"Good Morning , I'd like to send a telegram to Denver please. How much per word?"

"Fifteen words for ten cents, thirty words for twenty five cents, or just a penny a word. If you'll write out your message on this paper, I'll be able to tell you exactly how much it will cost. Then if it's more than you wish to pay we will whittle down the message some without losing what you want to say." The young man behind the counter says smiling at the last part.

"Thank you, young man. I'll just go write my message and come back later."

In his room, he writes out: Uncle Al. Arrived safely. Town is pleasant everyone gets along extremely well. No conflicts seen. Job is difficult and need advice. Will write more on job later. Kiss Aunt Lee for me. Tell her I miss her lemon pie. Your nephew, Ted."

* * *

**Denver , three days later**

"Jack, I called you here to look at the telegram from Ted. It appears we were underestimating the ease of this assignment. I want you to travel to Paradise as his cousin. The two of you should be able to complete this assignment by Thanksgiving if not sooner. Now go and be sure to tell Ted I'll have some lemon pie ready for his Thanksgiving dinner if you complete the assignment by that deadline."

"Yes, sir, I'll be happy to Sir. I'll leave on the morning stage. I'll send word when I arrive, sir."

* * *

**Paradise **

"Fifth Reader group come up to recite." Mr. McConnell calls. The three boys and one girl come to the front of the classroom and stand before the teacher. All have their hands clasped behind them looking straight ahead.

"We will begin with Spelling recitations this afternoon. When I say your name and the word you will spell it aloud. No one is to help the other students in any way. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir, Mr. McConnell." The children answer quickly.

Joseph risks a brief glance to his friends and receives a quick nod from both boys. _"Good! Ben this is for you!_" Joseph thinks.

"The first word goes to Deborah. The word is **'_impossible_**. Spell the word** impossible."**

**"**Yes Sir. _impossible_,_ i,m,p,o, double s i bl e impossible_" Deborah finishes reciting the word with a small smile. When no praise is given from the teacher she lets the smile fade.

"Next. Robert your word is _billiard_ Spell the word _billiard_."

Robert begins b i ll uh y? y er d .

"That is incorrect. Thomas spell billiard for your friend please. "

"_b, i ,double l, i, a,r, d"_ Thomas spells quickly. Then seeing the look Joseph sends him he blushes.

"Now for your own word, Thomas. Spell the word scrabble."

Thomas recites "_scrabble_ -_ s,c, r,a, b,double l-_ scrabble"

"No, incorrect. Joseph, the word is scrabble."

"Yes sir. Scrabble - s,c,r,a,_ double b l e-_ scrabble." Joseph finishes with a grin.

"Joseph spell Maximillian if you can." Mr. McConnell smirks at the boy.

" I don't know that word Sir. It wasn't in our spellers. I haven't studied that word sir." Joseph says his tone a bit testy.

"Young man, I did not ask you for a recitation on where the words came from! I asked you to spell the word! NOW!"

"Yes Sir, Mr. McConnell." Joseph answers. " Now is spelled _n, o, w_ sir."

At this the whole room freezes. Not a sound is heard. The children hardly dare to breathe. Ben and George sit waiting for their older brother to be killed right before their eyes.

"BOY! I don't put up with insolent children in my school! Put your nose in that corner and we will discuss this with your Uncle after school. MOVE! As to you other boys, go back to your seat and copy each spelling word ten times. I will call you back to recite in thirty minutes and you'd better know every word!"

Joseph immediately wishes he could turn back the clock_. "if only I hadn't let him get to me. I should know not to react like that. I thought it would be funny and the class would laugh. Now I'm in big trouble."_ He thinks as he stands in the corner.

* * *

**Later that afternoon**

"Mr. Cord , Joseph has been deliberately defiant today. He has been trying to control my other students and making them uncooperative also. Then on top of that he has been deliberately insolent during the spelling recitations today. This insolence and defiant behavior is not going to be allowed in my classroom, sir. As to your instructions I have sent for you to deal with this matter."

"Mr. McConnell, thank you for sending Ben for me. We will get to the bottom of this behavior. I need a bit more information as to what was said. Joseph, come here please." Ethan calls Joseph out of the corner.

"What is this about you being defiant and disrespectful? What about controlling other students? Explain it for me please."

Although Ethan's tone is pleasant enough, Joseph knows he is expected to answer and do it well.  
"Uncle Ethan, I did everything he asked me too. I spelled every word he gave me and spelled them correctly too. I don't know why he thinks I was controlling anybody. I never even talked to them."

Mr. McConnell glaring at Joseph, speaks up "You didn't talk to them during recitations that is true, but you must have before then. I saw the looks you passed back and forth egging them on to deliberately misspell the words! Then when I asked you to spell a word you gave me disrespect by lecturing me on where or where not to find that word. Then you deliberately tried to cause uproar in the classroom with the little stunt at the end."

Turning to Ethan, Mr. McConnell explains. "We have been studying words with double letters. I asked Joseph to spell the word Maximillian. He lectured me on the fact that it wasn't in the speller so he couldn't be expected to know it. It is however in their reading assignment. If he had read his assignment he would have known the word. When I scolded him for his lecturing of me and told him to spell it now, he replied "The word _now _is spelled _n, o, w_ ." He expected the class to think this was funny, I could tell that by how he grinned after he said it. Mr. Cord this behavior is unacceptable in my classroom. As his father, I would believe that you would find this to be unacceptable also."

"Joseph! Did you answer him in that disrespectful manner? It seems to me Mr. McConnell has a point. If you had done your Reading assignment you would know the word he asked you. Now I want the truth this time, DID YOU DO AS HE SAID?"

Biting his lower lip and keeping his hands clasped behind him Joseph answers "Yes Sir, I did."

"Then you know what to expect my response to be." At Joseph's nod, Ethan continues. "Joseph, you have known how to spell the word Maximillian for two years at least. I remember you writing a composition with that as the name of a dog two years ago. Knowing this I would say your behavior today was as Mr. McConnell said deliberately disobedient and insolent. Bend over the desk!"

Immediately bending over Joseph is surprised to hear Ethan say "Mr. McConnell, as his teacher you are going to administer an appropriate punishment. I think four licks with your belt today and confined to the classroom during recess for the rest of the week is appropriate."

Joseph can't control the gasp that escapes his mouth. Uncle Ethan is going to let that creep beat him!

"Mr. McConnell, these licks are only to be applied to his backside. I will show you first what I mean. "

Tensing up for the lick, Joseph feels the sting on his backside. It stings but doesn't really hurt much. He hears the belt being passed to Mr. McConnell and his hands start to sweat. The next lick isn't much harder than the first and to his surprise neither are the next three."

"All right Joseph, you may stand up now. I believe you have something you need to say to your teacher." Ethan reminds him.

"I apologize for my behavior Mr. McConnell." Joseph says quietly.

"Mr. McConnell, I apologize also. Joseph has been taught to behave and be respectful. This incident shows he needs to be reminded of his manners. You will see a different child tomorrow. If you have any further problems with Joseph or his brothers just let me know and I will take care of them. Good day, Sir." Ethan says as he escorts Joseph to the horse waiting outside.

Once outside, Joseph tries to reason with his Uncle to stop the future punishment he knows he will be receiving at home. "Uncle Ethan, you already punished me. It isn't fair to punish me twice."

"Joseph, if I were you I would sit quietly before you make it worse on yourself. The punishment you just received was from Mr. McConnell. I have yet to deliver mine. I warn you now that MY punishment will feel quite different! You deliberately disrupted school, were openly defiant to the teacher, lied to me about what went on and lied to Mr. McConnell also. When we get home you are to go to the woodshed and wait for me there while I put up the horse. "

* * *

Later that evening, lying on his stomach, Joseph hears his bedroom door open and close. Then he hears Ben whisper "Joseph? Are you awake? Uncle Ethan sent me to get you for supper and I need to talk to you. It's kinda important."

Rolling over and wincing a little as his bottom touches the mattress, Joseph sighs and says "What is it Ben? I really don't feel much like talking right now. Uncle Ethan whipped me with the strap for what happened in school and it's burning."

"OH! I knew he would be mad, I didn't think he'd use the strap though."

"Yes well, I lied when he asked me about what went on today. When he heard from Mr. McConnell about my being "insolent" that was all it took. I knew right then I was in for the strap. You know how he feels about us always being respectful and truthful." Joseph answers.

Right, I'll get the salve then. I can put it on for you like you did for me. Okay?" Ben asks.

"Yeah, thanks Ben. Please tell Uncle Ethan I don't feel like eating, I'm just going to try to sleep. I'll listen to whatever it is you need to tell me tomorrow. I promise. Will that be soon enough?"

"Yes Joseph, I can wait. It's not that important anyway." Ben says leaving the room to get the salve.


	5. Chapter 5 Mischief at the Mine

The next morning during chores, Joseph asks "Ben, what was it you needed to talk about last night?"

"It's about Halloween. It's only two weeks away. Do you think Uncle Ethan will let us go into town for the festival this year? He wouldn't let us go last time, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I remember you throwing a fit over it and getting your bottom spanked too. He had a good reason last year. There were escaped criminals on the loose and he thought they might come this way. That's why he kept us home. As long as that doesn't happen again and we behave, I doubt he'll make us miss it this year." Joseph tells him.

"Good! I've been saving up my money and I'm going to buy a couple of bars of soap to take and I'm going to take some eggs too. I know just whose house I want to soap windows on. I'm going to toss the eggs too."

"Ben! You'd better not let Uncle Ethan hear of your plans or you won't be going! He doesn't approve of children causing mischief even on Halloween. You'd best remember that!" Joseph reminds his young brother.

* * *

**Paradise Mine**

"I don't know what happened Mitch. When I left here at eight o'clock last night everyone else had left and the mine itself was boarded up. We always seal the entrance when we leave to keep out anyone who might want to explore. I came back this morning and just look at the place! The entrance is pulled open. All of our tools are missing or broken, the carts are missing wheels, the buckets to gather the ore in are gone….. We can't even put the workers down in the mine today. I just sent them back home."

"It looks like the work of grown men not children. Children wouldn't have the strength to pry off the boards you nailed over the entrance or to pull up the carts from down below. Ethan and I will look into this. If I were you Leon, I would start having someone guard the place at night. The men can take shifts." Mitch tells the mine supervisor.

* * *

**The Ranch**

"Boys, we have a letter from Claire today. Ethan announces after they finish supper. Would you like to hear it?" He asks teasingly. He knows very well the younger two boys miss their sister and want any news they can get. Ethan takes the letter off the fireplace mantel and passes it to Joseph. "Joseph, you read it to them."

Joseph opens the letter and reads: _ Dear Uncle Ethan, Joseph, Ben and George,_

_I miss all of you so much it's hard to breathe sometimes. I like the school and the people here are very nice but the big city is hard to live with. There are horseless carriages up and down the street all times of the day and night. These are like buggies only with motors and rubber wheels. The horses are very frightened by these and rear and whinny. I don't think I ever want to ride in one. Yes Ben, I know you do!_

_The classes are going well. I enjoy the literature class the most. We are reading William Shakespeare right now. The French lessons are interesting but really when do you suppose I'll ever need to speak French?_

_I can't wait for Thanksgiving week so I can come back to Paradise. I'll get to cook and have real food again. They serve the oddest things hear. I'll tell you about it another time._

_Ben and Joseph, you two better behave in school or I'll be spanking you both when I get back. Joseph! Wipe that smirk off your face, I can spank you too. Keep being in trouble at school and you'll see!_

_Uncle Ethan, Thank you for allowing me to come here. I really do love it. I miss all of you and the ranch so much._

_With all my love,_

Claire Lucille Carroll Cord

* * *

After Joseph finishes reading Ethan says "Well it sounds as if she has settled in and is enjoying herself. I'm grateful to Judge Henry for helping us get the money and paperwork finished in time to take her. I know you miss her boys, as do I, but we have to make sacrifices sometimes to do what is best for someone else." Hearing a small sob he looks over at George and sees the boy's face is wet with tears.

"Come here George." Ethan says holding his arms open. Once he has George settled on his lap, he wraps his arms around him.

"it's alright George. Claire is happy and she'll be home soon. The time will go by fast and we'll be all together again." At George's continued sobbing he says, "You need to hush now. You're a big boy and Claire wouldn't want you to carry on like this. She'll be back, George. You know this."

Suddenly George pushes himself off Ethan's lap. "What I know is she shouldn't have gone to start with! You pushed her into it! She wouldn't have left us if you hadn't taken her to that place on her birthday trip! IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He shouts at Ethan before he runs to his room and slams the door.

Stunned at the sudden outburst by his normally calm youngest, Ethan just sits staring at the slammed door.

Thinking his Uncle might be about to go punish George for his bad behavior, Joseph asks "May I please go talk to him before you do, Uncle Ethan? I might be able to calm him down so he'll listen. He just misses Claire so much. He told me not long ago that he sometimes feels Claire is his Mama not his sister. He said he has times when he doesn't remember Mama very well."

Ben speaks up then "He's told me that too. It is hard to remember Mama when she wasn't sick."

Ethan holds his arms out for Ben to come to him. Wrapping his arms around Ben much the way he did George, he says "Go talk to him Joseph. If you can get him to calm down, I'll talk to him too."

* * *

About thirty minutes later as he sits in the front room, Ethan hears the bedroom door open. Expecting Joseph to come in he continues reading the report Mitch wrote on the Mine destruction. Again hearing a small sob he looks up to see George standing in front of him with Joseph holding the boy's shoulders.

"Uncle Ethan? George has something he wants to tell you." Joseph says giving George a small squeeze.

"UM well, I UH…. I'm sorry for yelling Papa. I didn't mean to be rude. Joseph says I was rude and disrespectful to you. I am really, really sorry Papa. Are you going to punish me?"

"Not this time George. I can tell you were very upset and didn't know what you were saying. However, if you ever shout at me again or even speak to me in that disrespectful voice you used, I will wallop you!."

"Yes Sir, I won't do it anymore. Papa? Please don't tell Claire I yelled and was bad. I don't want her to spank me too. She's already going to get Joseph and Ben."

Ben couldn't help but giggle at this. Joseph had his hand over his mouth when Ethan looked at him. "I promise you George, none of us will mention this. It's already forgotten. Isn't that right Ben and Joseph?"

"Yes Sir." They answer together.

* * *

"Joseph, have you heard anyone talking at school about going up to the Mine? There was some destruction up there and Mitch and I are investigating it. It doesn't look like the work of children but I thought I'd ask anyway."

"No Uncle Ethan, I haven't heard anything. Most of the boys I know are under strict orders from their Pa's not to go anywhere near the Mine. They'd get a thrashing if they went up there. The same as you told us."

"Yes, that's what I thought but knowing children they sometimes do things they know they aren't allowed to do. It's good to know you remember what I told you about the Mine. That rule is still in place. You boys are **not** to even go on the side of town where the miners are, much less go to the Mine.

If you ever hear of anyone else going up to the Mine be sure to come and tell me right away. If you are at school tell Mr. McConnell it's an emergency and come tell me or Mitch."

"Yes Sir, I will. I'll tell the other older boys to listen and keep a lookout too." Joseph answers.

"NO Joseph, don't mention this to anyone. I don't want people to know we are watching the Mine. It will be easier to catch the criminals if they are unsuspecting. Promise me Joseph and you too Ben and George, you will not talk about the Mine problems to anyone!" Ethan says firmly.

"Yes Sir." The boys answer.


	6. Chapter 6 The Agreement

**Sheriff's office**

"Ethan, did you talk to Joseph about the troubles the Mine workers are having? " At Ethan's nod he asks "Did he say anything or give you the idea that it is children making this trouble?"

"I don't think its children, Mitch. Joseph told me that every boy he knows is under threat of a bad whipping if they go anywhere near the mine. That is the same treatment I told the boys they would receive if I ever heard of them going around the mine. It's extremely dangerous especially now with the sabotage happening. "

"You know Mitch, I hate to have to threaten such severe punishment. I don't like being the type of person who whips his sons. I just feel I have to be tough on them at times."

"That last time with Joseph, when he acted out so horribly at school, I realize I was a bit hard on him. Their real Father was a man who had problems with controlling his temper and fell under the influence of the temptations he faced. He was vicious when he drank, liked to get his petty revenge and was also a gambler. I just react harshly when I see any sign of those same tendencies in Joseph. He's NOT going to grow up as either a gunfighter like I used to be or a man who can't control his temper like his Father."

"Ethan, you are their REAL father! Those children are yours by all ways except they were not born to you. You are raising them exactly the way they should be raised especially considering the amount of problems they may face with your background and the job you now have. From the stories you've told me, there are some cruel people out in the world who would love to revenge you. You're discipline keeps the children safe. I think Joseph understands this from what he's mentioned occasionally. Ben and George will once they get a little older."

* * *

**The ranch, later that night**

Ethan and the boys were just sitting down for supper when there was a knock on the door. Opening it, Ethan finds Mitch standing on the side porch.

"Mitch! What are you doing out this way at this time of night? I thought you were headed to your house for a long soak in that new bathtub you put in!"

"Yes, I was but Leon stopped me in front of the hardware store telling me about the latest troubles at the Mine. Someone deliberately cut some of the timbers holding up the roof. Only one broke but the resulting cave in shut down that part of the mine. We need to get out there and help shore up the roof as well as look at the damage. I thought you should know."

"Yes, just let me get a jacket and speak to the boys. I'll be right out.' Ethan says.

"Boys? Something's come up with the Mine again. Mitch and I are riding out now to check into it. While I'm gone, I want the supper chores finished and your homework done. Joseph is in charge until I get home. I want you both to mind whatever he says. Remember the home alone rules: No answering the door, Keep the doors locked and barred until I come home and give the password, NO going outside for** any** reason. "

George speaks up "But Papa if we can't go outside, how're we to use the outhouse?"

"That's what chamber pots are for, George." Ethan reminds him.

At George's scowl, and muttered "I hate chamber pots."

Ethan adds "Disobedience in this will result in a sore backside!"

* * *

**The Silver Mine**

"Sheriff, I just don't know what to do. I don't have the money to pay for a full time security guard and the workers are just too skittish to help with that." The manager tells Ethan and Mitch.

"Leon, I'm the deputy sheriff not the sheriff. Mitch and I can help with security. We'll take shifts to guard at night. That is when most of the attacks seem to happen isn't it?" Ethan asks.

"Yes all four times have happened during the night. The first one was so small, we really didn't think much of it. Just a few items moved around and some of the protection boards over the entrance had been scratched as if someone attempted to pry them off. This time they succeeded and even cause a small cave in! If word gets back to headquarters that we are experiencing problems they could come and close down the mine!"

"Calm down, Leon. Ethan and I will solve this mystery. The person or persons will be caught. I seriously don't think the Mine owners will close a mine over a few stolen items and a small cave in. You've had cave ins before while working and no one said anything about closing the mine." Mitch says knowing the other man tends to get over excited and stretch things a bit.

"Well, maybe that's true but what if the workers decide to quit or worse go on strike to force better pay. I know our pay rates are not as good as some places but we do what we can with the money we have."

"Leon, let's just focus on one problem at a time. Right now that would be finding out who is trying to sabotage the mine and why. You are worrying about things that haven't even occurred yet!" Ethan says firmly attempting to calm the man down.

"You're right, Ethan. I do get overwrought too quickly. It's just that I have money invested in this mine and can't afford to have it close down. My family depends on the money from this job."

"Understandable, Leon. Mitch, would you take the first watch tonight? I'll come back around midnight and relieve you. I need to check on the boys and get them settled in bed for the night."

"Sure thing, Ethan. I'll take the first watch. I doubt the person will strike again the same night anyway." Mitch says jauntily.

"Stay cautious anyway, Mitch. We don't know who we're dealing with so we have no way of knowing what they might do or when." Ethan reminds the younger man thinking about how he is often a little too cocky and sure of himself.

* * *

**Back at the ranch house**

Seeing George reaching up to unbar the side door, Joseph asks "What are you thinking George? You know what Uncle Ethan told us! You can't unbar the door until he comes home! Leave the door alone."

"Joseph, I have to go. You have to let me go out. I've waited and waited." George answers as he continues to struggle to lift the heavy bar that is across the door. "I can't get it up out of the hooks Joseph! You've got to help me lift it."

"George, there is no way I'm going to unbar that door before Uncle Ethan says I can. He would whip me if I did! You heard what he said! "Disobedience would result in a sore backside." I _**do not**_ want to have him take the strap to my backside again for a long time or ever really."

"If you don't let me out to go to the outhouse, I'm going to wet my pants. If I do then I'll tell Papa all about how I saw you and the twins smoking a pipe last week! You were hiding out behind the woodpile at the back of the Hardware Store. You know that Papa would really punish you if he knew you had been sneaking around and smoking." George tells Joseph smugly.

Ben says "George! I'm ashamed of you, trying to bribe Joseph into being defiant. If you wet your pants I'll tell Uncle Ethan all about why you did it. I'll also tell him how you tried to bribe Joseph. When I do it won't be just Joseph getting a whipping! You'll get one too!"

"Papa's never whipped me. He wouldn't. He's only spanked me about four times. It's you two who get in trouble all the time. He wouldn't believe you if you did tell him. He would believe me though. I'm the good boy." George answers, sticking out his tongue at Ben right before he grabs the front of his pants.

"Come George, we're going to the bedroom so you can use the pot in there. No need to have an accident when you can use the chamber pot." Joseph says as he takes his little brother by the arm to lead him into the bedroom. "After that I want to have a talk with you about your rude behavior."

Ben smiles to himself as Joseph leads George away. He knows the little talk Joseph has planned will be given by Joseph's hand to George's backside. Sure enough he hears the sound of smacks being given a few minutes later.

"George, you will NOT try to bribe anyone ever again. You will not threaten anyone or show rudeness the way you just did. You have been taught better. " Joseph tells George who is currently upside down over his lap crying quietly.

"YOU SPANKED ME!" George gasps out.

"Yes, I did. You better be thankful I decided to take care of your behavior rather than let Uncle Ethan handle it. Despite what you may believe, he will give you a whipping if he thinks you deserve it. Trying to bribe me into doing something he told us not to do and then being rude to Ben on top of that, would definitely be something he could whip you for. I didn't want to see you get a whipping tonight. Before you get any more ideas about tattling to Uncle Ethan about me, just remember I can also whip you. I will do it too if you cause any more trouble!" Joseph says as he smacks his brother two more times.

"I promise to be good, Joseph. Don't spank me anymore! Please Joseph! I'll be good from now on. I promise!" George gets out just as they hear Ethan's voice in the doorway.

"What is the meaning of this Joseph? Why is George over your knee? You know you are not allowed to spank the boys! What is going on here?"

* * *

**Joseph's bedroom later that night**

"Joseph?" George asks as he quietly comes into the room.

"Yes, George?" Joseph asks wondering why he always seems to have a little brother in his room lately.

"I'm really sorry I caused all this trouble. If it weren't for me we wouldn't have gotten extra chores and been housebound for a week on top of the early bedtime he gave us both." George says rubbing his red eyes.

"It's OK, George at least I didn't get a whipping. I really thought he was going to take off his belt and whip me at first. I'm sure glad he didn't. Being housebound is not much fun for a little while but a whipping lasts. We were lucky tonight George. He could have whipped us both if he'd found out about the bribe and the smoking." Joseph says very quietly.

"I know, Ben already told me. The spanking you gave me stung bad enough, I sure don't want more than that. Thank you for not telling him I tried to bribe you." George leans close whispering.

"Well, you didn't tell about me smoking so I didn't tell either. We'll just keep those things a secret unless you want a whipping. We'd both be in for it if he found out!" Joseph whispers back.

"it's a deal! Night Joseph."

"G'night George, sleep well."


	7. Chapter 7 Halloween part 1

It is Halloween night. Ben, George and Joseph are all going into town for the festivities. The town has apple bobbing, a haunted house to go through, a costume contest, a cake walk and an evening hayride planned for the children to enjoy.

"Alright Boys, enjoy yourselves tonight but stay at the festival. I don't want to hear of you going to anyone's houses. We're not going to participate in the tradition of soaping windows or any other event that happens at someone's house. Understand?"

"Yessir." The boys answer.

"I've got duty at the mine tonight so I'll be gone when you get back. If you have any trouble, Mitch will be in town watching tonight. He plans to keep an eye out for too much mischief. Joseph, be sure to keep Ben and George with you all the time. Don't go off and leave them somewhere."

"Yes Uncle Ethan, I promise to look out for them. I won't let them out of my sight."

"That's good Joseph. Ben, George, you are to mind Joseph. Stay with him and don't wander off. Now, have fun and good luck with the costume contest. You two make very convincing wizards with the pointed hats and capes. I'm glad Joseph found you ready made costumes."

* * *

**The Silver Mine**

"_Blast it all! The fools won't give in. You'd think they'd have enough since to be afraid after the cave in last time. The crazies just cleaned it up and went right back to work!_ " he thinks. Well this time he was going to see to it the mine had to close down for at least a couple of days. After putting sticks of dynamite into the wall, he pulled off his glove to string the long fuses. Uncoiling the fuses he walks backwards to the opening of the mine. Quickly checking to see if there were people around and finding none, he eases out of the entrance. Leaning over he strikes a match and holds it to the fuse. As the flame travels along into the mine he turns and flees back to the safety of the trees.

Waiting impatiently he expects an explosion. When none comes he starts to come out of hiding. Just then he hears a horse nearby so he quietly walks further back into the trees going away from the mine. Just his luck! The fuse must have burned out. Now the miners would discover the dynamite. He had to get back in there and get it before they did.

Thinking about the Halloween festival going on in town, he wonders if the guards would still be there later tonight. Perhaps they would be in town for once. His supervisor was putting the pressure on them to speed up the destruction here at this mine. He and his "cousin" had decided to use dynamite. He'd even gone all the way to Colorado Springs to get the dynamite. They felt safer buying it there than in a place people might recognize them.

Riding up to the mine, Ethan smells smoke. He follows the smell to just inside the entrance of the mine. Looking down he sees the long fuses traveling down into the mine itself. Gathering up the fuses as he walks he lowers himself down into the mine shaft. Climbing down the ladder, he reaches the bottom. Still winding up the fuses he comes across the dynamite sticks stuck into crevices and holes in the wall. Working mostly by touch as there isn't much moonlight shining down into the shaft, he pulls the sticks free. Reaching into his pocket, Ethan pulls his pocket knife out and cuts the fuses close to the dynamite sticks. Then going further into the shaft, he places them into one of the carts used to pull dirt out. Leaning down he lifts the shovel off the floor and begins to shovel dirt into the cart. As soon as the bottom of the cart is full he lays the shovel on top and pushes the cart further down the tunnel.

"_If anyone comes back looking to finish their dynamiting attempt they will have to find the dynamite and put new fuses on it before doing much else!"_ Ethan thinks to himself, half smiling. Climbing back up the ladder he walks back to the entrance looking for any signs the intruder may have left behind. Not finding anything, Ethan stakes out his place in the trees to watch the mine.

* * *

**In Town**

Joseph, Ben and George have been through the haunted house twice, bobbed for apples once, walked through the cake walk and participated in the costume contest. After two hours of non -stop activity and feeling upset about not getting a prize for his costume, George decides to find a place to sit to rest. Leaving Ben and Joseph watching the pie eating contest and the dancers, he walks out of the Firehouse/ barn. The firewagon has been pulled out leaving the big barn free for the events. Finding a nice, clean smelling bale of hay he sits and waits for his brothers.

"Hello George, what are you doing out here all by yourself? Where are your brothers?"

"UM! Oh, Hi, Mitch. Uh, well, they're still inside I guess. I came out to get some fresh air and be by myself for a minute. I was going to go to the outhouse too but I didn't want to go back there in the dark by myself. Would you walk with me please? I really need to go bad! Joseph said he would take me earlier but he's too busy watching the girls dancing to bother with me."

Chuckling at the boy's sour expression on his announcement of girls dancing, Mitch says "Of course I'll walk with you back to the back, George. Then we'll go find your brothers. I want a word with Joseph about not keeping track of you tonight."

"Are you going to wallop him, Mitch? Joseph told Papa he's too old for wallopings now that he's thirteen. Papa said he isn't and walloped him anyway!"

"What had Joseph done for Ethan to 'wallop' him, George?"

"He got in trouble for being late from school. We were housebound and were supposed to come straight home from school. Joseph went with the twins to see their newest collection of frogs. He got home thirty minutes late. Papa put him over his knee right there in the front room and walloped his backside. Joseph was crying really hard. You see, Mr. McConnell had walloped Joseph that day too. He used his pointer and walloped him three times. Papa doesn't know. Joseph thought he would get a whipping at home if Papa knew he'd been in trouble at school. He made me and Ben promise we wouldn't tell."

"I see and why did the teacher wallop Joseph that day?" Mitch asks after George comes out of the outhouse and they're walking back to the firehouse.

"Joseph didn't do anything really bad. Not like the first time he got in trouble. This time he just didn't study I guess. When Mr. McConnell had him come to the blackboard to work math problems, Joseph couldn't do them. He was given three different ones to do and he couldn't do any of them. Mr. McConnell said he wasn't even trying and walloped him in front of the class."

"When did all of this happen?"

"Last Friday afternoon. Please Mitch don't tell Joseph or Papa. Joseph will be so mad at me if he gets a whipping for acting out at school. Papa said he would whip him if he caused any more trouble. Please Mitch?"

"I won't tell Ethan, George. I promise." _This time!_ Mitch thinks to himself. _If that man touches one of these boys again, I'll be visiting him! These are my honorary nephews and not some common street thugs he's dealing with!_

Leading George back into the barn and spotting Joseph still entranced with the dancers, he heads toward the boy. Feeling someone looking at him, Joseph glances over to the side only to see a furious looking Mitch heading his way with George right behind him.

_Oh great! I think I'm about to be in big trouble! _Joseph says to himself.

"Joseph! I want a word with you! Outside! George, stay here with Ben." Mitch says as Ben quickly comes up to them.

Watching Mitch and Joseph leave, Ben says "Mitch sure looks mad. What did Joseph do?"

"Mitch caught me outside and I guess he's mad at Joseph for not watching me better. I don't know what else it could be." George answers.

* * *

Outside, Mitch is lecturing Joseph about taking better care of his brothers.

"Joseph, I know Ethan always tells you to keep an eye on the boys. They are too young to be left to wander in and out of a place all alone. There are evil people in this world, Joseph. You're old enough to know that now. With some crazy running around trying to sabotage the mine, you boys need to stay together! I'm disappointed in you Joseph! I thought you could be trusted to look after your brothers. Instead I find George outside alone just sitting on a hay bale. When I asked him why he was all alone he said you 'were too busy watching the girls dance to bother with him.' Then he told me he needed the outhouse but is afraid of the dark so he was going to wait for you to take him. From what I saw when I came into the barn, he never would have made it to the outhouse because you never would have known he was gone!"

"I am so sorry, Mitch. You are right, I didn't look after George like I should have. He was with Ben and they were watching the pie eating contest. I didn't think he would just walk off. Uncle Ethan told them to stay with me. Are you going to tell Uncle Ethan? Please Mitch, don't tell on us. George will wind up in trouble the same as me. I'll get it worse but he'll be in trouble for wandering off again. He does that a lot. The last time he did it, Uncle Ethan said he would spank him with Claire's old hairbrush if he ever wandered off like that again. He never says anything he doesn't mean either! He just might use it on me too if you tell on us." He watches Mitch as he seems to be thinking this over.

"Mitch, I always have to watch the boys and I get in trouble when they are the ones who do things wrong. Just once in a while, it would be nice to get to do something that I want to do without having to worry about looking after them. I guess that's why I was watching the dancing more than them. Besides, Uncle Ethan told them to stay with me so I thought they would. Please don't tell Uncle Ethan about this.


	8. Chapter 8 Halloween Part 2

"Joseph, I won't say anything to Ethan. Not this time anyway. I _**will tell him**_ if it ever happens again. You **better **watch these boys and not let anything happen to them. If I find out you've been too busy to pay attention when they are your responsibility, I will take you to the woodshed myself! You know I'll do it too, don't you?"

"Yes Sir. I'll watch them Mitch, I swear I will! I don't want anything bad to happen to one of my little brothers ever!" Joseph reassures his honorary Uncle hurriedly.

"All right Joseph, I believe you. Go on inside and enjoy yourself. I have some more rounds to make. I'll be back here at nine o'clock to take you boys home. Meet me out front beside the fire wagon then. This gives you another hour to enjoy the festival."

"We'll be there Mitch and thanks for not telling on us. You're a great Uncle."  
"Disobey me and find out what a great Uncle I will be!" Mitch growls playfully making Joseph pretend to cower in fear.

"Go brat! Take care of those brothers you hear me?"

"I hear you and I will!" Joseph calls back as he walks to the barn.

* * *

Once he was back inside, Ben and George start with their questioning "What happened? Did you get a whipping? Why was he so mad anyway? Is he going to tell Uncle Ethan?" They ask taking turns to talk.

"He was mad because George wandered off and he said I wasn't watching you two well enough. No, he didn't whip me and he's not going to tell on us. He did say_ he would_ if we ever did this again. So you two darn well better **_stay right beside me_** from now on. I sure don't want a whipping from Mitch. He will scorch your backside!"

"I'm sorry Joseph. It looks like I got you in trouble again. I'll be good now, please don't whip me!" George whispers tearfully.

"George, I'm as much to blame as you. I can't whip you unless I whip myself too. I really don't think I can do that now do you? How am I supposed to reach my backside?" Joseph whispers back.

Giggling at the picture that comment made in their minds, Ben and George pull their brother back to watch the cakewalk.

"Joseph? Can we leave this place? We'd like to go back into town to a certain teacher's place. We really need to help him clean up some windows!" Ben says a few minutes later.

"Ben, you know what Uncle Ethan said about that right?"

"Yeah, I do. I know I'll be in trouble if he finds out but it's going to be worth it to get even with the old meanie!"

"Joseph, I want to get even too. He's been awful to both of you and everybody else. We have to teach him a lesson." George says.

"All Right, I'm with you on this but we absolutely **can not** get caught. If Mitch catches us we'll all three get our backsides roasted right here in town. Then he'll take us home and tell Uncle Ethan and we'll get it again! Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, one mean teacher's house is about to be invaded by wizards! Let's go. But remember we have to be back here before nine o'clock. So when I say we have to leave, I mean it. You can't argue or stall because we'll get in trouble with Mitch if we are not at the fire wagon at nine."

* * *

When the boys reach the house they are surprised at what they see. The windows are all completely blocked with soap streaks, the front porch and steps have been covered with raw eggs, the yard is littered with pieces of hay and the front door is covered in what smells like manure.

"Someone sure has been busy here. They didn't leave a single window undone. I wonder who it was." Ben said sounding a little disappointed that he couldn't do any window soaping himself.

"I sure think this was done by more than one person, Ben. If we listen at school, we'll probably find out who was involved. Right now though, I'd like to get away from here. If someone sees us they might think we did all of this damage! Come on, let's go." Joseph says in a whisper.

Walking down the street, Joseph suddenly stops. "Hey guys? I have an idea of what house to do. Let's go do Mitch's windows! If he catches us we'll just promise to come back and wash them all tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Uncle Ethan will be mad, Joseph. He said not to do this. I don't want a whipping!" George says suddenly deciding this isn't such a good idea.

"I don't either, George. If we get caught, Mitch won't be mad. He's not going to whip us or tell on us for doing **his** house. It's Halloween and kids pull pranks like this on Halloween. Like I said, we'll just come back and wash the soap off tomorrow. What's the harm? Actually we're doing something nice we're cleaning his windows for him."

"Yeah George, we're just going to help him wash his windows! That's it. We won't do one other thing." Ben chimes in.

"Okay, I'll help. It sounds fun. Let's go." George relents.

Twenty minutes later, he isn't so sure this is fun. "Ben, this soaping up windows is hard to do. My arm hurts from rubbing the soap up and down the window! I want to stop now. Besides, I drank so much cider I have to go again."

"Go? Go where, George?" Ben asks not really having listened to anything but the last part. Then seeing George's face, he understands. "George, you know where the outhouse is."

"_I can't_ ! It's too **dark** back there. Ben, I can't wait much longer'' George whines.

Ben calls to Joseph "George has an emergency Joseph. He's scared to go by himself and can't wait much longer!"

"**Why didn't you tell me before now**? If you need to go that bad you knew a long time ago!" Joseph says frustrated at George for waiting almost too late again. It was just a week before that he'd had the same problem but didn't get to the outhouse on time. It had happened twice that week.

"Please Joseph, help me. You don't _really _want me to be walloped with the brush do you?" George says remembering Ethan's threat the last time he waited too late to go.

"No, but you'd better stop waiting so late! _You're way too old to be doing this_. You hear me?" Joseph says picking up his youngest brother and carrying him around the side of the house.

Coming back to the front the boys find Ben facing a stern looking deputy sheriff.  
"Hello Joseph. Just _what _are you boys doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the festival and not go anywhere else!"

"We've only been soaping up Mitch's windows, Uncle Ethan. It's just a Halloween prank." Ben puts in quickly.

"We were going to come back tomorrow and wash his windows for him." George adds.

"What other 'pranks' as you call it, have you pulled tonight? Did you have anything to do with that mess around Mr. McConnell's place? I passed by there when I was looking for you three." He asks, giving Joseph his best glare. Joseph opens his mouth to answer just as Ben speaks up.

"Why were you looking for us, Uncle Ethan? " Ben asks.

"I needed to know where you were, Ben. There's been more trouble up at the mine so I decided to come and take you home early. Imagine how surprised I was to be told you left the festival almost an hour ago."

"Joseph, you never did answer my question. Did any of you have ANYTHING to do with the mess at Mr. McConnell's place?" Ethan asks looking straight into Joseph's eyes to see if he was being truthful.

"No Uncle Ethan, we didn't do any of that. We saw it on our way over here but it was already messed up. It must have been a whole lot of kids to do all that."

"You are absolutely **sure **you had nothing to do with it?" Ethan asks.

"We didn't even get to do a single window. They were all done when we got there. I convinced Joseph to take us to soap those windows. That's why we left the festival, Uncle Ethan. It should be me who gets punished not anyone else." Ben says knowing his Uncle will be giving out some form of punishment just by the look on his face.

"Come with me boys. We are going to talk about this again at home. Right now we need to go meet Mitch and tell him about how clean his windows and floors will be tomorrow."

"His floors? We didn't soap up his floors Uncle Ethan." Ben explains.

"I realize that Ben. However you **will **be soaping them tomorrow. All THREE of you will come back tomorrow afternoon and wash both the floors and every one of the window panes in this house." Ethan says glaring at the three boys. Then he adds "That is after you finish washing all of the windows at the ranch first."

**Mitch's Place**

"You know, Ben. This Halloween prank pulling is not much fun. I really thought it would be when we came here last night. Now we're on our hands and knees scrubbing a floor and every time I move my bottom still stings!" George complains to Ben.

"Yeah, Uncle Ethan walloping us wasn't part of the plan. He sure does have a hard hand! I'm surprised he didn't wallop us last night instead of waiting until this morning! A lot of other kids do what we did so I didn't think it was so bad. It was just soaping a few windows!" Ben answers.

"He said we deliberately did what he told us not to do. He called it 'being defiant'. Remember?" George says.

"Of course I remember!" Ben snaps rolling his eyes. "He just said it this morning. Uncle Ethan is being unfair. Not only did we get a spanking, we're housebound for the next two weeks for leaving the festival! Don't forget, we also have to go to Mr. McConnell's place after we finish here. I don't think it's fair to make us help clean that up. We didn't make that mess." Ben says.

Joseph, hearing this as he is bringing in fresh water from the well, answers "Ben, I think Uncle Ethan's making us do it as more punishment for pulling this prank after he told us not to. If you think about it our punishment could have been worse. A lot worse! He could have whipped us for deliberately disobeying. If we don't have this house finished by the time he comes back, he just might! So stop complaining and start working."

"Yes Sir!" Ben says giving Joseph a salute.

George copies the salute, giggling to himself.

_Little brothers are a nuisance and a pain to be around sometimes. _ Joseph thinks scrubbing his part of the floor.


	9. Chapter 9 Missing Child

'Well, we're just going to have to keep the aggravation up longer. The man said. You did fine with the dynamite but it just didn't work out. We really ought to try that again. If we blow the thing up then they'll have to shut down the operation. The boss is getting anxious for us to report some progress here. Who knew the two deputies would be so good at recognizing trouble before it occurs. Pulling out the dynamite was a surprise. Now they're watching the place at night and we can't get near. I'm planning a distraction though. We'll get up to that mine tomorrow night one way or another!"

"What kind of distraction are you planning? "

"You'll just have to watch to find out. Believe me, those two deputies will be far too busy to watch their stupid little mine! The Mine will be the least of their worries when I'm done!"

* * *

**Paradise- End of the school day**

"George? Where are you going?" Ben calls to his brother as he starts to walk in the opposite direction than going home. "You can't go anywhere! We're housebound for another week still!" Ben calls again.

"I'll be home before Papa even knows I wasn't on time. Tell Joseph I had to go to the mercantile for a minute. I'll come right home afterwards. I just need to get some tablet paper and pencils. You said yesterday we were almost out. Remember?"

"Yes, but you should just tell Uncle Ethan and let him get it. You're going to get in trouble for not coming straight home! I'm not covering for you this time George! Joseph nearly walloped my skin off the last time I lied for you. I am not doing it!" Ben tells him fiercely.

"Fine with me!" George says angrily as he stalks off towards the mercantile.

Neither boy notices the man standing in the shadows of the trees near the school. As George walks closer he steps out from behind a tree and grabs the boy. Placing his hand over his mouth, he pulls him into the woods to a waiting wagon. Trying to break free, George aims a kick where Papa has told him to if he was ever held like this. Unfortunately he misses the target.

"Trying to maim me are you little brat? Well, I've a cure for that! When I get you to my place you'll soon find out that I don't put up with bad behavior!" Reaching the wagon he uses rope to tie George's hands and feet together and puts a cloth over his nose. Seconds later the boy is passed out in the wagon bed.

* * *

**The ranch**

"Are you sure he said he was going to the mercantile, Ben?" Joseph asks

"Yes! He said he would be right home after he got the pencils and a new tablet. We were down to one sheet and I was going to tell Uncle Ethan we needed more but I forgot this morning."

"Well, he'd better get home soon. If Uncle Ethan gets home first, George will find out what a whipping feels like!"

About an hour later Ben says "Joseph?"

Reading his history homework assignment, Joseph doesn't look up. "Hmmm?"

"The wagon just pulled into the yard." When Joseph looks up he adds "George is not with him. I looked." He answers Joseph's unspoken question.

With a deep sigh, Joseph closes the book and stands up readying himself to explain where George is. He wonders briefly if Uncle Ethan will be upset with him for this. He has been told to watch out for the boys since they first moved here from St. Louis. _It's not my fault this time. He went off on his own! I wasn't even with them this time!_ Just as that thought went through his mind the door opens and Ethan walks in.

"What's going on Boys?" One look at their worried faces is all it takes for Ethan to ask what is wrong.

"George hasn't come home from town Papa. " Ben says unconsciously using George's name for their Uncle/Father.

"Where were the two of you if you weren't with George? You'd better not have gone off and left him alone!" Ethan says, his eyes and tone stern.

"I was with him but he went off by himself to the mercantile. He was going to get us a tablet and some new pencils. We are down to one sheet of paper and the pencils are getting too small to hold on to. I told him not to go but he went anyway!" Ben explains.

"Why didn't you stop him Joseph?" Ethan asks his older son.

"I couldn't. I wasn't there, Uncle Ethan." Joseph answers. Then at Ethan's harsh look he explains; "This morning we were doing Math problems on the board, when it was my turn, I didn't know how to do the problem. Mr. McConnell called me lazy and stupid. He said I just wasn't trying and if I didn't want to try I was wasting his time. He sent me home. I've been here studying and trying to learn the math since I got home. " he finishes daring a glance at his Uncle.

"You were sent home from school today for not knowing your lesson?" Ethan asks his voice quiet.

"Yes sir. I _am_ trying Uncle Ethan, I _swear _I am. I study every night but I just don't seem to get the math! If Claire were here she could help me. Please don't be angry at me!" Joseph says his stomach feeling uneasy. He didn't want to disappoint his Uncle by being in trouble again.

"Joseph, I'm not angry. I've seen you studying and working hard on your schoolwork. I'll try to help you with the math work. I'm not as good at schoolwork as Claire is so I don't know if I'll be able to help. We'll look at it tonight when I get back. Right now I have a certain young man to fetch home. You two stay here in case he comes home before I do. After I catch up to him, I'm going to talk to Mr. McConnell a bit also."

"I'm glad I'm not in George's shoes! Uncle Ethan's going to get him good for this one. I think he's going to go after Mr. McConnell too. His eyes were flashing when he heard Mr. McConnell had called you lazy and stupid." Ben says.

"I know. I thought he was going to whip me when I saw his eyes look like that. I expected him to take me out to the barn when he found out I was sent home from school! Especially since this is the second time I've been sent home." Joseph answers.

"I did too. I was worried for you. I've been in loads of trouble, but I've never been sent home from school! Teddy was sent home one time and he got a whipping with the strap from his Pa!" Ben answers, remembering what his eleven year old friend told him.

* * *

**Town**

"No Ethan, I haven't seen George or any of the boys since before Halloween. They were in the week before Halloween buying soap and Joseph bought the boy's costumes. I stocked ready made ones for the first time and sold them all in two days! I guess Mothers like to get a break from all the sewing! I'm going to find some women to sew up costumes to sell all year long! What with town plays, I think I could sell them."

"That's great, Cyrus. I need to get going. George hasn't made it home from school yet. He was headed here so I came to check. If you happen to see him, keep him here and send for me or Mitch. I'm going to be over at the school for a few minutes and then head back home. He's probably home by now." Ethan replies.

Entering the school, Ethan says "Mr. McConnell, I need a word with you. First of all have you seen George around since you dismissed the children? He was supposed to go straight home and yet had not made it when I left home. He was an hour and a half late.'

"No Mr. Cord. I dismissed the children at the normal time and haven't seen any of them since. I'm not very popular so they don't hang around here once I dismiss them. The children don't like me but I'm not here to be liked, I'm here to see to it that they learn. My methods may seem harsh but I do care."

"I realize that. You do have some harsh ways though. Do you really think calling a thirteen year old boy 'lazy and stupid' will motivate him to do better? If you do then you don't understand boys. With most children being called that might make them angry enough to try. With Joseph, it goes on to making him feel it might be true. "

"His sister, Claire is very intelligent and Joseph has tried to compete with her. She's four years above him in learning but only two years older. She went off to Denver to a boarding school this year. All of the boys are having a hard time without her here. They are very close. She's always been the one to help Joseph, Ben and George with schoolwork. Joseph also helps the younger boys. Claire and Joseph taught Ben and George before they moved here to live with me."

"The children's parents were in theater and traveled so the children didn't attend a school. They were able to attend for six months the last year they lived in St. Louis. Then my sister died and they were sent to live with some of the troupe until I could be contacted and come to get them. George had never been to school at all until last school term. Maybe this helps you to understand better when it comes to the boys. They do try it's just that the subjects you want them to learn are all new to them." Ethan finishes.

"Yes, Mr. Cord. The subjects are new. However with a little more effort on their part they wouldn't have this trouble. The boys just don't seem to want to try for me. I appreciate your concern and the background information you have provided for your children. Perhaps you can arrange a tutor for Joseph. I would volunteer but as you know he and I do not get along. I really don't think he would be at all responsive to me trying to tutor him. The subject that he struggles with the most is Mathematics."

"Thank you for the suggestion. I'll take it into consideration. I will also have a talk with the boys to see that they do try on their schoolwork. Good day sir." Ethan says.


	10. Chapter 10 The Search

**Back at the ranch**

As soon as Ethan walks in the door he is met with two very upset boys. Waiting and watching from the window, they know he has driven in by himself.

"George hasn't come home! It's not like him to stay gone so long! He wouldn't just wander off like this when he knows he was supposed to come straight home from school. There's something very wrong! It's getting dark outside. George is scared of the dark. He never wants to be alone in the dark. Plus, there 're wild animals out there !" Joseph says his voice louder than he means for it to be.

"Joseph, you're scaring Ben. I understand you are worried and upset but keep your voice down please." Ethan whispers after pulling Joseph into his arms. Joseph, trying to hold back tears nods his head against his Uncle's shoulder.

Hearing a low sob from behind him, Ethan turns to look over at Ben. Ben has his head down on his arms at the table. From where Ethan is standing he can see the boy is shaking all over. "Ben, come here to me." Ethan says holding one arm out and keeping the other around Joseph. Ben rushes over to be held too.

"We'll find him boys. Mitch and I will get a search party together. We'll have George back with us as soon as we can. Try not to worry if you can help it. Now, go get your jackets. We're going back into town. I'm leaving a note on the table just in case George does make it home by himself."

**Town**

After informing Mitch of the problem, Ethan gathers Mr. Anderson and Mr. Axelrod together at the mercantile. As he is telling them which part of town each person will search Joseph speaks up

"Uncle Ethan? Let me come with you. I _need _to help look. Please can I come? You've taught me to track remember?" he wants to beg or shout but forces his voice to be calm and respectful.

"I remember Joseph. You may come but I want you to ride with me. No going off on your own and do _exactly _as I tell you. **Understand me**?"

"Yes Sir, I'll obey instructions. I promise!"

"Pa, _**please**_ let me come too. I'll do everything you tell me. I won't get in the way. PLEASE?" Ben begs.

"No Ben. You are staying with Miss. Emma at the Anderson's place. I'll come back in the morning and get you. You mind Miss. Emma, you hear me?" Ethan says wondering briefly at Ben's calling him "Pa".

"Yes sir, I'll behave. When you come back in the morning will you let me help then?" Ben asks

"What makes you think we won't find George before then?" Ethan asks curiously.

"I just know. He's in a dark place and he's not in town. He's afraid of the dark! Somebody hurt him too! He's hurting!" Ben says wiping tears off his face and struggling not to sob out loud. Ethan picks him up and carries him out of the store. Reaching their wagon he sits Ben on the end.

"It's all right to be upset son. We're all upset. I don't want you to worry too much. We will find George and bring him home. Trust me on this. George will come back to aggravate you and Joseph." At Ben's small smile, he asks "Are you ready to go stay with Miss. Emma now? Do you promise to stay right there in her house? I can't have you wandering off by yourself too!"

"I'm ready and I promise to stay right there until you come back for me." Ben says.

"Thank you Ben. You are helping just by not making us worry about you too. I'm proud of you for not arguing or complaining when I said you couldn't come on the search. You are acting very grown up!" Ethan lifts him off the wagon hugging him tightly before setting him on his feet.

While Ben tossed and turned trying to go to sleep at the Anderson's house, the search team checked all abandoned buildings, all sheds and barns, and any other places a young boy might be. Having found nothing to suggest George is in town.

Meeting back at the Mercantile at daybreak, Ethan tells the team "Thank you for the help now go home and rest for a few hours. If you wish to continue looking, meet back here at nine o'clock. One of us will be here to go with you to search.

**An Abandoned Barn outside of town**

Lying on grain sacks on the floor, George cries quietly. His legs and bottom are still burning where the man whipped him with the switch, he's feeling cold,and he's thirsty too. _Maybe if I ask nicely the man will give me some water. _ He thinks.

"Excuse me, Sir? Could I please have some water? I'm very thirsty." George calls to the man at the table.

"Sure thing kid, let me bring in a bucket of cold water and I'll bring you a dipperful." A few minutes later he is beside George helping him to sit up to drink. When George winces at the pain in his legs the man says "He beat you didn't he? Isn't that why you can't sit up? I'm sorry J. is so rough."

George realizes this isn't the same man who treated him so roughly last night. This one is smaller and younger looking. He has a kind voice and seems to want to be kind too. George speaks up to ask

"Sir? Why are you keeping me here? Why can't I just go home? I want my Papa and I want to go home."

"What's your name kid and who is your Papa? Where is home?"

"My name is George Allen Carroll, my papa's name is Robert and I live on Second Street in Paradise. The third house from the right at the end of the street is my house. Will you please take me home now? My Papa will give you money if you want it."

George tells the man the story Ethan has taught the children to use if they were ever in danger. The house he is referring to is next to Mitch's house and set up to look as if someone lives there. Ethan and Mitch have set it up as a designated safe house for anyone who needs it.

"I can't take you home yet George. I'll have to figure out how to get around J. first. He's a mean guy and would hurt me too if I tried to take you from here. You and I will hang out here together for today."

Later when the door opens to reveal the man called J., George pretends to be asleep. Listening he hears

"I set up the dynamite again. It should blow before the workers get there but who really knows. Has the brat caused any trouble? I'll be happy to switch him again if necessary! That boy tried to maim me for life. He deserved what he got." He responds to the disapproving look on his partners face.

"Z. you can't be so soft and be a good criminal. You got to toughen up some! You're too soft hearted. Stick with me and I'll learn you to be tough and mean like me! The boss likes tough and mean guys like me more than soft and sweet little girls like you are!" he says as he snorts out a laugh.

Listening, George thinks He's_ going to blow something up? Workers? THE MINE! He's talking about the Mine! Mitch and Papa are there! _ _No, they'd be looking for me by now. This guy named J. sounds like someone I've heard before. Where though? Papa will need to know._

* * *

Ethan, Mitch, Joseph and Ben are all riding outside of town. Ethan has allowed Ben to join the search team this morning. Ben has convinced the men to check outside of town in all barns. "George is in an old barn somewhere. There's a well but no house. He's been hurt and is very scared." Ben told them when they came to get him at the Anderson's.

Skeptical at first, Mitch asked "How do you know this Ben? How can you be so sure?"

"I see what he sees and he's talking to me. Right now he's sleeping though so I can't talk to him. It only works when we are both awake and trying to talk to each other." Ben answered.

"Mitch, they have some kind of connection between them where they can read each other's thoughts. All four of them have it but the connection is strongest between Joseph to Claire and Ben to George. I didn't believe at first either, but I've seen too many things now that can only be explained by some kind of mind reading between them." Ethan tells him as they ride outside of town. They are heading for a barn Ethan has seen on his scouting/hunting trips.


	11. Chapter 11 Getting Close

The Mine

"Finally! After all this time I get to finish what I started! Those deputies are too busy looking for the kid to worry about the mine! Now to get to work! Better hurry before someone comes." The man unrolls the fuses and attaches the wires to the detonation box. Climbing down into the mine shaft he continues to unroll the wire. Down in the shaft he attaches the wires to four sets of dynamite sticks.

"Huh! All these people think this mine is so wonderful! I've heard them talking when they don't even know I'm listening. They think I'm just a new person working in town. No one knows the real me! All those children! I despise children. I sure didn't want to take that boy and deal with him. It's good I didn't have to stay with him. Now after this I can go back to Denver and stay away from this no good place!"

With this said, he crawls back up the ladder and makes his way to the entrance of the mine. Picking up the detonation box carefully, he carries it into the woods. Smiling to himself on what a great job he's done he raises and then pushes the handle down.

* * *

**Somewhere outside of Paradise**

Waking up suddenly, George doesn't know where he is. Something crawled over him. What was it? He wonders. Looking around he sees a large rat eating in the corner of the room. "That's what I felt crawl over me! " he shudders. Looking around some more he realizes he's all alone. "Mister? Are you here? I'm thirsty! Can I have some water please?" George calls loudly but doesn't receive an answer. "Mister? I need to go to the outhouse too! ARE YOU HERE? " he calls again even louder. This time he hears someone coming. The door to the room opens.

"I heard you boy. No need to shout so. I was going to get you a drink like you wanted. Come let me help you up and you can go over in the corner there. We're not an outhouse type of place here! Too fancy for us!" The man laughs to himself.

"Go Inside ? ON THE FLOOR?" George gasps out realizing what the man meant. "Sir! I can't ! I would get a whipping for doing such a thing!" George says as he wriggles back and forth.

"Well, it's either that or hold it until you get rescued and who knows when or if that might happen. From looking at you I don't think you can hold it much more. It's your choice kid!"

Deciding it would be better to just go than try to wait, George lets the man take him to the corner. Finishing his business he feels himself lifted and carried back to the hay and grain sack bed.

"Here's your water kid. I've got a couple eggs out there, I'll cook them up for you ok? Can you eat eggs?"

"Yes Sir, I can. Thank you." George says handing the cup back to him. While waiting for the eggs, he keeps thinking "Ben, I need you. I'm scared and I want to go home. I'm in a barn. It's big with a well outside but no outhouse. Help me Ben!"

Just after the man returns with the eggs, they hear a loud noise outside. "What was that? " George asks.

"If I am right, that was something at the mine. I hope so anyway. T. will be so excited it his plan worked."

* * *

Riding through the pastures towards the barn Ethan remembers seeing, he, Mitch and the boys hear a loud explosion.

"What do you suppose that was?" Joseph asks after calming his horse.

"I'm not sure but it sounded very close to the mine!" Ethan answers. "Mitch, you go check it out. The boys and I will keep looking for George. I feel he's in this barn we're going to. It fits with what Ben is telling us he gets from George."

Looking over at Ben he's surprised to see the boy looking worried. Up until now he's been positive he would lead them to George.

"What's the problem Ben? Is George talking to you? Is he all right?"

"He's all right but he's getting more scared and he doesn't know we're coming. I keep telling him but he isn't getting it. I can get him but he can't get me back right now. Ben answers. Then in a few minutes he asks "Pa? Would you be mad if George did something really bad because somebody told him to?"

"If that somebody was the person keeping him from us I would be mad at that person not George. Whatever George does with this person I won't be upset with him. I just want to get him out of this safely! If I could talk to him I would tell him to do exactly as the person who has him says! If you remember when we talked before about keeping yourselves safe with strangers, that's what I said to do. I'm pretty sure George will be obedient. " Ethan says reassuringly.

Joseph speaks up then " Don't worry Ben. We're going to get to George and he'll be OK. He behaves much better than you or me so he'll be perfect for who ever took him. Remember how you used to say George is too good to be our real brother? He's that good still."

Ethan gives Ben a look that has Ben dropping his head. "I don't say that anymore. I used to tease George when we were little but I don't anymore. I promise I don't, Pa!"

Ethan nods his head in understanding. "I don't ever want to hear that you teased him again about not being your brother, Ben. That's just cruel."

"Yes sir, I won't" Ben answers shooting Joseph an ugly look for bringing it up.

"The barn is just over that hill, boys. When we get closer there is a line of trees at the back of the barn. I want the two of you to stay hidden in those trees. NO MATTER WHAT! You are to **stay** in the trees. If George is there I will take care of getting him out. I don't know what might be in the barn so I need to make sure you two are safe. Do you understand me? I need your word.

"I promise to stay where you tell me." Ben says.

"You have my word, I will stay in the trees and not follow." Joseph tells him.

"Thank you boys. You are helping just by obeying me. I feel George is in this barn.

* * *

**The Paradise Mine**

When Mitch arrives at the mine, there are many mine workers and townspeople standing around. Riding up closer to the entrance, Mitch can see smoke coming out of the Mine.  
"Was anyone hurt? What happened ? Was there a gas explosion?"

"No one was hurt because no one was working today. It wasn't a gas build up it was dynamite! Someone deliberately blew up the shaft. Little did they know though, this is helping us! We've been trying to dig thru that wall for weeks! Now the wall is gone and the workers can get in deeper! They've already been down and report there's more veins up ahead. I sure do thank who ever did this !" Leon tells Mitch.

"I'm thankful no one was hurt. I'm also thankful you are the manager and not me, Leon! I'd hate to be the one to send workers down and something happened to them." Mitch says with a smile.

"Yeah, well being the manager is not much to smile about these days. With all the problems we've had lately our supervisors at the headquarters are threatening us with closing the mine. It would mean the end for most of these workers. They just don't hire Chinese and older men in most of the mines in the Colorado Springs area. Most mines these days only hire young unmarried men or single older men who have worked all their lives in mining. Paradise Mine is very unusual in the fact we hire men with families and anyone who is willing to put in a hard day underground."

"Paradise is a bit of an unusual town as well. How many western towns do you know of where people have to check their firearms into the Sheriff's office before being allowed to do anything in the town? Personally I live feeling much better that I'm not going to be shot at just for walking across the street to get a meal! Ethan has shown me it can be done. I'll admit I was very skeptical at first. I didn't think it would happen. Men actually willingly give up their weapons to enjoy time in a nice town. Since he put that law into place last year it's been much more peaceful in town." Mitch smiles thinking about it.

"Ethan Cord is well known in these parts. His reputation as a fast gun proceeds him. I think that particular reputation has helped with any objections he might have faced from the men who enter the town. No one yet has wanted to challenge the well known ex-gunfighter to a showdown. I'm proud to have him on the side of the law. Being a fast gun comes in handy at times, I would imagine. He's a special man. Fast with a gun, hard as steel against wrongdoing and yet he makes a great father to those children of his. I've seen how caring he can be. You wouldn't think those two things, hardness and caring, would work together."

"Well for the sake of who ever it is that took George, I hope Ethan's hardness as you call it, isn't too bad. He might shoot first and look for answers last when he catches up to the kidnappers. Ethan gets wild when someone takes out after his children in any way! He's had several deep discussions with the new schoolteacher for his cruel treatment of the children." Mitch tells him.

"If that is the case, then the man is lucky to still be walking around in my opinion. The old Ethan would have shot him just for threatening a child. He's always had tender feelings for children even before he became an instant father. I always hoped he would settle in and be a father someday."

"How long have you known Ethan, Leon?" Mitch asks

"Oh probably about seven to eight years I guess. I was about twenty five when I moved up here from Texas. Ethan and I are around the same age. I'm just a few years younger. All who knew Ethan then were very surprised when he suddenly left town and returned with four young children. Most of us never knew he had any family. He wasn't one to discuss personal things back then. Heck! He hardly discusses anything to do with the family these days either! I can usually only get a 'they're good' when I ask about the children."

Mitch nods his head in agreement. "Ethan isn't the most forthcoming parent I've ever met, that' s true. He keeps his private life pretty quiet most times. I think it's more to protect the children than to shut people out. He's pretty strict with the children on what they can and can not do. I myself would be the same if I had his background. "


	12. Chapter 12 Feeling Resentful

As they approach the trees behind the barn, Ethan stops the horses. "All right boys, this is where you will stay. Remember you gave me your word that you would wait here. It's very important to stay right here. I can't risk you two going in and also getting hurt or kidnapped. I will bring George back here after I find him, and we'll be able to go home. Wait for us here." Ethan says quietly.

Joseph and Ben both nod their heads showing they will do as he says. They watch as Ethan makes his way towards the back of the barn by staying behind the trees as he moves forward.

Ben whispers to Joseph "I can feel George right now. He's not as scared as he was. For some reason he still can't seem to know it's me when I talk to him. He doesn't know we're coming for him. Should I tell him Papa is coming and we are out here waiting if I can get through to him?"

"I wouldn't. We may not have the right place and even if we do, Uncle Ethan wants to surprise the kidnappers. If George knew he might accidentally give it away that someone's coming to get him. Uncle Ethan and George could get hurt if he did that. Don't tell him."

"UMM, Joseph?" Ben says uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"It's too late. He picked up on my thoughts already and knows what's going on. I told him to keep quiet though and keep pretending to be scared."

Joseph glares at him but then says "It's all right. I know you can't control it any more than I can. You did the right thing by telling him to keep quiet about this." _And I hope to goodness George listens and does what you told him to do! It would be so terrible for something to go wrong right as Uncle Ethan gets to him! _ Joseph adds to himself.

At the back of the barn now, Ethan draws his gun before reaching for the door. Expecting the door to be barred, he's surprised to feel it move inward as he pulls it_. This is unusual ! Most barn doors open out not in! Step carefully._ He thinks as he moves just inside the barn. Once inside he sees it's not really a barn but more of a warehouse. There are old plows and broken down wagons as well as heavy wooden yokes to be used with cattle or oxen. The walls are bare but the floor is covered in broken harnesses. At least that's what he thinks until one of the harnesses suddenly moves.

_AHH! _ _SNAKES! Get out! _Ethan thinks as he moves backwards while keeping his eyes on the snakes, He backs out the door and closes it. Rethinking his strategy he decides to approach from the side and then slip in the front doors. Upon going around to the other side he finds there are no more doors. There is one window however it is too high to reach from the ground. Deciding he needs help with this he backtracks until he is back among the trees. Walking quickly but quietly he approaches the place where he left the boys.

Coming out into the clearing, he sees the boys sitting on the ground looking at something in front of them. Both Boys are absorbed in something and neither seems to know he's there.

"Boys? What do you have there?" He asks quietly.

"Uncle Ethan!" Ben jumps up excited only to see his brother isn't there. "Where's George? Why isn't he with you? Wasn't he in there?_ Is he dead_?"

"BEN! HUSH!" Ethan says sternly. "Of course he's not dead. I'm going to need more help to get to him. More ADULT help he amends seeing the looks on the boy's faces. "**NO**, before you ask me, the answer to 'Can you come too ' is** absolutely not**! There are snakes in that place and who knows what else. Besides I'm not convinced we have the right place. I do want to come back and search it though and to do that I need more help. We're going back to town and gather some more men."

"What do you have here? " He asks looking at the book in Joseph's hand.

"I'm not really sure, Uncle Ethan. I think it's some kind of diary or journal. There's a lot of things written about the mine. Here you take it and look at it." Joseph says handing Ethan the book.

"Where did you get this?" Ethan asks after briefly flipping through the book.

"We found it in the trees over there. It was just lying there on the ground so I picked it up. I hoped it was a storybook but it wasn't. It's just a boring old book with writing in it." Ben complains.

"Most books have writing in them Ben! Not every book in the world is some silly storybook! This one isn't boring it's fascinating. It tells all about the Paradise Mine and the secret tunnels inside!" Joseph answers.

Ben replies angrily "I know not all books are storybooks Joseph! Storybooks are not silly! That old book you have is the one that is silly and it is too boring! Who wants to read about dumb tunnels in some ole mine anyway! You know what else Joseph? YOU are Boring and Silly too! " Ben sticks out his tongue at the end of his speech. Neither one of the boys has even remembered Ethan standing there listening.

Suddenly finding himself lifted off his feet with a hard smack to his backside, Ben utters a squeak of surprise. "Be Quiet young man! You have said enough for now." Ethan says sternly. "Let's go Boys! We need to be getting back to town so I can organize a group to come back here. If George is here I'm going to need help to get him out safely."

Just outside of town, Ethan tells the boys "Ben, Joseph, hold up here for a few minutes." When they stop the horses Ethan turns in the saddle to look at the boys. "**Joseph, Ben, both of you will be staying here in town at the Anderson's place until I get George."**

When Joseph opens his mouth to argue, Ethan says "**No arguments!** This is my final word! _You_ _**will **_stay here in town where I know you are safe. As I told you before, the barn is dangerous and _I don't want you there._ Disobey me on this boys and I'll tan your backside with the razor strap! Understand me?" Ethan adds the threat knowing how stubborn they both are.

"Uncle Ethan, _I'm old enough to go along and help_! Why won't you listen to me? **I. can. help**!" Joseph says frowning at his uncle.

"You are right, you are both old enough to help. You** will help** by staying here out of danger! Now, **NO more** **discussion**. You are to obey me and that's final! Do I need to whip you right here to get you to know I mean what I say? I will do it if you need me to. So _Do_ you?" Ethan asks resting his hands on his belt.

"**No Sir**, I'm fine! I promise to obey. I don't want a whipping Pa!" Ben says very quickly while keeping his eyes on his Uncle's hands.

"No Sir, I don't need you to do that. I will do as you say, sir." Joseph answers dejectedly. _Once again I'm to be left out when I could help! I'm not a little boy and I could be of help to him but he just won't ever listen to me!_ he thinks.

"All right, then let's get on into town so I can get back to that barn. One way or another by nightfall we'll know if George is in there. I promised you I would get your brother and I will! I know you are both worried and scared and so am I. We will get through this and have our family back together. You just have to believe and trust me."

As they reach the Anderson's place, just outside of Paradise, Ethan tells Ben to go on inside. "I need to talk to Joseph alone, son. I'll see you later tonight. Behave yourself Ben! Remember to do as Joseph tells you to do."

"I will, I promise!" Ben says running into the house. Mrs. Anderson always has cookies and milk for the children when they come to visit. He's anxious to get some.

Before Ethan can scold him for his arguing back earlier as Joseph thinks he plans to do, Joseph speaks up.

"I do trust you, Uncle Ethan. It's just that I want to be there to help with George too. I _hate _just sitting around waiting for news. I want to be in on what's going on." Joseph explains risking his Uncle's anger for not accepting his final word.

"I understand your feelings Joseph. I myself have felt that way before. As I said though, you just have to trust that we will get George back safely. To do that you boys must do your part and stay out of danger." Ethan says giving his older nephew a look. Joseph recognizing that unspoken command nods in agreement.

"You have my word, Uncle Ethan. Ben and I will obey your instructions and wait here in town."

"Thank you Joseph.

"Please keep yourself and George safe. You are the only Father we have! We can't do without you!" Joseph says the last part just where Ethan can hear him.

"Son, I'm coming back. I swear it! This is not something to worry about. I would never put myself in harm's way without backup. That is why I am here instead of continuing to find a way into that building alone. Before I had a family, I wouldn't have hesitated to go into that place alone. Now I know to be more cautious! You children have calmed my reckless streak and that is a very good thing to have happened!" Ethan tells Joseph with a smile.

"Now go on in, Ben's waiting. I'll see you both later tonight. Be on your best behavior please and keep Ben out of mischief too."

"Yes sir, I'll do my best, but you know how Ben is! Very stubborn!" Joseph says grinning at his Uncle.

"Well, Joseph if he gets too stubborn or gives you a hard time, I'll deal with him when I get back. You heard what I told him. He should behave." Ethan answers.

"I'm not so sure about that, myself!" Joseph whispers as Ethan rides away. With a sigh he turns to go into the big farmhouse to check on Ben.


	13. Chapter 13 Waiting

Slipping outside while his brother is busy talking with the twins, Ben goes to the barn. He plans to saddle a horse and follow his Uncle to where George is being held. He has just finished saddling the horse and is leading her out of the barn when Joseph appears.

"**Where **do you think you are going with the horse, Ben? You know you were told to stay here with the Andersons and stay out of trouble. Stealing one of their horses would _not_ be a good idea or a way to stay out of trouble. In fact, it would be a very good way to get Uncle Ethan to take the strap to you. He will do it too especially if you ride that horse up to where we were! Is that what you want?"

"No." Ben says brushing the tears off his face. "I just want to go to George. He's all alone and he's scared. I want to help him. It hurts not to help, Joseph!"

"I know. I want to help too. If I could, I would be right there helping to get George out. Uncle Ethan knows what he's doing. He knows the best way to do this. If he says it is necessary for me to stay here then I will do as he says. We have to believe in him, Ben. He loves George as much as we do and he'll do all he can to get him home."

"Joseph? Sometimes I get jealous of George. Uncle Ethan treats him differently than me or you. George doesn't get whippings or get housebound like we do. I think Pa loves him more than me or you. Don't you think so?" Ben asks.

"_Ben!_ Uncle Ethan doesn't love him more and you know it! As for why he doesn't get in trouble, just think about why that might be true Ben. Does George ever really do anything to get a whipping for? He's never done any of the things we were whipped for. He behaves the way Uncle Ethan wants him too. We sort of do the opposite of what he says sometimes so we wind up with sore backsides! Which is why I won't let you take that horse. C'mon let's put her back where she stays. It's time for supper."

After leaving the boys with the Andersons, Ethan rides out to the mine to get Mitch. Quickly explaining what he found and what his plan is, he and Mitch return to the abandoned barn. Having brought a long ladder from the hardware store, Ethan and Mitch carefully position it just below the window leading to what Ethan believes to be a loft or second floor.

Easing up the side of the old barn, Ethan listens carefully for any sound. Being very careful not to make a sound himself he removes the frame from around the window opening. Pulling himself up and through the opening he lands quietly on the straw covered floor. Walking softly and keeping to the walls he makes his way around the room to another ladder. Remembering what Ben "Saw" in his mind, 'George was being kept on a floor like a loft with a ladder going to it" he slowly begins to climb the ladder with his gun drawn.

Stopping just below the opening to the next floor he waits and listens for any movement or noise. He doesn't feel there is anyone on the next floor but he's learned to be very cautious. Moving up slowly he climbs the last rungs until his eyes are even with the floor above. He sees what looks like a blanket spread on the loft floor, some tin plates and cups, a metal pot and a man's coat laying on the floor. As his eyes adjust to the darkness he sees George leaning against the wall in the corner. The boy's mouth is gagged with a bandanna and his hands and feet are tied.

Ethan quickly walks to him and squats next to the boy. He seems to be asleep. "George? It's Papa, don't make a sound son. I'm going to take the gag off now." He whispers in the boy's ear. Removing the gag doesn't wake the child so he shakes him softly. "George? Are you hurt?" Ethan whispers.

Still not getting a response, he lifts the child and puts him over his shoulder holding firmly with one arm. Moving quickly he crosses the floor and climbs out the window.

On the ground, Mitch sees Ethan come out the window with George over his shoulder. Watching as Ethan slowly climbs down the ladder, Mitch takes time to scan the trees for movement. Satisfied nothing is nearby he sees Ethan lower himself to the ground. "Is he alright, Ethan?"

"I can't tell. He hasn't spoken or moved since I found him. He's breathing fine but he seems not to be able to wake up. Let's get him to town to the Doctor." Ethan says carrying George to the woods where they tied the horses.

Back in town, Ethan knocks loudly on the Doctor's door. "Dr. Amy, It's Ethan Cord. I have George and I need your help. Please open up!"

"Mr. Cord! You found him! Wonderful! Bring him in and lay him on the exam table, I'll just be a minute." Dr. Amy replies as she escorts the men inside. A few minutes later she turns from her examination of George to an anxious Ethan.

"Well, he seems to be under some kind of knockout elixir. I can smell it on his breath and from the looks of him I'd say he's been given this often. I'd like to keep him overnight or longer until he wakes up. I don't find any bruising or broken bones. He seems alright for a child who has been kidnapped. Would you be willing to let me keep him at least overnight?"

"Yes, but I want to stay with him. I want to be here when he wakes up. I need to go tell Joseph and Ben we have him back. They're staying with the Andersons tonight. I'll go do that and come right back." Ethan answers.

"No need to rush, . You look like you could use a hot meal and some rest. Why don't you stay with the other boys tonight and come back first thing in the morning? I can tell George isn't going to be awake before then. It's going to be sometime before he gets the elixir out of his system."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'm going to stay with him until he wakes. Would you mind if I brought the boys too? They've been so worried. I really doubt I could keep them away if I tried to. I'd have to threaten to take a strap to them and even then I think they'd come anyway."

"Mr. Cord! You know how I feel about you using that kind of punishment! It isn't necessary to whip children to get them to behave. I sure wish you would refrain from physical punishment with these children of yours. The boys are welcome to come back with you but I don't have blankets for them. You'll have to bring some."

"Yes Ma'am, I do know your feelings. It just happens to be I disagree with you. As you just said they are MY children so I decide what is the best way to raise them. We aren't going to agree so we may as well drop the subject!"

"Good Bye Mr. Cord! George will be well taken care of while you are gone."

Back at the Anderson's the boys have finished supper and are out in the barn helping the twins with the barn chores. "I'll rake out the first two stalls, Ben. You can do the last two. Jeff and Jason will do the other side. We'll take turns pitching the fresh hay and spreading it. All right?"

"Yes Joseph. I want to pitch hay too. The loft isn't as high as the one in our barn."

Before Joseph can answer, Jason says "Sure thing Ben! In fact you can pitch all the hay for us and we'll do the spreading. You can bring in the cows too! Do you know how to milk a cow? I can teach you if you don't. It's real fun to milk cows. Do you want to do that too?"

"Yes! I've never milked a cow before. We had a cow but Joseph or Claire always did the milking. When Claire went off to school, we sold the cow. We get our milk and things from the Mercantile now."

"Jason, I don't want Ben to pitch hay up in that loft. If he wants to milk a cow, I guess he can but I'm not going to allow him go up in that loft." Joseph says.

Hearing this Ben explodes angrily "_You're not going to __**allow **__me_?! **YOU ARE NOT MY PA, JOSEPH CARROLL CORD**! You _**Can't**_ order me to do things! I'll do what I want to! I'm going in that loft and you can't stop me!"

Ben runs over and climbs the ladder to the loft before Joseph can respond to that statement. Pitching the hay furiously, Ben doesn't even look where he's tossing it. The first forkful lands on top of Jason and the second lands at Joseph's feet causing a few strands to fly up into his face.

"BEN! Watch where that pitchfork is pointing! If you don't point it right the hay isn't going to go into the stalls and it's wasted. Our Pa will whip us if we waste that hay!" Jeff calls up to Ben. In answer, Ben tosses a forkful on his head next.

Snickering at Jeff's outraged look Joseph says "Now you understand why I told him he couldn't go up and pitch hay! Ben never has learned to aim correctly. He's not allowed to pitch hay at home because every time he tries, it winds up anywhere but in the stalls. Uncle Ethan doesn't allow Ben or George to be up in our hay loft."


	14. Chapter 14 Mixed Feelings

**A/N Here you are readers. TWO chapters at once. For all of those who live in the U.S., Happy Halloween and keep the East Coast folks in your prayers as they battle the "Frankenstorm". Hurricanes are bad enough to go through but a hurricane mixed with a blizzard, is too much! 10-29-12**

* * *

"**Ben!** You get down here right now! You don't and I'm going to go get Mr. Anderson. If I do, you're going to wind up getting a whipping tonight! NOW GET DOWN!" Joseph calls up to his little brother.

"NO! Mr. Anderson won't whip me. You will though if I come down there. I'm not moving. I think I'll sleep up here." Ben calls back as he pulls up the removable ladder.

"_BEN! So help me when I get my hands on you, you are going to be one sorry and sore little kid!"_ Joseph yells back at his brother.

Jeff and Jason find all of this back and forth between Ben and Joseph funny. Both boys are laughing.

"This is NOT funny, guys! He's got to get down from there!"

Just as he finishes talking the boys hear "**What** is going on in here? _Joseph_, I could hear you shouting all the way up to the house! What is the problem?"

Whirling around, Joseph finds Ethan standing in the barn doorway. "Uncle Ethan! You're back! Did you find George? Is he all right? Where is he? Did you bring him here?" Joseph asks eyes sparkling with excitement!

"Calm down Joseph. First tell me what the problem is out here and then I'll answer all of your questions." Ethan says tiredly. The strain of the last few days shows on his face and in his voice.

"Ben climbed up in that loft and pulled the ladder up. I can't reach him and he won't come down. I've tried to get him down and he refuses to listen to me." Joseph replies pointing up to the loft.

Frowning now, Ethan walks over to just underneath the loft. "BENJAMIN! Are you up there? You had better answer me _right now_!" He calls sternly.

Having heard the whole conversation between his brother and uncle, Ben is not surprised to hear his uncle's demand. Peering down over the side of the loft he answers "I'm up here Pa. I pulled the ladder up 'cause Joseph said he was going to whip me if he got hold of me. "

Giving Joseph a reprimanding look, Ethan says "_Ben_, if you don't get yourself down on this floor in three minutes, _**I **_will be the one giving you a whipping! NOW MOVE! "

Standing before his uncle, Ben says "I'm sorry Pa. I just wanted to help by pitching hay. Jason said I could so I went up there. Then Joseph got all bossy and started ordering me to get down. He's not my Pa and can't tell me what to do. " Ben finishes up by sticking his tongue out at Joseph.

Ethan turns him sideways and smacks him three times on the seat of his pants. "Ben! Your behavior tonight is unacceptable. One, you know you are not allowed to be up in any loft especially with a pitchfork. Two, you ARE to do as Joseph tells you when I'm not here and three, sticking out your tongue at someone is disrespectful. You owe Joseph, Jason and Jeff an apology for causing trouble! Do it now before I add more smacks to your backside!"

Red in the face and teary eyed from being spanked in front of the twins, Ben says "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Now let's go up to the house I have some news I want to share with everyone at one time."

**The Doctor's office**

"George, _wake up_! I've got so much to tell you. Jason and Jeff are teaching me to milk a cow! I bet they'd teach you too if you want to do it. **C'mon** George, open your eyes. You've been asleep for three days and into the next afternoon! It's going to be suppertime again soon. Aren't you hungry? If you wake up we could go get some ice cream at the restaurant. _**George**_?"

Ben walks out of the room where George is sleeping. Going into the next room, he crawls up into Ethan's lap as Ethan sits talking to Dr. Amy.

Surprised, Ethan looks down at the boy. Ben hasn't crawled into his lap in over a year. Seeing the tears in Ben's eyes he holds him tight. "It's alright Ben. George is just sleeping. He'll be better soon."

"He won't wake up! I've talked and talked and talked to him but he won't answer me! I've tried talking to him without talking out loud and he won't answer me that way either! I think he's dying! He's going to go off and leave me just like Mama and Claire!" Ben bursts into tears, sobbing as he buries his face in Ethan's shirt.

"Shh, Ben. It's all right. You know Claire will be back. George isn't dying, son. He's just in a deep sleep." Ethan says rubbing the child's back. "Hush now, you need to calm down. I promise I'm telling the truth. George will be fine. Have I ever lied to you, Ben?"

Calming down enough to answer Ben says sniffling "No Sir. But I'm scared. Why won't he wake up? Mama slept and slept like that too and she went off and didn't come back. How do you know George isn't going to do it too?"

"Dr. Amy can explain that to you better than I can, Ben. Now turn around and listen while she does."

"Ben? I promise George isn't dying. The people who took him gave him some medicine that made him sleep. They gave it to him so often he can't wake up until it gets out of his body. I can see him moving around now when he's asleep. That's a good sign. Early this morning before you came, he even knocked my hand away when I was holding him up to put some water in his mouth. He knocked the cup out of my hand and shook his head, No. These are signs he's coming back to us. I really don't think it will be long before he's awake. We'll just keep watching and be patient. You can do that right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good Boy! Ben, your Mama didn't want to leave, you know that right? Your Papa has told me she had a disease. We just don't have medicine for that disease yet. I know she didn't choose to 'go off and leave you'. She couldn't help it. If she could be here now she would be. Do you believe me, Ben?"

After a few minutes of looking into her eyes, Ben answers "Yes Ma'am, I believe you. I do know Mama didn't want to go away. I just got scared and I miss her sometimes."

Hugging him close, Ethan says softly "I miss her too, son. I wish she had come to live here with all of you. Remember, _we will_ be seeing her again in heaven. Try to think about that when you get sad. It might help."

Nodding, Ben stands up. "I'm going to go back in to stay with George some more."

"Thank you Amy. What you just told Ben was wonderful . I've never known quite what to say to him when he gets this way. I've tried telling him his Mama didn't leave him but he just keeps saying she did. Maybe he understands more about it now. Ben was only six when she died. George was just five. He doesn't remember a time before his Mama was sick."

Ben reaches out and takes George by the hand. "George, you can hear me I know you can. You need to stop being a big baby and wake up! Did you know they put you in a _diaper_? You've been wetting yourself! It's a good thing you're asleep. If you were wetting your pants when you were awake, Papa would _spank _you!"

Looking behind him to make sure they were still alone he leans over closer to whisper "You know what George, the other day when everybody went off to look for you, I snuck away from the Andersons. Nobody else knows this so you can't tell. I went off into the woods behind their house because I wanted to be by myself. I walked and walked for a long time and almost got lost! I found my way back though. Remember now, you can't tell. Papa would spank me if he knew. He told me to stay at the Anderson's and stay out of trouble."

Watching his brother's face he sees George frown and hears him mumble something. Leaning in closer he says "George? What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"You're bad!' George says softly without opening his eyes.

Wide eyed Ben whispers "George! Remember! You can't tell on me! Promise me!"

When George doesn't answer, Ben reaches over and pinches him hard on the arm. "You'd better answer me or I'll pinch you again!" Not getting an answer that time either, Ben pinches George again. This time George cries out "STOP BEN! YOU HURT ME!"

Rushing into the room, Ethan says "BEN!" Then realizing George is awake he says "George? Are you all right?"

"Ben _pinched_ me! He _hurt_ me! Ben's bad!" George answers, starting to cry.

Turning to look at Ben, Ethan says "**Sit **right there in that chair and **don't** you move, Ben. I'll be talking to you about this in a few minutes!"

"George? Are you feeling all right? Do you hurt anywhere? How about your stomach, do you feel sick?" Dr. Amy asks having come into the room behind Ethan.

"I don't feel sick, just thirsty and maybe hungry too. I only hurt on my arm where Ben pinched me. Ben, that was **mean**! Just 'cause I wasn't talking when you asked me too, you didn't have to pinch me!" George complains after answering the Doctor's questions.

"Ben! _Come Here_!" Ethan says sternly, pointing to the floor beside George's bed.

"I'll just run over to the restaurant and get some soup for George. I'll be back in a few minutes. George needs to stay in bed until I get back." Dr. Amy announces, quickly leaving the room.

"**Ben**! EXPLAIN! Why did you pinch your brother?"

"He wouldn't answer when I asked him something. He talked a minute before but then when I asked him too he wouldn't! I got mad."

George adds "I wouldn't promise not to tell on him. He's been bad. When I didn't say anything he _pinched _me two times! "

"I see. Okay George, tell me what Ben said he did." Ethan says wanting the boy to talk more and stay awake.

"First he told me about how he is learning to milk the cow then he talked about running off while you were looking for me. He said he went off by himself into the woods and almost got lost. Ben, you know we're not allowed in the woods by ourselves. We have to have Joseph or Papa with us." George says seeing Ben glaring at him.

"Ben, you and I will be having a talk about this when we get home. Right now, I want you to go over to the Anderson's and stay with Joseph. I will be by in a little while to pick you both up. You'd both better be there when I do." Ethan says giving Ben a stern look.

"Yes Sir." Ben says. With one final glare at George he leaves the room.


	15. Chapter 15 A Little Con Artist

Arriving back at the Anderson's, Ben goes on a search for his brother. Not finding him in the house or the barn he asks Mrs. Anderson about him. Finding her up in the boy's bedroom straightening up he asks, "Mrs. Anderson? Do you know where Joseph is? I've looked everywhere and can't find him. Uncle Ethan is coming by soon to pick us up and he wants us here."

"Where are you going, Ben? Is George better?"

"Yes Ma'am. He woke up and now we're all going back home. Dr. Amy said as soon as George felt like it he could go home. George said he wanted to go today. Pa's going to be mad at Joseph for not staying here like he told him too."

"I'm sure your Uncle will understand when I tell him Bill asked for the boys to help him out at the store this morning. You had already left by then or he would have asked you to come too. I see you're calling Ethan 'Pa' now. I think that's wonderful, Ben."

"Yes'm , he is my Pa now. He adopted us you know so that makes him our Pa. George has been calling him Papa but I don't like that word so I call him Pa. Joseph and Claire still call him "Uncle Ethan." They remember our other Papa too much to call him that name."

When Ethan comes to pick up the boys, he thanks Mrs. Anderson for taking them in. "I appreciate you letting the boys stay with you while I dealt with this. I needed to know they were safe and being looked after instead of alone at the ranch. I hope I didn't cause you much trouble. Adding two more children to look after when you have four already! I hope they behaved themselves."

"Of course they did, Ethan! You know we love the boys and always enjoy seeing them. With Emily away at school like Claire, we just have Lydia and the twins. Ben tells me George is awake and ready to go home. How is he doing?"

"He's feeling some effects from the elixir still but Dr. Americus says it will wear off soon. He's awake, talking and eating so she feels fine letting him go home. I'm ready to get back to normal. First I need to get some sleep! I'm not used to this type of activity any longer. So, if you'd please round up Joseph we'll be going."

"Oh! Joseph isn't here." Seeing Ethan's dark look, she hastily adds "Bill took the older boys to work at the store this morning. You are welcome to go by and get him if you like."

Opening the door to the Hardware store Ethan is greeted by Mr. Anderson. "Hello there, Ethan! How's George?"

"He's awake, talking and ready to get home. I came by to get Joseph. Is he here, Bill?"

"Yes, he's in the back unpacking crates. Just go on back. Ethan, that boy is a huge help. He's pitched in with the chores and helped in the store too. You should be proud of him. He has done much more than the twins ever try to do!"

"Thank you Bill. I'll be sure to tell him you said so. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go collect my son so we can get home and back to normal."

**two weeks later**

"Ben, are you ever going to stop being mad at me? I already said I was sorry for telling on you. Please Ben, I want you to play with me again." George says as he spreads a handful of chicken feed in the coop.

Ben, busy gathering the eggs from the hen house looks over his shoulder at his brother. "I got in trouble because of that, George! If you hadn't told about me going into the woods, I wouldn't have. Pa spanked me and he made me take my pants down for it because you told! I got a hard spanking! He said if he ever heard of me wandering off like that again he'd whip me with the strap! I thought we had a deal, we wouldn't tell on each other. You broke that deal."

"Well yeah but YOU pinched me! That hurt Ben! Besides going off by yourself in the woods is dangerous. I didn't want you to be grabbed and taken like I was. I don't ever want to be tied up and left alone in the dark with rats and bugs again. The whole first day and night I had to stay awake to keep the rats from crawling on me." George says shivering.

"They wouldn't take me to the outhouse and I had to go in a corner when they were there and in my pants when they weren't! After that night they gave me that brown bottle to drink and I couldn't stay awake. Getting a bare bottom spanking is not like what happened to me."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know _poor George_! Aren't you tired of all the people making over you _yet?_ Well, I tell you this, everyone's going to get tired of listening to your story of how awful it was sometime soon. You won't get by with not doing your chores and not doing what you're told then! It hurts more when he spanks you without your pants! You'll find out one of these days George."

"No I won't, Ben ! _You know why__? I can do anything I want to__! I don't want to do this dumb chicken coop anymore! You Do It! __**Papa loves me more than you that's why he gets mad with you and not me! "**_ George yells tossing down the bag of chicken feed and running off.

Later that evening after Ethan has come back from town, he asks the boys "Whose turn was it to clean the chicken coop and take care of the chickens today?"

Joseph answers "Ben and George were supposed to take care of that today. I had to fix the fence around the garden and do the weeding. Ben and I took care of the barn chores together."

Looking sternly at Ben, Ethan asks "Ben? Why was the coop not taken care of?"

"I did my part, Pa. I gathered the eggs and cleaned out the hen house. I put down fresh hay in the nesting boxes too. George was supposed to rake the coop and feed the chickens. When I was out there working he came out and tossed a little feed and then threw the bag down and ran off. He told me "he didn't want to do the coop and I could do it." I couldn't finish all of it myself. I had to go help Joseph in the barn."

"George!" Ethan says turning to look at his youngest. "Is this true? Did you deliberately not finish your chores today?"

"I'm sorry Papa. I got to feeling bad so I went in to rest. **Ben** _could have_ done my part for me." George says putting on what Joseph thinks of as "his poor pitiful me look." George has mastered the look well and has used it for many days to get out of doing chores or to get his way.

Seeing Ethan begin to fall for George's little scheme, Joseph decides it's time to speak up. "Uncle Ethan? There's something you should know. George was feeling just fine before time to do chores. He was playing in the treehouse and having fun swinging. I was watching while I worked in the garden. Then when it was time to help Ben, he threw down the feed bag and ran off without helping. He went back to playing on the swings while Ben tried to finish the coop."

"George? What do you have to say about this? I thought you said you were feeling bad and that was why you couldn't do your chores. What's this about going back to play? I thought we talked about this problem yesterday. Chores are finished before playtime." Ethan asks watching George carefully.

"**That's not true! I did help! I just got too tired! Ben could do it anyway! He didn't need me! I wanted to have fun.**" George says loudly, glaring at Joseph. "Why would I want to do work when I could have fun? Papa those men made me scared when they wouldn't let me get up. I couldn't get up to do anything 'cause they tied me up!"

"I don't believe we are talking about what happened while you were being held, George. We are talking about why you couldn't finish your assigned chores again today. Is this the truth when you say you were feeling tired? If you were tired how could you feel like playing?" Ethan says sternly.

"Joseph's just being jealous just like Ben is!" He stops to glare at Ben too. "You know what? They don't like it because you love me more than them. I told you that didn't I Ben? Well it's true! See for yourself, he loves **me** more than either one of you**! **_**I**_** can do what I want to!** He won't punish me like he does you two!" George says forgetting Ethan is listening.

At these outrageous statements, Ethan stands up, lifts George out of his chair and walks to the door. At the door, Ben hears George ask sounding a little worried "Papa? Where are we going?"

"Out to the barn, you and I have some talking to do young man!" Ethan answers, closing the door.

Turning to Joseph with a smile Ben says "George is about to learn what a whipping feels like! Pa knows he was lying! Thanks Joseph! He's been getting away with everything since he was rescued! I was so tired of it!"

"I know, Ben. George has been a spoiled brat since he came home. Uncle Ethan was falling for that poor me act every time. I got tired of _us_ being scolded because of something _he_ did. I heard what he said to you out at the coop today. It's time he learned that "Papa" doesn't play favorites! After tonight, I think we'll see our old George back."

That night at bedtime, George rolls over to talk to Ben as Ben comes into the room. Ben can see his brother has been crying. "Ben, I'm sorry I said Papa loves me more and for being a pain lately! I got three licks with the belt and five with his hand with my pants down. I don't ever want a spanking like that one again! That belt really stings and his hand doesn't feel so great either!"

"Told you, didn't I? Well you better start doing your own chores and do what you are supposed to. You better not tell a lie again either! Otherwise you 'll get another trip to the barn for a talk with the belt!"

"I know. I have to go with Papa tomorrow and talk to some men about my kidnappers. He said I had to tell about it and tell the truth too! I don't know why he thinks I wouldn't tell the truth to them."

"When you talk to Marshal's and Judges you _always _have to tell the truth. Who would lie to them anyhow? They'd put you _in jail_ if you did!" Ben answers.

Out in the front room, Joseph having heard is having trouble keeping himself from laughing at this last statement. His shoulders are shaking. He looks at his Uncle and sees him shake his head and motion for him to go outside. Just as he leaves to try to get control, Joseph hears his Uncle say;

"**Ben**_**! **_** George**_**!**__ Do you two need me to come in there_?"

In the bedroom, the boys exchange a look and shake their heads **NO**! Having him come in after they've been told to go to sleep would _not _be good for their backsides. They know being told to "go to sleep" means blow out the lamp and no more talking!

"_**No Sir**_! " Ethan hears them both answer at the same time.

"_Then go to sleep! I don't want another sound out of either one of you!__"_


	16. Chapter 16 Meeting the Federal Marshals

The next morning at breakfast, Ethan reminds George of the days plans. "George, today we are going to town for you to talk to the marshals. I want you to be polite and tell them exactly what they want to know. I know you don't want to remember some of what went on while you were with those men, but we need to know to be able to catch them. Do you understand this, son?"

"Yes, Papa. I'll tell them what they want to know."

**In Town**

George, sitting beside Ethan at a table in the Sheriff's office, looks anxiously at the two men sitting across from them. He knows they are there to ask him questions. He's not sure if he's ready to answer questions about his kidnapping but he promised he would try.

"All right young man, let's begin. First off I want you to tell me what you know about lying. Is lying all right to do? What happens to people who tell lies?" The older man asks sternly.

"No Sir, it isn't all right to lie. If you tell a lie you will get a whipping." George says looking at Ethan.

Grinning at that answer, the younger man says "Well George, I need to ask you some questions and I need you to tell me the truth. You wouldn't want to risk that whipping right?"

"I'll tell the truth Mr. Connors. I promise!"

"Did you know either of the men who took you? Tell me about what happened that first day. How did they find you?" The older man waves his hand signaling to stop the questions.

George answers "I never saw the face of the one who grabbed me. I was going over to the mercantile after school he hid in the alley and grabbed me when I went by. He took me out into the woods and put me in a wagon. I tried to kick him to make him let me go but it didn't work. He tied me up and put a bandanna on my face. I guess I went to sleep 'cause when I woke up I was in a barn. That man who grabbed me whipped me with a switch for kicking him."

Beside him Ethan gasps at this, "He WHIPPED you?"

"Yes Sir. That first night he did. He never did it again though. The other man wouldn't let him. They got in arguments too. The nice man said **He** would take care of me. He did too."

"Did he ever let you see his face? How did he take care of you?"

"I saw his face. He'd bring me water when I asked and left water when he wasn't there. A couple of times he boiled eggs for me to eat. Sometimes he brought me some bread and cheese. He kept telling me he was sorry he couldn't untie me or let me go home. The only thing he did I didn't like was make me use the outhouse in the corner and in my pants. Sometimes I had to go and nobody was there. I couldn't hold it because they took too long to come back."

Turning to look at Ethan and seeing the dark look on his face, he whispers "I'm sorry! Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I'm not, George! You have done nothing wrong. Those men are who I am angry with not you. You did everything the way you should have. Now listen to the questions."

"George, what did the man look like that you say was good to you. Was he young or old? Did he have a mustache or beard? Was he tall or short? What do you remember about him?

"He was nice like you Mr. Connors. I guess he was tall but everybody looks tall to me. He didn't have any beard or anything. My sister would say he was handsome. He had blonde hair like me."

"Son? Let's get back to something important!" The older man spoke up angrily. "What did you hear them talk about? Can you **try** to remember something useful here?"

George answers "**I'm NOT your son** and I'm **trying**! You need to be nice and not mean!"

"George. Mind your manners, young man! You speak respectfully to these men!" Ethan scolds him.

"But Papa! He's being mean! Why do you let _him_ talk to me like that? If _he's_ going to be mean to me I will be mean to him!"

"_**George ! **_ Ethan says as he begins to slide his chair back away from the table.

"I'm sorry! I apologize sir, for my behavior." George says quickly, realizing he's about to be upended over his Papa's lap.

"I'm sorry for sounding mean, young fellow. I am not used to talking to young boys. I apologize too. Let's both try again." The older man says.

"Can you remember if the men ever talked about the mine when they were with you?"

"Yes sir, they talked about having tried to scare away the workers by causing accidents. I heard them talk about how the one who grabbed me was going to put dynamite down in the mine and blow it up. He thought it would stop the miners from working. He really didn't like our mine much. All he kept saying was how he 'wanted to be rid of the place' and 'get those **damn **miners out of there."

"_**GEORGE**_!" Ethan says again as he reaches out and takes him by the arm.

"Papa, _No! __Wait_! He asked me what they said. You told me to tell the truth! That word is what he said!" George says desperately, knowing Ethan is about to take him out of the room and might whip him for using the forbidden word.

"All right, George, you're right. But I _don't_ want to hear **any ** swear words out of your mouth! I don't care if the men said it, _**YOU**_ do not use those words EVER! UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes Sir." George answers trying not to cry at the stern scolding.

"Well, sheriff, we have asked enough questions and caused enough trouble for today. If we need to find out anything else, we'll let you know. George, we thank you for talking with us today. Your answers will help us find those men." The younger man says smiling at George.

"I hope you get them, Sir. I don't like that older man. He's the mean one who tried to blow up the mine. " George answers.

"George, wait for me outside while I finish talking. Do NOT go anywhere but right out front." Ethan tells him.

"If you hear anything or if George remembers something we should know, please contact us." Mr. Connors says as he hands Ethan an address.

"We'll be looking here too. I have no doubt we'll catch them. Thank you for taking the time to speak with George today. I apologize for his behavior. He's usually better behaved than this. His behavior isn't what it was before he was taken. I'm working on that."

"Mr. Cord, don't be too tough on the boy. I've seen this with children before. When we make them go through those memories again they get upset. George handled himself very well. Williams just isn't used to dealing with children and can come across as being "mean" as George said."

Finding George sitting on the bench outside the office, Ethan says "Well George, how about we walk over and have some ice cream now that our business is finished?"

"Really? I thought you were going to take me home now. I kind of thought I was in trouble."

"No, you're not in trouble. You did well answering their questions, son. I know it was hard to do. I'm proud of you George!"

Later, Ethan decides to walk around town before going home. Taking George by the hand they walk until they come to the barbershop. The door to the shop is open and they can hear men talking inside. Suddenly George stops. Ethan looks at him to see why he's stopped walking.

"George? What is it? What's wrong?" He asks seeing George has gone pale and is shaking. Not getting an answer, Ethan stoops down next to the boy, taking him by the arms. "What's scaring you son? Talk to me, I can help." He says quietly.

"It's Him! The mean kidnapper is in there! I hear him! He's going to grab me and whip me again! Hide me! Papa Please!" George whispers as he grabs on to Ethan.

Picking him up, Ethan carries him across the street to an opening between two buildings. "Wait for me here, George. I'll be right back. I won't let anyone get you. Just stay right here."

Crossing the street, Ethan casually walks into the barbershop. Glancing around he sees faces he knows plus a few he doesn't. "Well Ethan, finally decide to get some of that long hair cut off?' One of the men teases.

"No thank you Eli, I just thought I saw someone I was looking for in here. I must have been mistaken. I'll see you around." Ethan walks back across to where he left George. When he reaches the boy, he finds him sitting on top of a small barrel with his head down on his arms crying. "George? It's all right. No one is after you. Sit up and stop crying now."

"No, you're going to spank me! I couldn't help it. I didn't mean too! I just got scared." George answers into his arms.

"Why would I spank you for being scared? " Ethan asks just as he notices the boy's pants are wet. "Oh, I see. George? Look up at me son."

When George finally looks at him he says "George, being scared can cause that to happen. I'm not mad and I'm not going to punish you. This was an accident. Come on I'll wrap you up in my jacket and I'll carry you back to the horse. No one will even know. When we get home, I'll fix a warm tub of water for a bath."

"Ben will make fun of me. He'll say I'm just a big baby! Ben teased me for wearing a diaper when I was knocked out. He'll start that again." George says still brushing the tears off his face.

"I won't let him tease you George. I'm sorry he was teasing you before. I'll talk to him about it and he won't tease anymore. I want to know if he does. That is something you couldn't help and he has no right to be mean about it. Ben needs to learn the difference in teasing and being cruel."

"Papa, you sound mad. Are you going to spank Ben? If you do he will be mad at me and not want to play with me again."

"I'm just going to talk to him, George. I'm not going to punish him unless he does it again. Let's get home."


	17. Chapter 17 The Charade

**Sheriff's Office, the next day**

"Mitch, he was just terrified! He was so frightened he wet his pants. I don't know how to get him to go with me into the shop when he's absolutely terrified. Besides that, some of those men won't be in there every day. I know some hang out there but others come and go. Do you really think I should take him there?"

"Well Ethan, how else are we going to know if the kidnapper is in there. We haven't seen the man or heard his voice but George has. I know it's awful for him but what else can we do? If this man is the one who is sabotaging the mine he has to be stopped before he kills someone! You're thinking like a parent when you need to think like a lawman!"

"**I am** a parent**! **I will always put the children first, Mitch. I just don't want to put George into something that will traumatize him. You didn't see his face. He couldn't even move he was so scared and that was just from hearing a voice!"

"Why don't we ask George what he wants to do. He's a bright little boy and can decide for himself. I'll go with whatever he decides. How does that sound?"

"All right, Mitch. We'll ask him but don't put any pressure on him to do this. I want him to feel it is all right to say he doesn't want to do it. The boys are in town with me, visiting the Andersons. I'll bring him back in a few minutes.

* * *

"Okay now George, you understand that it is all right for you to say no to this right?" Mitch asks George a little while later. George nods his head.

"George, your Papa and I really want to catch those men who took you and are causing problems at the mine. What I want to ask is this. Could you go with me to the barbershop to see if you know anyone there? I'll be right beside you and no one will hurt you. We won't be in there long. Can you do it? Remember it's okay to say No. We can catch them without your help but if you think you can do it, I'd like for you to."

"George, if you think it's too frightening then tell us. I want you to make up your own mind son. I will not be mad. You tell us what you want to do." Ethan reassures him.

"Mitch, Papa, I'll do it. I want you to fix me up where nobody knows who I am first. Can you do that?"

"Sure I can George. I'll put you in a disguise so good your own brothers won't even know it's you!" Mitch answers.

George giggles at that. "Then let's do it, Mitch! I want to get those bad men!

* * *

**Two days later**

Mitch arrived at the ranch with a disguise for George. "Okay buddy, first we've got to turn that blonde hair black. I'm going to put dark shoe polish on and comb your hair differently. Then we'll put on this big cap over it. Finally I have some old torn overalls and a shirt for you to wear. No one will ever suspect it's you when I finish. All right?"

George looking over at Ethan, sitting across the table from him asks "Is it okay to put stuff in my hair and wear those clothes? " He knows his Papa doesn't let his boys wear clothes like this. He insists they dress neatly even for play or chores.

George remembers a time when he and Ben were in trouble for playing with Ethan's shoe polish kit. Ben came up with the idea to play Minstrel Show. They had black polish spread all over their faces and hair when Claire caught them. Having done this in the bedroom so they could use a mirror, they also had it all over Claire's white bedspread.

When Ethan heard the story later and saw the bedspread, both boys found themselves turned over his knee that night. Then the next day, they had to scrub the bedspread until all the black polish was gone. After that experience neither he nor Ben had touched the shoe polish again. Remembering this, George wanted to be sure he wouldn't get in trouble for using the polish this time.

"Yes George, I want you to let Mitch fix you up in the disguise. We want to make sure no one will be able to recognize you when you go to the barbershop.

Thirty minutes later George was dressed in his disguise. "Gosh George, you look so different. With dark curly hair and those freckles Mitch put on you, you look like a completely different boy. If I didn't know you were you I would think you were somebody I didn't know!" Ben says.

Joseph has to laugh at his brother's words and tease him a little. "That's the whole idea Ben. We want to make George look like someone you wouldn't know. If it worked for you then we know it's going to work! I wish I could come along to see the men's reactions."

"No Joseph. You, Ben and I can't go or the men might be able to figure out who George is. I'm sure Mitch will tell about it when they come back. George, you do exactly as Mitch tells you to do. He is in charge, understand?" Ethan asks somewhat sternly.

"Yes Papa, I promise to mind Mitch. When we get done, can I wash my hair? This stuff stinks and it's making my head all itchy!"

"I'll be happy to have you wash your hair George just as soon as we get this job over with. I'll be glad to see my clean blonde haired child again. You look like you haven't had a bath in weeks!"

"Thank you Ethan for the compliment on my skills at disguise! That's the look I wanted. A grubby boy." Mitch says grinning at Ethan.

* * *

When they reach town, Mitch stops the horse. "George, this is what I want you to do. I'm going to call you Teddy. I'll say you're my cousin's child and I'm looking after you for a few days. We're going to go to the barbershop to let me get a shave. I want you to listen to all the men talk.

You act like a boy who won't do as you're told. It's a little like being in a show. Remember how your Mama put on shows?" At George's nod he says "Well that's what we're going to do. You already have a costume so now it's time to do the show. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh, one more thing. Talk differently in the shop. Don't say Sir to me, remember you're a _nau__ghty _child. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, I can do it."

Opening the door to the barbershop, Mitch takes George by the hand and walks him in. "I'm in need of a shave today. How long a wait is it?"

"Oh, ten minutes or so. Who's that with you?"

"My cousin's kid. I've been stuck with him for a couple of days. She's shopping in Colorado Springs and left the boy with me. Teddy say hello to Jake."

"**NO**! **I won't**! I _want_ an ice cream! I **don't **wanta be in here!" George says scowling.

"Well, we're not having ice cream now. I have to get my shave. You just sit there and behave." Mitch responds sternly.

Not sure if he's to answer or not, George flops down on one of the empty chairs still scowling.

"Hmm, bit of a temper in that one I see. Not very good manners either." One of the other men says to Mitch.

"Yep, he's been a pain. She lets him have his way. "

"Not good for a kid to do that. Boy needs discipline and manners." The barber says watching as "Teddy" knocks the newspaper stack on to the floor.

"Pick those up son. My customers want to read them."

"**NO**! You be quiet!"

Mitch gives him a stern look and says "Watch yourself young man! You mind your tongue!"

'Teddy' answers back saucily "Mind your own tongue. I like mine just fine."

Mitch glares at the boy.

The barber leans over and says "You need to take that boy out to the woodshed! He needs to be taught to mind! That's what I'd do if it were my relation!"

A few minutes later, just as Mitch is about to be lathered for his shave, 'Teddy' walks over and starts playing with the bottles of hair tonic on display.

"Let them be, young man and sit back down! I'm not going to allow you to break something in here." Mitch tells him firmly.

The boy ignores him and continues to pick up the different sizes of bottles.

The barber getting irritated says "**Boy**, you heard your cousin, **PUT that down**."

'Teddy' ignores him too.

Mitch says sternly "Teddy! You were told to leave those alone! Get back into that chair before I take a switch to you! MIND ME!"

"Oh be quiet! I don't have to do what you say. You're not my Pa. Just leave me alone damn it!" 'Teddy' answers back, sticking out his tongue at Mitch.

Pretending to be furious with the child, Mitch jumps out of his seat, crosses the room and grabs 'Teddy' by the arm. He says "Okay young man, **that's it**! You've pushed me to my limit. You don't talk like that to me!"

Pulling the boy towards the door he says "You're about to find out what a whipping feels like! Let's go! I'll come back after I deal with you!"

"NO! LET ME GO!" Teddy yells dragging his feet.

Lifting the protesting child into his arms he carries him outside. Once outside, he lifts him up on the horse. Still pretending to be angry, Mitch mounts behind George and gallops out of town.

* * *

Feeling uncertain if they are still pretending, George asks "Mitch? Are you really going to whip me?"

"Of course not, George. That was a great job you did back there. Now did you recognize the voices?"

"I think so. The barber sounded like the man who grabbed me. He even said the same thing when I kicked him. How I needed to be taken to the woodshed and taught to mind. Mitch?"

"Yes George?"

"Are you going to tell Papa that I said that really ugly word? I'm sorry I said it, it just kind of came out when I was being bad. If you tell him I said that word, I'll get a whipping! Ben said that word the other night and Papa took him out to the barn and whipped him with his belt! Ben was crying hard when he came back in. Papa made him go right to bed and we still had two hours before bedtime! I guess that's where I got the idea from. Ben told Joseph to "Leave him alone, ham it." Only he didn't say ham he said the bad word!"

Smiling at the boy's use of the word "ham" instead of the other word, Mitch says "George _**you **_didn't use a bad word or act ugly. That was 'Teddy' doing all of that so you do not need to worry about being punished. It was just like saying lines in a show, Ok? I'm going to tell Ethan about how well you did and what a great actor you are."


	18. Chapter 18 Putting on an Act

**Back at the ranch**

Mitch tells Ethan and the boys what a great job George did. "He had the people convinced he was a rude unruly little brat. If I hadn't known he was acting I would have thought the same thing. Ethan, he takes after his Mama apparently! You should have seen it! He really had the barber convinced he was a bad kid! We were able to get what we needed Ethan."

"I'm proud of you for doing such a good job, George. Now if you'll go out to the barn with Joseph, he'll help you wash your hair and take a bath. I'm ready to see my George again. Are you ready to be my George and not this character you were playing now?"

"Yes Papa, I'm ready to get this taken out of my hair! I don't want to be bad Teddy anymore! He's a bad little boy and people don't like him." George says walking to the door.

After he leaves, Mitch says "I think we have the man, Ethan. George recognized his voice. He said the man used the same words in the shop that he used when he grabbed him. It's Jake, the new barber, Ethan."

Sighing, Ethan says "All right, I'll wire the federal marshal and have him come back. I would like to go into town and thrash that man for what he's been doing. We'll just have to keep track of his activity and try to catch him at the mine somehow. I'm pretty sure he's involved in the trouble up there. It fits with all George has said."

"When do you think the federal marshal will be able to come back?" Mitch asks.

"Probably by Saturday. That will give us four days to catch the man doing something at the mine. I just have a feeling he's about to start back with the trouble making. Especially since he thinks we are no longer guarding the mine."

"That was a great idea you had to have the miners be the guards. Of course having to pay them extra isn't so nice. All being said and done, I guess it's worth it."

"Yes, it will be especially if we can catch these men damaging the mine! I'm really looking forward to stopping them. I'd like to have the town back to its normal peaceful condition. At least for a few weeks anyway!" Ethan replies.

"So you think there's more than one man doing all of this?" Mitch asks.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure there's more than one. George has talked about two men being his kidnappers. I'm thinking they are working together. Even if there's only one someone else is controlling what is being done. I have a feeling this is not just about revenge for something in Paradise. It must be about something bigger. Why would one person or more than one person want to close down just our town's mine. It really doesn't make much since. I would guess this is part of something bigger somehow."

Out in the barn, Ben is questioning George while Joseph helps him with his bath.

"What kind of acting did you do, George?" Ben asks.

"I pretended to be Mitch's cousin. I was a really bad boy. I caused all kinds of problems. It was kind of fun in a way."

"What did _you_ do that was bad? You probably didn't do all that much. You're such a damn goody goody around here." Ben tells him, still feeling resentful that George got to go with Mitch but he didn't.

"**BEN!** _**You'd better watch your mouth**_ or you'll wind up with a really sore backside! You do the same thing he just whipped you for, you'll get it worse! He'd use the strap this time!" Joseph warns him. " You're going to slip up and say that word in front of Uncle Ethan again if you're not careful. When you do don't come to me for sympathy. I'm warning you now!"

"I wouldn't listen when Mitch told me to, I knocked things down, I answered back to him, I kept on doing what he had told me not to do two times, I was rude to Mitch and to the barber and just didn't mind at all." George answers before adding "I'm not such a goody goody either! I just don't like getting spanked so I behave myself."

"Well when Pa hears about how you acted in town, he will _whip _you! You know he doesn't ever allow us to act like what you just told us you did! You're in for a whipping this time!" Ben answers smugly.

"No he isn't Ben." Joseph corrects him, seeing George begin to tear up. "George was supposed to do what Mitch told him. This bad behavior was _acting. _Uncle Ethan wanted George to act however Mitch told him too. He won't be upset with George at all."

Reaching out he pulls George into his arms and hugs him tight. "It's all right George. Ben is just trying to scare you. You aren't in trouble and you did just what Mitch and Uncle Ethan told you to do. I'm really proud of you George! It was brave of you to go into that shop when you think the kidnapper is in there. Now stop worrying about being in trouble. You haven't done anything wrong."

George can't help but think of his use of that forbidden word. _I hope Joseph's right!_

"Ben, George, even though I'm right and George isn't in trouble I still think you should know this. **If** either one of you _ever_ behaves the way George did, when you're **not **acting, you _will _wind up getting your backsides lit on fire! I just thought I'd warn you."

Looking at Joseph, Ben asks "Did you ever act like that? It kind of sounded like you had."

"Yeah Ben, I did when I was eleven and we'd just moved here. We had been with Uncle Ethan about three months by then. Uncle Ethan left you two with Claire and he and I went to town for some supplies. We'd only been here at the ranch about a month. I had not been behaving very well but he took me to town anyway. When we were at the mercantile, I didn't mind Uncle Ethan."

"What did you do?" Ben asks eagerly. He's always ready to hear of someone else getting in trouble.

"He told me to stay out front and keep out of trouble. I was playing with some of the apples, throwing them up and catching them. Uncle Ethan told me to leave the apples alone and made me come inside with him. He told me to keep my hands to myself but I didn't do it. I started playing with the toys and he had to tell me to leave them alone too. He said I might break one and we didn't have money to spare. He told me to put my hands in my pockets so I wouldn't get in more trouble. I should have listened but I was stubborn and stupid so I didn't listen. I started to fool around with some perfume bottles that were on the counter. I dropped one and it broke. It costs him two dollars to pay for it."

Joseph stopped talking so Ben has to ask "What happened then? Was Uncle Ethan mad?"

"He made me apologize to Mr. Lewis. Mr. Lewis ran the mercantile then. Then he took me out behind the store. He told me I was to ALWAYS do what I was told or I would regret it. He picked up a piece off the woodpile that was flat and walloped me with it! I think I got about six licks. My bottom was on fire! That was the first time he'd ever spanked any of us. I tried harder to mind him after that."

"Joseph, that was really bad of you not to listen like that. He let you get by with not listening to him a lot longer than he does now. He only gives one warning now and if we don't listen we're in trouble! Is that why you keep your hands in your pockets when we are in the mercantile?" George asks.

"I guess so, George. I've never thought about it." Joseph answers.

**Later that evening **

Sitting at the table enjoying a last cup of coffee before bed, Ethan hears the boy's bedroom door open. Seeing George come out he says "What are you doing up, young man? I thought I sent you to bed over an hour ago."

"Yes sir but I can't sleep. I have something I need to tell you. Claire would say my con sense is bothering me." George says sorrowfully.

"Why is your conscience bothering you George? What is it that you've done?" Ethan asks trying not to smile at his eight year old's way of saying conscience.

"I said something really really bad today, Papa." George says as tears come up in his eyes. "I said that really bad word that Ben said the other night."

At Ethan's somewhat confused look and silence, George whispers "The one that starts with 'd' and sounds like ham."

"I see. When did you say this word George? " Ethan asks sounding a bit stern now and looking George straight in the eyes. He can always tell when the boys are truthful by looking at their eyes.

"At the barbershop, when I was with Mitch today." George answers as the tears start rolling down his face. Seeing the stern look on his Papa's face has him worried he's going to be in trouble.

"Were you pretending to be Teddy, the bad boy, when you said it, George?"

"**Yes Sir.** I didn't mean to say it, it just came out. You told me _not to ever_ say that word and I did. Are you going to take me out to the barn and whip me? Please don't! I didn't want to say it at all. It was an accident! I'm sorry!" George says wiping the tears that are still rolling down his face.

"No, George. I'm not going to punish you. You won't be getting a whipping. _You were acting_. That was different than what Ben did."

"Thank you Papa. I think I can go back to sleep now." He says turning to go to his room.

Before he can get to the door though, Ethan says quietly "George?"

"Sir?"

"Come here, son. We need to talk." When George hesitates he says "You're not in trouble at all son. Come on, just sit on my lap for a minute."

Once George is leaning against him and he has his arms wrapped around the boy, he says "George make sure you don't say any of those forbidden words as _**George**_**.** I would have to give you the same punishment as Ben, if you did. Do you understand the difference here, son? Explain it to me so I can see you know what I mean."

"Yes Papa, I _do_ understand. When I was acting I was_ pretending_ to be bad. If I really said it I **would not** be pretending and would wind up with a very sore bottom! I know what I did was really naughty. It was fun to be a bad little boy for just a little while at first but then I didn't like how it made me feel when the men thought I really was that bad! I know if I acted like that in when I wasn't supposed to I would be in big big trouble! I don't want a whipping like Ben got. He couldn't sit down without hurting for a whole day!"

"Well George, he knew better than to use words like that but did it anyway. I had already warned him about using bad words. I am happy to hear you also know better. You are a bright young man and know how to behave. I am proud of you George for coming to talk about this with me. I want you to always come talk to me if something is bothering you just the way you did tonight. I also hope you remember this conversation about good words and forbidden ones son, or it won't be just your conscience bothering you! Now off to bed with you and stay put this time." Ethan says smiling and giving him a playful smack on the backside as he lets George slide off his lap.

Giggling George turns and hugs him. "G'night Papa, I love you!"

"Love you too scamp, now scoot!"


	19. Chapter 19 Left in Charge

After school is over for the day, the boys go over to the mercantile to check for any mail. As they pass by the telegraph office Mr. Lewis the telegraph operator calls "Joseph, there's a telegram here for your Uncle. Do you want to take it home or shall I wait and deliver it? It's from Denver."

"What's it say Mr. Lewis?" Ben asks as he rushes up to the office window.

"Now Ben, you know I can't reveal that. Telegrams are private and only the person who is to receive the telegram can be told what is in it. It is good news though, I can tell you that."

"Is Claire coming home soon?" George asks.

"George! You heard him, he can't tell you what was in it! It might not even be from Claire!" Joseph scolds.

Pouting and stomping his foot George says loudly "I just want to know. Besides Joseph, Papa won't be back from Denver until Friday and that's four days! I can't wait _four days_ to find out!" George whines quietly.

"George! You're being a brat. Stop complaining and behave before I put you over my knee!" Joseph says as he leans down to look George in the eyes.

As Joseph turns back to receive the telegram he misses seeing George stick his tongue out at him. Ben sees it and grins. Mr. Lewis sees it also.

"Young man, you have a bit of a problem on your hands. The young one is being a rude little boy. He just gave you the raspberry. George, I've never seen you act like this. You should be ashamed to be so rude to your brother." Mr. Lewis says looking at George.

Joseph turns to look at George. "Behave yourself George or I'll tell Papa when he comes home. You will be in for another whipping if I do! You know he told you to mind your manners and do what I told you to do!"

Turning back to Mr. Lewis he says "He's acted like this since Uncle Ethan left last week. I'm so ready for him to come back too! I'm tired of looking after the ranch and the boys. Mitch went too so I'm all alone with the boys. Usually Mitch will come stay or at least come by when Uncle Ethan has to leave us." Joseph realizes he just broke a long standing rule by telling someone they were alone on the ranch. It's just he's so tired he can hardly think straight. The schoolwork, ranch chores, keeping the boys out of mischief and the housework has really worn him out.

"Mr. Lewis, _please_ don't tell anyone what I just said. I'm not supposed to be talking about being alone out there. _I'll _get in trouble if Uncle Ethan finds out. Please Sir!"

"I have no idea what you told me Joseph. All I know is Sheriff Cord and Deputy Williams are in Denver and expected back by Friday. Mr. Anderson and Mr. Axelrod are temporary deputies if there's trouble." He finishes with a wink at Joseph.

"Thank you, sir." Joseph say relieved. "I don't have any money with me so can I pay you tomorrow?"

"Son, there's no charge for receiving telegrams, just for sending them." Mr. Lewis responds shaking his head.

"Oh, right. I'm so tired I can't think today. Bye Mr. Lewis." Joseph says taking Ben and George by the hands. "Come on, we have to get over to the mercantile and home so I can start chores. I've got to study for that dumb arithmetic test tomorrow too."

Entering the mercantile, Ben greets Mr. Axelrod. "Hi, Mr. Axelrod, Can we have a soda please?"

Shocked at Ben's request, Joseph says "Ben! You know I don't have any money for sodas! You heard me just a few minutes ago when I said I don't have money with me!"

"So? We'll just charge it. That's what people do here all the time. " Ben says walking over to the new soda fountain at the side of the store. "I want a strawberry soda. How about you George? What kind do you want?"

With a sideways glance at Joseph, George joins Ben at the counter. "I'd like a chocolate one."

Ben, having been taught by Mr. Axelrod how to work the fountain lifts part of the counter up and walks behind it. When he reaches for two glasses he hears Joseph say quietly "Ben! George! If you two have those sodas after I just said we couldn't buy any you will be_ extremely sorry_ little boys."

Coming over, Mr. Axelrod says "it's alright Joseph. I'll pay for the sodas this one time. Go ahead Ben make the sodas. Joseph you can have one also."

Absolutely fuming at being over ruled, Joseph replies "No thank you." and walks over to check the mail slot. The cabinet has twenty six slots and the mail is sorted by last name.

Pulling out the mail in slot C, Joseph quickly goes through it. He finds a letter and a package notice for Ethan Cord, two more letters, one for a Mrs. Cannady, one for the Calloway family and a package notice for the Coopers. All packages are kept in a back room and have to be requested.

"Mr. Axelrod, I have a package notice here. Would you please retrieve it for me?" Joseph asks as Mr. Axelrod comes back to the cash register.

Taking the package notice, Mr. Axelrod says "I'm sorry Joseph, this package is specifically for your Uncle. I can't release it to anyone else. See here where it says "Delivery to addressee only?" That's what it means only give it to the person who it is sent to."

"**Fine. Just keep it then." **Joseph says angrily. "Let's go boys, I have a billion things to do at home." Joseph calls to his brothers. Turning around to hurry them up he finds them gone. Panicking he calls "Ben! George! Come here NOW!"

"Son, calm yourself! They're only out back. George needed to use the outhouse so Ben went with him. You seem awfully tense today. What's bothering you so? Care to tell me, I might be of help." Mr. Axelrod says.

Joseph desperately needing to confide in someone says "I have **so** much to do and can't do it all by myself. The boys are not helping with the chores and I'm not doing very well in school. I found out yesterday that I have a failing grade in Arithmetic. If I don't get my grade up, I'll get an F on my grade report. Grade reports go home at the end of the week! "

"Uncle Ethan **does not** accept grades less than a B. If I bring home an F, he'll give me an awful whipping_! _I just don't want to get that whipping especially when I don't even deserve it! It's not my fault the man is a terrible teacher! None of the boys in my class can do that Arithmetic! There are five of us and all have an F in it right now. We're all going to be whipped at home for it too!"

"Well, If I were you I would really be studying hard. You might be able to pull up the grade in time."

Just then the younger boys come back inside, coming up to stand by Joseph Ben says "Joseph? Are you still mad at us?"

Not answering, Joseph turns around to leave the store. Reaching the door, he calls back "Thank you Mr. Axelrod" At the man's questioning look he adds "for listening."

Mr. Axelrod just nods. "I'm always here if you need to talk, son."

Later that night as he lay on his bed studying his Arithmetic book Joseph can hear Ben talking to George.

"I hope Pa comes back early. Joseph is plain out being **mean.** I'm going to tell on him for it too. This makes the third time since Pa left that Joseph has spanked us! This time we didn't even do anything! Mr. Axelrod **said **we could have the sodas! He didn't have to wallop us!"

"Yeah and he used the wooden spatula too! My bottom still burns! I hate that thing!" George answers.

* * *

**Later in the week**

Walking up to the ranch house, Joseph sees smoke coming from the chimney. He stops the boys just before they reach the gate. "Boys, someone's in the house! Look, smoke's coming from the chimney. I know I put out the fire before we left this morning. I have every day! I put water on the ashes and I doused the stove too. Let's go to the side window but stay behind me and stay very quiet. Hear me?"

When the boys nod their heads he moves forward quickly, running in a bent over position. All three drop down under the window waiting for Joseph to decide what to do next. "Ok, on three we'll all look through the window quickly and then duck down again. One, two, three…" Joseph whispers. As Ben looks through the window he lets out a shriek and jumps to his feet followed closely by George. The boys hit the side door at a full run.

"PA! PAPA!" They shout as they run through the door.

"Boys! You know better than to run inside like that! What's gotten into the two of you? " Ethan scolds. Then seeing their faces he smiles and says "Oh just come here you two. I need a double hug!"

Walking inside just after the boys, Joseph waits for Ethan to finish hugging Ben and George. He's having mixed feelings about his Uncle being home. He's really grateful to not have to be in charge anymore but dreading the upcoming talk about the grade report.

"Hello Joseph. Aren't I going to get a hug hello from you too? Or maybe you didn't want me to come back so soon." Ethan teases.

"No sir, that's not it. I'm really glad you came back a day early. I am so tired I could sleep for two days straight. I tried hard and I'm sorry, sir." Joseph says thinking of his grades.

"What exactly is it you are apologizing for, Joseph? I've already been out to check the barn and it looks great. The house looks wonderful too. I'm amazed at how well everything looks. You did a fantastic job, son. I'm very proud."

"Thank you, sir."

Wondering a bit at the continued use of the formal 'sir' Ethan says "Boys, I brought a surprise home with me. I want all three of you to go into the front room and sit on the couch with your eyes closed."

As soon as the boys are seated and have their eyes closed, he motions for the surprise to come.

"Okay boys, you may open your eyes now."

Joseph opens his eyes to see a young woman with bobbed hair wearing a long tiered skirt, matching shirtwaist with pearl buttons at the neck. He almost doesn't recognize her. Beside him he hears Ben and George suck in their breath. As one, they whisper "Claire?"

"Yes, it's me Ben, George." Then as they rush to hug her she says "Well, Joseph, aren't _you_ going to say anything at all or are you just going to sit and stare at me."

"Sorry, you just look so old and not at all like my sister. What on earth did you do to your hair?"

"JOSEPH!" Ethan says warningly. "Be polite!"

"It's alright Uncle Ethan. This is the Joseph I remember. The one who always puts me back into my place! It's the latest style, Joseph. It's called a Bob. Mine isn't nearly as short as some girls are wearing. Some have it cut to right below their ears! I like my hair to touch my shoulders. It's so much easier to care for now that it's shorter. Do you like it Uncle Ethan?"

"I'll have to get used to seeing it, Claire. It's going to take me a while. It took me a few days the last time you had it trimmed. I like it but I miss my little girl in braids."

"Uncle Ethan! You know I stopped wearing braids at thirteen! You only saw me in braids when I was a little girl in St. Louis. I wore it in the one braid most of the time we lived here."

"Well I for one am glad to have you home. We have missed you. Boys? She's staying all the way until the week after New Year's! The school let the girls out for the holidays since some have a long way to travel. We'll really have a lot to be thankful for this Thanksgiving." Ethan says looking over at George.

"We also have a special guest coming for Thanksgiving dinner if he can make it in time." Ethan says, thinking of the telegram he received that morning. "Mitch says he'll come and he wants one of your special apple pies, Claire."

"I was already planning to bake some. Who else is coming Uncle Ethan?"

"That's a surprise. We'll just have to wait and see if he makes it in time." Ethan says smiling.


	20. Chapter 20 Changes

Authors Note: Merry Christmas, ( Joyeux Noel, Feliz Navidad ) to all who take time to read my stories!

* * *

Ethan tells the boys what went on in Denver. "Mitch and I met with the federal agents assigned to the kidnapping and the mine. We discussed what we have found at the mine. They have the mine under surveillance and are watching the barber also. We did learn something new, the second man you saw at the warehouse, George, is a federal agent. His name is Ted Robinson. I met him and he wanted to know how you were. He asked me to give you this note.

George reads, **Dear George,**

**I am your friend from the barn. I am happy you are doing well and are home with your family. You were a brave boy and I'm sorry I couldn't let you leave. I did my best to keep you safe and comfortable. Please forgive me.**

**Ted Robinson**

"I forgive him. He was nice to me. I sure hope they get that Jake soon. I don't ever want to see him again!"

Claire pulls George into her arms. "Uncle Ethan told me all about the kidnapping, on the train coming home. George I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help find you. I would have been if someone would have let me know what was going on!" She gives Ethan a slight glare.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you, Claire. I knew you'd find a way to get back here. I wanted you to stay at school. The important thing is we have George back safely." Then changing the subject he says "Joseph, you and I are going turkey hunting with Mr. Anderson tomorrow morning. Claire, you and the boys have been invited to go to the Anderson's for lunch tomorrow. Now, let's all get some sleep. It's bedtime boys."

"Aww, Papa. NOT yet! Claire's here. Can't we stay up? Tomorrow's Saturday too! Please?" George whines.

Raising his eyebrows at the arguing and whiny tone, Ethan gives George a stern look. "Claire will be here five weeks. You'll have plenty of time to visit, now off to bed."

Opening his mouth to argue more, George says "But Papa…" then changes his mind when Ethan stands up and takes a step towards him. Not wanting a spanking he walks quickly to his room.

* * *

"What's gotten into him? He hardly ever used to argue back and the whining? He stopped that whining when he was three!"

"He's been behaving differently in the past few months. I was patient with him right after the kidnapping but I've been stern after the first week he was home." Ethan tells Claire.

"Yes, George has even had a whipping Claire! He's really been acting awful since the kidnapping. He talks back, whines, is defiant, deliberately causes trouble. He's not the same boy you remember. You'll see. George has turned into a spoiled brat! Ben was bad enough and now there's George to have to deal with too!" Joseph rants.

"Joseph! George isn't as bad as you make out. Don't tell tales on your brother. It's time for us to go to bed too so we'll be able to get an early morning start. I'll see you both in the morning."

"Yes Sir. Good night, Uncle Ethan." Claire says giving her Uncle a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Rolling his eyes at that, Joseph goes to his room. A few minutes later he's not surprised to see Claire come in. Now that she's wearing a nightgown and wrapper, she looks more like herself. "Joseph is what you said about George the truth or were you stretching it?"

"It's the truth. He's awful Claire. At least with me he is. He behaves some better with Uncle Ethan. You saw how he pushed it until he was about to get a walloping before he did as he was told. With me he just goes on and does whatever he wants most of the time because he knows I'm not allowed to spank him. I have though. If I get in trouble for it, I don't care. It will be worth it!" Joseph goes on to tell Claire all of the misbehavior George had done with him including the soda fountain.

* * *

**The next morning**

Ethan, Joseph and Mr. Anderson are hiking through the woods beside the Anderson's place. Every so often Mr. Anderson lets loose his turkey call and they all listened for any sounds of a male turkey nearby. Joseph is cold, sleepy and worried about how he is going to give the grade report to Ethan. His Arithmetic grade did not change despite having made two A's on the last two tests. That F was bothering him. In the two and a half years he's been to school he's never made an F on his grade report. Joseph is so lost in thought he doesn't hear Ethan say "Stop" so he jumps when he feels someone grab his arm.

"_Joseph! _I said STOP. There's something in the bushes up ahead. Keep still and **stay here!** Understand?" Ethan whispers in his ear.

Nodding his head Joseph sits on a nearby log thankful to be able to finally stop walking. He jerks as he hears the sounds of gunfire up ahead. In a few minutes he sees Mr. Anderson and Ethan both walking back carrying two very large turkeys.

"There were _three _turkeys in those bushes! Two males and a female. We let the female get away but we got these. What do you think Joseph? Is it worth the cold and sore feet to get this meat?" Mr. Anderson grins at his own joke.

"Yes sir." Joseph answers not really agreeing. He hated hunting but knew he had to learn it. It might have been better if he was allowed to actually hold a gun! But Ethan refused to let him until he was at least fifteen.

* * *

**Back at the ranch**

"Just think we'll have smoked ham and smoked turkey for Thanksgiving! Mr. Anderson told Uncle Ethan we could come back Tuesday for the meat! That will give me all day Wednesday to cook the rest of the meal. I'm going to get it all cooked and then have Thursday morning to fix up the table. This is going to be a grand Thanksgiving Joseph!" Claire exclaims happily.

"Yeah, I guess." Joseph answers glumly.

"What's bothering you Joseph? You've been sulking around here all day. Are you still mad you had to go hunting?" Claire asks knowing how Joseph feels about hunting.

"No, it's not that. Claire? If I show you something, will you promise not to tell Uncle Ethan?"

"Of course, Joseph. You know I don't tell on you."

Joseph comes out of his room with a piece of stiff paper and hands it to his sister. Looking at it Claire sees it's a school grade report. Her mouth drops open and she looks at Joseph with wide eyes when she sees the Arithmetic and History grades. The History grade is a C**- **but the Arithmetic grade is what shocks her.

"_What happened_? You used to be good in Arithmetic. You made A's all last year with Miss. Harrison. How can you go from making A's one year to an F the next? You know that anything less than a B is inexcusable. He's going to think you neglected schoolwork for your friends. I remember in one of the letters you told me how much fun you and the twins have together. I think you're in for a whipping this time Joseph!"

"I_ know_, that's why I've been so quiet lately. I can't figure out how to show him this without getting my backside burned. It's this new teacher, Claire. He has us doing things I've never seen before. He doesn't explain things well the way Miss. Harrison used to. Mr. McConnell shows us once and expects everyone to know it from then on. Let me get my book and I'll show you some of the things he's asking us to do.

A few minutes later Claire gasps_, "Joseph! This is algebra_. We've been learning this at the Academy. The instructor said this is something taught in the eleventh grade and after. **You're** only in the sixth grade! No wonder you have problems. It took me weeks to get it and I had to have a special tutor to do it! Don't worry, I can talk to Uncle Ethan and make him understand. You'll be okay."

"I don't know about that Claire! I still have that C- too. It's just that I spent so much time on Arithmetic that my other grades went down too. I don't have a single A this time. I'm really in for it!"

* * *

After supper was over Joseph says "Uncle Ethan, a telegram came for you last week. I have it in my room." Then looking over at Ben and George he adds "We also have our grade reports to show you."

At a nod from Ethan the boys all go to their rooms for the grade reports.

Ethan reads Ben and George's grade reports first. "Well Ben, George, I'm very proud of you! All A's and B's even in deportment. That's something to be proud of! Good work Boys!

"Here's the telegram and my grade report. " Joseph says handing them over. Ethan opens and reads the telegram first. Nodding he folds it and places it in his shirt pocket. Next he opens the grade report.

Joseph closes his eyes waiting. He hears "**Look at me Joseph**." Joseph opens his eyes to see the flashing dark eyes of his Uncle. Swallowing nervously he says "Sir?"

Ethan looks at the two younger boys. "Boys, go wait in your room while I talk to Joseph please." After the boys leave he looks back at Joseph.

"**Explain**!" Ethan demands, his voice frightening.

"I can't do the arithmetic work Sir. I've tried! You've seen me studying and you tried to help me. I just can't get it. I spent so much time on it that my other grades went down. I'm sorry Uncle Ethan."

"You told me you were doing much better! Was that a lie? It must have been for you to receive this grade!" Not giving the boy a chance to answer Ethan says "Let's go, Joseph!"

"Uncle Ethan, _Please_ wait! Claire can explain it better than I can!" Joseph pleads knowing exactly where he's about to be taken. "She'll tell you why I didn't do well! She'll be right back! PLEASE?"

"If I have to tell you again, it will be extra young man!" Ethan says sternly.

Ten minutes later Joseph finds himself bent over the double hay bale stack with his pants around his feet. Ethan has just delivered three licks with the strap when the barn door opens and Claire rushes in.

"Uncle Ethan _STOP_! Joseph didn't do anything to get a thrashing for! That math work is too advanced for kids in his grade. We are learning that in the Academy! _**Please Listen**_** to me**! **STOP! ****Uncle ****Ethan**! She yells as he starts to lift the strap back apply another lick.

Turning around Ethan says shocked "Claire, you know better than to yell and to interfere with your brother's punishment! What has gotten into you? "

"Uncle Ethan, Joseph showed me his Arithmetic book. That man is trying to force them to learn algebra! Algebra is something not taught until at least eleventh or twelfth grade in the advanced schools in the East. That's what my instructor told us. Joseph's only in the sixth grade!"

"Pull your pants up Joseph." Ethan tells him. Blushing at all his sister has seen Joseph quickly pulls up his pants only to let out a hiss as the material scrapes his sore bottom.

"Go on inside with Claire and let her put salve on you. I'll talk with you in a few minutes." Ethan says. At Joseph's worried look, he adds "You are not going to be punished again. I just want to talk son."

* * *

Later Ethan tells him, "I apologize for not waiting for Claire as you asked me too. At the time, I truly thought you were lying to me and just stalling to get out of being punished. Now, that Claire has explained I am very sorry son. You didn't deserve that thrashing!"

"Well Uncle Ethan maybe I really did but not for the bad grade. You see while you were gone, I walloped the boys." At his Uncle's questioning look, he adds "Three times, sir. Once, they wouldn't listen when I told them to stop playing ball in the house. Once for not doing their chores and again when they charged a soda at the mercantile after I told them they couldn't have one. Mr. Axelrod paid for the sodas but they were going to just charge them. This last time I used Claire's spatula. So maybe I did deserve that whipping after all."

"No Joseph, you didn't. From what you just said _the boys_ deserved a walloping. From now on when I'm not available, if they deserve a spanking, I'm going to trust you to deliver it. You're old enough now to know not to mistreat them. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a talk with a couple of young boys about disobeying their brother! Good night Joseph."

* * *

Going into the boy's room he finds his suspicion is correct. Neither one is really asleep, they're pretending to be. "All right Ben and George I know you are both awake. Sit up here we have some things we need to talk about tonight." When both boys are sitting up he continues. "First which one of you would like to tell me what you did to earn a walloping from Joseph?"

Ben swaps a look with George and then asks "How did you know? Did George tell you?"

"No. Now answer the question, Ben."

"We didn't listen when he told us to do something." Ben whispers not looking at Ethan.

"George, did you and Ben decide to charge a soda the other day even after Joseph told you No?"

"Yes Papa."

"Are you allowed to charge things boys?"

"No Sir."

"What did I tell you to do before I left to go to Denver?" Ethan asks giving each boy a hard look.

George starts to cry as he says "You told us to mind Joseph."

"Ben?"

"To listen and do what Joseph told us to do."

"Well boys, it seems you disobeyed me on that doesn't it?" Not waiting for the answer he proceeds to turn Ben over his knee and apply his hand to Ben's bottom. Then he repeats the process with George.

"From now on when Joseph or Claire tell you to do something YOU BETTER LISTEN! They have my permission to spank you if you don't. IF you get a spanking from one of them you will also get one from me for not minding! You are old enough to mind! Now both of you, no talking just go to sleep."


	21. Chapter 21 Brother Troubles

**Tuesday**

Claire, Ben and George are at the Mercantile while Ethan takes Joseph to get the smoked meat. They plan to pick up the meat at the Anderson's and come back to town for Claire and the boys.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Axelrod. " Claire calls out entering the store.

Coming out from behind the counter, Mr. Axelrod greets her. "Claire? My goodness you sure have grown up in the last three months! I don't think I would have known you until you spoke. It's good to know you're back home. What can I help you with today?"

Before she can answer George says " Claire! Look! A train set with real wheels that turn and it says on the box you can make steam come out the top of the engine! It has tracks to lay out too! Oh! I want it! Get it!" he demands pulling on her dress.

"GEORGE! Stop pulling on me! Now you know better than to demand something. You need to remember your manners young man! No, I can't buy that train. Maybe if you behave really well, Santa will bring one to you."

Hearing this Ben snorts "Huh! Santa! Santa is for little babies! I'm no baby and I don't believe in Santa anymore."

"Ben, you better hush that kind of talk or you won't have any presents from Santa! " George tells him.

"Claire, come on over here. Look at the new soda fountain. Mr. Axelrod has taught me to make sodas. Can I make you one?" Ben asks.

"Not now Ben. I have so much shopping to get done and then we have to get home so I can start cooking. Come on, I'm going to need you to carry things out front for me. We're going to put it all on the porch until Uncle Ethan brings the wagon."

Disappointed he can't show his big sister what he can do Ben walks off towards the front of the store.

After gathering up several spice tins, four sacks of flour, two large sacks of white sugar and two of brown sugar as well as two pumpkins Claire stops. Looking around she doesn't see either one of her brothers. She calls out "Ben? George? Come up here to me please." Neither boy appears.

"Mr. Axelrod? Have you seen the boys? They were just here but I can't find them."

"I think they went out front, Claire. Let me check for you." Walking to the front door he sees both of the younger boys playing on the swing in the schoolyard down the street. "I see them. They're down at the school playing on the swing. Oh, Ethan has just stopped the wagon by the schoolyard and the boys are with him now."

In a few minutes the wagon is stopping by the mercantile. Joseph hops down and comes inside. "We're here Claire. Are you finished with your shopping yet? We need to get this meat home soon.

"I'm almost finished Joseph. The boys ran off and didn't stay like I told them to. I told them to help me. I need to get the bushel of apples and a half a bushel of corn too. Will you get those for me?"

"Sure, I'll go get that and come back to load the sacks. Uncle Ethan asked the boys if you told them they could leave the store and they said you did. You have to tell him what they did. You can't be a softie Claire!" Joseph says seeing the look on her face. "They'll never listen to you again if you let them get by with this. You know that!"

"I know, I'll tell him. They're going to get punished though and I hate that."

"Mr. Axelrod? Please put the train set on hold for me. I have some money saved up and I'll bring it back next time I come without the boys. It will be their Christmas gift from me."

"I'll do that Claire. I'll put it in the back storage room so no one can touch it. I'll order another one for the table. If you wait a week before the boys come back in they won't even know it's not the one they saw."

* * *

**At the ranch**

"Ben, George come down here, please." Ethan calls up to the boys in the treehouse. Reaching the ground the boys can see the angry look on his face. Both know they are in trouble.

"Come with me into the house, Claire has something to say to you."

"Ben, George, you told a lie today didn't you?" Claire asks her young brothers as they squirm on the bench. Both boys know telling a lie would mean getting a whipping.

"No Claire, we didn't lie." Ben answers.

Ethan says sternly "BEN! You told me Claire gave you permission to leave the store. Claire says she didn't. Now tell me the truth!"

"Claire said we were going to take things out on the porch to wait for the wagon so George and I went out to wait for the wagon like she said. We waited a long time and then when she never did come out we went down to play on the swing. We were watching the store and if she came out we were going to go back to help." Ben explains.

Ethan looks over at Claire and asks "Is this the truth Claire or is he making up a story?"

"I did tell them we were going to wait out front for the wagon but I also said I needed them to carry things out front. When I was ready for their help they had disappeared."

Tearing up, Ben says "Pa, I didn't lie, _honest!_ We heard her say she was going to take things out front to wait for the wagon so we went out there to wait for her to bring something out. She never did so we went to play for a little while."

"All right Ben, George. I think we just have a misunderstanding here. What Claire needed the two of you to do is to wait inside and help her carry things to the porch. You didn't quite get the message right. Boys, because you didn't help at the store, both of you will stay inside this afternoon and help Claire."

"Is that all right with you Claire?"

"Yes sir, that's fine. I'm sure I can find all kinds of jobs for them to do."

* * *

**Later that afternoon **

Trying to bake with two young boys underfoot was proving to be a trying experience for Claire. She sure didn't remember Ben and George being as clumsy as they seemed to be today. So far they had dropped one of her newly made pie crusts in a pie pan as they brought it to her from the counter. Ben had knocked the sack of sugar over spilling some of it onto the floor. George had dropped the two eggs she asked him to crack in a bowl on the floor before they went into the bowl. Ben dropped the open tin of cinnamon into the apple mixture causing her to have to wash off the excess cinnamon and then later when she asked him to hand her the cinnamon he brought the pepper instead. Luckily she read the label before using it.

"Ben and George, I need a sack of white flour. Please bring one from the side porch. Joseph hasn't brought all of the supplies inside yet. "

"Sure Claire."

Hearing the side door open, Claire turns to see Ben and George playing toss the bag back and forth as they walk inside. Watching she sees Ben miss just as he gets to the kitchen. The bag hits the floor and bursts. Seconds later the boys, the kitchen and Claire are covered in white flour. Claire is too astonished to say anything.

When Joseph comes in a minute later with the rest of the supplies he can't help but laugh. The boys are completely covered from their hair to their feet in white flour. Leaning against the table he tries to get control of himself. He can see his sister isn't amused. In fact she looks ready to cry.

"It's okay Claire, I'll help you clean all of this up."

"No Joseph, it isn't okay. We only bought just enough flour, with one bag broken I'm not going to have enough."

"I can go get more. I'll just ask Uncle Ethan."

"Ask me what Joseph? My word what happened in here? Did we have a snowstorm in the house?" Ethan asks coming into the kitchen.

"The boys were playing ball with the bag of flour and when they dropped it this is what happened. They are very clumsy. They've dropped eggs on the floor, spilled the sugar, dropped the tin of cinnamon into the apples, dropped a pie pan with a new crust in it, and now this. I don't remember them being this clumsy." Claire tells him.

Then seeing their downcast eyes and Ben biting his lip she realizes they did this intentionally. Ethan has reached the same conclusion. With eyes snapping and voice very stern he says "Ben, George you are to come with me to the barn! We're going to have a discussion about this. Afterwards, you're both going to have a bath, put on your nightshirts and go to bed until suppertime. You will not leave your room tonight. Your supper will be brought to you. Do you have any questions?"

Both boys answer quickly "No Sir."

"Then apologize to your sister for causing all of the trouble! We both know you did this deliberately! Do it **now**." Ethan says his voice deadly quiet.

"I'm very sorry Claire." Ben says blinking back tears. He's well aware the upcoming trip to the barn is not going to be pleasant.

"I am sorry for acting up Claire. I'll be better and help you right tomorrow. Do you forgive me?" George asks.

"I will eventually, George. I'm just too angry to do it now. Uncle Ethan's waiting, go with him." Watching George walk slowly to her Uncle, part of her wants to ask Uncle Ethan to let it go and not punish the boys but the rest of her is too angry to do that.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Once again Claire has two young helpers in the kitchen. This time they are actually helping. "Good job mashing up the bread crumbs, George! We'll be ready to add the rest of the ingredients to make the stuffing tomorrow morning. Ben, you're pie crust making is so good! Just look how well you draped it over the pie plate. Now, George you pour in the apple mixture so we can put the rest of the crust on top."

"How is everything going with the two young assistants Claire?" Ethan asks coming in from town.

"Very well, they have done a wonderful job this morning. The only thing is neither one will sit down. They've stood up all morning. That seems a little unusual." Claire answers eyes sparkling.

"I predict they will be fine by suppertime tonight. Just give it a little more time." Ethan tells her.

**Paradise Mine: Later That Night**

"Silly fools think they can board up the place and stop me. I can get through that in no time. I'm ready to get this job finished. It's taking too long! Tonight's going to be it! After this the stupid little mine is going to be blown sky high! It's a shame I'll have to take out some people with it! Ahh and tomorrow being Thanksgiving too, what a shame!" The man smiles to himself as he pulls the boards away from the entrance.

Now, I'll just string up this dynamite and then put the bottles of nitroglycerin in with it. When it blows it'll be better than the Fourth of July in Denver! Whoever steps on the bar at the entrance will ignite the fuse and then …." He rubs his hands gleefully.

Unknown to him, he is being watched by three marshals. Two on each side of the mine entrance and one back in the woods. The two at the entrance have heard his plans. Just as he sets the bottles in place and walks back towards the entrance, the two marshals enter the mine guns drawn.

"STOP! LIE DOWN ON YOUR STOMACH NOW! " The commands ring out in the mine. "You sir are under arrest by United States Marshals. We will escort you to Denver to be held for trial on the charges of attempted murder, endangering the welfare of federal employees, kidnapping and property damage.

The man drops with his hands out in front of him. As he feels his hands pulled behind him, he knows the game is now over. He has lost. But, maybe not, the dynamite and nitroglycerin are still down there in the shaft. It would not take much to set off the nitroglycerin. Perhaps his plan will come through after all!

* * *

**Thanksgiving Day**

The table is ready, the food is cooked, the boys and Uncle Ethan are dressed in their best clothes. Claire takes one last look in the mirror before she leaves her room.

_Yes, this is going to be a great Thanksgiving! _She thinks checking her dress and hair. _With my new hairstyle and more stylish dress, I could easily be taken for someone eighteen or nineteen! I just hope Mitch notices how much more grown up I am now. Surely he will! I'll even speak some French and see if he notices. He said once he knew French. I only hope Uncle Ethan makes the boys behave at the table. It would be so embarrassing to have Ben or George act up today. Then there's the mystery guest. Who could it be? Someone from town maybe? It could be Dr. Amy or Mr. Axelrod since neither of them has family in town._

As she is lost in thought she hears Ben call out "Pa! A buggy just pulled up in the yard. Joseph, you have to come look at these horses! They're beautiful! I don't remember anyone in Paradise having a horse buggy or a set of horses like that. Who could it be?"

At a knock on the front door, Ethan comes out of his room. "Well Ben, if you'll go answer the door you can find out who it is." He says smiling at the boy.

Ben opens the door to find a well-dressed young man.

"Rob? Is that you?" Joseph asks from behind Ben.

"Yes, it's me. Aren't you going to say something or let me come in Ben?" Rob asks. "We're practically brothers!"

Reaching around Ben to pull the door open, Ethan says "Forgive him, Rob. He's been having a bad week. He's forgotten all of his manners! Come in son! Welcome home!"

To Rob's embarrassment, Ethan pulls him inside and gives him a hug. "We've missed you these past months, Rob. It's good to see you come back home. I got your telegram and we'll talk about that tomorrow. Today is a day for Thanksgiving. Claire has prepared a wonderful meal and we have Mitch coming to share it also. Let's all come to the front room to wait for him."


	22. Chapter 22 A Fresh Start

Ch. 22 The Masquerade

**Thanksgiving Day**

Coming into the front room Claire is surprised to see a well-dressed handsome young man sitting there. When he stands up and turns to her she sees it's Rob Jordan. The boy she remembers seems to be gone. He seems older now, more sophisticated at least in looks.

"Claire! You look gorgeous! You look so much older than last year. What have you been doing?" Rob asks.

"I went away to school, Rob. I'm just home for the holidays and go back in the New year. Yourself?"

"It's a long complicated story. I'll tell everyone but I prefer to wait until we enjoy this holiday dinner first. Is that permissible?" He looks over at Ethan.

"Yes, that will be fine Rob. I believe I just heard Mitch's horse come up. If it is we'll be ready to eat as soon as he takes care of his horse."

"Rob? Can I go see your horses? They're so nice looking. I want to see them up close." Ben says.

Before Rob can answer, Ethan says "No not now. You'll just have to be patient Ben. The horses can wait until after we have Thanksgiving Dinner."

"BUT Pa, it wouldn't take but a minute to….." He breaks off what he was going to say at a sharp snap of Ethan's fingers. Knowing a warning sound when he hears it, he swallows what he was going to say. He sure doesn't want to be in trouble today. His backside still remembers two days ago.

Chuckling to himself, Rob whispers to Joseph "I see he hasn't changed much. He still wants what he wants when he wants it!" Joseph nods his head, yes.

Ben scowls at Rob's remark. _I'll get him back for that. _He thinks_._

Ben believes he has the perfect opportunity to get back at Rob and maybe even get him in trouble during their meal. As everyone is passing around the bowls and plates, Ben asks Rob for the ham.

"Rob, Could you please pass me the damn ham as you call it?

Joseph, having just taken a swallow of his drink begins to cough and sputter. Rob slaps him on the back until he can breathe again. For a few minutes there is no sound at the table. Everyone seems frozen to their chairs.

George finally says "_Ben! That's very naughty to talk that way! You know better!"_

"_Hush up George, you're nothing but a big baby! You still have wet pants a lot! Only babies wet their pants_!"

George blushes at that and begins to cry. "I can't help it, It just happens sometimes. Mostly when I get scared. You don't have to be so mean Ben!"

Claire says sounding shocked "Ben! When did you start being so cruel? Where did you hear such an ugly word anyway? You know better than to talk like this! I'm ashamed of you, Ben!"

Ben just glares over the table at his sister. He wants to say something but knows he'd better not. He's already in enough trouble. His Pa looks furious.

Ethan has heard all he's going to listen to. Originally planning to wait to have this talk with Ben until after dinner, he sees he needs to step in now. Using swear words is bad enough but hurting George for something he can't help will not be tolerated.

"**Ben! **_Come With Me_**. **Please excuse us everyone, we have a problem to take care of that will not wait." Ethan says as he takes Ben by the shoulder and walks him out to the barn for a much needed talk.

"Ben, your behavior today is completely unacceptable! I'm very surprised at you for treating your brother that way! That is very mean spirited of you to embarrass him like that. You know he's been through some hard times and is still adjusting. What did I tell you about teasing George about something he can't help?" Ethan asks the boy sternly. Ben doesn't respond just continues to stand with his arms crossed and lower lip stuck out.

"Benjamin Ethan Carroll Cord! I asked you a question and you have one minute to answer me before I take down that strap!"

Seeing Ethan take two steps toward the post where the strap is hanging, Ben quickly speaks up. "You told me it was wrong and a smart person doesn't treat people that way. You said we were not to treat each other meanly because we were smart enough to know better."

"Very Good, now what about using swear words Ben? I believe you and I have discussed the use of the word 'damn" before. You know I do not allow you to use that word or any other swear words."

Frowning at this Ben answers. "Yes Sir. I heard Joseph and Rob saying it and I guess that's why it slipped out. Rob did call the ham the Da…." As Ethan's hands go to his belt buckle, Ben stops talking.

"Ben, this is the second time that I know of that you have been swearing. It does not matter who you have heard use that language. YOU DON"T! Understand me?

You had better NOT ever let me hear of you swearing again. Because if you do, I will not hesitate to bare your bottom and give you a thrashing!"

"Yes Sir." Ben says as he turns to leave the barn. He's feeling very relieved, knowing how close he came to getting a thrashing today.

"Where do you think you're going young man? We are NOT finished here." Ethan says sternly.

"You said you weren't going to punish me! " Ben protests in surprise turning back to his Pa.

"No, I said I wasn't going to use the strap which I'm not. I never said I wasn't going to punish you. Now come sit here on the bales."

When Ben sits down, Ethan says "Ben, George is doing his best to overcome his kidnapping. He's still very frightened of being alone. He won't admit it but I think he's afraid the men will come back to get him. When he gets scared he has an accident. I don't want to hear of you teasing him about that ever again. If I do, I will make sure you spend quite a bit of time doing everything standing up. I will not allow you to hurt your brother in any way. You may not think teasing is hurting him but it is. Do you understand what I'm telling you, son?"

Nodding his head, Ben answers "Yes sir, I won't be mean anymore. I promise."

"That's a good thing to promise and I hope you keep it. Now, wait here a moment. Ethan says walking over to where the bath items are kept. Count yourself lucky it's a special occasion or you would be feeling my belt instead of what we are going to do." He says walking back to the boy.

"Open your mouth Ben."

"What are you doing with the soap? Am I taking a bath?" Ben asks confused.

"Your mouth is! Now open up." Ethan says placing the soap in the child's mouth as he obeys. "Two minutes and you can wash your mouth out."

At the taste of soap hits, Ben thinks _This is much worse than a whipping!_

**Inside the house**

"Well, I guess I should go get a pillow for Ben. He won't feel like doing much sitting on the hard chairs when Uncle Ethan finishes 'taking care of the problem'! " Joseph says grinning at Rob.

"Where did he pick up that word anyway " Mitch asks giving Joseph a stern look. "This isn't something to be joking about Joseph."

"He's said it before so I don't really know where he heard it." Joseph says stretching the truth some. He sends a sideways glance at Rob. Rob is busy concentrating on filling his mouth and ignores the look Joseph sends him. Joseph knows Ben has heard he and Rob as well as the twins use that word. But admitting it is quite different from knowing it.

**Later that evening**

Ethan has just finished putting Ben and George to bed. Coming back to the front room he finds Joseph and Rob playing a game of checkers.

"Joseph, Rob, I'd like a word with the two of you. Come with me please." Ethan says somewhat sternly.

Biting his lip and shooting a glance over at Rob, Joseph stands up to follow his Uncle.

"What does he want?" Rob asks a bit nervously. He remembers that tone from when he lived here before. It doesn't lead to anything pleasant.

"I'm not really sure. It can't be too good or he would have just said it in here. If he wants to talk to us somewhere else, that's a bad sign." Joseph answers.

"It's going to be _really_ bad if the two of you don't get a move on!" Ethan snaps coming back to see why he wasn't being followed.

Both boys jump hearing his voice and immediately move to follow him. Just as Joseph suspected, Ethan is taking them out to the barn. Once inside, Ethan says "Take a seat on the bales, boys."

"Joseph, Rob, both of you know I do NOT allow swearing in this family. Ben said he has heard both of you use the same word he used. I am reminding you both that you will receive a whipping, if I ever hear of you swearing! Rob, you are a part of the family too. Your Uncle Vernon named me your legal guardian so to me you are my son as much as the other boys are."

Rob smiles at this as Ethan continues. "This episode with Ben today, reminded me that we haven't discussed expectations, Rob. You are going to be living here with us until you are legal age. No matter how much money you may have inherited, you are still a child in the eyes of the law. As your legal guardian, I am your parent. _**You will do as I tell you to do**_**.**

There will be absolutely no swearing, drinking, stealing, lying, cheating, gambling or smoking in this family. Any one of those things will earn you a trip to the barn or the woodshed for a discussion with me. After we are through with our discussion you will not be sitting comfortably! I believe you remember our discussions last summer on some of those very same issues. I don't need to remind you about our rules as to use of guns do I? I believe I made myself clear on that issue last summer as well, correct?"

"Yes sir, I remember those lessons very well, Sir." Rob says, blushing a little. Those two thrashings are some he will never forget! He had received one for using a gun and another for drinking and gambling.

"You have had a few months of freedom from rules, Rob. I understand you needed some time alone to grieve for your Papa and then your Uncle. Now that you have been brought back to Paradise, you are expected to follow the same rules as the other children in the family. If there are any questions, come ask me. You lived with us for two months, so you pretty much know what I expect. Do you have any questions you would like to ask now? Is there anything you would like to say?"

"Only that I will do my best to behave as you expect, Sir. I'd like to think I've grown up some since last summer. I thank you for taking me in, Sir. I thought I'd be living in Uncle Vernon's place all alone."

"That's not possible, Rob. You are underage and must live with an adult. Your place burned to the ground a month ago. A severe lightning storm came through and the house and barn were destroyed. I'm sorry."

"I'm not! I hated that old house and especially that barn! That's where Uncle Vernon would whip the tar out of me! Old Coot was fierce with a belt!"

"That will be _enough_ Robert Jordan! You show respect for your uncle or I will show you how fierce **I **can be!"

"Yes Sir. I wasn't trying to be disrespectful. He called me Young Whippersnapper and I called him Old Coot." We had nicknames." Rob says as his eyes fill with tears.

Embarrassed, Rob turns away to hide the tears. Ethan reaches out and pulls him to his chest. "It's all right to be sad and cry Rob. There's no shame in it. Let the tears come son."

Rob, feeling the comforting arms around him finally feels as if he's back with family. The tears he's tried to control for months roll down his face as he leans into Ethan's chest.

"Joseph? Go on in to bed son. Rob needs to have some time alone. He'll come in later."

"Yes sir. Good night, Uncle Ethan. Welcome home Rob. I missed having you here. I had to be the oldest and I didn't like it! Now you get to be the oldest! Have fun!"

"Go on scamp, BED!" Ethan says smiling as he hears Rob chuckle softly.

**Five days later**

"Uncle Ethan, do you have a few minutes to talk?" Rob asks coming into the barn where Ethan and Joseph are working. Ethan is teaching Joseph to repair leather harnesses.

"Of course Rob. What's on your mind, son?"

Looking at Joseph apologetically, Rob asks "Joseph, would you mind if I talked to Uncle Ethan privately?"

"Go ahead just pretend I'm not here." Joseph says grinning at Rob's frustrated look. He enjoys teasing the older boy. Not having brothers or sisters, Rob doesn't know much about being teased and takes everything seriously. This makes it even more fun for Joseph.

"Joseph! Rob asked for privacy so go in the house until I come for you. Don't let me catch you hanging around listening either! You remember what I said about that the other day." Ethan tells him.

"Yes, Uncle Ethan, I remember. You didn't have to wallop me! I'm thirteen not nine! I just wanted to know what was going on!" Joseph complains. Three days ago Rob had requested a private meeting with Ethan. Joseph had been sent inside but was hanging around the outside of the barn anyway. Caught by Ethan he had been turned over his Uncle's knee right then and felt his very hard hand on his backside. He had been told then if he was ever caught eavesdropping again it would mean a whipping.

Watching from the doorway of the barn to make sure Joseph obeyed him, Ethan sees the boy go inside the house. Closing the barn doors Ethan turns to Rob. "Alright Rob, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about the rules Sir. You said I had to follow the same rules as the other boys. I'm quite a bit older than they are at eight, nine and thirteen. I feel I should get to do some things the others can't. I need to have a little more freedom than they do."

"What kind of freedom did you have in mind Rob?"

"Could I have an extra hour before I have to be back to the ranch? Also could I go to town alone without the other boys sometimes.

"Those are reasonable requests Rob. I do understand how confined you must feel being used to having no one around but your Uncle. Alright, you will be allowed to go to town alone as long as you ask me first. You may stay out until six thirty but no later. It is often dark by six thirty and I really want you home by dark. Joseph has to be home by five thirty and the younger boys aren't allowed to go to town by themselves at all. Is that fair enough?"

"Yes Sir! Thank you! May I go to town alone now? Please sir?" Rob asks.

Pulling out his pocket watch, Ethan sees it's two thirty. "Rob, it's two thirty now, you'll have four hours but you must be home by six thirty. You'll need to leave town by six to have plenty of time to make it home. Do you have a watch Rob?"

"Yes sir, it's inside. I'll get it before I leave. I'll be back on time, I promise!" Rob says walking quickly to the house.

Inside he goes to the room he shares with Joseph, grabs his pocket watch off the bureau and walks back to the front room. "Bye kids, I'm off to town to spend some time with grown -ups! I'll see you young squirts at supper."

**In Town**

Walking into the hotel lobby, Rob immediately spots men playing cards. One of the men notices Rob watching and says "We don't play for candy kid, go on outside and play with your friends."

"I don't happen to have any candy on me. What I do have is twenty dollars in cash. Care to go a few rounds? The only thing is we can't do it here. I'm under strict orders not to gamble and if I'm caught I'm as good as dead. We'll have to use the abandoned store at the end of town. Is that agreeable?"

"Sure kid, lead the way." The older man says winking to his partners. The three men follow Rob to the back of the vacant building.

"You sure are a sneaky one aren't you? Do you have a key to this place?" One of the men asks as Rob leads them into the back alley.

"I know how to pick the lock so I don't need a key." Rob answers proudly.

He's just finished picking the lock when he hears "HOLD IT!" The three men scatter, leaping the fence bordering the alley with the woods.

Mitch takes Rob by the arm and walks him back to the sheriff's office. Placing him in a chair, he sternly begins questioning the boy.

"Does Ethan know you are in town? Who were those men? What were you planning to do with them? When did you begin to pick locks? Have you been drinking, Rob? "

"I don't have to answer to you! You're not my father or guardian! Just leave me alone! I was about to have some fun until you ruined it!" Rob snarls at Mitch.

"You are quite right, I'm not your guardian. I know the person who is though so let's go." He grabs the boy throws him over his shoulder and walks out to the horse. "Put me down! I have a horse here! I'm warning you Mitch, I'll kick you where it hurts the most if you don't leave me alone!"

"Young man, you try that and I will forget I'm not your guardian. I will take you into that woodshed over there and take my belt to you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good! Now get yourself on this horse and don't even think of trying to do anything stupid like get away. I promise you a whipping to remember if you do!"

"I told you I have a horse here! I can't leave him here! Just let me go get him and I'll follow you wherever it is you are so bound and determined for me to go! Can't a fella just enjoy some time alone without everyone going berserk over it?"

"Fine, we'll get your horse but you'd better stay right beside me while we go get him. You will also ride **with** me, not behind me, all the way to the ranch." Mitch tells him.

**The Ranch**

"I caught him picking the lock on the empty store at the northwest corner of town. He had three card sharks with him. I've been monitoring those men and when they left the hotel, I watched. Rob refused to answer my questions and said to 'leave me alone.' When I forced him out to the horse, he threatened to kick me where it would' hurt the most' if I didn't let him go." Mitch informs Ethan as they talk in the front room.

"Answer me right now, Robert. Were you gambling? How about drinking?"

"No sir I wasn't doing either. I didn't even play cards at all." Rob thought it would be best not to bring up the fact he would have played but didn't have the chance.

"Did you threaten Mitch and speak to him in that disrespectful way?"

"Yes, he was hurting me. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and wouldn't let me loose!"

"What about this business of picking the lock, what's that about?"

"I needed a quiet place to go. Nobody uses that store so I felt I could. I've known how to pick a lock for years. It's not that big a deal!" Rob answers.

"You are wrong about that young man. I want you to apologize for this behavior right now. You have been disrespectful and broken the law. Breaking into a locked building is breaking the law." Ethan explains seeing the look on Rob's face.

"I apologize for being rude and threatening you sir." Rob says looking at Mitch.

"Thank you young man, that's a good start. Now stay away from buildings that are locked up and keep yourself out of trouble. I'll be keeping my eyes on you." Mitch answers sternly.

Rob just glares at him but doesn't answer back.

"Rob, in this family, we are respectful to others and do not break the law. As you are now a member of the family, you will be treated the same as the other boys. If you had knowingly broken the law I would be using the strap on your backside about now. However, I do not believe you did. I do think you need consequences for your disrespectful behavior." Ethan stops to look at Rob.

"Rob, I think being confined to the Ranch for two days and then the rest of the week spent doing anything Mitch tells you to do would be a suitable consequence. Is that agreeable to you Mitch? He can come to town and do whatever you need him to do for Thursday, Friday, and Saturday."

"Ethan, we have the meeting with the Federal Marshals on Thursday. Do you think we should have him hanging around then?"

"We'll have plenty for him to do outside the office. Is this acceptable to you?" Ethan asks

"Yes, it's fine."

"Why do you have meetings with Federal Marshals? What's going on?" Rob asks.

"There's been much trouble over at the Silver Mine this past few months, Rob. The Federal Marshals have been helping us with it. We think we are close to finishing the case." Ethan answers.

"We believe we have the person responsible for the damages and for the kidnapping also." Mitch adds

"Who was kidnapped? Where were they taken? Did you get them back? Are they all right?" Rob asks all excited.

"To answer your many questions, George, an old warehouse, Yes, and Yes." Mitch says grinning now.

Rob looks over at Ethan and says in horror "_George_ was kidnapped? Did they hurt him?"

"Yes he was kidnapped for a few days last month and no they never did really hurt him. They used elixir to keep him knocked out and it took a few days after we rescued him to get him to wake up. He still has some problems left from having to drink so much of the elixir."

"I wish I could get hold of whoever hurt George! I'll beat them into the ground if I could! Do you know the person who took him?"

"I do now, but I didn't at the time. It is a man named Jake Driscoll who has been acting as a barber here in town. He's in the custody of the Federal Marshalls and is awaiting trial. The trial is going to be in Denver." Ethan says. Then when Rob starts to ask more questions he says "We'll talk about this more but not at this time. You need to go on to the room you share with Joseph now. I will call you for supper but until then you are to stay in your room."

"Yes sir." Rob says with a sigh as he glumly leaves the room.

_Being a member of this family is going to be rough! Punished already and I've only been here a week! What a start! I liked it better being on my own with no one to have to answer to. I sure wish that Marshal in Colorado Springs hadn't caught me in that saloon and sent me down here._ Rob thinks going into the bedroom.

After the door closes to the bedroom, Mitch says quietly "Ethan? Are you sure you are up to raising a boy like this? He's bound to be trouble since he's now wealthy and has no one to set limits on him. After all he's already been caught gambling by the marshal up in Colorado Springs, isn't that why he has been sent to live here? The marshal contacted you because you are his guardian. "

"Yes, that is what happened. I wasn't aware of Vernon's death. Rob has been alone and doing pretty much whatever he pleased for over a month now. You said he didn't have anyone to set limits for him and you were right. He didn't up until now." Ethan replies.

"I don't see how anything has changed. Look at how he behaved today. I'm not looking forward to riding herd on a sixteen year old who thinks he can do anything he wants because he has money!" Mitch says scornfully. "I still say he needs someone to set limits on him!"

"He **does **have someone to set limits, Mitch. He has _me_. That's what I am doing and will continue to do because his Uncle would want it that way. Vernon didn't want Rob to wind up a spoiled rich young man without a working background. He wanted him to be the same as he was before he inherited the money. I intend to see to it that his wishes are carried out. If that means being harsh with the boy, then that's what I'll do. I really don't see that Rob will be all that difficult. We reached an understanding last time he was here. I doubt he wants to have many of those experiences again." Ethan answers.

"Time will tell, Ethan. I hope for all our sakes you are right about this. It's going to be tough to deal with if you aren't. Aren't you at all concerned about Joseph or Ben copying Rob's attitudes?"

"No, Mitch. I can handle them and I like to believe they have been brought up to know better. As you say time will tell."


	23. Chapter 23 The Sheriff & The Marshal

**Town- Sheriff's office**

"Hello Mr. Connors, this is my deputy, Mitchell Williams. Mitch, Marshal Theodore Connors from Denver. He's here to follow up on the mine trouble."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Williams. Mr. Cord has been very helpful in providing information on the Silver Mine. I came through a few weeks ago and we spoke to George about the kidnapping also. He's a brave little boy. Thanks to him we were able to hold Driscoll for kidnapping while we continue to gather information on his participation with the mine. I hear you have been appointed the sheriff officially, Mr. Cord. That's good news."

"Ethan's been acting as the sheriff for nearly a year now. The former sheriff wanted to appoint him before he died but Ethan is a bit…. I'll just say strong minded." Mitch says grinning at Ethan's frown. "It took the town council to demand he accept the position. Of course the raise in pay helped make up his mind to accept the title."

"Yes, well I do have four children to raise so the money was a big consideration."

"Don't you mean five children, Ethan? " Mitch says smiling. "Aren't you forgetting your newest nephew?"

"What's this? You've added a baby to the family?" Mr. Connors asks.

"No, I've added a sixteen year old. He's the nephew of a friend and I was appointed his guardian. When the boy's uncle died, he was sent to live with me. He's been with us two weeks so far."

"You do take on challenges well. I'm proud to know someone who will take on a nearly grown boy and continue to work at a job like this. Let's talk about what went on here at the mine. I have my notes here but I want to make sure we have everything."

"All right, the first trouble we had was not much to concern us. The miners have always boarded up the entrance to the mine when they finished work for the day. They are family men and didn't want children to go exploring. All the children in the area are under strict orders to never go to the mine but you know how children are." At Mr. Connors nod Ethan continues.

"The first trouble we had was someone ripping the boards off the opening of the mine and moving carts with equipment from inside the mine to outside. They also left little messages to try to spook the Chinamen who were working there. It seems the person felt the Chinamen would be scared away. It didn't work. The next thing that happened was someone cut the timbers in the roof and caused a minor cave in."

Mitch speaks up "We started a nightly patrol of the mine after that. The workers would take turns watching the mine but the owners said they couldn't pay for extra time. When the money quit so did the night watchmen."

"Ethan and I started taking shifts to watch but with his young family he needed to be home. The children needed him especially after George was kidnapped."

"That was about the time the sabotage got worse. Right before George was taken, I found dynamite and fuses in the shaft. Someone had plans to blast the wall out. I was able to detach the fuses from the dynamite and stop that plan." Ethan explains.

"While we were out looking for George, the person came back and actually did blow up part of the mine. The only thing was the workers were actually mining in a different area at the time so the mining wasn't affected. I'm sure the plan was to close down the mine. It didn't work out that way."

"Then this last attempt was the worst. He used bottles of nitroglycerin and dynamite. When Driscoll was caught there were twenty small bottles of nitroglycerin planted in the walls of the newest shaft. He also was planning to rig dynamite to explode as soon as someone rolled a cart down into the shaft. It would have blown the mine apart and everyone within twenty feet outside of it too. All he had left to do was attach the wires to the detonation box. We were very lucky to have been able to catch him that day!" Mr. Connors says.

"The trial is set for the week after Christmas. I'll need both of you to be there. Mr. Cord, I've arranged for your family to come along. I'll have hotel rooms available for you both and the children. All of your expenses for everything will be covered. I've arranged for the children's entertainment and care also. You won't have to rely on your two oldest to look after everyone as I believe you told me you've done before."

"Thank you Mr. Connors. We'll all be there. The children will be very excited to know they are going to be treated so well. This will be like extra Christmas gifts for them. Especially my niece, she loves the city."

"We'll send train tickets and schedules closer to the date. I'll look forward to meeting your family there. I would stay and meet them now but I have a train to Colorado Springs to catch. I'll see the two of you in three weeks." Mr. Connors replies leaving the Sheriff's office.

"Well Mitch, that went very well. Now I'm off to do some Christmas shopping before the boys get out of school. I'll see you later." Ethan says leaving as well.

* * *

**The Mercantile**

"Cyrus, I want to order this pony cart from the catalog. Will you be able to get it here by Christmas Eve? It's for Ben and George."

"Yes, I'll send a telegram to order it and it should be here by the time you want it."

"Good, now let me see your selection of pocket watches. I plan to get Joseph and Rob each a watch. For Claire, I'm going to find a nice cameo or brooch. Would you have something like that here?"

"Yes, I happen to have three cameos and I think you'll find what you're looking for. One would be perfect for Claire. I'll let you look at all of them and see if you can pick out the one I'm thinking of. Do you plan to buy the boys a pony to go with this cart you just ordered?"

"I already have. I bought the pony from the Arnolds. They had to leave town last week for Pennsylvania. Mrs. Arnold's mother is widowed and needs their help to run the family store. Ted wasn't having much success here so he decided to take the family back home. Mitch has the pony over at his place for now. We're keeping the boys away from there!" Ethan tells Mr. Axelrod.

**Schoolroom – after school**

* * *

"Joseph, do you know why I asked you to stay after school today?" Mr. McConnell asks the fidgety boy in front of his desk.

"No Sir."

"It's about your homework and the composition I assigned last week. You haven't turned in your composition that was due yesterday and you haven't had any of your homework assignments for two days. Do you have a good reason for not doing your assignments? Is there something going on at home that is keeping you from doing them?"

Joseph hesitates before answering. He is very tempted to make up a lie about why he hasn't done his work. Knowing that lying will only make everything worse he resists the temptation. "I don't have a good reason Sir. I just didn't do them. I apologize and I'll have everything done by Friday."

"That's all well and good but you still leave me no choice but to send a note to your Father. He needs to know you have received a failing grade for not having the composition. You will have him sign this note and return it to me tomorrow."

"Yes Sir, may I go now sir? If I'm late getting home I'll be in even more trouble! Please sir?"

"Go on, I expect that note signed by tomorrow or I'll be paying a visit to your Father!"

"Yes Sir." Joseph answers turning to leave the building.

When he gets home he climbs into the loft to sit in his favorite get away place. Coming into the barn, Rob sees him sitting there looking upset. "Ethan sent me to find you Joseph. He says it's time for you to start on your homework. I'd say you better get the barn chores done first or your backside is going to pay!"

"Yeah I know. The thing is I'm already in for it, Rob. I didn't do a composition for school and Mr. McConnell sent a note home. If I show Uncle Ethan this note, I'll get a whipping. Since when do you have permission to call Uncle Ethan by just his name?"

"He'd whip you just for not doing one composition?"

"No, he'd whip me for lying about it in the first place. Somehow he heard about the assignment and asked me Wednesday if I had finished it. I told him I had and it was turned in. I had to say it was turned in or he would have wanted to read it! Now he'll know I didn't do one at all and I lied about it! I can't believe how stupid I am sometimes. I just wanted to go over to visit the twins and not have to write a dumb composition!"

You are in real trouble here, Joseph. You know very well that school work and chores come before anything else. I lived here a little over two months last spring and two weeks now and even I know that!" Rob answers giving Joseph a long look.

"I know it too that's why I'm _not_ wanting to show him the note! If you get caught calling Uncle Ethan by his name you'll be in trouble too! He's going to say you are being disrespectful and that will earn you a whipping!" Joseph says triumphantly.

Ignoring the younger boy's attempt to worry him, Rob says "Joseph, if you want me to, I'll sign the note. I can sign Ethan's name pretty well. I doubt your teacher will ever know it wasn't him who signed it. You want me to try it?"

"Yes, but if he ever found out we did this he would absolutely roast our backsides! He'd probably take the strap to both of us. Would you still want to do it knowing what the punishment would be?"

"I'll take the chance. Hand me the note and I'll sign it tonight after we go to bed. You can put it in your schoolbook to take back to school tomorrow."

"Thanks Rob, you really do make a great big brother!"

"Well as your big brother, I'm telling you to get your butt down here and muck out these stalls before I make it a sore butt! I'll go inside and smooth things over so **Uncle** Ethan won't come looking for you. Rob says putting emphasis on Uncle.

At Joseph's grin he adds "You have fifteen minutes to get this done and get inside before he or I come back out here."

"Yes Sir, Rob!" Joseph answers grinning even more. _That Rob! He thinks he's going to boss me around and I'll just do what he says. He has a lot to learn about dealing with younger brothers. I should know since I have to deal with two of them! Teaching Rob about being a big brother is going to be fun! _Joseph thinks as he begins working in the first stall. Fifteen minutes later, he's inside washed and started on homework. Rob catches his eye and nods approvingly.

**Later that evening**

Rob and Joseph are taking turns playing checkers with Ben and George. The boys have decided to have a checkers championship with the winners of the two teams playing each other. **  
**

Watching Joseph jump four of his checkers, Ben complains "Hey now, that's not fair. You set me up to put that man on that square! You cheat Joseph!"

"I didn't cheat Ben. That's how you play a good game, you plan out what to do so the other guy lets you jump him."

"I DIDN'T LET YOU JUMP ME! YOU JUST DID IT! STOP BEING MEAN!" Ben shouts as he tips the checkerboard over spilling all the checkers onto the floor. Before Joseph can say a word, Ben kicks him hard in the knee.

"YOW! Ben, you don't kick! That hurts!" Joseph says grabbing his brother. He has Ben's pants pulled down and has him over his knee when Ethan walks in.

"JOSEPH! Let him up." he commands.

"Uncle Ethan, he called me a cheater, tipped over our checkers game on purpose, shouted at me and then he kicked me in the knee! I _need_ to paddle his butt!" Joseph says angrily.

"Is all of this true, Ben? Did you act the way your brother just said?"

Knowing there are two other witnesses who will back up Joseph, Ben quietly answers "yessir".

"What do we call behavior like this Ben? How were you acting towards Joseph?"

"I was being mean and disrespectful. I'm really sorry, Joseph. I just got mad." Ben says.

"I accept your apology, Ben."

"I'm proud of you for apologizing, Ben. Apologizing is great but it doesn't help you remember not to act this way. You need a reminder of your manners. Come with me, Ben."

With a sigh, Ben stands up from the chair and follows his Pa into his bedroom.

As the door closes, Rob asks "What kind of reminder do you think Uncle Ethan has in mind? A lecture? Getting housebound?"

Joseph answers "Nope, being a brat and being disrespectful only leads to one thing. Ben's going to bed with a very sore backside tonight!"

"But he stopped you from spanking him!"

"Yes, I think it's because he could see how mad I was. I might have hurt Ben if he hadn't come in when he did. I was planning to spank him hard! So I guess Ben got lucky and so did I." At Rob's questioning look, Joseph continues. "If I had spanked Ben and left a mark on him, I would have gotten a whipping!"

"I understand what you mean now. It's good Uncle Ethan came in when he did!"


	24. Chapter 24 Another Big Brother!

Ch.24 The Masquerade

**One week later**

Walking past the mercantile, Ethan hears his name being called. Turning he sees Mr. Axelrod waving for him to come inside.

"Yes Cyrus? What seems to be the trouble here? Has someone stolen something? Are you having some kind of trouble with children again? " He asks walking inside.

"No, no one has caused me any trouble but someone is causing you some. I received word today that the Pony cart you ordered has been delayed in Pennsylvania. The stages aren't going to run over the mountains because of blizzard conditions being forecast. Here in the valley, we have milder weather so we aren't experiencing the blizzard. The telegram did say we should expect three to four feet of snow by Christmas Eve. I'm sorry about the cart. What do you want to do about it? Wait for it or send it back?"

"Which part of Pennsylvania is it in? Anywhere near Philadelphia?" Ethan asks.

"Yes, it's** in** Philadelphia matter of fact. Why do you ask?" Mr. Axelrod says curiously.

"The Arnold family has moved to that area. I want you to go contact the seller and arrange for the cart to be delivered to the Arnold Family Store. They have young ones who could enjoy such a cart. If not they can use it for a delivery wagon! I'll find something else for the boys."

"Well, that's very generous of you. I'm thinking you could find someone to build you a pony cart if you like. Surely there's someone around these parts skilled in carpentry who could do it."

"Cyrus, that is a great idea and that's exactly what I'll do. I even know the exact people I plan to ask too. Thank you for the help and the suggestion. Claire said to tell you she'd be in soon to sell you the butter, eggs and cream. I think she has a firm plan in mind to barter with you so be prepared! She's a fierce one when she's in the trading mood. She gets this fierce look in her eyes and even I wouldn't want to dicker with her!"

"Ethan, she's nowhere near fierce, she's a sweetheart and you know it! Ben's the little trader you have to watch out for! He'll keep at it until he wears you down! You best watch out for him. He's got the gambler instincts on how to bluff and trade."

"Thanks for letting me know. If you ever happen to actually see him or any of the others doing ANY gambling, be sure to tell me. I'll put a stop to it immediately! That is one thing I absolutely refuse to let them even try. They are NOT going to turn out like their Father!" Ethan tells him.

"Well, I can understand how you feel. I despise gambling myself and never participate in it. It's an evil I would be happy to see erased from the town. You banished guns out of the town, how about outlawing gambling too?"

"Cyrus, you know I can't do that. The men in town would never accept such a ban. They only accepted the gun ban because they knew it would keep their families and themselves safer. The gambling will have to stay."

* * *

**At the Ranch –two days later**

"Joseph, hand me that hammer please will you? Thanks. I'll just hammer the nails on this side and you do the other. Once we get the sides together we'll put the seat on. You had a good idea to leave the rest of the cart bed empty. One seat for a driver is really enough."

"Thanks Rob. I figured with only one seat there would be plenty of room for other children to sit and ride. I think this cart will be big enough to hold at least four children plus the driver. I'm glad Uncle Ethan let us build it. Our cart is going to be much better than the one he ordered from a store!"

"I think so too, Joseph. Claire wants to help paint it when we get ready to paint. Have you thought of how we're going to do that? We only have half a can of blue and half a can of white paint."

"I think Claire has it all planned out. She was busy sketching it out on paper the other night. She has good ideas so let's see what she has come up with. Keeping all of this a secret from the boys is tough! Ben really wants to know what we're doing. He asked me eleven times yesterday to tell him what we were working on in here. I never would tell him. Uncle Ethan finally had to tell him to hush and leave me alone."

"Yeah I know. Ben is like a dog with a rope. Once he latches on to something he will not let it go until he gets what he wants. I imagine that gets him in trouble at times."

"Uh huh, like last night. Uncle Ethan told him to leave me alone and quit badgering me. Ben didn't listen and went right back to pestering me. Uncle Ethan took him into_ his_ room. I think he walloped him. I couldn't hear because Uncle Ethan has a thick door on his room. Ben was very quiet and didn't even put up a fuss when he was told to go to bed even though it was an hour early! That's not at all the way he usually behaves. That's why I'm guessing he got his backside walloped. Come to think about it, he's been unusually quiet and well behaved today too.

"Where are Ben and George? I haven't seen either of them since breakfast. They weren't in the house when I was in there earlier. Claire is going to town today to sell the dairy goods. She asked me if we needed anything for the surprise. I told her we had everything ready and would finish up today. We didn't mention any specifics just in case the boys were listening somewhere."

"I guess they must be in the treehouse, Rob. If they weren't in the house and they're not here, they have to be in the treehouse. It's almost lunchtime anyway so let's go get them and go inside. If Claire's gone we'll fix lunch for all of us. Uncle Ethan said this morning he wouldn't be home until late afternoon today. He's gone to the mining camp with Mitch. They're checking on how everyone's doing up in that area of town. With the mine shut down temporarily, the workers need some help to get food. At least that's what Uncle Ethan said when I asked him why they were going up there."

Walking over to the treehouse, Rob calls out "Lunchtime fellas, come on down and tell us what you want to have." After several minutes with no answer Rob climbs up to look inside.

"Joseph! The boys are not up here and it doesn't look like they have been up here! Where do you suppose they are? Aren't they supposed to stay here on the ranch unless they have permission to go somewhere?"

"Yes, just like us. When I catch up to them I'm going to wallop their backsides! Then I'm going to tell Uncle Ethan and he'll get them too! Come on, we've got to start looking. I'll go check the pond to see if they went fishing. You can fix lunch and we'll eat when I get back. If I don't find them, we'll go to town to look after we eat."

"BEN! GEORGE! If you hear me you'd better come here right now! Both of you are in big trouble and you don't want to make it worse." Joseph yells as he approaches the pond. Coming out from behind the trees he sees two boys sitting on the bank fishing.

Recognizing two older boys from school, Joseph asks "Jed, Jackson, have either of you seen Ben or George today? They left home without telling us where they were going. They seem to have been gone awhile. I'm worried about them."

"No, they haven't been here. We've been here since early this morning and nobody but you has been by. We've caught enough fish for now so we were just getting ready to stop. Do you need help looking?"

"No, thanks though. Rob is waiting at home and we're both going to look in town. If you do happen to run into my little brothers, tell them to get their backsides home immediately!"

"Sure thing Joseph! When you find them, don't be too hard on them. They're only little kids."

"They're little kids who are going to get their backsides lit on fire when my Uncle hears about this. See you later guys."

* * *

**In town- the saloon**

"Ben, can't you think of some other way to get us money other than playing cards? If you just go into that place you'll risk getting a bad whipping! We're not even supposed to be near the place!"

"We have to get money George and fast. How are we going to buy presents if we don't have money? I know how to play poker and can win so you just need to be the lookout. If you see anyone in the family or Mitch, be sure to do the Owl call. I'll hear it and get out the back."

Rob was walking along the boardwalk when he spotted George standing outside the saloon. Knowing George as well as he did made him suspicious that Ben would be inside and George was the lookout. Turning around he went to catch up to Joseph to tell him what he suspects.

"They're WHERE? My God they really have a death wish! I can't wait to see how Uncle Ethan reacts to this escapade! Come on let's go get them. You get Ben out of there and I'll get George. If I go inside I'll be at risk for a whipping. I'm not allowed to go inside." Joseph tells Rob.

A few minutes later has Joseph holding a wiggling George with both arms pinned to his side. "No use signaling Ben now, George. Rob probably has him already. You two are really in for it this time."

Sure enough Rob comes through the swinging doors carrying a wiggling and protesting boy. "Rob! Put me down! You have no reason to grab me up like that!"

"Joseph, he was playing poker! He was winning too from what I could see." Rob says grinning over Ben's head, holding him tightly.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Ben yells as he kicks Rob with the heel of his foot. Rob grunts in pain and drops the boy. Ben attempts to run but Joseph is too quick for him. "I don't think so short stuff! You are coming home."

When they did get home, Rob and Joseph take both boys into the barn. "Start talking. What were you doing in town without permission? What were you thinking about when you decided to go gambling and go into a saloon?" Rob says sternly.

Crossing his arms defiantly Ben says "You're not my Pa and I don't have to tell you."

"That's certainly true enough. But if you tell us, we might be able to help you out." Rob replies.

"We need money for Christmas presents. Ben said he could take some of the butter and egg money and triple it with one game of cards. We didn't know any other way to get money." George speaks up.

"You stole from the butter and egg money again?! " Joseph gasps. "Both of you are in for a really bad whipping and Ben you'll be very lucky if you don't get the strap this time!"

"Joseph, I think Uncle Ethan has enough to worry about right now without having to deal with this too. I'll handle the punishment for the boys this time. I want you to stay here and be a witness for me. Just so they can't say I beat them."

"Rob, I don't think that's a good idea. You could get in a lot of trouble for that."

"Well, I'll take the risk. I think we need to spare Uncle Ethan just this once, what with all the mine troubles."

With that said, Rob unbuckles his belt, takes Ben over to the hay bales and says "Drop your pants Ben. This one is on the underwear." After eight licks with the belt he lets the boy pull up his pants.

"Now George, bend over the bales. You didn't gamble or steal so you're only being punished for leaving without permission and being near the saloon." Rob gives George four licks with his belt.

Both boys are sobbing when he finishes with George. Ben has tears running down his face and his body is shaking with sobs. Joseph reaches out and pulls his brothers into his arms. "You both deserved that whipping and you know it. Rob was a lot easier on you than Uncle Ethan would have been. Now go in, wash your faces and lie down for a while. If Uncle Ethan sees you've been crying he'll ask questions. This is between us. We won't mention it to Uncle Ethan."

"Boys? Tomorrow, we'll talk about how you can get money a better way. You just let me handle it and you'll have money for gifts. But, if I ever see or hear you've been anywhere near that saloon again, I'll tell Uncle Ethan all about today before I tell him you were there again. You know what would happen then!" Rob says.

After the boys leave, Joseph says "How are they going to get money?"

"I'll assign them chores and pay them a wage for doing them. They'll have money and we'll be having less chores! They can do some of the easier things we've been doing. Don't worry I'll tell Uncle Ethan about it so we don't get in trouble. I'll just tell him the boys want to earn some gift money. That's the truth isn't it?"

"Yes, and that's a good plan!"

* * *

**Inside the house**

"Ben, I never thought I'd get a whipping from Rob. He spanked me once last spring when I ran at Joseph holding that gun. He felt so bad about doing it he apologized to me later. He even bought me some candy the next time he was at the store."

"Yeah well don't count on getting an apology or candy this time. He was really tough on us. That belt sure did sting! Uncle Ethan's whippings don't hurt as much as that did. I don't think Rob should be allowed to do that to us!"

"Well, you can just go out and tell Papa all about what Rob did today when he gets here. He'll ask why Rob whipped you. Then when he finds out and takes the strap to your backside, you can see Rob's whipping didn't hurt much at all!" George says sticking up for his new big brother.

"No,now that I think about it, I'd rather not say anything. I think I'll do as Joseph says and let this stay between the boys. I'm not up for a thrashing today or any other day either!" Ben says watching George nod his head.

"You know what George?" Ben asks after a few minutes of thinking.

"What?"

"We are going to have to watch what we do a lot more with Rob than we thought. He's going to be tough on us. Just like Joseph and Claire! Now we have three we have to watch out for instead of two!"

"Yeah, but I like having Rob here. He whips hard but I still like him. He got us out of even bigger trouble and you know it. You got lucky today." George answers.

"Maybe so, George. I'm still not so sure I want two big brothers bossing me around. One was enough!"


	25. Chapter 25 Christmas Plans

The Masquerade ch. 25

**Four days later ****-**** evening**

Ethan has asked all the children to come to the front room after supper clean up to have a family meeting.

Washing the dishes with Joseph, Rob leans over to whisper "Is someone in trouble? Is that why he wants to talk to all of us? Does he do this very often?"

"I don't think anyone's in trouble. If they were he wouldn't be telling all of us at once, he'd just handle that person who was in trouble. Uncle Ethan doesn't usually call a family meeting to hand out punishment unless we all did something. We don't have family meetings very often so it must be important." Joseph whispers back.

Hearing their whispered conversation, Ethan calls "If you two would stop whispering and finish washing up, you would soon find out what I called the family meeting for. You wouldn't need to stand there and guess you would know. Now finish your job!"

When the boys were finished and settled on the floor by the bench, Ethan begins his explanation.

"Well everyone, we have finished with helping the miners rebuild parts of the mine. The mine is open again and ready for more workers. The families all appreciated the vegetables, meat and desserts you all sent over. There were several families who needed some extra food. They don't have much even when the miners are working but having to close the mine for two weeks caused some to almost run out of food. Mr. Axelrod and Mr. Anderson have brought wagon loads of supplies too."

"Maybe we can send some more things up closer to Christmas Day. I could make several more pies and cakes for the families." Claire offers.

"I'm sure they would be happy to have them. Now, I have some different news. I received a telegram from Denver today. We are to take the train two days after Christmas. We'll be there a week so we'll see the New Year's celebration there.

"Uncle Ethan? Would it be alright if we all went to town after chores tomorrow? The boys have some shopping they want to do. I'll look after them and keep them out of trouble."

"That's fine, Rob. I tell you what, if you can all get your shopping done by lunchtime, I'll meet you at the hotel for lunch."

"OHH! I want chocolate cake with ice cream! Mr. Woo makes the gooiest bestest cakes!" George speaks up.

"Lunch first George, then we'll see if you can have dessert. You must eat most of the meat and vegetables to get dessert." Claire reminds him.

"CLAIRE! **Stop **telling me what to do! I know what I'm supposed to eat and I AM NOT A BABY! So leave me alone!" George snaps glaring across the room at his sister.

"Come Here George." He hears. Fighting back tears he slowly walks to his Papa's chair fully expecting a spanking for shouting and being rude. Reaching the chair he's surprised when Ethan just lifts him to sit on his lap.

"Apologize to Claire, George." When George obeys, he says "George, Claire has been away from home for so long she forgets how grown up you are now. She doesn't remember you don't need reminders on what to eat anymore. Can you forgive her that mistake?"

"Yes Sir." George whispers tearfully.

"Good, now will you remember to speak respectfully from now on or do you and I need to have a lesson on manners in your room?

"I'll remember, Papa! I will! **_I promise_!**" George says hurriedly.

"Then if you're going to town early tomorrow, it's time for you and Ben to go to bed. " Ethan says looking across the room at Ben.

Standing up with a sigh, Ben says "Yes sir, good night."

* * *

In their bedroom, Ben thinks _"You got lucky tonight, George. If it had been me, he would have walloped me for being disrespectful! Sometimes being the youngest helps you. You know?"_

"_Yeah, I was sure he was going to spank me right there. I didn't mean to be rude. She just made me so mad when she talked like I was five still. I'm eight and I know what I have to do to get dessert!" _George answers back._  
_

"_George, tomorrow when we get to town, I need you to distract everybody so I can run back to the saloon." _At George's shocked look he adds_ "I didn't get all my winnings the other day and I want to get them. I won six dollars but only got three picked up before Rob grabbed me. One of the saloon girls said she would save the rest for me."_

* * *

**The next morning**

George finishes raking the hay out of the last stall before turning to Ben. "If you get caught, you will get a really bad whipping. Papa would take down the strap for this! You know that, right?"

"We need the money to get everything we talked about. Don't worry. I'll be in and out before they even know I'm not at the store."

"Not this time, Ben. _Please_ just let it go. We have four dollars to spend from doing the chores and what you brought from the game. That's enough to buy good presents. _Please Ben_? Remember what Rob said would happen if you were to go near the saloon again? He'll do it too. He'll go tell Papa and I don't want you to get a thrashing!"

"I don't want to get a thrashing either, George. Stop being such a worrier. I know what I'm doing and I won't get caught this time. I'll be in and out so fast no one would know I left the store. If they miss me I'll just say I had to go to the outhouse. They can't get mad at me for that. You just keep quiet and don't say anything and we'll both be safe. If you say something we'll both be in trouble. You'll get in trouble for not telling on me." Ben answers.

* * *

**The Mercantile**

"Can Ben and I go in first and then you guys come in after a while, Please?" George asks Rob. He finds himself asking permission from Rob more than Claire or Joseph lately.

"We'll give you twenty minutes, but you absolutely _**must**_ stay at the store. You are **not** to wander off somewhere else. Understand me, boys?"

"Yes, we promise!" Ben says as George nods.

Inside the store, Ben says "Okay, you go pick out the fancy handkerchiefs for Claire and I'll get the belt buckles for Rob and Joseph. We'll look together for something for Mitch and Pa, okay?"

"Yes, I'll meet you at the soda fountain when I'm done."

"Mr. Axelrod? Could you show me the belt buckles please? I want to get two." Ben tells him as he watches Mr. Axelrod lift the tray of jewelry and buckles out of the glass cabinet.

After many minutes of trying to decide which two to get Ben starts to fidget from one foot to the other. Finally deciding on the two he thinks are best he says "Please wrap them in white paper and I'll get them when I come back in. I've _got_ to run out back sir!" He says with his hands clinched in fists.

Watching the boy run out the back door Cyrus smiles to himself, before walking over to George. "Well now George, have you found what you were looking for?"

"Yes Sir, I think these two are the prettiest ones. I was going to ask Ben but I can't see him."

"He just went out the back door. I'm sure he'll be back soon George." Mr. Axelrod says just as the front door opens.

George quickly shoves the handkerchiefs into Mr. Axelrod's hands and whispers "Wrap them please, don't let Claire see."

"Well George, are you boys through shopping yet? " Rob asks looking around for Ben. Not seeing him Rob asks sternly "Where is Ben, George?"

"I'm not sure. He was here a few minutes ago. Mr. Axelrod saw him leave out the back door." _Oh Ben, please don't be over at that saloon! _ George thinks.

"It is alright, Ben just went out to the necessary. I'm sure he'll be back in just a minute or two." Mr. Axelrod assures Rob, Joseph and Claire.

* * *

The front door opens again a few minutes later, as a big man walks in hauling Ben by the arm. "Who here does this boy belong to?" He booms out.

"That would be me, sir. What's the problem?" Rob asks when Joseph doesn't answer.

"This boy dared to show nekkidness in sight of muh Wife and daughters!"

When Joseph and Claire seem not to be able to speak, Rob decides to take control of the problem.

"Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I will take care of it. Please excuse us." Rob says gripping Ben by the shoulder and taking him out the back door. Once in the side alley, Rob says "Explain and do it NOW! I thought I told you not to wander off!"

"I didn't wander off, I only went out to the outhouse but I had to go really bad! I couldn't hold it any longer. I stopped by a wall and went there. I didn't know anybody could see me. _Please Rob_, don't tell Pa on me. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Looking down Rob sees a wet spot on the front of the boy's pants. Hearing a small sob he looks back at Ben to see tears running down his face. Surprised to see the boy this upset he asks "What's wrong Ben? You don't usually get this upset over little things like this."

"Pa will whip me if he hears about this, Rob." When Rob makes a doubtful noise, Ben says "I know he will! Remember when I got in trouble in town a week ago?"

"When you got caught scaring the ladies with the fake head? I guess a fake head peeking in the dressing room window at the Dress Shop would be frightening. Yeah, I remember he walloped you for that." Rob answers smothering a grin.

"Pa said if I caused trouble in town again he would give me a whipping! I wasn't looking when I came out, I was just in a big hurry to go! I didn't know anybody could see me! So please Rob, don't tell on me. I don't want to get a whipping!"

"It's okay Ben, I'm going back in and get you some pants. I'm not going to say anything to Uncle Ethan and the others won't either. You made a mistake and that's all there is to this."

Going inside, Rob finds Joseph looking at the display of air rifles. "Go get Claire and George. We need to talk, Joseph." When all are back, Rob explains what happened. "I told him we wouldn't mention this to Uncle Ethan. It wasn't deliberate plus he wet just enough that he needs dry clothes. He's embarrassed and scared of getting a whipping."

"Uncle Ethan wouldn't whip him for having an accident, he knows that!" Claire exclaims.

"Yes, but he was told last week after the dress shop incident, if he caused any more trouble in town he would get a whipping. Ben thinks he would get a whipping for causing this trouble with the immigrant and his family. I had to promise we wouldn't say anything to get him to stop crying." Rob explains.

"Let me help him, Rob. I can get him to calm down and we'll come back inside in a while." Joseph says taking the clothes Rob bought.

"Ben? Where are you?" He calls into the side alley.

"Over here. Did Rob send you?"

"Well, I told him I wanted to come. I brought the clothes."

"_Joseph_! These are dungarees! I can't wear those or Pa will want to know why. He doesn't let us wear those to town and you know it! Do you_ want_ me to get a whipping? If I show up wearing these he'll find out the whole story and I'll get a whipping! Can't you get me some pants like I have on that won't be noticed?"

"Ben, Rob bought us all a pair to put on today. We're **all **four going to wear them to lunch. If Uncle Ethan gets mad then he'll have to whip us all. I'm tired of not getting to wear what other boys do, aren't you?"

Giving his brother a doubtful look, Ben quickly changes to the new pants after making sure no one could see him. Dressed in his new blue dungarees, Ben says with a grin "I like them, they're soft. Yes, I'm tired of not getting to wear dungarees too. But what if he gets mad? He could easily give all of us a walloping Joseph. He has spanked all three of us boys one right after the other before. What makes you feel he won't this time?"

"Well, we're supposed to mind Rob, Right?" At Ben's nod he says "Well, Rob said to wear these because he paid for them. If we didn't we wouldn't be minding would we?"

"You're sneaky Joseph!" Ben says grinning up at his brother.

"Let's go inside Ben. I told Rob we would be back . Come on, George says you and he need help picking some gifts for Papa and Mitch. I think I know what to get."

As they all walk to the hotel, Claire says "I hope you boys know what you're doing. Uncle Ethan's not going to like this, I tell you now. Joseph, you know he didn't like it when I gave you some dungarees for your birthday. He only lets you wear them to do ranch work."

Walking in they see Ethan standing with Mitch. Taking in all four boys dressed in dungarees he glares at them. Ben and George duck behind Rob and Joseph. Suddenly hiding seems to be the best plan.

"Take your seats please. The orders will be here soon." Ethan tells the children. Ben chooses a chair at the opposite end of the table from his Pa and George sits across from him. This makes the older two boys sit closest to Ethan and Mitch with Claire at the other end of the table.

"Nice pants boys." Mitch says to Joseph. "I can't seem to recall seeing any of you in dungarees before." He says grinning at Ethan. He knows very well how Ethan feels about those clothes.

"Watch yourself Mitchell or you'll be escorted out." Ethan growls at his deputy.

* * *

**Later that evening – ranch**

"Robert, Joseph, explain how you went to town in good clothes and came for lunch in working clothes. Who paid for these new clothes and what happened to the others?" Ethan says giving the two older boys a stern look across the table.

"Explain to him Rob. This was your idea in the first place." Joseph says withering under his Uncle's dark look.

"Well sir, I wanted to do something to show I'm the boy's big brother now. I'm not just a visitor anymore. I thought if we all wore something alike we'd look more like brothers. We all have enough dress pants so I went with dungarees. I tried to get Claire to get some too but she refused! Joseph said she used to wear pants when she was younger."

"Where did the money come from Robert? Have you been gambling again? Also what happened to the clothes you were wearing? If you gave them away you _will_ be in a lot of trouble!"

"The clothes are with the rest of the laundry to be washed. I haven't been gambling at all. The money is from the dividends the bank sends me every month. I guess they'll be sending it here next. I get twenty five dollars each month."

"Twenty five dollars and you don't even have to work for it? That's some luck, Rob!" Joseph says in awe.

"That twenty five dollars will be coming in my name now, Robert. I will be in charge of how much you spend and on what. Joseph, the money comes from his Pa's hard work at the gold mines. Don't think money comes to people for nothing." Ethan says sternly.

"Alright boys, I accept your explanation. I will allow you to wear the dungarees as a group when you wish too. However, they are not to be worn to school or to business meetings. You will dress appropriately then. **Am I understood**?"

"Yes Sir." Rob and Joseph answer together.

"Robert, the next time you decide to make a decision that involves the boys, you need to check with me first. I make the decisions for the family. You may suggest or ask but the final decision is mine to make. **Understand me, Robert**?" Ethan says his tone very stern.

"Understood, Sir."

"Very well then this discussion is over. Both of you go to bed. We'll be busy tomorrow. Good night boys."

* * *

In their room Joseph whispers to Rob, "He had you scared didn't he. I _know_ he scared me, for a minute I thought we were going to be punished. I thought he was going to take us out to the barn for a whipping! He really looked angry. It's a good thing we didn't do something with our other clothes or he would have whipped us!"

Nodding Rob answers " When he scolded me there at the end, I was thinking about when I taught you to shoot after he told us _never _touch the guns. I don't want a repeat of what we went through after he found out. It was two days before I could sit down without wincing! I'll never forget that whipping!"

"That was no whipping. That was a thrashing! He only uses that for **really** bad decisions. When we decided to practice shooting that revolver last spring, it was definitely a bad decision. I've only had one thrashing that felt like that, thank goodness. I'm with you on I don't ever want to feel that strap like that again. Night Rob and thanks for the dungarees."

"You're welcome Joseph. It's an early Christmas gift for my new brothers. You know I think I like having brothers and a sister. I especially like being able to boss you all around! I think that's the best part." Rob teases.

"Maybe for you it is but not for me. I don't like being bossed around by you too. I already have to listen to Uncle Ethan and Claire. Now I find out I have to obey you too! It's not fair. I'm old enough not to need so many people telling me what to do!"

"I tell you what Joseph. If you help me out with the boys, I promise not to boss you around. We'll be friends not big brother and little brother. How about it?"

"It's a deal, Rob! Good Night again. We'd better hush before we get in trouble for talking instead of sleeping."


	26. Chapter 26 Christmas Secrets

Ch. 26 Christmas Secrets

**The next morning**

"Joseph, do you know why Uncle Ethan got so upset with us for having dungarees? It doesn't make sense. Other boys wear them all the time."

Looking up from combing out a horse, Joseph says "It has something to do with him being put in jail in Texas when he was younger. In Texas, they wear dungarees a lot and I guess that's the reason. They remind him of Texas."

"_**He went to jail?"**_

"Yes, but he was innocent. Some big landowner in Dallas tried to make it out that Uncle Ethan killed his son but he didn't. They never did give Uncle Ethan a trial they just threw him in jail. He escaped and hasn't ever gone back to Texas. He thinks someone might try to come after him again but it's been eight years now so maybe they won't."

At Rob's questioning look he says "Some men were sent as bounty hunters to get Uncle Ethan two years later when he lived in Louisiana but he managed to get away and moved here. He spent some time around then with us in St. Louis but not very long.

"Well if they ever do come, you and I will fight them off won't we. They might think we're just kids but we can shoot can't we? We'd take them out in no time! They wouldn't even know what got them!"

"Rob, **don't ** let Uncle Ethan hear you say that if or you won't be able to sit down for days without wincing! You **know** how he feels about us doing anything with guns! We just talked about that last night! Even just talking about shooting a gun is enough to get him _really_ mad! If he thinks you are planning to touch a gun, you'll be in trouble."

* * *

**Later that morning**

The children are all inside helping Claire decorate the front room for Christmas. Ben and George have spent days pasting strips of colored paper together into loops to make paper chains. They've cut out bells, stars and angels to hang also. Claire has fixed a wreath for the wall with evergreen branches.

Ben standing on a chair by the window to hang a decoration says "Pa's home and he has something in the back of the wagon! It looks like … I think it's ….. It might be a…"

Laughing at his brother not being able to finish his sentences Joseph just helps him down and they open the door to find out what it is. George comes to look too. "It's a TREE!" He calls back to Rob and Claire.

"Papa you brought us a Christmas tree! We've never had one here before, just one in town."

"We never had room to put one in before either. Mitch cut it for us out at his place and brought it in to town today. We'll put it up as soon as lunch is over, alright?"

"Yes sir, I can't wait! I don't remember the trees we saw in St Louis but Claire says they were very pretty. But we don't have anything to put on this one. We need ribbons and other decorations to put on it."

"This one will be just as pretty George. We'll make cookies to hang on the tree. If you and Ben can find two sets of five small sticks, I can show you how to make stars to hang. In St. Louis we had candles for the tree but I don't have any here. We can get Joseph and Rob to make us popcorn strings for decorating too! Just you wait we'll have the prettiest tree in Paradise!" Claire exclaims.

"Claire, if we make cookies to hang on the tree do we get to eat them later?"

"Those cookies will be just decorations and won't be good to eat. I have to put more flour in to make them hard enough to hang. We'll make some good ones to eat though. I promise, George."

That evening after supper is over Ben and George eagerly show off the tree to Ethan.

"Look Papa, see the stars Ben and I made? We pasted the sticks together and tied the ends with red yarn. You can't eat the cookies Papa, they're only for decorating." George says pointing out the decorations

"We can't eat the popcorn either. I really like popcorn too!" Ben says sighing.

"Well boys, I know it's hard but think like this. If you ate all the decorations you wouldn't have such a gorgeous tree to look at!" Ethan says ruffling their hair to get them to giggle.

Coming in from her room Claire tells them "I just found something in my trunk that I'd forgotten we brought. Joseph, Rob, come in here a minute." She calls into Joseph's room.

"What is it?" Joseph asks seeing the bundle of newspaper in her hands.

"You'll see." She slowly unwraps the paper until a doll appears.

"A doll? Why do you have a doll, Claire? Did you save it from when you were a little girl?" Ben asks.

"It's not a doll, Ben." Joseph says quietly, blinking back tears. "It's Mama's Christmas Angel. I haven't seen it since we left St. Louis!"

"It's something we put at the top of the tree every Christmas no matter where we were, Ben and George. Even if we didn't have a tree of our own, Mama would put it on the tree the stage troupe put up. Mama bought it for my first Christmas and she kept it wrapped in her trunk until Christmas." Claire explains tears shining in her eyes.

"Well it's lovely. Rob, if you'll be so kind as to tie it to the tree top we'll all get to enjoy it." Ethan says reaching out to pull Claire and Joseph into a hug. "_Shhh, settle down. You'll have the boys upset in a minute."_ He whispers to them. "We'll all enjoy the angel and remember those we have living in heaven now." Ethan says loud enough for Rob to hear too.

"We need some Christmas music, Claire. Would you play the violin please? I haven't heard you play since you came home." He tells her.

Wiping the stray tears that escaped, Claire nods and goes to get the violin. Coming back from her room she begins to play Ethan's favorite carol, Silent Night. As they listen the children enjoy the Christmas tree they all decorated.

* * *

**Later; boy's bedroom**

"_George, will you do me a favor in the morning? Will you cover for me at breakfast and say I'm out doing chores? I might not be here then." _Ben thinks watching his brother get the message.

"_Why, where will you be?"_

"_I've got to go to town to get something special for Claire. I'll be just a little while, it won't really take me long because I'm taking a horse. I'm going to leave as soon as the sun is up. Maybe I can get back before anybody finds out."_

"_**Ben,**__ taking a horse and going to town alone? You better __**not **__get caught or you'll wind up with a very sore backside! Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, you don't want to get in trouble on Christmas EVE! Santa is coming and Claire says he's __**still**__ watching all the way to Christmas morning! You could wind up without presents!"_

"_I'll be careful George. It's really important and I just have to do it for Claire. Will you help?"_

"_You know I will! I always do! G'night Ben and Good Luck!"_

* * *

**Early Morning Christmas Eve  
**

Hearing a door latch being raised, Ethan opens his bedroom door just as Ben slips inside. Seeing the boy dressed for outside and carrying a sack in his hands, Ethan waits to see what he's up too. Watching he sees Ben reach up and take the box of wooden matches from the stove. Before he can warn Ben not to, the boy has one out and lit. He seems to be about to burn something from the sack. Moving quickly and quietly to not awaken anyone else, Ethan crosses the room. Placing his hand over Ben's mouth he snatches the match tossing it into the stove. Then lifting the boy he carries him outside to the barn.

"**All Right young man, start explaining**! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT MATCH? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ethan's voice is very stern.

With his bottom lip quivering, Ben answers quietly. "I had to go to town for something. I wasn't gone long and I'm back in time to do my chores. I took Betsy and she's quick! I wasn't going to hurt anything with the match, I just ….."

That's as far as he gets before Ethan unfastens his pants, bends him over where he stands and applies ten hard whacks to his bare backside with his hand.

"You left the ranch without permission so no one knew where you were, you took a horse that is not yours which you have no permission to ride, went to town alone **and** were lighting matches when you _are not allowed_ to use matches! Ben! Consider yourself _extremely_ lucky that I have not taken my belt or the strap to your bare backside! If it wasn't Christmas Eve **I would be**! Now what is it that was so important you risked getting a whipping to do?"

Sobbing, Ben chokes out "I had to get candles for the tree for Claire. I thought it would help make her not be so sad about missing Mama like she was last night."

"Ben, if you had come to me and explained this, I would have been happy to take you to town today to get those candles. Your thoughtfulness is wonderful. You are a kind hearted child, but Son, you need to **think** before you act. This jumping in with both feet _before_ you think it through is what gets you in so much trouble. If you had come to me first you wouldn't be standing here with a smarting backside now would you?"

"No Sir, I'm really sorry."

"Ben, you are close to ten years old and it's time to start _thinking more_ before you do something. Will you try that please? If you think of something and you're not sure if it would get you in trouble, come ASK me first!"

"Yes Sir."

"Now, let's go in and get breakfast fixed for everyone. After breakfast I'll help you put the candles on the tree."

* * *

**Later that afternoon**

Having sent Rob and Joseph to Mitch's place earlier that morning, to get the pony for the younger boys, Ethan calls the children to the front room.

"Children, I think we need to start a new tradition this year. Each of you will get to have one gift from me today. Rob, Joseph will you go get the gift I have in the barn ready please? When you are ready we'll have our gift giving."

When the boys return, Ethan says "Ben and George my gift for you is out in the barn. Let's all go get it."

Inside the barn Joseph and Rob have stacked up hay bales to block the boys from seeing the first stall. Leading Ben and George into the barn Ethan says "Okay boys, _very slowly_ go around to the front of the stall and look at your gift."

"It's a pony!" George whispers in awe. Ben just stands staring at the pony.

"Do you like him Ben? It's called a Shetland Pony, he will not get much bigger. You can ride him one at a time but only around here by yourselves. We won't ride the pony to town." Ethan says sharing a look with Rob and Joseph. The older two nod knowing he's referring to the pony cart they still have hidden for tomorrow's gift.

"Well Ben, what do you think of him?" Joseph asks his awestruck brother with a slight squeeze to his shoulder.

"He's so pretty! What's his name?" Ben asks looking at Ethan.

"That's your decision boys. You two talk it over and find a great name."

Ben looks at George for just a minute. Then they both look back at Ethan and say "His name is Dobbin!"

"Dobbin? That's fine but if you change your mind just let us know what his final name is. We don't want to insult him by calling him the wrong name." Ethan teases causing the boys to laugh.

"Okay, we've done the gift for the two youngest so let's move back inside to get the rest of you your gifts." Ethan says ushering Ben and George back towards the barn door.

"Merry Christmas Joseph and Rob, I hope you find good use for this gift." Ethan says handing out two small packages to the boys. Watching, they all see the boys unwrap pocket watches with small clips on them.

"This is beautiful Uncle Ethan. Thank you." Rob says quietly.

"I'm old enough to carry a watch of my own now?" Joseph asks Ethan.

"Yes son. I can see how much more responsible you are now and I know you will take very good care of this."

"Oh, I will! Thank you so much Uncle Ethan. I love it!"

"Boys, these are made to clip on your belt loops. This way they will never come out of a watch pocket.

"Pa, I have a watch pocket on my pants too. Could I have a pocket watch?" Ben asks just a little jealous at being left out. He wants so much to be one of the "big boys".

"Yes you can Ben, just as soon as you are thirteen as Joseph is." Ethan answers. "You have to be old enough to be responsible and be able to think about your decisions."

"Yes sir." Ben says remembering their talk that morning.

Alright Miss. Claire here is your gift. I hope you like it. I'm not very good at picking out young ladies gifts."

Claire unwraps her gift to find a pink oval with a cream colored cameo etched onto the oval.  
"It's a brooch for your jacket or a blouse sweetheart. Do you like it?" Ethan asks worriedly.

"Oh my. It's just gorgeous! I love it and will treasure it forever! Thank you so much!"

"Well, I guess I'm not so bad at picking ladies gifts after all if you like it that much!" Ethan can't resist teasing her for all of her gushing.

"Now, I believe we have some stockings to hang up for Santa to fill. Isn't that right boys?"

"Papa, will Santa still come for Ben even though he was really naughty today?" George asks anxiously.

"I'm pretty sure Santa will understand why Ben misbehaved this time. Don't worry George. Santa knows Ben's heart was in the right place just not his mind." Ethan says smiling over at Ben.

Claire brings the handmade stockings out to the front room having kept them in her trunk.

"Here they are and Rob, I have one for you. So don't worry Santa is coming for you too."

"Santa?" Rob says right before catching Ethan's warning look. "Thanks Claire, I hadn't thought about not having my stocking. It got lost in the fire I guess."

Joseph leaning over whispers in Rob's ear "Nice save there brother. You were about to cause trouble. Then Uncle Ethan would cause trouble for YOU! You'd better watch what you say."

Nodding his understanding, Rob hangs his stocking beside Joseph's on the fireplace mantel. Stepping back he says "Well, that's a lot of stockings. I've never seen that many at one time. Boys, is Santa going to fill ALL of these, even mine? What if he doesn't know I live here now?" Rob teases.

"Santa knows Rob. When I wrote my letter to Santa, I told him you lived with us, that you were my new big brother and I love you! He won't forget you." George says coming up and hugging Rob.

"Thank you George. I love you too." Rob says having to blink away the tears that sprang to his eyes.

Later that night after sending everyone to bed, Ethan fills the stockings and gets ready for a much needed rest. Just as he is about to blow out his bedside lamp there's a knock at the door.

"Yes, who is it?" he asks.

"It's Rob. May I come in sir?"

"Come in Rob." When the boy enters Ethan asks "What's on your mind, son? Are you missing your Pa and Uncle?"

"Yes but that's not why I can't sleep. I need to tell you something."

"I'm listening Rob." Ethan prompts when the boy doesn't continue.

"Well, I've done something and you might be mad about it so I wanted to tell you before tomorrow."

"If you knew it was wrong and I might be 'mad' as you say, then why did you do it? Just what is it you have done, Robert? Ethan asks giving Rob a slightly stern gaze.

"Well Sir, I didn't think it was all that bad. I'm just thinking you might think it is. I hope you don't think so. It really isn't." Rob tries to explain earning a lowered eyebrow look that he knows means Ethan is losing patience.

Before Ethan can question him Rob says "I bought a boys air rifle for Joseph for Christmas." At Ethan's stern look he quickly adds "It's really just a toy Uncle Ethan. It doesn't shoot real bullets just little iron pellets. He's wanted one a long time and it's something special I wanted him to have. I won't give it to him though if you don't think he's old enough to have one."

"Well Rob, at least you did come to me before you just gave it to Joseph. I do appreciate that. However, you should have asked me _**before **_you bought it. You do remember how I feel about children and guns."

At Rob's quiet "Yes sir, I sure do and that's why I came to talk. You're right, I should have asked first. I just got carried away with buying something I know he really wants. He's been spending a lot of time just staring at the display ever since last spring."

Ethan continues "I'll think about this Rob and I'll tell you in the morning what we'll do. Let's get some sleep. The boys will be all excited and full of energy tomorrow so we need all the rest and quiet we can get before then." Ethan says smiling at Rob to ease the worry he sees on the boy's face.

"Yes Sir, thank you for understanding and not getting mad. Good Night Uncle Ethan."

"You're welcome son. It's a very thoughtful gift. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well Rob." Ethan says walking the boy to the bedroom door. He knows from the past, how early the younger boys tend to wake up on Christmas and would like to sleep a little before they do.


	27. Chapter 27 Christmas Surprises

Ch.27 The Masquerade: Christmas surprises

**Christmas Day**

Waking early the next morning, Ethan slips quietly into the front room. Looking at the tree he sees many more packages this morning than there were at bedtime. Hearing a sound behind him he turns to see Claire. "Merry Christmas, Claire. It looks as if Santa has been busy here this year."

"Santa has a lot of helpers this year. Everyone has gifts to give out. This is going to be the first time Ben and George are able to give out what they think of as real gifts. Always before, they made something to give as gifts. This time they bought their gifts. In their mind, buying a gift is really grown up. I only hope that Joseph and Rob act nicely about whatever it is they picked out. I don't want the boy's feelings hurt."

"Don't worry, Claire. Joseph has grown up quite a bit in the time you've been away. He's much more able to control himself now. I seriously don't think he would do anything to hurt Ben or George. Rob never would either. They both look after the boys like second Father's. Haven't you noticed?"

"Well I guess I have seen some of that but, I really just kind of thought they were enjoying being the bossy older brothers. Rob does seem to be more grown up now than last year. I think I like that."

"Well, just remember he is to be treated as one of your brothers." Ethan reminds her hoping she isn't thinking of Rob in a different way.

"Let me go get the boys. I know they're awake and just bouncing at the door to be let out like a couple of puppies!" Ethan says smiling at his niece.

Coming out of their bedroom, Ben and George rush to the tree.

"Ben! Just look! All of those presents!" George exclaims breathlessly. "Can we open one now Papa? Just one? _Please _Papa?"

"Not yet, George. We have chores to do and breakfast to eat first. You and Ben get your coats and boots on. You two can go start with the chickens and I'll send Rob and Joseph out to do their chores in just a few minutes.

"They've already gone out Pa. I heard them go out a little while before I heard you get up. They are probably just out there getting into trouble. They're bad you know!" Ben says giggling to himself.

"Ben, that's not a very nice thing to say." Claire scolds.

"I'm just teasing Claire. I didn't really mean it." Ben says walking back to his room for his boots.

"Those two sure have changed. They seem more grown up too." Claire says softly.

"Well, we've all changed some since you've been away. The boys had to grow up and adjust to being on their own without their second Mama around." Ethan says pulling her into a hug.

"Don't worry, they still need you. They're not as grown up as they like to think they are." Ethan reminds her.

* * *

After breakfast, Ethan says "Rob, let's take a walk for just a minute. The boys will help clean up and then we'll see what Santa brought us."

Out in the barn, Ethan says "Rob, I've thought about what we talked about last night. I will allow Joseph to have the air rifle you bought him. I'm going to make sure he knows there are firm rules to go along with it. Any disobedience in those rules and I will take it away. I wanted you to be aware of this."

"I"m so happy you let me give it to him. He's just going to pass out from the shock! He and I know how you feel about us and guns so he's going to be shocked!" rob answers grinning.

"Well, I'm going to bend a little on my rules of guns but ONLY on this one. There is one thing you said last night that I don't agree with which is that this is mostly a toy. We are_ not_ going to treat it as a toy. To Joseph it is a real gun and to you it is also! Don't be getting it in your mind that I'm going to bend and allow gun use by you boys. I WILL NOT! Are we clear on this? The rule still stands: No one is allowed to touch a gun. You and Joseph may use the shotgun and now this but nothing else."

"Yes, Uncle Ethan. I understand."

"Good and I'll make sure the other boys know this also. Let's go in and save Claire and Joseph from the two Christmas monsters I left them with."

Back inside the house Claire has the gifts pulled out and arranged in piles. As Ethan and Rob come in she directs everyone to sit beside their set of gifts. "Let's do this the way we always have. Rob, we start with the oldest and youngest opening a gift one at a time. We keep doing this until everyone has one open then we start again. Okay? That means Uncle Ethan gets to pick out one first then George it'll be your turn. Then it's Rob and Ben and Joseph and myself."

Ethan opens his package to reveal the silver star belt buckle Ben and George bought him. "Boys, this is a great gift. I can always use belt buckles. "

"It matches the Sheriff's badge Papa. That's why we bought this one. Ben wanted one with a horse head on it but we got that one for Mitch instead."

"He'll like that Ben. We'll be seeing him for lunch later and you can give it to him then. "Your turn George." he says to the boy bouncing next to him. Tearing the paper off carefully, George squeals in excitement to see a set of toy Cowboy and Indian iron figurines complete with horses and wagons.

"Oh! Ben! Joseph! Everybody LOOK! "

Joseph and Claire share a smile at his excitement. "I'm glad you like them George." Ethan says giving the child a squeeze. "I know how much you like listening to stories about Cowboys and Indians so I hoped you'd enjoy having them."

Rob, Ben, it's your turn now. "Uncle Ethan! How did you know I wanted this book? I've wanted to read Moby Dick for just … well forever! I love books! We never had enough money to get many though."

"You do now, Rob. You can buy out the whole book store if you wanted to. You're rich remember?" Ben says from beside him.

Seeing the stern look cross his Uncle's face, Rob speaks up before Ethan can scold Ben.

"Now Ben, that's not true. I can't spend any of that money without Uncle Ethan saying I can. It's just like with all the rest of you. I have to do what he says or I'll be in trouble! You don't want me in trouble do you?" Rob teases.

"No, I don't."

"Thanks Ben. Now open yours. I want to see what it is."

Not one to be careful like George, Ben rips the paper off to find a set of figures similar to what George has. "SOLDIERS! Look George! I got soldiers! We can play cowboys, Indians and soldiers now. We can have wars!"

"Bloodthirsty little fella isn't he?" Rob whispers to Joseph.

"Yeah, he's nine. They get like that at nine. He'll grow out of it eventually, I think."

Claire says "Hush Joseph so I can open my present now."

"Yes Ma'am!" Joseph answers, grinning.

Claire carefully unties the red ribbon, lifting the box lid to reveal a dark tan with black trim, wool cape.

"It's beautiful and so soft! Where did you find this cape Uncle Ethan? I didn't see anything this fine at the Mercantile."

"I had it made by Mrs. Lennox at the new Dress Shop. I told her what I had seen in a shop in Denver and she made one just like it. It's a new style or so she says. I'm not up on the styles so I'll take her at her word."

"I love it and my new brooch will be perfect for this cape! Thank you so much, Uncle Ethan. I love you!"

"Claire? Can you stop gushing about the cape long enough so I can please see what I have?" Joseph teases again.

"Go ahead,_ I'll_ hush now."

"A book! Look Rob, I got Gulliver's Travels! We can swap out and now we have two new books to read! We'll take turns reading them out loud too so everyone else can enjoy the stories. Now we'll have something fun to do when it's too cold to go outside! Thanks Uncle Ethan! I just love it!"

Claire says "Ben, George you have one more present under the tree. Look behind the tree stand, Ben."

Pulling out a large box, Ben reads the tag "To Ben and George Cord From Santa Claus."

"See Ben! I told you he was real! Open it!" George insists.

Opening the box, they see the train set they had both admired at the mercantile. "Ohh! The train set!" George gasps as Ben says "Look Joseph, it even has a way to make steam come from the engine!"

After opening the gifts from each other, the children all sit back to admire their gifts. Claire has handkerchiefs, gloves and a muff from her brothers and Rob.

Joseph found gloves from Claire and a new belt buckle from Ben and George.

Rob has a new belt buckle from the boys and a new pocket knife from Joseph. Claire gave him a knitted scarf which she had secretly made for her Uncle.

After everyone has admired each others gifts, Joseph says "This is the nicest Christmas we've ever had. We used to have to celebrate Christmas on the road with Mama and Papa. They didn't have money for many gifts. We usually got one gift, clothes most likely and maybe some fruit in a good year."

"Yeah, I didn't have many Christmas's like this with Uncle Vern either. He didn't even get a tree. Christmas was just a day to do more chores. When I was little like George, I was with my Pa but he didn't do much for Christmas either. This one was the best! Thank you everyone!" Rob tells his new family.

"Well, is everyone ready to take Ben and George to see their family present now?" Ethan asks loudly to get everyone's attention.

"What family present?" Ben asks as George sits up from leaning against Claire.

"Let's go out to the barn to find out. Come on, get the coats on and let's go."

* * *

"Ben, George this is a gift to you from all of us. Rob and Joseph built it, Claire painted it and I designed it. We hope you enjoy using it but please remember to do it safely." Ethan says as he pulls the heavy gray tarp off the pony cart behind the barn. The cart is blue and white striped with white wagon wheels and a blue and white seat for the driver.

"Let's get it to the front and we'll help you hook up Dobbin for a ride. This cart is only to be used here at the ranch, unless Joseph, Rob, or I ride along with you to town. If you have friends come over then no more than four people can ride in it at a time. It's not a toy and it's not to be treated like one. It is to be kept clean and the wheels oiled just as we do the wagon. When you do these things the cart will last you a long time. Understand me boys?"

"Yes Sir." The boys answer.

George says "We'll take good care of it, Papa! We promise!"

"I'll drive them around Uncle Ethan." Joseph says after helping the boys hook Dobbin up to the cart. "We'll teach them to drive it safely later, Okay?"

"That's fine Joseph. Start slowly, we don't know how Dobbin might react to the cart. Ben, George, hold on to the sides please. Just for a little while until we see how this goes."

After several slow trips around the barnyard, Joseph pulls up next to the fence where Ethan, Claire and Rob are watching.

"He's a born cart puller!" Joseph says grinning. "This horse seems to love the cart. He keeps urging me to go faster and I'm having to hold him back. He wants to trot, Uncle Ethan. Can I let him now?"

"Yes, go ahead, Joseph. Continue to hold on boys!"

Watching they see Dobbin trot around the yard with Ben and George giggling happily.

"Pa? Can I hold the reins with Joseph helping me? Please? I know I can do it." Ben asks as they pull up once more by the fence.

"Yes you can but just once more around the yard, Ben. Rob has something else to give out. You must let Joseph take the reins if there's any trouble, agreed?" At Ben's nod he says "Alright Joseph, start him out very slowly and be ready in case you need to take the reins."

"Uncle Ethan, look! Ben is a natural with that horse. Look how well Dobbin responds to him. Has Ben ever driven anything before?" Rob asks in amazement.

"I've let him hold the reins while in my lap a few times on the wagon but he's never held them by himself that I know of. I didn't let Joseph drive the wagon alone until he was nearly twelve. Ben has been around horses more though than Joseph was at the same age. Ben and George haven't grown up in the city so they are more aware of horses."

Rob nods his understanding as Ethan calls out "Time's up boys." As the boys come up to the fence he says "Let's bring the cart into the barn and unhitch Dobbin. He deserves to get a nice rub down and some fresh oats with clean water. Ben and George, you two go get the oats and water ready while we take Dobbin off the cart."

Once they have the horse all settled back in his stall, Ethan turns to Rob. "Alright Rob, you can go get the special gift now."

Coming back out from the tack room, Rob hands a long wrapped box to Joseph. "Merry Christmas, Joseph. This is my special gift to you. We have Uncle Ethan's permission for this."

Glancing at his Uncle, Joseph wonders what it is that Rob has to have permission to give him. Judging from the look on Ethan's face it isn't something his uncle really agrees to. Pulling the paper off the box, Joseph eyes go wide as the picture of an air rifle appears.

"An air rifle? Rob! You got me an air rifle? For me? I can have it? Really? " Joseph looks to Ethan for an answer.

"Yes Joseph, I'm allowing it. There are conditions you must meet to be able to keep it, however. This, like the cart is not to be used as a toy. It is a gun just as any other gun and it will be treated as one."

Joseph, not taking his eyes off the gun, answers "yessir"

Do _**not**_ for a minute think you will be allowed to use any other guns just because I'm allowing this. You are still **not to touch** anything other than the shotgun and this. Do you hear me Joseph? Rob, remember that goes for you also. Ben and George _you better not _ touch ANY guns! You hear me?" Ethan asks sternly.

"Yes Sir." They all answer at once.

"I'll be careful with it. I swear I will Uncle Ethan." Joseph says still gazing at the gun.

"The rules for this are: You must be away from buildings, people and animals to shoot it.'

"It is not to be used to do any shooting other than target practice, cans, bottles, paper targets, that's what I mean by target practice."

"You and Rob are **the only** ones allowed to use this gun." With this last statement he looks sternly at Ben and George.

" You must follow the rules to be safe. If you break any of these rules boys the consequences will be severe. First, you will receive a whipping and if there is a second time the gun will be taken away until I feel you are able to follow the rules. Do I make myself clear on this? I'm serious here boys. You don't want to test me to find out!"

"Yes Sir!" Joseph and Rob answer together.

"Uncle Ethan, what happens if say one of our friends breaks a rule? Are you going to punish us for their misbehavior?" Joseph asks thinking of the twins.

"No, I won't because as I just said You and Rob are the only ones to use it. I don't want the twins or anyone else to touch it. So, if they come over the gun stays on the gun shelf. Understand Joseph?"

Wishing he hadn't asked so he could let the twins look at it, Joseph answers "Yes sir, I do."

* * *

**That afternoon**

"Thank you Ethan and children for allowing me to come spend time with you on Christmas Day. I have a few things out in the front room for you all. If you don't mind Ethan, could we go there now? I'll help the children clean up the kitchen later if you'll let us go have our Christmas now. Please Papa?" Mitch whines making the boys giggle.

"Mitch, you are really just a big kid, you know that?" Ethan says shaking his head.

"Yep, I'm not a old fussy budget like you!" Mitch fires back.

"We haven't opened our stockings yet, Mitch. We wanted to save that for when you came. " Claire tells him.

In the front room, Mitch hands each child a small gift. "These are some things I hope you will be able to take with you on the train when we go to Denver as well as have fun with here. Go ahead, open them up."

Looking at Ethan and seeing him nod they all rip into the presents at one time. Mitch has bought wooden yo-yos for Ben and George one blue and one red. For all of the boys he has a set of playing cards with rules of play for games called Fish, Eights, and Slap Jack. For Joseph and Rob he has sets of drawing pencils with paper. For Claire, there's a set of different colored balls of yarn and crocheting needles.

As the children admire each others gifts, Ethan says quietly "You are an amazing guy. How do you know what they all like?"

"I listen and learn Ethan, the same as you do. I saw that fancy cart outside. The boys showed it to me right away. Joseph also showed me his air rifle too. I admit I'm shocked you allowed him to have it. I think he is too."

"Did he also tell you the conditions I put down in order for him to have it?"

"Yes, when I said something about how surprised I was at you allowing it. He told me" target practice away from people, animals and buildings, he and Rob were the only ones to use it and it could be taken away if they didn't follow your safety rules. " He's the one who used the words 'safety rules'. He was very serious and I don't think you'll have any trouble with him not following what you've set down."

"Pa! PA! I need to ask you something!" Ben interrupts trying to get Ethan's attention. Ignoring him Ethan continues talking with Mitch. "**PA**! **Listen**! " Ben says insistently tugging at Ethan's arm.

Frowning down at the boy Ethan scolds "Ben! You are being rude and you are interrupting! Apologize, right now young man!"

"I **just **want to open the stockings _now_. We've waited **all day** almost and **I need to get in to it **_**now**_." Ben says loudly while stomping his foot.

"Excuse us, please. Ben and I need to have a talk." Ethan says.

Taking Ben by the shoulder, he walks him into the boy's bedroom and closes the door.

"I hope he doesn't spank him! Ben gets so excited he just can't control his mouth sometimes. He's tried so hard to behave today." Claire says quietly after seeing Ben escorted to his room.

A few minutes later Ethan and Ben come back to the front room. Ben isn't crying so Claire feels maybe everything went okay.

"Ben has something to say to everyone." Ethan says looking at Ben.

"I apologize for being whiny and for being rude. I'm sorry for interrupting you, Mitch. I'll behave better now. I promise." Ben says softly.

"I forgive you Ben. I'm sure we all do." Mitch says handing the boy his stocking as he lifts him to sit on the chair with him.

"Come on sit up here in my lap so I can see what you get too."

Inside their stockings, the children find hard candy sticks with peppermint, grape, root beer and apple flavors. Each has a bag of multi -colored small hard candy pieces and what Claire tells them is ribbon candy. The ribbon candy is shaped into bows. Each stocking has an orange in it and a small apple. As they empty out their stockings, Ben finds something else in his. Reaching into the toe part of the stocking he pulls out a shiny silver dollar.

"My gosh! George LOOK!" He gasps in shock.

Looking George quickly reaches down into the toe of his stocking, his eyes widen as he pulls out a silver dollar coin just the same as Ben's. Looking over at Joseph he sees Joseph has one as well. They all do even Rob.

"Santa gave us MONEY! He must be as rich as Rob is now!" George says awestruck. This announcement causes Joseph to laugh out loud and Claire to giggle quietly.

Smiling Mitch says "Well George, what are you going to do now that you have all that money?"

Before he can answer, Ethan says firmly "They will be putting them into their banks in their rooms. This money is to be kept in the banks. They will get some spending money for the trip but this isn't it."

Later that evening he asks "Mitch, how did you slip the coins by me? I never saw you put them in the stockings. Really now, that's going a bit overboard to give each child a silver dollar. You need to keep that money for yourself. I do appreciate your kindness though."

"Ethan, I DIDN'T give the children those coins. I thought they were from you! _You_ didn't put them in?"

"No."

"Ethan, Did SANTA put them in do you think?" Mitch asks in a good imitation of a little boy.

"MITCH! You're twenty five years old! You know better than to think such things! My guess is it would be Rob's doing. I'll have to talk to him to see. He really shouldn't be spoiling the children like this."

"You've spoiled them too, Ethan. Just look at what all they got this year. I'm amazed."

"Yes, we went all out this time. After all we've been through with Claire leaving and George getting kidnapped plus what all Rob has had to deal with, I felt we deserved the biggest Christmas we could do."

"They did enjoy it. I think the excitement just wore them all out! They're all in bed asleep and it's not even eight o'clock at night! I've never known the children to voluntarily go to bed this early before." Mitch says smiling.

"I think you're right, Mitch! They are all exhausted! They worked hard to make this a good Christmas for each other too. Claire especially. She did all the cooking,organizing and supervised the decorating. It's going to be hard on all of us to leave her at the school when we leave Denver."

"Do Ben and George know she isn't coming home with you?"

"No, I thought I'd wait and tell them the day we leave to come home or the day before. I don't want to ruin their trip or mine either. They are going to be very upset. Especially George. He's the one who thrives on having Claire around to mother him."

"Good plan, Ethan. Let me know when you are going to break the news so I can be far away from the hysterical child as I can get!" Mitch replies grinning.


	28. Chapter 28 The Treatment&New Experiences

Ch. 28 The Masquerade

The next morning Claire is busy washing clothes and having Rob, Joseph and the boys help her hang them on the porch to dry.

"Claire, the clothes are going to freeze hanging out here. How are you planning to get them dry? Wouldn't it be easier to hang them in the kitchen or front room by a fire?" Rob asks curiously.

"I want them to freeze. They'll dry that way and then I can shake them out to fold them. If I put them wet in the front room as you say they'll just get all smoky. We can't smell like smoke on the train or in Denver! Now bring me some more rope from the barn please. We need to tie up another line to hang clothes on. Tell the boys I said to bring me their extra pairs of long underwear and nightshirts. I need to get those boiling in the kitchen. If you have some, I'll do up yours too."

"Uh, no that's alright. I'll just go tell Joseph and the boys what you told me to." Rob says turning red and backing off the porch.

Going into the barn, he finds Ethan and the boys working on cleaning the stalls. "Claire wants you boys to go gather all your long underwear and nightshirts so she can wash them in the kitchen." Rob delivers his message his face still red.

"What's bothering you so, Rob? What did Claire say?" Ethan asks as the boys all leave to get the clothes.

"She told me she'd wash out MY underwear too! Uncle Ethan, can we make a stop at the mercantile tomorrow morning before we get on the train? I'll buy myself some sets of long underwear and a couple of nightshirts too. "

"Rob, you're just going to have to face it. Claire is the same as your sister now. She's going to find out you wear underwear and nightshirts just like the rest of us do! We won't be using your money to buy more so you'd better just let her wash your extras." Ethan says smiling.

"Sir, I don't have any extras. I have two nightshirts and two pairs of long underwear that I've been washing out and swapping each week. I lost most of the clothes I had before in the fire. I hadn't taken many with me when I left home the last time."

"Well, in that case we **will** be buying you some more. We'll go in later today. Claire wants to take food baskets to the mining town so we'll stop on the way back. While we're in Denver, we'll get you some new clothes also. Now, I need to ask you something and I want the truth here." At Rob's nod he says "Did you give the children the silver dollars, son?"

"Yes Sir. I wanted to share some of my new found money with them. I sure don't need it and they all could use a little for something special they want. I did in in the spirit of Christmas. Please don't be angry with me for not asking you first."

" If you had asked me first, what did you expect my response to be Rob?"

"I kind of figured you would tell me I couldn't do it. That's why I didn't ask you first. I didn't want you to forbid me to share my money. It's my money so I figured I could share it if I wanted. Are you angry with me Uncle Ethan?"

No, sharing a little of your money is a very kind thing to do. The children are amazed to own such a thing. You have to remember they haven't seen much money in their lives. Their parents didn't have much at all and I certainly don't either. To be given something like that was a shock to them."

"I wish you'd let me spend some more on them and on you too. What's the use of having a lot of money if I can't use it for people and things I want to use it for?" Rob says sounding more Ben's age than sixteen.

"Robert! We've been over this before. Although I appreciate and admire you for sharing and wanting to do more I'm not going to allow you to do this often. That money is for you to use when you are legal age or if you decide to find a college back East to attend. We won't be using it for the family or frivolous things you think you or the other children need right now. The extra dividend money will be what I let you spend on certain things as long as you get my approval first. I'm going to let Joseph and the boys earn a little spending money every now and then too. It's time they learned to manage money as well."

At Rob's woeful look he adds "We'll be fine, Rob. The raise in pay I have for taking the Sheriff's job plus the reward money the government is awarding us for the Mine is going to be enough for a long time. We just don't need to worry about not having enough money right now. Do you understand, son?"

"Yes, I do. Will you let me know if you ever do need any help with money? If I'm going to be part of the family you should let me help out."

"Oh, you'll be helping out all right. I wouldn't worry yourself about that. You can start by going and cleaning out the chicken coop right now. We want our coop to be clean when we have the Andersons come stay to do the chores."

"That's not quite what I meant, Uncle Ethan!" Rob protests grinning.

"Maybe not but that's what you are going to do. Get to it." Ethan answers, pointing to the doorway.

* * *

**That afternoon-**

"Boys, come here please. We need to have a family meeting." Ethan calls Ben and George in from visiting Dobbin.

"Boys, tomorrow afternoon we're leaving for Denver and the train trip usually takes five hours. However, because of the weather conditions the trip is going to be longer this time. They don't travel as fast in the snow. That means we'll be sleeping on the train." Ben and George exchange a smile at that news. "Do you remember our traveling rules boys? Tell me what they are."

"We must stay with you or Joseph or Claire at all times. No wandering off by ourselves." Ben says.

"We have to sit quietly in the seats and not deeturb other people on the train and not run around." George adds. "Oh and now that Rob's here I guess we stay with him too."

"Yes, you do and the word is _dis_turb. Very good, boys. I'm glad to know you remember. The same rules apply to when we are in Denver also. You MUST do exactly as you are told to do and stay with one of us at all times. There are going to be two other older children who are going to take you all around the city and help you find fun things to do on some days. But, some days you are going to stay at the hotel and entertain yourselves. We are going to be there a week and I expect well behaved children at all times. We are guests and we are going to act like it. That goes for all of you not just Ben and George." Ethan says looking at the three older children.

"Yes Sir" They all answer.

"Uncle Ethan, will you have to be at the trial all day every day? Will you be able to come do things with us some of the time?" Claire asks hopefully.

"The way I've been told is we start around eight in the morning and by three o'clock we are finished for the day. That all could change though. I know they don't have trial on Saturday and Sunday so I'll be with you then. We'll have some time at night to do something together. Cities don't stop just because it's nighttime so we might do something then."

"Alright now that we have the family meeting out of the way, let's get to town. We have to buy some extra food for the Anderson family to have. We don't want them to run out of anything." Ethan explains.

"Papa?" George speaks up after a whispered conversation with Ben. "Can we spend a little of our Christmas money? Ben and I want to buy something to take with us on the train."

"What is it you two think you need, George? You already have toys to play with." Ethan answers waiting for an explanation.

Ben answers "Yes Sir we know but we wanted to get some drawing paper and colored pencils for us to use. Joseph said he wouldn't let us use the ones Mitch gave him. He said they were for him and Rob not us. We want some too so we can draw pictures."

Joseph, hearing this quickly explains "I didn't want them to use the pencils all up before I could use them Uncle Ethan. They both use up pencils very fast. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Joseph. The pencils Mitch gave you were a gift for you. You don't need to share them if you don't want to. Boys, we'll buy you some pencils and paper in town but I want you to save your money for now. Y ou might find something in Denver to buy and you'll need it then. If you do, I'll pay for it and you can pay me back when we get home. All right?"

"Yes sir, that sounds good." Ben answers as Joseph and George nod.

On the way home from town, Ben asks what has been bothering him for some time. "Pa? Are you going to let the twins play with our pony cart and ride Dobbin while we are away?"

"They might break our cart Papa. Those boys are too rough with things. Please don't let them use it. If they do we won't have one to use when we get back." George adds.

"Ben, Dobbin needs exercise so he needs someone to ride him. Boys, I'll let Mr. Anderson know you wish to wait until you get back to give the twins a ride in the cart. I'm sure he'll understand and keep the boys away from it. I had already planned to move the cart to the back of the barn and put the tarp over it. I felt the same way you two do. Those boys might tear it up and I didn't want that to happen." Ethan tells them.

* * *

**Train Station- The next afternoon**

"Thanks again Bill for looking after the ranch chores for us. I'll send a wire when we know exactly what time we'll be arriving back home."

"Sure thing, Ethan. We'll be waiting for you. Enjoy the trip."

"Right this way Mr. Cord. Your car is over here. Follow me please." The conductor says as Ethan hands him their tickets.  
"Did he say "_Your Car_?" Joseph whispers to Rob as they hold onto Ben and George's hands.

"That's what I heard him say. I thought we were all in a big car with other people." Rob answers as they all follow Mitch and Ethan.

"Step up here. This is a private car set aside for your family. Inside are two rooms with tables, chairs, a small sink with running water and there are bunks for sleeping. " At Ethan's look of shock, the conductor smiles.

"I was told to give you this message when I put you on the train." He hands over the envelope addressed to Sheriff Ethan Cord, Paradise.

Opening it Ethan finds a message from Mr. Connors, the Federal Marshal.

"Welcome to the private car. You are a guest of the government and you are to receive the treatment! This is best for the children. They need to travel in comfort not be crammed in like animals. There are two separate sitting/sleeping areas just in case you need to be away from the children. Every expense is covered. Ask for anything you would like to have. We wish you a happy journey and will see you in Denver." United States Marshal's Office.

"Well everyone, this is our car. We are riding in style today. Let's get settled in. This is a gift from the United States Marshal's office. We probably won't ever be able to do this kind of fancy traveling again."

After several hours of playing quietly with yo-yo's and drawing pictures, Ben and George are restless.

"_George, I'm thirsty. Let's go tell Pa. Maybe he'll let us go to the dining car. I'm hungry too." _ Ben looks at George.

"Okay, I'm hungry too. But I need to use the water closet first." George says wiggling around in the chair. "I need to go really bad!" he says biting his lip.

Realizing he's said this out loud, he looks over at Joseph to see if he heard. He knows if he did, he's in for a scolding. Unfortunately Joseph heard him.

"Why didn't you speak up before now, George? You _know better_ than to wait until the last minute! Joseph says sternly.

"Joseph, I think you'd better take him out. It looks like he's not going to be able to hold on much longer." Rob speaks up watching George squirm anxiously in the seat. "I'll tell Uncle Ethan where you went. We'll probably be in the dining car. It's about time to eat something."

"Okay. George, let's go." They just get into the next car when George whispers "Hurry!" Lifting him up, Joseph hurries to the end of the car hoping to find a water closet. Not seeing one he pulls open the door and goes to the next car. Just when George thinks they aren't going to find one, they finally get to a car with a water closet.

Meeting the rest of the family in the dining car, Joseph complains "He's **still **waiting until the last minute to say something, Uncle Ethan! If we hadn't found it then, he would not have made it! He's too old to be doing this! " He says, glaring at George.

Nodding, understanding Joseph's aggravation, Ethan says "We'll talk about it later. Let's just eat supper."

Later back in their car, he takes George aside away from the rest of the family. "Son, we've talked about this many times since the kidnapping. George, it's been two months and you do fine at home so what is the problem here? Why are you waiting until it's nearly too late to go to the necessary?"

"I don't want people looking at me. I'm scared one of them might try to grab me when I go by." George whispers, tearing up. He doesn't like being scolded by his Papa at all.

"Son, I've told you this before, no one is going to get you with one of us there with you. George, I'm going to say this ONCE and that's it so you better_ listen_! You _will _start speaking up when you need the necessary **before** it's almost too late! If you have an accident because you waited too late, I _will_ **spank **you! This is going to **stop** _today _ young man! DO you hear me?"

"Yes Sir, I hear you." George whispers, wiping the tears running down his face. For him, a spanking is the worst punishment he could get, especially from his Papa.

"Good, Ben's waiting so let's go get you ready for bed. We'll be in Denver in the morning. Come on."

Tucking the boys up into their bunk, Ethan says "Sleep well boys. If you need something in the night Joseph is going to be above you. Rob and Claire are right across the room. Just let them know. Oh, one more thing boys, there's a water closet right next to the sink. It's behind the tall door if you need it. Good Night."

After he leaves the room, George whispers "_Why _didn't he just tell me that earlier today? Was it a secret?"

"He didn't know until a little bit ago. Rob found it by accident." Giggling at George's sigh, Ben says "Night, George."

* * *

**Denver**

After arriving at the hotel and settling into their rooms, the children are ready to explore the hotel. "May we please go walk around the hotel for a while? " Joseph asks. Ethan is about to answer when there's a knock on the door. Opening the door he finds Mr. Connors with two children.

After Ethan introduces all of the children, Mr. Connors says "Hello and welcome to Denver, I hope you enjoyed your train travel and will enjoy your stay. We have much planned for all of you during your visit to the city. I'm the man who will be taking your Uncle away for several days. I'm Mr. Connors and this is my niece Abigail and nephew Howie who will be your guides to fun in Denver this week. "

"Howie?" Ben whispers snickering next to Joseph.

"BENJAMIN!" Ethan says sternly with a warning in his voice.

"Nice to meet you Howie. I'm Ben and this is my younger brother George." Ben says quickly recognizing that tone in his Pa's voice.

"I'm Joseph, this is my sister Claire and our friend Rob. Nice to meet you Abigail and Howie." Joseph speaks up giving Ben a look that dares him to giggle again.

"Hello, I'd rather you call me Howard. My uncle likes to tease too much. We have a great city here and Abby and I are looking forward to taking you around. We'll start tomorrow morning right after breakfast and go ice skating. We'll go to the museum too. Do you like dinosaurs or Indians?"

When Ben and George both nod, he says "Well, we'll see both at the museum. There's so much to see here in Denver we can spend all day the whole week and not see it all. We'll meet you in the hotel lobby at eight thirty in the morning.

"One day if you like, we can split up and the boys can go do something while Claire and I go shopping together." Abigail tells them.

"I don't know if I want the children to split up like that, Mr. Connors. I think I'd prefer it if they all stayed together in one large group. This is a big city and they are not used to being on their own in a city." Ethan says quietly.

"We'll work it all out. Don't worry. The children will be fine, Ethan. I'll see to that."

Speaking louder he says "Abigail, Howard, time to go now. We'll see all of you in the morning. Remember, everything at the hotel is paid for. You are all guests of the government on this trip. If you need anything or have any questions, just call down to the front desk."

"You want us to _yell _down the stairs?" George asks in shock. "We'd get in big trouble if we did that! Papa would spank us!"

Hearing this sets Abby and Howard into a fit of giggles.

Smiling, Mr. Connors stoops down beside George. "No George, I don't want you to yell down the stairs. I sure don't want to cause you to be in any trouble. Here in Denver we have the new telephones. Did you see that big black box on the wall in the hallway?" At George's nod, he says "Well that's called a telephone. You can talk into it and the man at the front desk can hear you. When you want something you just let him know and he will get it up here to you."

"We have one in our house now. It's so convenient to be able to just call up the stores and they deliver things right to our house. I can't imagine what we would do without them. It's** so** uncivilized to be without a telephone these days!" Abby says snootily.

Rob and Joseph give her a dark look but don't dare to say anything back when Ethan is right there listening.

"Yes, well where we live we haven't had the pleasure of the latest progress yet. Paradise does just fine with what we do have however. It looks as if this trip will be a learning experience for all of us." Ethan says with a firm look at the two older boys.

After the guests leave and realizing Ethan would like time alone with the children, Mitch says "I think I'll walk down to the Card Room for a time. Then I think I'll check out my room down the hall. I'll see you all later."

"Everyone come sit down, we need to talk." Ethan says firmly.

With the children all settled he begins "I understand how what Abigail said may have upset you. However, you are not to come back at her or anyone else about it. Those children are being brought up differently with things you and I have not had. This may cause them to behave differently.

**You** however, are going to continue to be on your_ best_ behavior and use your _best _manners _at all times_. If I hear of _anyone_ misbehaving you will answer to me. I think you all know what I mean by that." Ethan says firmly. Then hearing the children answer "Yes Sir" he continues.

"I trust you remember the rules regarding the hotel. The hotel is **not** a place to run and play. I don't want to hear of you causing any trouble while we stay here." He says, giving the younger boys a stern look.

"Make sure you understand the rules for the Card Room. ** No one** under the age of twenty one is allowed into the room. There will be gambling and drinking going on and you **will stay far away** from there. _Understand Me_? I don't even want you near the doorway of that room! Boys, you remember what happened when you disobeyed me the time we stayed in Colorado Springs don't you? Rob, you weren't there but Joseph will tell you about it if you want to know."

"Yes Sir." The boys answer.

Ethan sees Ben, Joseph and George all swap looks. Each is remembering their misbehavior and the spanking they received because of it.

"Fine, then let's go get lunch and then we'll all explore the hotel together. I'd like to see one of those new telephones and who knows what other new things we might discover."


	29. Chapter 29 Denver Day 1

The Masquerade ch. 29 Denver Day 1

The first morning in Denver, the children were excited to be going ice skating with Howard and Abby. At breakfast Ethan reminds them "I want all of you to stay together today. Ben, George that means you stay with the older children. No wandering off to look at something by yourselves. You do exactly as Rob, Joseph and Claire tell you to do. They are in charge of you today so you will mind them or you will find yourself in big trouble with me. Am I understood?"

Finding themselves on the receiving end of one of Ethan's stern looks Ben and George quickly answer "Yes Pa" and "Yes Papa".

"As for you older children, you make sure to stay together too and watch the boys. I'm counting on you to keep yourselves out of trouble. Any trouble at all and you will be spending the rest of our stay inside the hotel unless we go out as a family. Is this clear?" Ethan asks looking specifically at Rob and Joseph.

"Yes, Uncle Ethan. We hear you and we'll behave well. I promise you the boys will all be on their best behavior. Right boys?" Claire answers also giving the boys a look.

"We'll be fine, Uncle Ethan. You don't need to worry. I'll take care of the younger boys and get them all back safely." Rob assures him ignoring Joseph's look of anger at being grouped into the same group as his younger brothers.

"That's good to hear Rob . I'm depending on you to help keep everyone together. I do want all of you to enjoy yourselves during our stay. It's just this is a big city and I want you to be cautious. I'll be back around two o'clock today and if you're all not too tired we can do something together. The trial doesn't actually begin until tomorrow. Today is more preliminary work, getting a jury set up and talking with the lawyers. Mitch has volunteered to stay late and take care of any business that needs to be done. Now if I'm not mistaken, that's Howard and Abigail coming towards us."

"Good Morning Cord family. Are you all ready to explore our fine city?" Howard asks smiling at Claire.

"They will be after they take a quick trip upstairs to wash up and get their coats. Go ahead children." Ethan answers. Pulling Joseph aside he whispers "Make sure the boys use the necessary before you bring them back down. They're all excited and may forget to go. You know all about what happens if George doesn't go."

Nodding, Joseph says "Yes sir, I'll see to it."

Coming back with coats, hats, gloves, the children say goodbye to Ethan and walk out to find a large horse drawn carriage waiting at the front door of the hotel.

"Whose carriage is that? It's beautiful!" Claire exclaims.

"This is our carriage for the day. My Uncle arranged it. Climb in everyone." Howard answers as he assists Abby and Claire up into the carriage. Climbing up Ben and George can't help but bounce a little on the seats.

"The seats are so soft they bounce!" George says to Claire.

"I noticed that George, now please sit still. You too Ben." She adds as Ben bounces again. Ignoring her Ben continues to bounce on the seat grinning happily. Sitting beside him Joseph leans down and whispers "Ben, you either mind Claire or I will pull you over my knee right here and wallop your backside!" Wide eyed and knowing Joseph means what he says Ben stops bouncing.

"Good choice Ben. Now you just keep in mind what I said. Any problems from you today and I will wallop you myself!" Joseph whispers to his young brother.

Soon the carriage comes to a stop. Ben, looking around says "Are we at a park?"

Abby answers, smiling at the younger boy. "Yes Ben, this is one of our favorite places to come. In the summer we have picnics and swim in the pond and in the winter we can ice skate on the pond. Have you ever been ice skating?"

"No, none of us have unless my new brother, Rob has. Have you Rob?" Ben asks looking up at Rob.

Grinning at Ben calling him his brother Rob answers "Yes Ben, I have ice skated once or twice but I'm not really good at it." Then turning to look at Abigail he asks "Abby, how are we going to go ice skating if none of us has any skates?"

"Oh, you don't have skates?" Abby asks in surprise. It seems unusual to her as everyone in her family has ice skates.

"No, we don't go ice skating in Paradise. We don't have any frozen ponds to skate on." Claire answers her new friend.

"Well, that's easy enough to fix. We'll just go rent some in that building. Inside they have skates to rent, a place to get hot chocolate and snacks too when you want some. Let's go get everyone fitted for skates and we'll come back out." Howard says pointing to a large brick building across the park.

* * *

After what seems to be a long time of trying to stand and skate, Ben has had enough. Every time he thinks he has his balance and starts to slide his feet as Abby instructed he falls on the ice. Now with his bottom feeling as if he has been given a hard spanking, he wants to stop trying. Looking around he sees Joseph, Claire and Rob all have mastered this skating business. All three are able to slide around without falling on their backsides. After watching them for a while, he looks around for George and sees him sitting on the grass behind him. Sitting down Ben takes off his skates and walks over to George. "George, are you quitting skating?"

"Hey Ben, yeah I'm done. Every time I try I fall down. I don't like ice skating! Ben, do you know where the necessary is? I've needed to go but I didn't want to stop them from having fun." He says looking at the older children.

"I don't know where it is George. I need to go too so let's see if it's in that building we got the skates from. Come on." Ben says after helping George take off his skates. With a glance over his shoulder to check the older children he sees they're still busy skating and not looking at them. Walking quickly the boys get to the building and go inside. Hurrying Ben goes to the counter where they rented skates "Excuse me please. Where is the water closet? " Ben asks.

"Down the hall on the left son. There's no one in there so go on down."

Outside on the pond, Joseph has just noticed Ben and George are missing. "Rob! Claire! Ben and George are gone! They were right over at the edge of the pond a few minutes ago. Did you see them leave?" Joseph asks worriedly.

Abigail says "I saw them. They went back to the building. Maybe they just got cold or hungry and wanted to go inside."

"Well they had better have a real good reason for leaving without asking or I'm going to warm up their backsides!" Joseph grumbles as he skates over to a bench to remove his skates. "I'll go get them. You all just keep skating." He calls back to the others as he starts walking to the building.

Going inside he sees Ben and George sitting in a booth having cups of what he guesses is hot chocolate. Walking up to the booth he says "Well boys, I hope that chocolate is worth it. You are both in for a spanking! When we get to the hotel, I'm telling Uncle Ethan how you walked off without telling anyone where you were going. We were all worried about you when we couldn't find you at the pond!"

Glaring at his brother, Ben says "Well if you tell on us, we'll tell that you weren't even watching us. We had to go to the necessary and couldn't wait any longer. None of you older kids were paying any attention to us so we came in by ourselves! I heard you tell Rob and Claire you would watch us this morning and they could do it later today. If you want to tell on us go ahead. After Pa spanks us he'll whip you! He told you to watch and take care of us. You didn't do it!"

"I'm sorry boys, you're right we weren't paying attention. I'm not going to tell on you so let's just go back to the others. If you still want to get on the ice, I'll take you around with me. Okay?" Joseph asks knowing Ben is right. His uncle would punish him too if he heard about this.

"Yeah, we'll try it. I'm not very good at staying up though. Every time I stand up I fall on my bottom. It already feels like it did when Pa walloped me for going to town without permission Christmas morning. He really walloped me hard that time." Ben answers, frowning at the memory.

"I'll help you Ben and you too George. Now let's go back and try to have some fun before we have to go get lunch. After lunch we're going to the museum for a couple of hours. Then we'll go back to the hotel." Joseph tells them.

* * *

**Later that afternoon at the hotel**

"Well Children, how was your ice skating trip? Was it something you would like to do again?" Ethan asks looking around the room at the children.

"I don't like it Papa. I can't stay up on the dumb skates! I keep falling down and it just hurts too much to keep falling down." George answers.

"I didn't like it much either. I'm not good at staying up and moving my feet like Abby told us to do. I could only do it if somebody would hold on to me and keep me from falling. When Joseph took us around the pond, we could do it but by ourselves we kept falling." Ben says.

Speaking up again George tells Ethan "Rob, Claire and Joseph didn't fall down like me and Ben did. They could skate! Rob said he's done it before but Joseph and Claire did great! I wish I could do it. It was fun when Joseph finally took us around with him but it wasn't just watching."

Pulling George into his lap Ethan says "Watching isn't as much fun that's true but at least the two of you tried something very different and new. I'm really proud of you boys for trying it. If you ever get the chance to ice skate again, it just might be that you find you can do it too. Maybe it just takes being a little older or more practice. You know what George? All of you have done something I've never done. You have been on ice skates!"

"We could take you with us next time Papa. Maybe you could skate too. You're bigger than Rob and he can do it so I think you could do it too." George quickly reassures Ethan.

Seeing the smiles around the sitting room, Ethan says "Well maybe so George but I don't think I want to try it out. I'm not nearly as brave as you and Ben are when it comes to skating. I'm more the watch everyone else type of person. Let's talk about what we want to do this afternoon. We have four hours until suppertime."

"Uncle Ethan, I'd like to go shopping. We could go to the bookstore where you found those books for us and Abby said there's a toy store right across the street from there. She said the best shops were all on the same street as the bookstore. Could we do that please?" Claire asks.

Joseph and Rob look at each other in agreement. "We'd like to go to the bookstore. I'd love to be able to get more books!" Rob says as Joseph nods.

"Papa, what's a toy store? Is it a little store to play with? That kind of sounds like it might be more for girls than boys." George says remembering a dollhouse he saw once.

"I think you two will be happy with this toy store, George and Ben. Let's get ready and we'll go. We'll go to the bookstore first and then we'll see where we go afterwards." Ethan tells them.

* * *

Taking another carriage ride into the shopping district, the boys see their very first automobile. "Papa! Everyone! Look! That is going by itself! There's no horses pulling it!" George calls out excited to see something new.

The driver of their carriage speaks up chuckling "Yes, young one, that's why some people call it a horseless carriage. The real name for it is automobile. There are a few people in Denver who have them. I doubt they'll catch on though. Horses and carriages are so much quieter and easier to start than those newfangled things. Why you see folks having to crank them up all the time. You don't see anyone cranking a horse now do you? Of course not." The man answers his own question before the boys can say anything. Ben and George giggle at the idea of cranking a horse.

"I wish I could ride in one." Ben says wistfully as he watches the automobile go by.

Joseph says "I wouldn't mind riding in one myself, Ben."

"Don't even think about it boys. Those things **are not** safe and I won't be allowing anyone in this family to ride in something that isn't safe." Ethan says.

"We're here sir. The bookstore you requested is on the corner with the clothing and other shops spread all along this street and the next." The driver announces. "When you are ready to return to the hotel come back to this spot and another carriage will pick you up. We run carriages every thirty minutes. This is all included in the cost of the hotel Sir." He says as Ethan reaches into his jacket pocket for his money clip.

* * *

Inside the bookstore, Ethan takes George and Ben by the hands. "You two stay with me and we'll find some books just for you to look at while the others shop. You older children find what you want and meet us back here in an hour. We'll go across to the toy store next and then let Claire check out the latest in the women's dress shop we passed on the way down here."

After the hour is up, Joseph, Rob and Claire all show Ethan and the boys the books they have selected. "We picked out Oliver Twist and The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood." Joseph tells Ben and George. Claire picked out a book called 'Little Women'. I don't know why she wants to read about short women but that's what she picked." Joseph teases.

"Joseph you know this book is a famous book. You're just being silly." Claire answers back.

"Pa, can we go over to the toy store now? They don't have any books for us to get in this store." Ben asks trying not to sound as if he's whining.

"Yes Ben, we'll go as soon as you and George can get your coats back on. Where is your coat, Ben?" Ethan asks just noticing Ben isn't carrying his coat.

"I left it on the chairs back there where we were sitting. I'll go get it, Pa." Ben says quickly hoping to avoid being scolded.

"No you won't young man! You will stay right here holding Joseph's hand while I go back for your coat. Do not move from this spot, Ben!" Ethan says sternly knowing Ben's tendency to wander off.

A few minutes later and they are walking into the toy store. "George! Look at all the toys. I see wagons and stuffed toys and dolls and pedal toys and games and…."

"Ben! **Look!** It looks like Brown Bear!" George cuts his brother off pointing to the brown teddy bear sitting on a low shelf. Mesmerized he walks slowly towards the bear. Carefully he reaches for it only to hear Ethan say "_No,_ George. Do not touch anything." Tears running down his face he turns to Ethan "But Papa, he looks like Brown Bear. I haven't seen him since we left St. Louis! Please Papa. I _NEED_ to hold him. _PLEASE_?"

Claire quickly whispers to Ethan "He used to have a bear almost the same as that one. He named it Brown Bear. It accidentally got left behind when we went to stay with the Jacksons before you came. Could we let him hold it just this once? He loved that bear so much."

Nodding in understanding Ethan moves to squat beside George. "So George, this is like an old friend of yours I hear." He says taking the bear off the shelf and handing it to George.

George cuddles the bear to him as he answers "Yes sir, this is Brown Bear's brother. Brown Bear was my friend in St. Louis and he got left when we had to go away. I guess he got thrown out by the people who came to live in our house." At that thought he begins to cry again.

"Well George, you don't really know that as a fact. It could be Brown Bear stayed behind to give another little boy or girl comfort when they needed it." Ethan says rubbing George's back to help him stop crying. "This bear looks like he needs a good friend George. Would you like to be his friend? We can buy him if you'd like to."

Looking up at Ethan, George whispers "Truly? I can have him even when I was bad?"

"Yes George, you can have him. Now when were you bad?"

"When I started to touch him without asking. You said we had to keep our hands to ourselves. I'm sorry I just forgot when I saw him."

"George, you weren't bad and you don't need to apologize. Hold on to your new friend while we look around and then we'll pay for him." Ethan says taking George by the hand.

Seeing Ben look at the bear in George's arms, Ethan waits for the boy to tease George about the bear or say something about getting a toy too. He hears Ben say "I'm glad we came in here George. You wouldn't have found Brown Bear's brother if we hadn't. You just make sure to hold on to his paw tight so he doesn't get lost this time."

Ethan reaches down and gives Ben a one armed hug. Smiling at the boy he says "Well now we need to have Ben pick out something special for himself. Let's look around Ben."

After several trips around the store Ben stops at a bow and arrow set. "Pa? Could I have this please? I'd be really careful with it."

"No son, I don't want you getting any kind of weapon even if it's supposed to be a toy. Pick something else."

"How about that pedal oughta moblee over there? Could we get that? George and I could share it."

"Ben! That costs twenty dollars! It's called an automobile. Besides you have a pony cart at home so you don't need a silly pedal toy." Joseph scolds at hearing Ben's request.

Ethan says "Joseph, keep your opinions to yourself please." Then answering Ben "No, son we won't be spending over three dollars for this toy. Now choose what you'd like to have in that price range please."

"Yes sir, I guess that means I can't get a velocipede either. I wanted to ride it into town and make all the kids jealous cause we had one of the latest new things and they didn't." Ben says grinning at Ethan's look of shock. "I'm only teasing Pa. Please don't get mad at me."

"Ben, come over here. I think I've found it." George calls out. Coming around the shelves to where George is standing Ben asks "What did you find?"

"It's a wind up sailboat. We could play with it in the pond here and at home too. You wind it up and it goes by itself!" George tells him.

"All right let's get that. I guess if I can't have a velocipede then I'll get this. I wish I could have the bow and arrow set though." He says looking back to the table where he found it.

Hearing Ben's wish, Rob moves back to the table intending to pick up the bow and arrow set to buy it for the boys. Watching him, Ethan moves close enough where only Rob can hear him. "_Robert!_ Do _**not **_buy that set for Ben and George. They are too young for such a toy. It's too dangerous. I will not allow them to have it or you to spend money on it!"

"Yes sir. Could I buy the velocipede then? I have more than enough money in the bank. I could go get some and come back. It's fifteen dollars and I only have ten with me."

"Robert, are you _trying_ to get me to take a switch to you? You know exactly how I feel about you using your money for unnecessary purchases! We've had this talk before back at the ranch! Now, unless you really want me to take you out to the woods behind the hotel and take a switch to your backside, you'd better not even try to buy the boys anything else in this store." Ethan says quietly.

"Yes Sir. I really don't want you to take that switch to me sir. I'm not going to do anything to make you give me a whipping ever again!" Rob tells him as they walk to the front of the store.

While Ethan has his back turned paying for the teddy bear and sailboat, George reaches up and takes two chocolate bars from the counter. Claire, who is watching him expects him to ask Ethan to buy them but instead she sees George put them in his pocket. Waiting to see if he's going to pay for them himself she's surprised to see him walk towards the door. Quickly she drops a glove on the floor and walks to the front door. As they get outside she says "Uncle Ethan, I left my glove inside, let me just go back and get it. I'll be right out."

Once inside she picks up her glove then turning to the shopkeeper she says "Sir, my youngest brother just took some candy from you. How much are the chocolate bars? Thank you, sir . Here's the twenty cents for two of them. I'll be sure to tell our Papa about it so you don't need to come out in the cold to do so. He's never stolen before so I'm sure this will be the only time he does it!"

Coming back outside where everyone is waiting she says "Uncle Ethan, I'm really tired and I don't want to go look at clothes after all. Could we please just go back to the hotel now? That is if everyone else wants to."

"That's fine with me. What do you boys think? Would you like to go back and have an early supper? You'd have more time to read and do other things before bed if we do." Ethan asks the boys.

* * *

Arriving back at the hotel, Claire pulls Joseph aside. "Joseph, George stole two chocolate bars at the toy store! When I said I dropped my glove, I really went back in to pay for his candy. I did drop the glove but I did it on purpose. What should we do? If we tell Uncle Ethan, he'll spank George! I don't want George to get spanked!"

"You're right about that, Claire. If Uncle Ethan hears about this George is in for a bad spanking! Let me think about it and I'll let you know what I think we should do." Joseph tells her.


	30. Chapter 30 Unexpected Troubles

The Masquerade ch. 30

**Two days later**

"Claire, I've thought about what to do with George. I think you and I need to talk to him about this. Maybe if we talk to him he'll understand not to do this again. Out of the two of them I would have thought it would be Ben who would most likely have taken something not George. I'm really surprised at him.  
I don't know what's wrong with him lately. He's acting like he's never been taught how to behave! This all started after he was kidnapped. Uncle Ethan has punished him but he doesn't stop the bad behavior. Mama would be so disappointed."

"I know Joseph. I think we should tell George that. It might help to let him know Mama wouldn't like how he's been acting and we sure don't either. Let's get him to come into the bedroom so we can talk to him."

Going out to the front room, Claire says "George, come on in to my room. Joseph and I have something to tell you." Looking up from his toy soldiers, Ben asks "Can't I come?"

"Not right now, Ben. I'll tell you about it later." Claire answers.

"Alright George, Joseph and I want to talk to you about how you are acting. You have not been the little boy I remember since I got home from school. What is causing you to misbehave so much?" Claire asks the boy sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm **not** the _little _ boy you remember, Claire. I've grown up and I can do things without needing you around anymore. I'm not a little baby now. **I don't** **need you to try to be my Mama. Joseph, you are not my Pa and I don't have to listen to you either." **George snaps at them.

"George! You better be nice or I'm going to tell Uncle Ethan how you just talked to Claire! Now, what do you have to say to her?" Joseph glares at his youngest brother waiting for the apology he expects.

"Leave me alone Joseph! You and Claire and Rob are not my parents and I'm tired of you telling me what to do! I don't have to do what you say when I can make up my own mind what to do!" George answers, glaring back at his brother.

"Just like you made your own choice to steal?" Joseph asks him. "Claire saw you take that candy! Is that what you're going to do, George? Steal and talk really hateful to people? Mama would be so disappointed in you George. She wouldn't want to know how you are behaving. I ought to put you over my lap and spank you right now for how you are acting! I'll do it too if you don't apologize right now!"

"If you try it, I'll tell Papa how you didn't watch us at the ice skating pond and how we had to go off by ourselves to find the necessary! I'll tell him about you smoking with the twins that time too! You would be in trouble then Joseph! He'd give you a whipping for that!"

"Maybe, but if you don't straighten up and behave, **you** will be the one getting a whipping! If I ever hear about or see you stealing something again, I'm going straight to Uncle Ethan and tell him. I can tell you this _you will not_ like what happens then! If you don't believe me just steal again and find out! You know as well as I do that stealing anything is breaking the law! It's also one of the major rules in the family! You know that George!" Joseph replies angrily.

"George, I want you to be the good boy I remember. I don't like this new behavior and want you to stop before you really get in trouble just as Joseph said. Neither of us wants to see that. Just try for us, George." Claire tells him.

"Fine. Can I go play now? Ben and I are playing war." George answers.

"Go play. We go to lunch when Uncle Ethan gets back. Remember he said he would be back in time to go for lunch today. Then after lunch Abby and I are going to go shopping with her aunt while you boys do something else."

During lunch Ethan tells the children how the trial is going. "Today was the day I had to begin to answer the questions from Jake's solicitors. Mitch has to do the same this afternoon so I will be here with all of you.

"Uncle Ethan, how did Jake get a solicitor? I didn't think he could afford to hire one."

"That might be true Joseph but everyone is guaranteed the right to a fair trial. If someone can't afford legal council the court appoints someone to represent them."

"So he has someone defending him and trying to get him to be set free? That's just crazy! Who in their right mind would defend someone like him? He's a damn nutjob!"

Rob has to cover his mouth to keep the smile hidden at Joseph's comments. He'd used the same words himself not long ago.

"JOSEPH! You had better watch that mouth before you get yourself in major trouble! Robert this isn't funny. I'd better not hear either of you using swear words again. This is the last warning, understand me?" Ethan's tone leaves Joseph with no doubt he means what he says.

"Yes sir, I apologize. But really who would want to defend someone like him?" Joseph persists.

"Anyone who wants a job, I imagine. Now if we're all finished let's go back upstairs to discuss your plans for the rest of the day. Let me just ask the man at the counter a question before we go up. Boys come with me."

Watching the boys stand beside their Uncle, Joseph sees George snatch two candy bars off the counter and stuff them into his pocket. He's not the only one who sees this. The clerk behind the counter is watching also.

"Young man, you just put those candy bars right back where you found them or hand over ten cents!" the clerk says angrily. Then noticing Ethan looking sternly at Ben, he says "Sir, it was the other one here who pocketed the candy. Check the right pocket and you'll find two chocolate bars!"

Turning to George, Ethan says sternly "George, empty your pockets!" As George pulls out the two candy bars, Ben gasps "George, you stole!" Handing the candy to the clerk, Ethan says "Let's go boys. We'll discuss this upstairs."

In their room, Joseph looks over at Claire who nods in agreement to his silent question. "Uncle Ethan, there's something you should know. This isn't the first time he's taken candy bars on this trip. He stole two the other day at the toy store." Joseph tells him holding his breath for the expected reprimand.

"You knew about this and yet you didn't tell me?" Ethan asks sternly, dark eyes snapping angrily.

"Claire saw him and told me. We both talked to him about it. We didn't think he would do it again." Joseph says squirming a little under his Uncle's fierce glare.

George speaks up "Papa did you know that Joseph didn't **…**.." That's all he can get out before Ethan cuts him off "You just be quiet young man! You are in enough trouble without reporting on someone!"

"Joseph, Claire, we will talk about this in a few minutes. Right now I want to have a discussion with your brother. Let's go George." Ethan says taking George into the next room.

Ben says to Rob "I'm so glad I'm not George right now! I haven't seen Uncle Ethan's face look like that in a long time. I wonder if he's going to whip him. He would if it were me that stole something."

"I'm glad I'm not in trouble too, Ben. Joseph, what did he mean he would talk to you two? Are you in trouble?"

"I don't know if I am or not Rob. I guess he's mad because we didn't tell him George stole candy the other day."

In the next room Ethan is discussing stealing with his youngest. "George, is it right to take something that isn't yours without paying for it? What is this called?"

"No, Papa and it's called stealing." George answers, trying not to cry.

"You are absolutely right, it's stealing. Now, what did I tell you boys would happen if you stole something?"

"You said we would get a whipping. I'm very sorry Papa. I won't ever do it again! Please don't spank me Papa!" George says beginning to cry.

"George, were Claire and Joseph telling the truth? Did you take that candy from the toy store?"

"Yessir" George whispers looking anywhere he can to avoid looking at the snapping dark eyes currently staring at him.

"Then this is the second time you have stolen. Isn't it? LOOK at me and answer me George."

"Yes Papa." George whispers after a brief glance at Ethan's face.

Well young man you are going to remember not to steal from now on. Unbutton your pants George."

"_**Papa**_! No! PLEASE! I promise not to be bad anymore. PLEASE?" George says, desperately trying one more time to get out of the punishment he's about to be given.

Reaching out Ethan takes him by the waist and unbuttons his pants. Turning the boy face down over his lap. Knowing this is necessary but regretting having to do it, Ethan takes off his belt and applies four licks to the small backside over his lap. Then using his hand he delivers four more.

Sitting him up Ethan says "George, I love you very much. I will not allow you to do things to put yourself in danger or cause harm to someone else. Stealing is a crime, George. You could be sent to jail for it. I trust we will not have to have this talk or lesson again am I correct? This will NOT happen again, right?"

"Yes sir, I won't steal anymore. I'll be good I promise! I don't ever want you to whip me again. My bottom's burning off!" George manages to say between sobs.

After holding George until he can stop sobbing Ethan says, "Son, you are going to bed for the rest of the day. I want you to think about what it is you did to earn this whipping. Tomorrow we will start again and let's have a better day."

Opening the connecting door between the two rooms, Ethan sends George to his room. "Go on to the bedroom, George." Then looking at Joseph he says "Claire, Joseph come in here please."

Watching the two older children shift uneasily while sitting on the bed, he says "Well, the two of you have some explaining to do. Why didn't you tell me George had stolen something? Didn't you think I should be told about it?"

Claire, deciding to speak first, answers "Uncle Ethan, I just thought I could talk to him and make him understand. I knew he knows better than to take things without paying. He's never acted like this before and I was sure I could talk to him and he wouldn't do it again. I was wrong though and I'm sorry."

At Ethan's questioning look, Joseph says "I told him if he ever stole again I would tell you. I also told him I would spank him if he didn't behave better. I'm sorry I didn't come to you first. I guess I should have."

"You _both_ should have come to me first. I believe we have had this same type of conversation before. I am the parent in this family. It's up to me to handle the punishments. I do allow the two of you to spank IF I'm not available. In this case, all you had to do is speak up and I would have taken care of it."

"Are we in trouble, Uncle Ethan? Are you going to punish us?" Joseph asks biting his lip. He's thinking _Surely he won't spank us not with Claire in on it to. If it was just me he probably would wallop me. I hope he doesn't punish us at all. _

After several tense minutes, Ethan answers "I'm not going to punish either of you this time. However I **don't** want you hiding anything from me when it comes to your brothers. You are to tell me about the boy's misbehavior just as you tell me of the good things they do when I'm not here. If this happens again, you will be punished."

"Yes sir." Joseph and Claire answer together.

"Alright, now tell me what your plans are for today. I understand you are going with Abby and Howard?"

"Yes sir. Howard is picking Rob and I up at two o'clock and he said we're going to the rodeo. He just wants us to go not the little boys this time. He said it could be dangerous for them."

"Abby and her aunt are coming to get me at two also and we're all going to the shops. Her aunt has her own carriage too! Is this alright with you still? You gave us permission yesterday." Claire reminds Ethan. She's thinking_ I know he said he wasn't going to punish us but I'd better ask to be sure._

"Yes, you both may still go. I meant it when I said I wasn't going to punish you this time. I just wanted to be sure of your plans. Now, I want all of you back here before supper. Let's make that be by six o'clock. I will tell Rob the same."

When the time comes for the children to go down to meet their friends, Ethan stops them at the door. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out his money clip. "Here's three dollars for each one of you, Rob included. You may need some money today. Enjoy yourselves but stay safe and remember to be back by six o'clock."

"Yes Papa!" Claire teases giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You sound just like a Papa! " She says at Ethan's surprised look.

"Well, I guess that would be because I _am_ one. Now, behave yourselves." He says shooing them out the door.

* * *

"Well Rob and Joseph, I have a treat for the two of you today. I'm glad your uncle didn't mind us not taking the little guys today. We can't have fun at this place with them with us. Did you bring some money? You're going to need it today." Howard tells them.

When the carriage stops Joseph looks around expecting horses and cows. "Howard, didn't you say we were going to the rodeo today?" At the older boy's nod he asks "Well then, where are the horses and cows or the cowboys? Aren't rodeos supposed to have those things?"

"Not this kind of rodeo Joseph. Come on with me and you'll find out." He leads the boys into a dark building and through a thick door. Coming into the room, Joseph and Rob see tables, chairs, spittoons, a wheel mounted on the wall with black and red numbers, a long table covered in green cloth with holes in each corner and on each side. The table has small colored balls on it. There are more strange tables around the room that Joseph isn't sure of what their use is.

"Rob?" Joseph asks "What kind of place is this? Do you know? I'm getting a bad feeling about this! Why are we in here all alone? Where are the rodeo people?"

"Joseph, this is a place men come to for gambling and drinking. Didn't you see the bar we walked by? All of these tables and that wheel you saw are games of chance or things to use to gamble with. This is a place for fun!" Rob answers.

"_GAMBLING! _** Rob! ** We have **got** to get out of here! If Uncle Ethan ever found out we were in a place like this he'd thrash the hide off of us! How do we get out?" Joseph asks desperately turning around looking for the door. "I want to get out of here Rob! Howard, where's the door to get out? ** Let me out! ** I don't want a thrashing! PLEASE Rob, help me get out!"

Just then they hear a man say "Come with me boys. You all are coming with me for entering a gaming facility when you are under the age of twenty one. We'll just take a ride down to the police station and have your parents contacted to pick you up." Joseph and Rob both look behind them to see a man wearing a policeman's uniform.

"Great. Just Great. Now we're in even more trouble. I'll never sit again." Joseph mutters to himself as he follows Howard, Rob and the policeman to the carriage out front_. I don't know how to explain this to Uncle Ethan without getting a whipping. I wish I'd never even met Howard! It's his fault we came here, he tricked me. Rob didn't seem surprised at all, I wonder if he knew about this place. _ Joseph thinks as he climbs into the carriage.

At the police station, the man they now know as Officer Reynolds says "All right boys, tell me your names and the names of your parents. I'll also need a telephone number or address to contact them."

"Rob speaks up first. "I'm Robert Jordan and this is my brother Joseph Cord. His father and my guardian is Ethan Cord and we are staying at the Denver Cattleman's Hotel. I don't know the telephone number sir."

Joseph is amazed how Rob can be so calm and know just how to answer the Officer. He himself is too worried about what they plan to do with him, to talk.

"What is your name and who are your parents?" Joseph hears the policeman ask Howard.

"I am Howard Connors. My uncle is Marshal Theodore Connors and our telephone is six, five, three, six. We live on Pueblo Drive." Howard hopes to impress the man by letting him know his uncle is a U.S. Marshal and he lives in one of the richest parts of town.

"Thank you boys, you may go wait in the holding cell right over there. I will bring you something to drink as soon as I contact your parents."

Walking into the holding cell, Joseph turns to look at Rob. "Rob, we are _in jail!_ Do you _know_ what that means? Uncle Ethan is going to see to it that we do not sit down for **a month**! That's on top of whatever he might do to us for going into a place where there is drinking and gambling!" "This is all your fault too!" Joseph says glaring across at Howard.

Howard smirks at Joseph. "You mean your Uncle still _spanks_ you? I thought you said you were thirteen. My Uncle hasn't spanked me since I was ten! I live with him." He adds at the boy's strange looks.

"Yes, my Uncle still spanks me. He doesn't just use his hand either!" Joseph answers angrily. Then glaring at Rob he adds, "For something like this, he'll use his belt or something worse! You really got us in it this time Rob! "

After a long time, the officer comes back with cups of water and some cookies on a tray. "Here boys. Have a snack while you wait for your parents. They are coming to get you soon. What were you thinking going into a place like that? Didn't you know that was a dangerous place for young boys?" Officer Reynolds asks sternly.

"I've been there before and it's not that dangerous. You just have to keep your eyes and ears open." Howard sneers.

Ignoring the boy for the moment, Officer Reynolds turns to Rob and Joseph. "I don't believe I've seen either of you in town before. Do you live nearby?"

"No sir. We live on a ranch in Paradise. Our uncle is a sheriff in Paradise." Joseph answers glumly. He just can't stop thinking of what Ethan is going to do and say when he does get there.

Rob adds "We are only in town for the week while Uncle Ethan is a witness in a trial."

"Why are you not with your parents, boys?" Officer Reynolds asks curiously.

"Mama was Uncle Ethan's sister and she sent us to live with him when she died. My Papa died before she did. We used to live in St. Louis." Joseph replies.

"My father died last year and so did my uncle. My Uncle Vern made Ethan my guardian so I live with them now. He adopted Joseph and his brothers and sister but I haven't been adopted. I'm too old for that anyway! I'm sixteen already." Rob explains.

"Sixteen isn't too old, young man. You still have quite a bit of growing up to do before you can be thought of as an adult. Your actions today proved that quite well. You should be ashamed to have brought your younger brother into such a place. All of you are very lucky no one was operating the games of chance at that time." Officer Reynolds answers giving all three boys a stern stare.

Tearing up Joseph says "Please sir, can you tell my Uncle, I didn't know about what they were doing? It's the truth sir. Until we got inside, I thought "the rodeo" was a rodeo with cows, horses and trick riding. Rob may have known but I didn't! Howard didn't tell me the truth. He took me to that place and now I'm going to be in so much trouble with my Uncle. Please sir, will you tell him?"

"I will be having a talk with him and with Marshal Connors also. Whether or not it changes your Father's minds on punishment, I have no idea. I guess you'll just have to wait it out to find out if you will be punished. I can tell you this though. If my son pulled something like this, he wouldn't sit comfortably for a week!" Officer Reynolds says looking at Rob and Howard.


	31. Chapter 31 Big Trouble

The Masquerade ch. 31

Ethan is reading aloud to Ben as they sit together when they hear a knock on the hotel room door. Getting up Ethan tells him "I'll be right back Ben, just stay here and keep our place in the book."

Answering the door, he finds a bellhop. "Mr. Ethan Cord?"

"Yes?"

"You're wanted on the telephone sir. Please come with me." The young man says as he leads Ethan into the hallway.

"Just speak into the mouthpiece normally sir and put the ear piece up to your ear." The boy says seeing Ethan's hesitation.

"This is Ethan Cord." Ethan says into the mouthpiece. He nearly drops the listening end when he hears a voice. "Mr. Cord, this is Officer Reynolds of the Denver police force. I'm afraid we have two of your children here at the station. Robert Jordan and Joseph Cord were caught in a gaming facility. I'll need you to come sign them out. They are not being charged just reprimanded."

"Thank you officer, I'll be there as soon as I can." Ethan replies handing the ear piece to the bellhop. Going back into the room he sees Ben still sitting waiting to continue the story. "Ben, go down to Mitch's room and see if he's there. If he is, ask him to come back with you, I need to talk to him."

"Yes Sir." Ben answers, recognizing the look of anger on his Pa's face.

_I wonder what that telephone said. Whatever it was sure made him mad._ Ben thinks as he goes to Mitch's room. Knocking on the door he waits but no one answers. After waiting several minutes, he goes back to their rooms.

"Pa, he's not there. I waited a long time and kept knocking but no one came to the door. Are you mad at Mitch, Pa?"

"Of course I'm not, Ben. Now listen to me carefully. I have to go out and I need you and George to stay right here in these rooms. I'm counting on you Ben, to obey me. I don't think I'll be gone very long but I want you to lock the door and keep it locked until I come back. Promise me Ben."

"Yes sir, I'll keep the door closed and locked until you tell me to open it. I won't let George open it either if he wakes up. What's wrong Pa? Is somebody hurt? Is it Claire?"

"Ben, your brothers have gotten themselves into some trouble and I have to go get them out of it. As far as I know Claire is just fine. Your brothers are also but they may not be much longer." He adds ominously.

Arriving at the police station he asks the carriage driver to wait.

"Yes Sir. I'll be right here when you are ready to return to the hotel." The driver replies.

Going inside, Ethan asks for Officer Reynolds at the first desk he sees.

"Oh, you must be here for the boys. Yes, let me get him." The young clerk says picking up a different looking telephone than the one Ethan used.

"Officer Reynolds? Mr. Cord is here for the boys, sir. Yes sir, I'll do that sir." Hanging up the phone, he turns to Ethan. "Mr. Cord, Officer Reynolds would like to meet with you. Please follow me. He's just down the hall here."

Coming into a room Ethan sees a policeman and a holding cell with all three boys in it.

"Mr. Cord, Officer Reynolds. Let me explain what the boys did. They were all three at the place called The Rodeo which is a gambling house. Someone called in with a tip that young boys were seen entering the building. Since it is illegal for anyone under the age of twenty one to be in a saloon or gambling house they were breaking the law. I happened to be available so I went out.

The Rodeo serves drinks as well as provides so called entertainment by ladies for men who wish to gamble. Now none of the boys seemed to have done anything but walk around. The youngest one seemed to be unsure of the type of place it was. I heard him questioning his older brother who _did _know what went on there. Mr. Cord, The Rodeo is not a place for young boys to be exploring. It's one of the **…... **let's just say 'feistiest' places of its kind. Do you get what I am saying, Sir? Officer Reynolds asks looking at the boys."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for telling me this. I can assure you right now you will **never** see either one of my sons here again. I will make sure of that. My children have been brought up to obey the law not break it. If you will release them, I will take them to the hotel now."

Walking over to the holding cell, Officer Reynolds announces "Well Robert and Joseph, your father is here to collect you so I'll be letting you out now. Howard, your Uncle is on his way and I can tell you this he is not pleased!"

"Sir, couldn't you just let us stay in here a little bit longer?" Joseph asks quietly, coming to the front of the cell.

Surprised, Officer Reynolds asks "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because Sir, we are much safer in here where he can't whip us." Joseph whispers looking at Ethan's furious face.

Smiling at that, Officer Reynolds says "Well son, I can't help you there. I have to release you to your parent or guardian when they come for you. All I can say is I told him the facts as I knew them. Maybe things won't be as bad as you think."

When the boys walk to him, Ethan says "Let's go, we have a carriage waiting. Thank you again Officer Reynolds for your kindness."

In the carriage Joseph says "Uncle Ethan, please listen, I **….**"

"We will talk about this _in private_ once we get to the hotel. For now just sit quietly." Ethan says looking at both boys.

Joseph tries to keep himself calm but the more he thinks about what happened the more he has to fight the tears. In a few minutes he's crying with his body shaking from holding in the sobs.

"Oh stop! Joseph do get hold of yourself. You're thirteen not three! Stop crying!" Rob says disgusted.

"**Robert**! _That. Is. Enough_! We don't need you to insult Joseph. You need to be thinking about yourself at this time."

"Shut your face! This is all _your_ fault and you know it! You're just a stupid scumbag, Rob." Joseph answers back, glaring at Rob.

Reaching across the carriage Ethan pulls Joseph off the seat and gives him two hard whacks to the seat of his pants. "Watch how you talk to your brother. We don't call each other names in this family and you know it! Now both of you sit here and **do not speak** unless you want me to put you over my knee for a walloping right here! I'll do it boys!"

Coming up to their rooms, Ethan waits until they are all inside before saying "Both of you, go to your room and stay there until I tell you differently. I am too angry to discuss this at this time. We need cooling down time and then we will talk. Oh, and boys, neither of you better insult the other or you'll find yourselves in much more trouble than you are now! You hear me?"

"Yes Sir." They both answer.

Having opened the door at Ethan's command and recognizing the look in his Pa's eyes, Ben stays quiet right by the door. With wide eyes he watches the older boys go to their room wondering just what it is they did. _Whatever it was they sure are in trouble! I'm glad I didn't get to go, now! _ He thinks.

In their bedroom Joseph is lying face down on the bed sobbing into his pillow. He can't seem to stop crying.

"Joseph? Please stop crying. Are you afraid of Uncle Ethan? I've seen you in trouble before and you never got like this."

"No, of course I'm not! I'm just not wanting to be a disappointment to him. I've been trying really hard to stay out of trouble since the kidnapping mess. He has enough to handle and I don't want to make him have more."

"Joseph, I'm really sorry. I didn't think we would get caught. Besides you weren't supposed to be there. The plan was for you to stay behind and watch the little guys. We didn't plan on Uncle Ethan staying with them."

Sitting up and brushing away tears, Joseph says "YOU KNEW! You _knew_ what kind of place we were going to didn't you? You went anyway! Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were my friend Rob! Now you've caused me to be in for an awful whipping! He's going to whip us both. We'll be very lucky if he just uses his belt and not something worse!"

After a long wait, they hear voices from the other room. Joseph recognizes Claire's voice but can't place the others. The door to their room opens and Ethan tells them "Come out to the sitting room boys. Howard and Mr. Connors are here."

"Hello again, Rob and Joseph. Howard here has something to say to all of you." Mr. Connors greets the boys.

Howard looking more angry than upset says "I apologize for getting you in trouble. It was my idea and I'm responsible for this." His words sound more forced than real.

Then as if deciding something, he says "I did tell Rob what The Rodeo was before I took them there. He wanted to go and play some of the games with me. We were going to see if we could win some money. When we got inside there weren't any games going on so we just drank some of their whiskey. We weren't planning for Joseph to be with us. We thought he would need to stay here and keep the little ones."

Hearing this Ethan turns to look at Rob who suddenly looks very uncomfortable. "Robert, is this the truth? Did you plan to go there knowing what kind of place it was? Were you planning to participate in those games? Were you drinking?" Ethan's voice is very stern.

"Yes Sir."

"You willing took your thirteen year old brother to a place like that? Knowing there would be gambling and drinking as well as women?" Ethan asks his voice very stern.

Hearing the tone of his uncle's voice causes Joseph's tears to start again. With the tears running he waits to see how Rob will answer.

"Yessir, I'm sorry. Joseph did not drink anything. It was just Howard and me."

"You young man, are going to be a whole lot more sorry when I'm finished with you! Going to a place like that when you know gambling and drinking are forbidden! Because of your choices you and Joseph were put in jail!" Ethan's voice has gone quiet which Joseph knows means he's is very angry.

Having come in right behind Mr. Connors, Claire looks over at Joseph "Joseph! You were in jail _again_? What were you thinking going to a place like that?"

Joseph sees his Uncle looking at him and knows it's now his turn to have to answer. " What does Claire mean when she says you were in jail again? When were you in jail before, Joseph? Answer _right now_!"

Swallowing nervously and giving his sister a look he answers "Last summer when you were in Colorado Springs. The twins and I got caught digging up Old Lady (seeing his Uncle's glare he quickly changes what he was saying) I mean Mrs. Callahan's rosebushes one morning. Mitch said we could take a whipping from him and he would tell our parents or he would make us spend the rest of the day in the cell. We picked the cell."

"I see. Well Joseph, you and I will be discussing this later. Right now Robert and I need to go out back for a private talk."

Guessing what Ethan has in mind, Rob begins to get anxious. Mr. Connors, thinking he knows what Ethan plans to do asks "Mr. Cord, do you mind if Howard and I join you? I believe Howard should receive the same punishment."

"If that is what you want, it's fine with me. Come with me Robert. Children stay in this room with the door locked until I get back."

Reaching the woods behind the hotel, Ethan tells the boys to go on to the next clearing. After they are out of hearing range he asks Mr. Connors "Are you certain you want to do this? I'm Rob's legal guardian so I'm the same as his parent."

"Howard is my nephew but also my child. He and Abby were adopted by me when their parents died in an influenza epidemic nine years ago. So to answer your question, I am more than certain I want to do this. He deserves to get an old fashioned whipping and that is just what he's going to get!"

"All right I just needed to make sure you knew the punishment I planned. Rob too, has definitely earned this. I will not abide this behavior."

Walking on up into the woods where the boys are waiting, Ethan takes Rob over to a tree with low hanging branches. Rob sees him break off one of the branches and begin to strip it of leaves.

"Uncle Ethan! _No,_ please don't do this. I'm too old, I'm sixteen! Besides they'll hear! _Please Sir, don't_! I'm very sorry and I'll never do such a thing again!"

"Robert, it seems to me you made that very same promise last spring when you stayed with us and snuck out to the saloon. If you think back, I too made a promise. I promised you I would take a switch to your backside if I ever heard of you going to such a place again. I will not abide gambling! I am also aware you did this in Colorado Springs before you came back to live with us. I hope this time the punishment will make you reconsider if you ever get the urge to go gambling again! Now turn around and hug the tree."

Back in their hotel room, Ethan sends Rob to his room for the night. "I will bring your supper in later but for now it's best if you stay in your room. Joseph will be in later."

Hearing this, Joseph feels his hands start to sweat. When Ethan says "Let's go Joseph, we need to talk." He just knows the "talk" is going to be painful. Sighing he follows his uncle to the other bedroom.

As soon as he closes the door Joseph says quickly "Uncle Ethan, **I didn't know** what The Rodeo was. When Howard said he was taking us to the rodeo, I thought he meant the kind with horses and cowboys! ** Honest I did!** When we got to the building and I saw all those tables, I asked Rob about it. That's when I found out it was a place to go to gamble. I didn't know until then. I didn't plan to go gambling or drinking or anything! Please believe me! Don't be disappointed in me, please! Tears are running down his face by the time he's finished with his speech.

Sitting on the bed, Ethan says "Come over here son."

Still crying Joseph walks the few steps to him expecting the worst. When he reaches him, Ethan just pulls him into his arms and holds him. "SHH quiet now, it's all right Joseph. I do believe you and I'm** _not_ **disappointed in you. Calm down, I'm not going to punish you for this. It was not your fault at all. Try to stop crying son. It's all right. Now sit here beside me."

"You're really not mad at me? " Joseph asks incredulously.

"Not about this, but we need to talk about you being in jail in Paradise. Joseph that is something I cannot just let go. You willfully destroyed someone's property is that correct?" At Joseph's nod, Ethan says "When you destroy property then you are breaking the law, Joseph. This behavior will not be tolerated. You know this right?"

"Yes Sir. I was already punished though." Joseph tries knowing it probably won't help him.

After a long look at the boy, Ethan says "Stand up Joseph." When Joseph obeys he pulls him face down over his lap.

"You are right you have been punished for this. However, you tried to hide it from me and that has earned you a walloping!"

Ethan brings his hand down on his nephew's backside giving him six firm swats. After the day Joseph has had, Ethan feels that is enough to get the message across. Letting the boy sit up he says "Telling me the truth as you did about the events of today, will get you out of trouble or less punishment. Trying to hide something you've done wrong will cause you to get more punishment."

"Yes sir, I understand." Joseph says wiping the tears that keep falling.

"Joseph, go on to your room now and get ready for bed. I will be in with your supper in a little while. I'm going to take the boys and Claire down to eat and I'll be back with supper for you and Rob. I want you in bed until then. We'll all start with a new day tomorrow and I hope it's a better one than today was."

"I hope so too, Uncle Ethan. I can't take another day like today. I just knew you were going to thrash me for going to that place. You did thrash Rob didn't you?"

"Go to bed Joseph. I'll see you later." Ethan says firmly, pointing to the door.

In the boy's room, Joseph finds Rob in bed on his stomach. When Rob hears the door close, he rolls over wincing as he does so. "Are you OK Joseph? Did he whip you?"

"I'm alright, he walloped me for the rosebush incident, but he didn't punish me for what happened today. I guess you weren't that lucky were you?"

"No, I deserved to be punished and I can truly say I got what I deserved. What I did today was stupid and so dangerous it's no wonder he was so mad. Uncle Ethan said we could have been shot if there were men gambling in the place. He said they shoot at anything for no reason when they're drinking and gambling!"

"So, what happened? What about Howard?" Joseph asks coming over to sit beside Rob.

"We both got a thrashing. Uncle Ethan made me hug a tree while he whipped me with a switch, then I had to take down my pants and feel the belt. I counted twelve all together. I tell you Joseph, I don't ever want to be told to "go hug a tree" again! I know Howard got a really bad whipping too, I could hear it. His Uncle said to tell you "Howard wouldn't bother us anymore because he was confined to the house for the next three days."

"Boy Rob! You really messed up bad to get it with a switch! I've never been whipped with a switch by Uncle Ethan! My Papa used one when he caught me playing with his dice when I was eight and that one was enough to last me forever. I couldn't even let my legs touch a chair for a whole week they burned so bad. I hope you didn't get it that bad."

"I'm sore but I can sit down. I'll be alright Joseph. I'm sorry I got you into this today. I knew better, I guess I just wanted to show off to Howard that he wasn't the only one who knew how to gamble. We were lucky we didn't get into bigger trouble."

"Well, I don't know what bigger trouble might be. Being put in jail, being found in jail by your Pa, taken back to have to face your furious Pa, waiting to see what his punishment would be, and having everyone in the family know about it seems big to me."

"You're right, Joseph. That _was_ big. I'm not going to do anything to get on Uncle Ethan's bad side from now on."

"Me either. I'm going to be the most perfect boy ever!"

Rob can't help but snicker at this statement while Joseph just grins at him.


	32. Chapter 32 Telephonts and Adventure

The Masquerade ch. 32

The following morning, Rob, Claire and Ethan were downstairs ordering breakfast for everyone while Joseph stayed with the younger boys. After his long emotional day the day before, he didn't feel up to going anywhere outside the room. Everyone has just left when Ben comes running into the sitting area.

"Look Joseph, I found this in the bureau. I didn't know Papa brought….. just then he tripped on a rug and there was a loud popping sound. The picture on the wall suddenly fell to the floor. Having seen his young brother holding a gun moments before, Joseph rushes to the boy lying on the floor.

"BEN! Are you hurt? Stand up!" Joseph quickly checks his little brother for blood. Finding none he snatches the gun out of Ben's hand. "**_What_ **are you doing with this? You could have been shot or shot someone! You KNOW you are NEVER to touch a gun!" Hearing a sound behind him he turns to see George standing in the bedroom door. His face pale and lower lip trembling.

"Joseph, Ben shot the wall! Look there's a hole right up there!" George says pointing to the wall on the far side of the room. "Ben, Papa's going to give you a really _bad_ whipping when he sees this! You know touching any gun is enough to get a bad whipping! You won't sit down for a _long _time! He might do to you what he did to Rob! I sure hope he doesn't take you out to the woods for a whipping with a switch!"

"George! That's enough talk about punishment. You don't need to try and scare Ben. He's scared enough already. Now, let's just keep this between us. Let's not say anything to Papa about this. He went through a bad enough day yesterday. I really don't want him or us to start today off with someone getting a whipping. Do you?"

"No, I don't want Ben to get a whipping but how are we going to keep Papa from seeing the hole? He'll know what happened if he sees it. Besides he always knows when we do something bad! I don't know how he does that do you?"

"It just seems that way, George. There are things he's not ever found out about!"

"Oh? What kind of things?"

"Things I have no intention of telling you about as you would most likely tell Uncle Ethan. I for one, don't want the skin off my backside to stay in Denver. I would very much like it to go home with me!" Joseph answers grinning.

"Now, I can fix it so no one will see the bullet hole. I'll move one of the pictures to cover the hole. As long as we keep quiet no one will know except the three of us. Ben didn't mean to shoot the gun, it just went off." Joseph can't keep himself from thinking of how he promised just yesterday not to hide things from his uncle. Now he was keeping information from him again. It sure wouldn't be good for him if his Uncle found out about the gun or that he covered up for Ben! Joseph thinks _If he does find out, Ben and I both will be in for it! George too if he's not careful. _

* * *

During breakfast in the room, Ethan notices how quiet Ben is being. "Ben, are you feeling alright? You seem to be unusually quiet this morning."

"I'm fine Pa. I guess I was just thinking about yesterday. Can we do something fun today? I had to stay in all day yesterday and that wasn't fun."

"I'm sorry Ben but I'm due to be in court most of today. I think we have two more days and it will be done. All of you need to stay here at the hotel today."

"Uncle Ethan? Abby's aunt asked if she could take all of us out to the new zoo they just opened here in town. Could we go, please? She said to call her on the telephone if we could go. I have their telephone number."

"Claire, if you will be responsible for taking care of the boys and Abby's aunt agrees then I don't mind. Joseph and Rob are confined to the hotel for the day so they will not be going." At Joseph's startled look he explains "Joseph, this is the rest of your punishment for that stunt with the rosebushes."

"Yes sir." Joseph says with a sigh of relief. For a moment, he'd thought his Uncle had somehow found out about the gunshot and cover up.

* * *

That night, Ethan heard all about the visit to the zoo.

"Papa, we saw all kinds of animals! They have turtles big enough to sit on! Me and Ben got to ride one! We saw telphonts too! They suck up water with their nose and blow it out!"

"George! Those weren't called telphonts. You're getting telephone and elephant mixed up together. The _animal_ is an elephant and the_ thing you can talk into _is the telephone. The elephant doesn't have a nose. It's called a trunk! You need to listen when the zoo teacher is talking."

"I _did _listen, Ben! Besides that can't be right, a trunk is something you put clothes in when you travel."

"You just need to listen _better_, George. You didn't hear him right." Ben says shaking his head at his little brother's mistakes. At almost ten he feels so much older than his eight year old brother.

"**I did_ so to_ listen good, Ben**! I heard him just fine and you don't know everything so just be quiet!" George yells sticking his tongue out at Ben.

Ethan says sternly "George! Apologize for being rude. You know better than to stick out your tongue or yell at someone."

"Papa! Ben's being mean. Telling me I didn't hear and did not listen when I did. Telling me I'm all mixed up. That's mean too. I **won't **say I'm sorry!"

Then feeling himself being lifted off the floor where he was sitting he suddenly changes his mind. "_**Wait**_ Papa! I'll do it!" He feels four quick stinging smacks to the seat of his pants and then hears Ethan say "Apologize to Ben and go to your room. If you can't behave nicely then you can go to bed early. You don't answer back to me or tell me you won't do as I told you to do! As I said before, you don't stick out your tongue or yell at anyone either."

"I'm sorry Ben! I'm sorry for being rude to you. I'm sorry I didn't mind, Papa!" George says quickly before his Papa decides to spank him more.

"That was a very good apology George. It doesn't change your punishment however so now go to your room. I'll come in later to check on you." Ethan tells the boy as he watches the child rub one hand on his bottom and one at the tears on his face.

As George closes the door to his bedroom, Joseph says "So Ben, what else did you see at this zoo besides telphonts?" He hears Claire start to giggle and before they can help it all three of the older children are laughing so hard they have tears running down their faces. Ben just looks at them and shakes his head thinking _Big kids are awfully silly sometimes_.

* * *

The next morning Ben wakes up early. Having become used to hearing horses and buggies and other city noise, everything seems very quiet outside the hotel. Going over to the window, he looks out to find everything covered in snow.

"George! WAKE UP! It's been snowing! Hurry and get up so we can go out and play in it!" Ben says rushing to pull on his clothes. After they are all dressed the boys rush for the front room door. They just get to it and Ben's reaching to open the door when Ethan says "Hold up Boys! Just where might the two of you be going in coats, mittens and boots?"

Wondering how his Pa always knows when they're being sneaky Ben says "It snowed last night! We want to go outside to play in it. May we go please?"

"Son, it's only five thirty in the morning. It's way too early for you to go play outside. After everyone else is up and dressed we'll get breakfast and then go outside. Both of you go back to your room and stay quiet. I'll let you know when it's time for breakfast."

The boys are able to wait quietly for what seems to Ben to be a _long_ time. "Okay we've waited quietly like he said. It's time to get Rob and Joseph up. Come on George. You take Joseph and I'll take Rob. Do whatever you have to do but wake him up."

Walking on tiptoes the boys go across to the other bedroom. Climbing up on the bed, George leans down and whispers in his brother's ear "_Joseph_, Wake Up and get up now. We have to get up!"

"George, go back to bed. We don't have to get up early here. We don't have morning chores!" Joseph says without opening his eyes.

"GET UP! We've waited and waited. Now GET UP!" George says pulling the blankets off Joseph.

"HEY! STOP! It's cold in here. I said it was too early! Do you want a spanking?" Joseph snaps as he opens his eyes to glare at his brother. "Why are you dressed to go outside George? " Joseph asks as he finally looks at his little brother.

Across the room Rob sits up and answers Joseph's question "Apparently it snowed last night. Ben says everything is covered in snow. They're waiting for us to get up so after breakfast they can play in the snow. You know what guys?" Rob asks grinning. "I want to play in the snow too. Come on Joseph, let's get moving!"

Hearing footsteps out in the front room again, Ethan comes out to find all four boys dressed and at the door. "Stop right there! **George**! **Ben**! I told you to wait in your room not go wake up your brothers!"

"We did wait Papa. You said wait quietly and we did for a LONG time. Then we went to see if the boys were up yet. They were moving so we helped them wake up." George explains.

"Um Hmm, I'm sure you two helped them all right. Well, let's see if Claire is ready for breakfast so we can let the monsters out to play before they wake everyone in the hotel!" Ethan says smiling at the boys.

Finally getting outside, Ben and George have a great time throwing snowballs, trying to build a snowman which they can do with everyone's help, and making other snow creatures. After they finish the last snow creation, Rob asks "Who wants a ride on a sled?"

"We don't have a sled, Rob." George explains. He and Ben have seen several young boys and girls running and sliding in the snow with their sleds.

"I know that George. I saw an old crate in the back of the hotel the other day. With some rope or something we can make a sled to use."

Later when Ethan came back from the court proceedings, he finds Joseph and Rob taking turns pulling the younger boys on the sled.

"Well, where did you find this sled, boys? It looks like you're all having fun."

"Rob made it for us, Papa. He found the wooden crate and took it apart then he and Joseph used their belts to make straps for us to hold on with." George explains.

"Well boys, it's time to come inside. We have somewhere to go this afternoon and need to get cleaned up. Where's Claire?"

"She went inside because she didn't want to play with the sled. She said she wanted to go get warm. I don't know why she didn't want to play. It's a lot of fun running and sliding or being pulled on the sled." Ben answers.

"Girls are different, Ben. They don't like to do the same things we do." Rob tells him.

"Claire used to be more eager to do things with us than she is now. I guess maybe she doesn't like us much anymore." George adds in his thoughts with a frown.

"That's just not true, George. Claire loves you very much. She's just older and doesn't like to do the same things she used too. " Ethan reassures the boys. "Now let's all go inside for lunch and get you something warm to drink. It's getting colder."

During lunch Ethan tells the children the plans for the rest of the day. "We've been invited to go to the marina for a parade and then later a fireworks display. It's a celebration of the coming New Year."

Claire says "Ben, George, it's going to be what we call a new century too. Every 100 years is a century. It's going to be 1900 on January 1st. We won't be saying 1890 something ever again. It's going to be 19 something from now on!"

"Yes, they're having a big celebration tonight. Mr. Connors has invited all of us to come. We'll stay for the fireworks which start as soon as it gets dark. We're going to go out on the water in Mr. Connor's boat to see the fireworks. Everyone needs to put on your warmest clothes. It will be even colder out on the water."

* * *

At the marina, the boys are bouncing with excitement. They've never seen boats like these before. They remember riverboats from the time they lived in St. Louis.

"Boys, these boats of ours are a new invention called a motorboat. Each boat has a small motor that turns these blades." Mr. Connors explains to his eager young audience. "When the blades turn they push the boat through the water. All we have to do is get in, crank up the motor and steer the boat. We'll all take a ride a little later tonight."

Looking at the boat, George says "Mr. Connors, are you sure this boat is going to be big enough for all of us to get in? It sure doesn't look big enough."

"_George_!" Ethan scolds,leveling his stern look on the boy. "You do **_not_** contradict adults!"

"It's a fair question Ethan. I didn't take it the way you did." Mr. Connors says quietly before raising his voice to say "George, we have two boats. Howard will steer one with our family and I'll take the other one with your family. There's plenty of room and you'll enjoy it."

Not so sure about that but knowing he'd better not say anything more George just answers "Yes sir."

Joseph asks "Mr. Connors, are all of these boats the motor boats?"

"No, most of them are rowboats. There are only a few motorboats here. Unfortunately most people don't trust them and they are quite expensive also. Just like the automobiles. You all will see some of those in the parade." Then checking the time, he says "Let's all go to the parade area and find my family. I'd like you to meet my other children. After the parade we can go down to the restaurant at the end of the street. It's a combination store and restaurant so they don't serve anything fancy. They do make some hot soup and hot chocolate to go with the sandwiches they sell."

* * *

"Julia, Stephen, and Randall these are Mr. Cord's children. This is George, Ben, Joseph, Claire and Rob. Guys this is my younger set. Julia is seven, Stephen is five and as you can see Randall is the youngest, he's three."

Ben and George go up to talk to Julia and Stephen but the other children just cling to their Mother and won't talk. Shrugging his shoulders Ben says to George "C'mon let's go over and look at the automobile over by the building. These two don't want to be friendly and talk to us. They sure don't want to play with us either."

When they get to the automobile, Ben checks to see if anyone is watching and then quickly climbs inside it. George takes a quick look to see if anyone from their family is watching before he too climbs inside. "Let's go for a spin, shall we?" Ben asks mimicking what he's heard others say while in Denver.

"Yes, let's!" George giggles as they pretend to crank up the engine and then turn the wheel. Caught up in 'steering' Ben grabs the stick thing next to the seat and pulls it back. The automobile begins to roll forward. Ben pulls back on the wheel calling out "whoa!" as George starts to cry.

One man in the crowd by the boats calls out " My automobile! Those Children ARE INSIDE! Someone stop them! They're going to get hurt!"

Busy looking at the engine of the boat, Joseph and Rob have forgotten to pay attention to Ben and George. Both boys jump guiltily when they hear Ethan ask "_Where_ are Ben and George? I thought you were supposed to be watching them!"

"Uh, well Uh, they were just here. They must have … " is as far as Joseph gets before Claire's shriek of "BEN AND GEORGE! OVER THERE IN THAT AUTOMOBILE!" She points to the moving vehicle. There are two older men trying to catch the machine but neither is able to catch it.

They all turn to see Ben and George in the automobile that is rolling straight toward the store/restaurant down the street. From where he is standing it looks to Ethan as if Ben is actually driving the car. He can see the boy turning the wheel as the automobile rolls faster towards the cluster of buildings at the end of the road.


	33. Chapter 33 A New Century Celebration

The Masquerade ch.33

Running, Rob manages to catch up to the rolling vehicle and climb on the running board on the side of it. Reaching in he pulls the lever he knows is the brake and the car stops.

"Are you two alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" Rob asks the two boys as Ethan and Mr. Connors catch up to them. Claire and Joseph are right behind them.

Reaching the side of the automobile, Ethan says sternly "Benjamin Ethan Cord! George Allen Cord! Get out of there NOW!"

Climbing down both boys start to cry. They know hearing their whole names is not a good thing. Both are watching Ethan's hands carefully as he scolds them. They want to make sure he doesn't suddenly attack their backsides without their being ready.

"Just what were you two doing? What were you thinking getting inside such a thing?! I told you just the other day these things weren't safe and you would not be riding in one! I meant what I said! Boys, you could have been hurt badly! Both of you are old enough to know better than to pull a stunt like this!"

Standing up the takes both boys by the hand and starts to go behind the building they are near. "Robert, Joseph, you also come with me" He snaps out.

Before Rob and Joseph are next to Ethan, Mr. Connors speaks up "Ethan, I am sorry the boys were tempted to get in the automobile. I really wish you could let this go with a stern lecture and maybe a punishment tomorrow. If you do this now, it's only going to spoil the whole evening for them. As your host, I would sure dislike having to see their evening spoiled."

"I'm sorry Ted but they are going to be facing consequences right now. I don't believe in delaying the consequences. If it ruins their evening, then maybe the next time they think up mischief then they will remember this. Let's go boys."

Taking all four boys behind the building, Ethan says "Robert, Joseph, this is partly your doing. I told you to watch the boys for just a few minutes. If you had done as I told you to, then they couldn't have slipped off. Ben, George, both of you _deliberately_ disobeyed me. You knew you were to stay with Rob and Joseph."

All four boys answer quietly "Yes Sir."

"Well boys, what do you think I should do about this? You agree you did wrong. I want to hear from each of you. Rob?"

"Yes sir, I was wrong not to keep an eye on the boys. I did get the automobile stopped so maybe that makes it a little better. Could I just be confined to the hotel?"

Ethan doesn't answer his question instead he says "Joseph?"

"I'm sorry Uncle Ethan. I _was_ watching the boys. They were right behind me and looking at the motor on the boat. Then when you came up they were all of a sudden not there! I had_ just_ seen them." At Ethan's stern look he quickly adds "I think I should be housebound to the hotel too."

Ethan turns to Ben and George. "What about the two of you? What do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry Pa! It was my idea to get in the automobile. George just went along with me. We only wanted to look at the inside of one is all. Please Pa, don't whip me. I didn't mean to make trouble." Ben says with tears in his eyes.

George adds "I'm sorry too, Papa. We were not trying to make it go. We just wanted to sit in it. Something happened and it started going by itself. I was so scared we were going to run into something. _Please Papa_, don't whip us. We didn't mean to make it go by itself."

Alright boys, thank you for the explanations. "Rob, Joseph the two of you are housebound to the hotel tomorrow for not watching Ben and George."

Resigned to their punishment both boys answer "Yes Sir."

George and Ben, you are also housebound to the hotel for climbing up into someone's property and playing in it! From now on, you two had **better** _stay out of things that don't belong to you_ unless you have permission to get in. You both know you did wrong or you wouldn't have been worried about getting a whipping. I'm not going to whip you this time but _if you ever _climb up on something like this again, I will! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes Papa" George whispers with tears beginning to slide down his face.

"Yes Sir." answers Ben sincerely glad he isn't going to get a whipping for this.

"Now, you also disobeyed didn't you? You have been told many times to stay with the older children or myself and NOT WANDER OFF!"

Looking at the ground both boys nod their heads. George says sniffling "I'm sorry Papa. I'll be good now."

"Well boys for disobeying by not staying where you were supposed to, both of you have earned a session over my knee!"

With that said, Ethan squats down and turns first George and then Ben over his knee. When he's finished he has two very contrite little boys rubbing their bottoms as they follow him back to the rest of their group.

"It's about time for the parade to begin so let's go over to the parade route down the street." Mr. Connors tells Ethan.

Running over to Claire hoping for comfort, George whispers tearfully "Claire, Papa spanked us and it hurt!" Ben nods in agreement when she looks at him.

Taking Ben and George by the hand to keep them beside her, Claire whispers "You two have caused enough trouble for one day. Stay beside me and hold onto my hand. I'm very disappointed in both of you for misbehaving like this. You deserved that spanking!"

* * *

At the parade area Ethan takes Ben and George by the hand. Thinking of the time George ran into a parade to get candy, Ethan plans to hold on to the two youngest. Leaning down he tells them quietly "You two are to keep holding my hand the whole time the parade is going by. Neither one of you is to move from this spot without me."

During the parade the boys stay right beside Ethan without talking. Both are busy watching the many decorated automobiles, carriages and wagons as they roll by. Sometime later, George pulls on Ethan's hand to get his attention.

Bending down, Ethan hears George ask "How much longer is the parade, Papa?"

"I don't know the answer to that George, why do you want to know?"

Motioning for Ethan to bend down more, George whispers his answer in Ethan's ear.

Nodding at the boy, Ethan straightens up and turns to Claire who is beside George. "Claire, I'm taking the boys on inside and we'll wait for everyone there."

Ben opens his mouth to complain but a look from Ethan makes him close it quickly. A few seconds later he feels George thinking _I'm sorry_. _I need to go really bad, Ben. I can't wait much longer. I thought he'd just take me and we'd come back._

Looking over at George on the other side of their Pa, Ben nods his head showing he understands.

* * *

Inside the store and restaurant, Ethan makes sure both of the boys take care of business before he lets them look around the small store.

"Look Papa, it's a giant fish with a big tail!" George exclaims showing Ethan the small rubber fish.

"That's called a whale, George. Remember the book, Moby Dick Claire and Joseph have been reading to you? There is a whale in that story."

"George, look what I found." Ben calls from the other side of Ethan, before George has time to answer. "It's a toy elephant. This one is soft and snuggly like Brown Bear."

"Would you like to have that Ben? We could buy it now but pick it up to take with us after we go out on the boat. George, I'll let you pick out one thing too."

"I can have it? Just for me?" Ben asks amazed. The boys are used to only looking at items in a store. They know not to ask for anything. Papa has explained they don't have any extra money for many toys. Ben and George are used to only being given a few toys on Christmas and birthdays. They've already been able to get a new toy on this trip.

"Yes, you two should have something to remember this day by. I'll let the older children pick something also. It's not every day that is the celebration of a new century. George, go ahead and pick out what you would like to get too."

"Ben! Look at this. It's a wooden automobile and its wheels really roll. If I get it we can both play with it. Do you want me to get it?"

"George, it's nice but every time I'd look at it I think I'd remember today. I really would like to forget about today wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll get that wooden puzzle I saw over there. I like it too. It has twenty five pieces and makes a picture of a boat on the water. That would be fun to play with wouldn't it?"

"Yes and it would help us remember the **fun** part of today. You should get that George if Pa says you can."

Having listened to them discuss the important decision, Ethan smiles when George turns to him. "If you would like the puzzle George then we'll get it. We can't open the wrapping until we get to the hotel or you might lose the pieces."

"Yes Papa, I would like it anyway. Thank you for buying us something Papa." George answers.

When the other children come in, Ethan asks them if they would like to have something to remember the day. After looking around, the three older children all decide they don't want anything from the store. The two families order sandwiches and soup with hot cocoa for the children and coffee for the adults.

As they order, Rob asks in a teasing tone "May I have coffee too? I'm old enough."

Thinking about it for just a minute, Ethan answers "You may just this once. All three of you who didn't pick out anything at the store may have one cup of coffee with milk. But if you get it you must drink it. We can't waste money and you need it to stay warm. Agreed?"

"Yes Sir" Claire, Rob and Joseph answer.

* * *

Later that evening in the boat, Ethan hears Ben ask "Joseph was the coffee good? Did you like it?"

"No, it tasted terrible. Think of black mud with milk in a cup and that's what it tasted like."

"You've had mud with milk before?" Ben asks teasing his big brother.

"BEN, just hush, you're being annoying again."

Ethan hears Ted chuckle to himself at Joseph's answers. "Black mud with milk." He whispers to Ethan. "He's right you know. That's about what it looked like. Now personally I've never tasted mud so I can't say if it tasted the same."

Ethan is about to answer when he hears Rob say sternly "**George!** _SIT down_! We're in a boat and you might fall out!"

Turning in the seat to look behind him he sees George trying to climb over Rob to get to the seat by Ben.

"_**George!"**_ He calls with a warning in his voice. When George looks up at him he continues. "**Sit down** in that seat and _do not move _ from it unless you want a smarting backside again. Do you understand me young man? **DO. NOT. MOVE**!"

Rob looking at Ethan, asks "Do you want me to move him next to Ben?"

"No Rob, I want them just where they are. Those two can cause too much trouble when they are next to each other. "

Hearing his Pa say this makes Ben poke out his bottom lip in disgust. He doesn't think he gets in more trouble with George around him.

Seeing Ben's pouting look, Ethan says "Ben, put your lip away. You two need time apart after the mischief you've done today. When we get in the carriage to go to the hotel you may sit beside George then."

Ted says "You'd think you had been a parent a long time the way you handle the children. If you hadn't told me I would have thought you had raised them all from babies. It doesn't seem as if you've only been with them three years."

"Thank you! I had to learn quickly. I went from being a bachelor uncle to full time parent in two weeks. Before that I was the man who saw the children only twice in the twelve years since I became an uncle. I'm sorry for that now. I wish I'd been a part of their lives from the time they were babies. At least with the two youngest, I have been around more. George was five and Ben six when they moved in with me."

* * *

"Would you mind if I let Rob and Joseph take a turn steering the boat?" Mr. Connors asks Ethan quietly so the children can't hear him. "They both were extremely interested in how the boat works and it would be a thrill for them. I'll be right here so I can take over if needed."

"They would love to I'm sure. Please make them do it carefully. Neither of them has been on a boat before. I doubt driving a wagon is much like steering a boat!" Ethan answers.

"Rob, Joseph? Mr. Connors asks if you two would like to take turns steering the boat. We'll let Rob go first. Rob switch seats with me." Ethan says seeing both boys nod in excitement.

"Do whatever Mr. Connors tells you to do Rob." Ethan cautions as he helps the boy into the seat.  
"Yes Sir, I promise."

"Okay Rob, first you and I need to swap places so you are in the driver's seat. Now you just hold the wheel steady and push this lever up towards the front of the boat. Keep the wheel from turning and hold it steady." When Rob follows his instructions the boat glides forward in the water. Mr. Connors allows Rob to steer for ten minutes before saying "Alright pull back on the lever Rob, it's Joseph's turn now. Switch places with him please."

Giving Joseph the same instructions he gave Rob, Mr. Connors watches as Joseph steers the boat through the water. He smiles when he sees the boy's face breaks out in a huge grin. Joseph turns to him with his eyes shining. "Thank you Mr. Connors. This is so much fun!"

"You're welcome Joseph, but keep your eye on the water ahead of you. You never take your eyes of the water when the boat is in motion." At Joseph's confused look he clarifies "when the boat is moving".

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry. Don't tell Uncle Ethan or I'll be in trouble again." Joseph whispers.

"I won't say a word son. You're doing great just keep looking at where you are going."

As they begin to approach the docking point for the fireworks show, Mr. Connors tells Joseph to stop the boat by pulling back on the lever. "I need to take over now Joseph. You and Rob did a great job. Thank you for helping drive the boat."

Soon Mr. Connors has the boat in position to watch the fireworks. There are several other boats all stopped and floating nearby.

"All right everyone just look at the sky straight ahead over the front of the boat. The fireworks are set to begin right about now." Mr. Connors tells the children.

Just as he finishes speaking a loud crack is heard and then the children see a flash of light in the sky. Seconds later the flash turns to a brilliant red explosion of sparks in the sky. This is followed by a blue set of sparks almost on top of the red one. They hear three other cracks and soon see red, white, and blue sparks all at once.

"WOW! Just look, George. That's really great Mr. Connors! I liked the show." Ben exclaims as the colors fade away.

"Thank you Ben. That's just the beginning not the whole show. " Mr. Connors chuckles to himself. "Just sit back and watch there's more to see."

After six or seven more explosions, George speaks up "Papa?"

"Yes George?"

"I really like this fireworks show but I have to use the facilities sir."

"Can you wait a little longer son?

Ben whispers, "George! Come on! You can wait until the end. We don't want to miss the end of the fireworks."

Remembering Ethan's warning about what would happen if he waited until the last minute to speak up, George ignores his brother's pleading as he answers Ethan's question.

"Yes sir, I can wait a little longer but not too much. I really need to go."

"I'm turning the boat around now, George. Just hold on and we'll get you back to shore in a few minutes." Mr. Connors says.

Ben glares over at George thinking _Big baby, you could hold it_!

George glares right back while answering in his mind_, If I tried to wait until it was over and we got back I'd have an accident and get another spanking Ben! Papa said if I didn't stop waiting until it's almost too late before I spoke up, he would spank me! If you want to be mad then be mad. I can't help it!_

Mr. Connors asks Ethan quietly "How long has he been using the word "facilities"? Isn't that a bit unusual?"

With George and Ben, you never know what they'll come up with. He heard the store owner use that word when we left the parade. I guess he likes the way it sounds.

When they reach the shore, Ethan picks George up and walks towards the store/restaurant.

Within a few minutes, Ethan and George are back with the toys the boys bought and a carriage.

Thank you Ted, for the entertaining day. We all enjoyed it didn't we?" Ethan looks at the children.

Each of the children also thank Mr. Connors for inviting them to the parade and the special fireworks show.

"Mr. Connors, I'm going to buy me a boat when I get bigger. I like boats more than wagons." Ben says.

"Well now Ben. I kind of thought you were going to be getting yourself one of those automobiles." Ted teases the boy.

"**_No Sir_!** Those things are troublemakers. That automobile almost made me get a whipping! I'm not going to go around one of those bad things again!"

Laughing at that, Mr. Connors says "Good Night everyone. Ethan, I'll see you tomorrow at Court. We'll probably finish up the case tomorrow."

As he and his family ride off in their carriage, Ethan says "Well children, let's get back to the hotel. It's time for some young people to get ready for bed. You've all had a lot of excitement today. Don't forget boys, you are all housebound tomorrow. Claire, if you are invited to go with Abby and her aunt you may do so. Just leave word with the boys where you will be going."

* * *

As they arrive back at the hotel, Rob lets the other children go on ahead so he can talk to Ethan alone.

"Uncle Ethan, can I talk to you? You said if I ever had a problem to let you know."

"Of course, Rob. What problem do you have?" Ethan asks as they walk inside.

"I'm trying hard to be a better big brother but the boys don't make it very easy Uncle Ethan. They won't listen to reason. You saw what happened with George. Ben hasn't listened to me either. When I told him to stay beside me after we left the boat he just ran on ahead. I know you want them to listen to me."

"You are being a better big brother, Rob. I'll have a talk with them and they _will _start listening better. If they don't, let me know and I'll take care of it." Ethan tells him.

After they've all had a trip to the washroom for a bath, Ethan calls a family meeting.

"I wanted to talk to all of you about something I have heard and seen happening. Ben, George both of you are not minding when Rob or Claire tells you to do something." Ethan says. Then noticing Joseph looking upset he adds, "That goes for what Joseph tells you to do also. They are the eldest and are in charge as well as myself. Now, if they tell you to do something and you don't do it, you will answer to me!"

"There will be no more of this running off from the older children or continuing to try to do something one of them told you not to do. I depend on all of you to look after each other and keep each other safe. To be able to do that you must obey what you are told to do."

Does everyone understand what I am telling you tonight?

At the chorus of 'yes sir' he says "Then let's all go to bed and have a great day tomorrow without any bad behavior. Boys, I remind you again, you are housebound _all_ _day_ tomorrow. Do not forget that. Good night children."

* * *

When the children come out to the sitting area the next morning, they find a note from Ethan.

_Children,_

_I had to leave early this morning. Everyone seemed to be sleeping so well, I didn't wake you for breakfast. If you are hungry, Rob, Joseph, or Claire may call in an order for a meal to be brought up to the room. Claire, if you go out today, remember to tell the boys where you will be and be back at the hotel by five o'clock. I will see all of you for supper tonight._

_Ethan_

"Well, let's order something to eat. I'm hungry. Do you think they will bring us pancakes with those good sausage fingers they sell downstairs?" Ben asks going to the door.

"BEN! Just where do you think you are going? You are confined to this room. You are not going anywhere."

"JOSEPH!" Ben answers back in the same tone Joseph used with him. "I know what I'm doing so stop telling me what to do! Who made you a king anyway?"

"_Ben,__** I'm warning you, you'd better listen to me and mind me. **_If you don't, I'll just be telling your Pa all about it. He'll warm up your backside then! You heard him last night."

"Yes, I heard him. He said I had to listen to you. I _**am**_ listening to you. I have to go with George to the necessary and I'm going to go. If you want to tell on me for it, go ahead! He won't be mad at me for going to the necessary and you know it. Come on George, I'll take you since you know who is too busy being _**the king**_ to pay any attention to what we have to do."

Joseph turns to get Rob to help him with the boys only to find Rob isn't there. He then remembers Rob was not in the room when he woke up.

"Claire, did you see Rob this morning?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"He's not in the bedroom or in here. Where do you think he'd go?"

"I would not know Joseph. I'm sure he'll be back in a bit. Don't be so worried."

"You don't understand Claire! He's supposed to be housebound just like the rest of us boys. If he skipped out on it, he's going to be in real trouble!"

"Well Joseph, this would be **his** problem to deal with not yours. You are only in charge of Ben and George not Rob. Let Rob suffer the consequences and he'll learn not to disobey Uncle Ethan. I'm going to get ready to go to the shops with Abby. Make sure you look out for the boys."

"That's all I seem to ever do, Claire! Look after the boys. Then when they do something wrong, I get punished for it. I'm getting tired of that!" Joseph complains.

"That is part of being the older brother. You get to be the one in charge and then have to take the blame when something goes wrong. I know how it is since I've been the oldest a long time now. It isn't fair but that's the way it is! Get used to it." Claire answers smiling at Joseph's sour look.


	34. Chapter 34 New Experiences

The Masquerade ch. 34

That afternoon the trial came to an end. The lawyers from both sides presented their final arguments in front of the jury. The case of The United States vs Jake Driscoll was now in the hands of the twelve men selected to decide his fate. The charges were destruction of private property, criminal mischief, endangerment of a child, kidnapping, attempted murder and possession of unlawful substance, for the use of nitroglycerin. If he was found guilty on any two of the charges, Jake would be sent to a Federal Prison for a sentence of twenty years. If he was found guilty on more than two of the charges the sentence would be prison for life.

Glad to have the trial over, Ethan returns to the hotel hoping to be in time to join the children for lunch. Walking up the stairs with Mitch beside him, Ethan says "I plan on staying in Denver just one more day. Then I'm heading home to Paradise. Claire wants all of us to go out to the boarding school before we leave town. I also need to wire the Andersons and let them know when to meet us at the train station. I'll do that right after lunch. Would you like to join us for lunch today?"

"Thank you but no. I am worn out from listening to all those men for days on end. Who knew lawyers were so gifted in speaking. I think I'm just going to take a long hot bath and relax in my nice quiet child free room. Those children of yours are always up to something! They tire me out." Mitch replies, teasing Ethan. He's aware Ethan knows he loves the children no matter what mischief they might get into. He feels as if he's a second uncle to them.

"Enjoy your evening then and we'll get with you for breakfast. Claire wants you to come out to the school also. Will you come?"

"Yes, I'll come. I wouldn't want to disappoint her. I'd like to see this fancy school also. I'll meet you all for breakfast at eight in the morning." Mitch answers as they reach the top of the stairs.

Walking the opposite way from Mitch, Ethan comes to the hotel room door. When he knocks on the door he hears Ben call out "Who is there?"

"It's your Pa, Ben. Please open the door."

"No, I can't open it." Ben answers.

"Benjamin Cord! Open this door immediately!" Ethan says sternly, shocked that the boy refuses to obey. Ethan is about to call out to Ben again when he finds Joseph next to him.

"It's Joseph. Open up Ben. It's alright. It's Joseph and Uncle Ethan really is out here too." Joseph calls through the door.

Guessing there is a story behind all of this, Ethan waits to ask Joseph until they are in the room. When the door is finally opened he sees Ben cautiously peek out into the hall as if to check on who really might be knocking. Seeing his Pa and brother, Ben opens the door wide.

After closing the door and locking it Ethan turns to look at the three boys who look just a bit worried.

"All right boys, I need to hear what is going on here. Joseph, why were you out in the hallway in the first place? Ben, what is it that has you afraid to open the door to me?" Then noticing Rob seems to be missing from the group he asks "Where is Rob? He's supposed to be right here with the rest of you."

Sighing under his breath, Joseph hopes his explanation will keep them out of trouble. From the look in his Uncle's eyes he can see the explanation better come quickly.

"Rob isn't here right now and I can't tell you where he is." Joseph begins only to have Ethan's eyes get darker and his mouth turn down. Realizing his Uncle took what he said in a different way, he quickly explains "I meant I don't know where he is _not_ that I won't tell you."

"How long has he been gone?"

"He left before we got up I guess. We haven't seen him since last night. I_ really_ don't know where he is Uncle Ethan. I'm not trying to cover up for him at all. I'm mad with him for going off and leaving me all alone with the boys. That brings me to the part about the door."

"Also tell me why you were not in the room when you are housebound." Ethan tells him firmly.

"Yessir, I had to go out to the necessary. I told the boys to lock the door and not open it for anyone until they heard me say 'It's Joseph'. You told them they had to obey me so that's what Ben was doing. Please don't be mad at us. We've stayed in all morning except for three trips to the necessary."

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you Pa. I was only doing what you told us last night and obeying Joseph. He said if he came back and found I had opened the door before he told me too, he would spank me with my pants down. I didn't want a bare bottomed spanking so I didn't open it for you." Ben explains.

Ethan shakes his head at the irony of all of this. His rules have been followed only to backfire on him!

Not quite knowing what his Pa is thinking Ben asks "Are you mad at me? Am I in trouble, Pa?"

Sitting down on the sofa, Ethan holds his arms out saying "Come here boys, you too Joseph."

When all three are cuddled in his lap or sitting beside him, he continues "No, I am not mad at anyone here in the room. You all did exactly as I've told you to do. I'm proud of all of you for following the rules and keeping yourself safe. Having a code word before opening the door is very good Joseph. I'm proud of you for thinking of using that here as we do at home. Now would you like some lunch?"

When all three answer "yes sir" he says "Go back down to the washroom and wash your hands and faces. If I'm escorting boys to lunch they have to be clean and neat."

"I thought we were housebound to the room all day Papa." George speaks up earning glares from Joseph and Ben.

"What did I say wrong? We are housebound." George points out to his brothers.

"I think they are angry at you for reminding me of it, George." Ethan explains to the confused boy. "I'm lifting your punishment for the time it takes to go have a great lunch. This afternoon you can finish out your punishment. Now, all three of you young imps, let's go wash! I'm hungry!"

Later that afternoon Ethan has just sent Ben and George to take a rest when there's a knock on the hotel room door. Opening it, Ethan finds an angry hotel manager holding Rob by the arm.

"Are you the parent of this young man?"

"Not exactly, I'm his legal guardian. What is the problem sir?" Ethan answers noticing Rob will not meet his eyes. He continues to look at the floor.

"This boy has been in the Card Room most of the day. I've run him out of there twice since this morning but he manages to sneak back in. When I asked him his Father's name he told me "Will Jordan" but there is not anyone registered here by that name. It's taken most of the afternoon to get much out of him. The front desk clerk helped me find out which room he is staying in so I brought him to you. I assume he lied about his father then if you are not him."

"He told you the truth about his father. His father's name is Will Jordan but unfortunately he died a year ago. I am the boy's guardian so if you will tell me what he has done, I will take care of it. You said he was in the Card Room. Was he participating in the card games or drinking?"

"No, not that I saw anyway. The manager of the room sent word about an underage boy hanging around. He told me he's been having a problem with boys staying in the room although they've been told to leave. He himself told your boy to scram but the boy wouldn't leave. This happened last Tuesday also. I believe you are aware of that incident. I took him out twice myself but as I said before he snuck back in. We have rules in this hotel and one is the Card Room is strictly off limits to anyone under the age of twenty one!"

"I certainly understand Sir. I would like to apologize on Rob's behalf. I am aware that he was around the room earlier and I thought we had that settled." Ethan adds with a stern glare at Rob. "He has been taught better. You will not see him around that room again. Thank you for bringing him to the room. Good afternoon." Ethan says walking the man to the door.

Closing the door he says "Robert! Go To Your Room NOW! You and I need to have a long discussion. You knew you were not allowed anywhere near that room!"

Then watching Rob walk to his room, he turns to Joseph who has been listening quietly.  
"Joseph, please go stay with Ben and George until I tell you differently."

"Yes Sir." Joseph answers, immediately walking to the boy's room. When Ethan has that look in his eyes Joseph moves to obey instantly. Closing the door of the boy's room he hears Ben whisper "Pa's really mad isn't he?"

"Ben, hush, you're supposed to be asleep and you will wake up George." Joseph whispers back.

Ben sighs quietly and then uses his connection with Joseph to send him a message silently. _Let's go out there and listen at your bedroom door. We can find out what's going on and see if Rob is in trouble._

_All right I'll go out there with you but if we get caught eavesdropping, we'll be the ones dropping something, our pants! Uncle Ethan will really get us if he finds out we listened. You do know that right?_

_I'm going to risk it. I want to know what he's doing to Rob._ Ben answers back in his mind.

Both boys quietly sneak up to Joseph's bedroom door.

_Ben?_

_What?_

_If I say GO you'd better run as fast as you can back to your room. Got it?_

_Yes._

_Ben?_

_What?!_

_Do NOT make any noise out here!_

_Yes I know, now stop talking to me so we can listen!_

With their ears pressed up against the door, the boys can hear Ethan talking.

"Robert, were you drinking today? What about playing cards or gambling? I want the truth. If I believe you are lying to me, I'll go talk to the manager of the Card Room and get the truth. One way or the other I will know what went on. You may as well make it easier on yourself and tell the truth to start with."

"I wasn't gambling or playing cards, Uncle Ethan. That is the absolute truth. I just sat and watched the men play. I swear to you I didn't participate in any games. I just wanted to watch them play."

"What about drinking? Have you had any beer or whiskey today?" Ethan asks already knowing the answer. He could tell the boy had been drinking when he first saw him.

"Uncle Ethan I did have some beer today. I know you are angry at me and are probably going to punish me but I do have a reason for drinking today."

"What might that reason be, Robert? You are well aware how I feel about drinking!" Ethan says angrily.

"Yes sir, I know how you feel about it but I needed it to forget for just a little while today." Rob says brushing the tears that have started to fall, off his face.

"You needed to forget what, Rob?" Ethan asks surprised to see the boy so upset.

"It was four months ago today that Uncle Vernon was killed. If it hadn't been for me, he'd still be here! **It's all ****my**** fault**!" Rob collapses on the bed sobbing into the pillow.

Outside the room Joseph tells Ben to go back to his room.

_Let's go. We've heard enough and this is private anyway. I think it's time to go back to your room before we get caught._

_Come on, Joseph! I want to hear the rest._

_**NO**. Now come on before I pick you up and carry you back into that room like a baby._

Glaring at his older brother, Ben walks back to his bedroom with Joseph following behind him.

* * *

In Rob's room, Ethan is trying to get the boy to calm down enough to continue their discussion.

"Rob, you need to calm yourself. Sit up here and talk to me. What did you mean by 'it's all my fault'. What do you think was your fault?"

"That he got killed!" Rob nearly shouted. "If it weren't for me he'd still be alive. I made him get killed!"

"DO NOT raise your voice to me, young man! Speak to me respectfully please. Now explain to me how you think you are responsible for Vernon being killed."

Calmer now, Rob answers "That morning I insisted we go down to the bank to get some cash out of my account. Uncle Vernon had told me I didn't need to get any more money and that I had spent enough already. I'd been buying new clothes, books, sweets, toys and just about anything I thought of that I wanted. He wasn't happy with me wasting money as he called it. We argued and I insisted he go with me to the bank or I would just go demand they give me money. I knew he had to sign for me to get the money but I also knew the bank tellers would give it to me if I told them my name."

At Ethan's stern reproachful look, he hangs his head. "I know, I behaved badly and Uncle Vernon should have punished me. He didn't though. He hadn't punished me since I inherited all the money. At the time I was just happy he let me have my way. Now, I guess he should have stopped me. You would have punished me for acting like that."

"Yes, I certainly would have. You know better than to behave so rudely. Go on with the story. You and Vern went to the bank and then what happened?" Ethan asks.

"We got there and I was in line at the teller's station while Uncle Vernon waited by the picture window. He had signed the ticket for me to get my money. Just as I got to the window, these men came running in waving guns and yelling for people to lie down. Uncle Vern started to come to where I was and one of the men shot him! He hit him in the chest. Uncle Vern never got up again."

Ethan moves over to the bed and sits beside the now sobbing boy. Putting his arm around Rob's shoulders he says "Rob, this was NOT your fault. You did not send the men to hold up the bank that day. Besides that, Vern knew what he was doing. If he chose to move after being told to stay still, he would know what the men might do. He chose to risk his life in order to go protect you. Son, that is what any parent would do. This was in no way your doing and I want you to stop thinking it was. Will you believe me on this? Vern would want you to stop feeling this way and get on with your life. He wouldn't want to see you blaming yourself for something you had nothing to do with."

"Thank you, Uncle Ethan. I do see what you are saying. If Uncle Vernon knew I 'd been blaming myself, he'd be taking a switch to me!" Rob says. Then as if realizing what he'd just said he gasps and looks over at Ethan. "Uncle Ethan? You aren't planning on doing that are you?"

"What makes you think I might?"

"I was drinking beer and you told me never touch liquor. I apologize for disobeying your rule, it's just I need something to make me forget."

"Did the beer help you to forget, Rob? Did it make the pain of what happened go away?" Ethan asks watching for Rob's reaction.

Shaking his head sorrowfully Rob answers "No sir, it didn't change my feelings at all. I really thought it would. Instead it's making me feel funny. I feel strange and my stomach does too."

"Then you have learned a very good lesson today. Drinking will not help you solve a problem. It might make you feel good for just a little while but the problem does not go away. I want you to always remember this lesson. When you are of age and want to drink, then that will be fine. Just remember to do it because you want to not because you are trying to get away from something."

"Yes Sir. Are you going to punish me for how I've acted today? Pleassee don't whip me, I feel sick and my legs are getting to where I can't feel them. Did they fall off you think?

"You left the room without permission after being told you were housebound, you did not tell anyone where you were, disobeyed the managers here in the hotel, went into a room you were forbidden to enter and drank beer while under legal age. Do you think you should be punished?"

"Yes sir. I deliberately disobeyed you. I guess I'm going to get a whipping aren't I? Pa, please. I'm sorry! Oh, my head and stomach are moving around by themselves! Did I say I was sorry? I polgizzzee for ... UMM for ... well what I'm 'posed to 'polgize for. You gonna whip me with a swith? "

"Not this time, Rob. I see you were having a lot of problems today. I'm not going to whip you. You will be confined to the ranch for one week when we get home. This is all the punishment this time. Do not think I will go as easy on you if you are caught drinking again. I mean it young man!" Ethan says seeing the grin on Rob's face.

"Yes Sir, I know." Rob manages to say clearly while closing his eyes and holding tightly to his stomach.

" Rob ? Have you eaten anything today?" Ethan asks beginning to be concerned by the look of Rob's face.

"Just some crackers down in the … that room I was in. I don't know if I can eat anything. I feel a little sick" Rob answers suddenly pale in the face.

"Robert!" Ethan's voice is stern now. "Just exactly how much beer did you have?"

"Only five glasses. The man quit giving it to me after that. The old meanie!"

Robert William Jordan! You drank FIVE glasses of BEER? Young Man you are going to regret that! I think you already are." Ethan tells him as the boy starts to sway on the bed.

OHH, my stomach hurts and I need to find a chamber pot. I feel kinda funny in my head too, my face feels fuzzy. Do I have fur on my face? Fur like a yog I mean a dog? It would be funny goo yook yike a yog. Hee, I cand say id wight!"

"I hear that and no you don't have fur on your face. I can't believe you drank FIVE glasses! No wonder you feel strange! Rob, I think you'd better come with me. Stand up and let me hold on to you. I'll help you walk."

"We goin to the barn now? Ya goin' to whip me 'gain? ** I sorry Pa!** I be a dood boy." Rob says his voice sounding like a much younger child.

"If we were at home the answer to that would be **yes**. I already told you what your punishment is and I'm not changing my mind. We're going to the water closet and then the washroom. After that you need to go to bed and sleep until you feel better."

"I sorry Pa. Wobby be good now. I not want a whipping 'gain. Belt whippin hurts!"

"You're forgiven. We won't talk of this behavior anymore today. Just remember to keep away from liquor from now on." Ethan says walking the boy down to the water closet before taking him to the washroom for a bath.

Later, hearing a knock on the door, he opens it to find Mitch in the hall. "Come in but keep your voice down, the children are already in bed. Rob decided to try his luck at drowning his sorrows today and is feeling the outcome. What brings you here at this time of night?"

"I wanted to tell Claire, I won't be able to go to the school tomorrow. I just received a word from the telephone saying one of us needed to go back to the courthouse to sign some papers first thing in the morning. I told them I would come as you already had plans made with the children. I'll see the school another time."

"I'll tell her and I know she'll understand. Thank you Mitch, for taking so much of the work on this trip. Without you, I couldn't have spent any time with the children. We're going to be back here tomorrow by five o'clock. I plan to get them an early supper and send them to bed. Our train leaves Denver at eight Sunday morning. We'll have to be at the station by seven thirty!"

"That's fine. I'll be ready to get home. I miss the quiet of Paradise don't you?" asks Mitch.

"Very much so, I don't enjoy the city life at all. Besides that, there are just to many temptations for the children to find trouble here. It's easier in Paradise. No automobiles, boats, or card rooms to tempt them into trouble! I'm with you. I can not wait to get to the ranch and find peace. The city is too busy for my taste!"

"So, I won't need to worry about you deciding to get an automobile for the Sheriff's office any time soon?"

"I will never be involved with one of those noisy, crazy contraptions, Mitch! You can rest easy on that!" Ethan answers smiling at his friend's teasing.


	35. Chapter 35 Letting Go

A/N Well, everyone, this is the next to last chapter of The Masquerade. Thanks for all the reviews and adding to lists or just stopping to read. It's been fun to write and I hope you enjoyed the story. There will be more adventures to come so keep in touch.

Ch. 35 The Masquerade - Letting Go

"Uncle Ethan I am so happy we have time to visit the Academy before going back home. There won't be many girls there today since most are probably still on holiday. Classes start back next week though so all my friends will be back, at least I hope they will. You'll get to meet Madame Jacqueline and Madame Juliet since both were staying for the holidays at the Academy."

"It's so good to know you like the school, Claire. I was worried you wouldn't enjoy it but I see I had nothing to worry about. You seem to love it there, maybe even more than I wanted you to." Ethan teases the flushed young girl beside him.

"I miss all of you and Paradise when I'm here, but it is nice to be around people who love learning the way I do. The classes are all so interesting and I learn so much more than I did in regular school. I may have enjoyed school even more if I'd had a teacher like Mr. McConnell. If he's already teaching algebra to the kids then he might have let me do advanced studying."

Listening from across the carriage, Joseph speaks up "Claire, you wouldn't like it with Mr. McConnell. He's evil!"

At the stern reprimanding look he receives from Ethan, he defends himself "He **is **evil, Uncle Ethan! Only an evil person could be that mean and treat children so hatefully. He's always finding fault and punishes us for any little thing. I can't wait until summer comes and I don't have to see his hateful ugly face anymore!"

"Joseph, you've said enough. I understand how you feel but you must remember to be respectful. You are borderline here." Ethan says looking into Joseph's eyes.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry for being disrespectful by arguing back to you." Joseph says recognizing Ethan's words as a warning to stop or risk the consequences.

Just then Rob asks "Uncle Ethan, would you please ask the driver to stop at the trees up ahead? I feel slightly ill sir." He responds to Ethan's questioning look.

"I need to go to the necessary Papa." George whispers as he wiggles on the buggy seat.

"Driver? We need to stop at the line of trees ahead. We have a few problems that need to be taken care of."

"Yes sir, will do sir."

Joseph couldn't help but wonder if his Uncle plans to punish him after all, for arguing back a few minutes ago. He wonders if he is one of the "problems that needed to be taken care of." After several quick looks at his uncle's face and seeing Ethan nod at him, he decides everything is alright.

Rob, sitting beside Ben on the carriage seat, begins to groan slightly. Turning to look at him Ben can see he is sweating and very pale. "Pa! There's something wrong with Rob. He doesn't look right."

Ethan looks at Rob and turns to see how close they are to the trees. "Almost there Rob. Hold on son."

As soon as the carriage stops Rob bolts for the nearest tree to be sick. "Take the boys over behind those bigger trees to do their business, Joseph." Ethan says.

Not about to argue back this time, Joseph helps the boys down and follows George as he runs to the trees. "You know Ben I get a little tired of having to take the two of you to the bushes all the time. Why don't you speak up and say you're old enough to go on your own?"

"I thought about it but after he scolded you for arguing, I didn't want to say anything to make him mad. He seems irritable today and I'm going to "watch my behavior" as he says, so I don't wind up getting in trouble."

"You noticed that too? I wonder why he's irritable. The trial is over and we're going home tomorrow so what could it be?" Joseph muses out loud.

"I don't know unless he's still mad at Rob for yesterday or else he knows we were listening." Ben answers.

"I think it's something else, Ben. No, I don't think he knows we listened in yesterday. If he did we wouldn't be sitting comfortably in that carriage! You **better** keep quiet and not tip him off that we were listening!"

"Right. I need to go behind a tree, Joseph. Here comes George."

Back in the carriage a few minutes later, Ethan asks "Are you feeling any better Rob?"

"Some, sir."

"We'll see if the school has anything that will help when we get there."

Riding up to the school, the boys see a two story brick building with large windows. There is a pond, a lake in the distance and Ben sees some kind of wooden platform with a net stretched across it in the yard.

"What's that wooden thing with the net, Claire?"

"It's a place to have badminton matches, Ben. It's a game you play with racquets and a shuttlecock."

"What's a shuttlecock?"

"Some people call it "a birdie".

"You take a live bird and hit it with something? That's being cruel Claire! Papa! You should SPANK Claire for that!" George says angrily just as two older ladies walk up to their group.

"George! HUSH, before I spank _you_!" Claire whispers to her youngest brother hurriedly. "Behave yourself, these are my teachers!"

"Mademoiselle Claire! Comment vas tu? Est-ce votre familie?" Madame Juliet asks.

"Ja vais bien. Oui, c'est mon oncle Ethan Cord. Ce sont mes frères Rob, Joseph, Ben and George." Claire answers.

"What did you say? I couldn't understand anything anybody said!" George asks gaping up at his sister.

"They asked me how I was and I answered I was well. They asked if this was my family and I answered yes and introduced all of you. I told her you are my brothers. I was speaking French, George.

"**Well don't! ** It's not polite to talk when nobody can understand what you are saying. Speak English like a regular person would!" George says haughtily.

At a titter from Madame Juliet and seeing his Papa's face he quickly apologizes. "I'm sorry for being rude, ma'am." He didn't think she could understand him.

"Come with me young man. We need to have a talk." Ethan says sternly as he takes George by the hand. "Excuse us Madame, we'll be back in just a moment. We have been looking forward to touring this fine Academy, Claire talks about so lovingly."

As he walks George over to the closest trees, Madame Juliet says "Well everyone, welcome to The Colorado Academy for Academic Excellence. We just call it "The Academy" for short. Would you follow me inside? I imagine something to eat and drink would be nice about now. It's a long ride from the city."

Joining the rest of the family a few minutes later, George sits quietly in the chair Madame Juliet pulled out for him. As he eats his sandwich and sips his hot tea he feels Ben looking at him. Ben asks silently "_Did Pa spank you_?"

"_No, but he said if I acted out again, he would. He told me I had better show my best behavior and manners or I would be across his lap when we got back to the hotel."_

Seeing Rob turn pale again, Ethan asks "Madame could you direct us to the nearest washroom please? My eldest son is feeling ill today."

"It's down the hall, the third door on the left. Is there anything we can do to help him?"  
"It's just a brief stomach problem. He should be fine by tomorrow. If you happen to have any coffee that might help him." Ethan replies following Rob down the hall.

At the washroom door he can hear Rob losing whatever bits of lunch he consumed. _Well Rob, it seems you are learning a good lesson on what happens when you drink too much liquor._ Ethan thinks. As the boy comes out, he puts his arm around his shoulders for a brief hug. "It will be over soon Rob. Maybe the next time you think about drinking you will remember how you feel right now and decide not to."

"Yes sir, this is worse than getting a thrashing. I think I'd rather have to stand up all day than be sick like this. My stomach and head are whirling and my eyes feel like I rubbed dirt in them. Why couldn't I have stayed back at the hotel? I needed to sleep today."

"You needed to be watched today. You drank so much you made yourself very ill. I was worried you might be too sick to look after yourself and needed help. I'm here to help, Rob. Now try to hold yourself together for Claire's sake. She wants this to be a special day. Let's don't spoil it for her."

"Yes Sir and thanks for taking care of me. I won't be drinking like that ever again. I swear!"

"I hope you won't Rob. I'm your parent now so of course I'll take care of you in any way you need it." Ethan answers, giving him a look. "Let's get back so Claire can begin her tour."

Turning red in the face, Rob nods his understanding of the unspoken threat of punishment. He follows Ethan back to the dining room area.

"Claire, we would like to see more of your school if you wish to show us." Ethan says coming into the room.

"Yes, let's go up to the dormitories. I can show you the classrooms on the way."

As they walk past the first of the two big rooms near the stairs, Claire explains "These are our classrooms. We split into two groups and have our classes. The first classroom is Madame Juliet's and she teaches us Literature and Mathematics. The second classroom is where we study etiquette and French with Madame Jacqueline. In the afternoons we swap classrooms so everyone has the four classes each day."

"Joseph, Rob, someday I want you to read Shakespeare's The Tragedy of Julius Caesar. I think you would like it. I like Romeo and Juliet the best of the two. We've only studied those two. We read them together. It's not hard to understand if someone reads it aloud and translates it for you. We could read it together and talk about it."

"Maybe sometime, Claire. Right now I want to read Robin Hood. I don't need to have it explained to me. I understand it just fine." Joseph answers, grinning at his sister.

Listening to all of this, Ben decides to ask what he's been wondering about. "Claire? Can I ask you something?"

"It's 'May I' and yes Ben you may." Claire smiles at his expression. She knows how much he dislikes being corrected on grammar.

"What is etiquette? Is that the game you told me about with the wooden balls and the mallets?"

Trying to stifle her giggles, she answers "No Ben that is called _croquet_. Etiquette is learning good table manners, polite ways to conduct yourself with other people, learning about the proper ways to do things."

"But Claire, you already know how to be polite and well behaved. You don't need a teacher to teach you that." Ben tells her.

"Thank you Ben. You are such a young gentlemen at times." Claire says reaching out to rub his hair.

"Claire? Where is your bedroom? You said you sleep here too." George asks looking around.

"The bedrooms are upstairs George. Come on I'll show it to you. "

At the top of the stairs they see many doors leading down a long hallway. Walking to the third door Claire opens it to reveal a large bedroom. The bedroom has five beds with a chiffarobe and a small stand next to each bed. The beds are all large with different colored bedspreads on each bed.

"Which bed is yours?" George asks.

"The one with the yellow bedspread George. See my trunk is right at the foot of the bed again. I like to keep it there."

"Why is your trunk here Claire? Aren't you going to need to take it tomorrow when we go home?"

Realizing her mistake, she glances at her Uncle for help. George wasn't supposed to find out she was staying until later that day.

Walking over to the bed Ethan sits down and calls George to him. "George, Claire has to go back to school just the way you do when we get back home. Her classes start back soon. She is going to stay here and we'll see her when she visits us the next time."

"NO, PAPA! _**NO**_! Claire can't stay here! She _has_ to come back home with us. You _have_ to tell her she can't stay!"

"George! That's enough! Stop this behavior right now! You know better than to act this way. Claire is staying here and you just have to accept this fact. Now behave."

Sobbing hard George throws himself into Claire's arms. With his head buried in her waist he sobs out "Claire, please listen to me. You **have** to come home. You **can't** stay here. Please Claire! Please come home with us. You aren't safe here." He whispers the last words just for Claire to hear.

Standing up Ethan walks over and picks George up. "That's** enough** young man. Your sister feels bad enough without you making her feel worse. Now either hush or I'm going to take you over my knee and give you a spanking right here! Which one is it to be?"

"I'll be good Papa, please don't spank me. I'm sorry." George says trying to stop the tears that insist on rolling down his cheeks.

"Let's go outside George and everyone else. I think you will like this George." Claire says taking George by the hand.

When they get outside, she leads them to the pond. "Look Ben and George. There are ducks and they'll come to you if you hold out your hand. I brought out some bread crumbs to use to feed them with. Hold out your hands and I'll give you some."

When the boys hold out their hands over the water two large ducks swim up and nibble the crumbs right out of their hands. Giggling Ben asks "Where do they go when it's really cold out?"

"Ben, look over on the other side of the pond. Do you see that wooden house?" When both boys nod, Claire continues "Well just like we have a hen house at home, they have a duck house here. The ducks go inside to get warm. They have nests in there. If it gets so cold they can't stay in the duck house then the groundskeeper takes them into his own house where they can stay warm. That's where they stay during the winter. I think he only brought them out today because it's not so cold."

Looking back to check to see where his Papa went and not seeing him George says "Claire, please listen to me. I have to tell you something and it's important." When his sister looks at him he says "You aren't safe here anymore. _Please Claire_, you have to leave with us. You just** have** too."

"George!" Ben scolds "Do you _want _to get a spanking? If Pa hears you still talking about this he's going to wallop you! So you had better stop! Claire can't come home with us. You heard what Pa said! Now hush up before you get in big trouble!"

"George? Come with me I have a game to play with you and Ben. I want to teach you croquet. If you like it we'll try to set up a game when I get back to Paradise. It's really fun. What you do is choose a colored ball and then try to be the first one to get your ball through all the little wire hoops until you reach the post. The fun part is you can even hit your ball into someone else's and knock them off the course. If they get knocked off they have to go back and start again. Come on let's try it."

After a few times of trying to hit the ball but not succeeding, George says "I can't hit it good enough to get it through the little hoops. Can we go see the bird game now?"

Listening to Claire explain the game of badminton, Ben says "Come on George, let's try it. I'll hit it over and you try to hit it back."

When George misses the birdie three times, he just puts down the racquet. "It's no good Ben. I can't hit the stupid thing! I'm no good at these games. I'm no good at anything! I can't even get people to listen to me when it's important."

"What's so important that no one is listening to you about George?" Ben asks.

"I keep trying to tell Papa that Claire isn't …" He stops as he sees Ethan walking towards them. Remembering Ethan's promise to spank him if he kept fussing he quickly closes his mouth.

After finding the boys on the badminton court, Ethan tells Claire they need to get ready to leave.

As he sends the boys inside for one last trip to the water closet Ethan says "I wish we could stay longer sweetheart but we need to start back to town. I don't want to be riding in the carriage out of town after dark. Rob isn't feeling well at all and needs to go back to the hotel. We'll send you a wire as soon as we get back to Paradise. I loved visiting your school and again I'm so pleased you enjoy it here. Your teachers are very nice and we all enjoyed the tour."

When the boys come back outside Ethan tells them "We need to get back to the hotel, boys. We have to finish packing and get to bed early tonight. Our train leaves at eight o'clock in the morning. We'll be in Paradise by early afternoon. I sent the Andersons a wire saying to expect us by three o'clock if not earlier. Say your good byes so we can get going."

Joseph hugs his sister and says "I miss you when you aren't home. It's hard not having you with us. I could really use your help with my school work. I'm not passing my Math as you know. If I don't get my grades up, I might not be promoted! Uncle Ethan would thrash me until I didn't sit for a month if that happened!"

"I miss all of you too. I'll be home again in March for two weeks. I'll work with you on the math then. If you'll send me some problems I'll try to help you by mail." Claire answers surprised to see the tears in Joseph's eyes.

Ben grabs his sister around her waist and hugs her. Then letting go and looking up at her he says "I really miss you too, Claire. Nobody can cook fried chicken as good as yours. Joseph burned it three times before he ever learned to cook it right. It still doesn't taste like yours does. He can't make biscuits at all. Every time he tries they come out like rocks. Even the chickens won't eat them they're so hard."

Claire giggles at this as Joseph sputters out "Ben, that's supposed to be our secret! You weren't supposed to tell her I can't do biscuits. Now she'll tease me forever because I used to do it to her when she made rock biscuits!"

"I'm sorry I ever teased you Claire. Biscuits are really hard to make. I'll never ever say another word about your biscuits." Joseph says smiling now.

"I won't tease you Joseph. George? Aren't you going to say good bye to me?"

"Yes. Claire will you do me a favor? Will you tell Mama I miss her and I love her? I love you too and I'm really going to miss you. Good bye Claire. I'll see you again when you come check on me like Mama does." George says as he grabs her around the waist and buries his head in her dress sobbing loudly.

Wondering about that last part about their Mama, Claire holds him tight stroking his hair. "Shh, hush George. You know I'm coming back. I'll always come back to see you. Now stop crying before you get me all wet."

Ben says "Come on George, stop crying before you get me to crying too. We'll see Claire again when she comes home next time. She just said she would be home in March remember?"

TBC last chapter


	36. Chapter 36 Good Bad News From Denver

The Masquerade ch.36

(The family has traveled to visit Claire's boarding school. George has just realized his sister will be staying in Denver instead of returning home with him. He's having a very difficult time leaving her behind.)

_Ben says "Come on George, stop crying before you get me to crying too. We'll see Claire again when she comes home next time. She said she would be home in March remember?"_

_**Ch. 36 **__**The final chapter of The Masquerade:**_

"Yes, but I want Claire to come home NOW! No one will listen to me! **She CAN"T stay here I'm telling you! Why won't anybody listen?**" George yells angrily.

As Rob tells Claire he'll be happy to see her in March, Ethan lifts George into the carriage. Sobbing loudly George just curls himself up against the side of the carriage and refuses to look at anyone.

"I'm sorry he's acting so badly Claire. Please don't let it spoil your good time here. George will be fine. He just needs to learn to accept he can't get what he wants by having a tantrum. Well, give me a hug and a kiss so I can get him back to the hotel. We'll be leaving early so we really do have to get going. I love you sweetheart. Be sure to write us when you have time. We all love your letters. Thank you for making this Christmas extra special for all of us. I don't think the boys will ever forget it!"

"Good bye Uncle Ethan, I love you too. I know I'll never forget this Christmas. It's the nicest one we've ever had. Thank you for it. I'm so glad Rob is going to be with you now. I just know you can help him with what he needs. Don't be too hard on all the boys Pa. They have to make mistakes sometimes."

"Did you call me Pa?"

"Uh, yes I did. Do you mind? Sometimes I like to think of you as Pa. You are our Pa you know."

"Claire, you can call me Pa anytime you like. I don't mind it at all. Now as your Pa, I have to tell you this. Keep yourself safe and do everything the ladies tell you. They are good teachers and love you almost as much as we do. Good bye sweetheart, we'll see you in March."

Claire can't stop the tears as she watches the carriage drive away from the school. She waves to Ben who is frantically waving at her. With a sigh she turns and walks back into the school.

In the carriage, George is still curled against the side sobbing. Ben tries to get him to sit up but is ignored. Neither Joseph nor Rob has any success either. Ethan finally pulls the boy away from the side and holds him in his lap.

"Hush George, you must calm down. Everything is going to be alright. Claire is going to write and we'll get to see her again in a few weeks. It will be warmer then and maybe she'll even go fishing with you." Ethan tells the still sobbing child.

After what seems to be a long time to the rest of the boys, George finally stops crying. Looking at him Ethan sees he's cried himself to sleep. Continuing to hold him he motions with one hand for the others to stay quiet so as not to wake George.

Nodding their understanding, Rob, Joseph and Ben ride silently back to the hotel. Rob doesn't feel like talking and Ben and Joseph are to upset about leaving Claire to talk either.

Arriving back at the hotel, Ethan lifts George to his shoulder and climbs down from the carriage. Rob, Ben and Joseph walk on inside as Ethan thanks the carriage driver. Following the boys, Ethan takes George up to their room planning to have the boys wash up before going to the dining room for supper.

Waking George gently he tells him "It's time to get washed for supper, son. Go with Joseph and he'll help you." Ethan motions for Joseph to come over and take George.

"Come on short stuff, I'll help you wash the sleep dust out of your eyes so you can see what you're eating."

"**NO! I'M NOT GOING! LEAVE ME ALONE! ** **I WANT CLAIRE**!" George shouts at Joseph.

"George Allen Carroll Cord! I have had _enough_ of this tantrum. You will hush _immediately_. Your sister is staying at school and that's all there is to it." Ethan tells the boy sternly.

"**NO, I WON"T HUSH! YOU NEED TO LISTEN! GO GET HER! I NEED CLAIRE TO COME HOME**!" George shouts at Ethan.

Turning to the other boys, Ethan tells them "Go on and wash up. George and I will be down to join you for supper soon. Go ahead and order what you'd like. You don't need to wait for us. Rob, remember to tell them to put it on our room number."

"Yes sir, I will. Let's go boys." Rob says taking Ben by the hand and shooing a gaping Joseph out the door.

"George is in for a whipping! He was shouting at Pa!" Ben whispers to Rob and Joseph.

"I heard that Ben. If he gets a whipping then he deserves it. Uncle Ethan has been very patient with him all day today. More than I would have been! He acted like a brat today." Joseph answers.

Back in the room, Ethan has just taken off his belt and told George to come to him. Backing away in tears, George says desperately "Papa, _please_ don't. I'm sorry I yelled. I won't do it anymore. _ Please Papa_."

Walking to the boy, Ethan picks him up and carries him back over to the bed. Reaching down he unbuttons the boy's pants and puts him over his lap.

"I told you many times today to stop this behavior but you would not mind me. Now you have added being disrespectful to being defiant. When I tell you to do something you **do it**! You **do not** _ever_ raise your voice to me young man! I know you are upset. I have explained why Claire can't be with us several times and yet you insist on throwing this tantrum. If you remember, I told you what would happen if you didn't cease the tantrum. George you have earned yourself a whipping today."

With that said, he gives the boy's bare backside six licks with the belt and another six with his hand. "I love you George and want you to show your best behavior at all times. You embarrassed Claire today with your behavior. I was very disappointed in your behavior also. You are nearly nine years old now and know how to behave. We won't talk of this anymore. Let's start again and have no more of these tantrums."

"Yes….. sir,…. I'm… sorry …Papa." George sobs quietly after he gasps out the words.

"Your punishment is over son. Calm down and let's get washed up for supper. The boys have probably started eating already." Ethan says after holding George and letting the boy cry on his shoulder until he can stop crying enough to listen.

"Papa?" George asks still sniffling.

"Yes son?"

"May I say one more thing about Claire, please?"

"_George" _ Ethan says warningly, "I don't want to hear any more about Claire coming home. She's staying at the school and that's final! Now, let's go have some supper."

Knowing better than to keep pushing to talk, especially after just receiving a spanking, George nods his head. Inside he feels his stomach turning. If only Papa or someone will listen, he could explain why he is upset. Grownups don't always listen like they say they will.

When they reach the dining room, Rob and Joseph are still waiting for Ethan before eating. Ben has his supper and is busy eating. "I couldn't wait Pa, I'm sorry. I tried but I was just so hungry." Ben explains when Ethan sits down.

"That's fine Ben, I told you all to go ahead and order. You didn't need to wait."

Rob tells him "Joseph and I have ordered, but asked them to wait to bring it until you ordered. We wanted to eat with you."

Ethan nods before saying "That is very considerate, thank you boys."

Then as the waiter comes up he says "We'll have another hamburger plate with a glass of milk and I'd like a steak with the trimmings and coffee."

"Yes sir, I'll have the beverages right out Sir."

Looking at his brother's face, Ben can tell George has been crying hard. While his Pa is busy talking to Joseph and Rob, he sends George a message. _What did he do to you for yelling the way you did?_

_He whipped me with his belt! I got six hard licks with it and then more with his hand! Ben, that belt really burns. My bottom's on fire right now._

_I know I've had a whipping a lot more times than you have, George. You just better be good from now on 'til we get home. He'll whip you again if you keep having these fits. _

_I'm going to be good Ben. _ George sends back_.  
_

The next morning after boarding the train, the boys are all busy reading or playing card games except for George. George refused to play when Ben asked him too. He just wants to be alone to think. All he can think about is how to get Claire to come home. Since no one is listening to him and a temper tantrum didn't help, he is busy trying to come up with something else.

_Maybe if I pretend to be really sick she would come home. No, that wouldn't work. Papa didn't tell her about me being kidnapped so he probably wouldn't tell her if I was sick either. Besides if I pretend to be sick he'll just take me to Dr. Amy. She'd know I wasn't sick and tell him. He'd probably spank me again then._

_I just have to keep thinking. I wish I could get Ben and Joseph to help. They're no help at all. Ben thinks I'm being a big baby. I'm not either. I just want Claire to be safe. No one will believe me!_

Exhausted, George falls asleep leaning against the window. As he sleeps the same scene he saw in his mind at Claire's school comes back to him. _Claire is afraid. She and a lot of other girls are running from something behind them. T hey are screaming and running down the long staircase. George can hear them screaming to each other to keep running._

Feeling something warm in his lap he wakes up only to find he has wet his pants during his sleep. Remembering Ethan's promise to spank him if he didn't speak up in time makes him start to cry.

"Joseph! George is crying!" Ben says looking over at his brother curled up against the window.

"What's wrong George? Why are you crying? Do you hurt somewhere?" Joseph asks worriedly.

"No, I don't hurt. I didn't mean to do it. I was asleep and it just happened! I don't want another spanking, Joseph!" George whispers, still crying softly.

Finally realizing what might be wrong, Joseph takes a quick look at his brother's pants. "It's alright George. No one is going to punish you for having an accident when you were asleep. It's just something that happens. I'll help you wash up and change if you'll come with me into the sleeping area."

"Joseph, Papa's going to spank me when he finds out. He said if I didn't speak up and stop waiting to the last minute he would spank me. I waited _way_ past the last minute!" George whispers as Joseph helps him into some dry clothes.

"I don't think he will be upset at all. You were sleeping George. That's different. I'll talk to him for you, Okay?"

"Okay, but tell him I didn't mean to and I won't do it anymore. I'm really tired. Can I just lie down in here for a little bit Joseph?"

"Alright George, but just until lunch, then I'm going to tickle you up out of the bed if you don't get up!" Joseph says trying to make his little brother at least smile if not giggle.

"I'll get up when you tell me Joseph, I promise I will. I'm not going to be bad anymore." George tells him as he crawls up on the bunk and closes his eyes.

When Ethan comes back from visiting with Mitch in the next car, Joseph tells him about George.

"Something isn't right with him. He's very withdrawn and won't even play with Ben. All he wants to do is sit or sleep. He fell asleep looking out the window and wet his pants. Now he's scared you're going to spank him for it. I helped him clean up and change. He wanted to lie down and sleep some more so I just let him. Why do you think he's acting so strange, Uncle Ethan?"

"This is hard for him son. Remember how much he cried and acted out when Claire left to go to school? I think it's just as hard for him this time, maybe even harder. George somehow got the idea Claire wasn't going back to school. He thought she would come home to Paradise when we left Denver. If I 'd known that I would have talked with him sooner."

"He's acting like he'll never see her again Uncle Ethan. I've never seen him seem so sad. Even when Mama died he didn't act like this."

"You have to remember how young he was then. He's older and understands what it means to have to leave someone. I will talk with him again. Maybe he'll come out of it when we get back home. Right now I think I'll go wake him for lunch."

Walking into the room with the bunks, Ethan says quietly "George, wake up son, it's time for lunch."

Rolling over George looks at him but doesn't answer. "Come on son, let's get up and find your shoes. Everyone is waiting for us to go to the dining car." Then seeing the tears in the boy's eyes Ethan says "What's wrong son? Tell me and I'll try to help you."

"I didn't mean to. It just came out. I'm real sorry I didn't speak up." George whispers as the tears start.

"If you are talking about having an accident while you were asleep, then there's nothing to be sorry about George. It was an accident and I know that. Are you ready for lunch now?"

"Yes sir. Papa?"

"Yes George?"

"Will we ever see Claire again? I think she's going to be going away like Mama did. I can't remember Mama good and I don't want to forget Claire too!" George says beginning to cry again.

"Claire is coming home again George. I promise you she will. Once you get home and back to school, you'll be surprised at how fast the time goes until she comes to see you again. Then it won't be long and it will be summertime. She'll come home for the summer. We can't be stingy George. We have to share Claire with her teachers and friends. She loves her school and is happy there. Do you want her to be unhappy by having to come home and not be with her friends?"

"No sir, I want her to be happy but I want her with me too."

"Well son, it just doesn't work like that. She can't stay at school and be home at the same time. Please try to understand George. She needs to stay at her school right now and come home later. Now let's don't talk about this anymore for today. Let's go get some lunch."

* * *

**Later that afternoon – Paradise**

The ranch looks great Bill. Thank you all for taking such good care of it. I imagine you'd like to be getting back home now. We'll see you in town later in the week. I know we'll need to come in and buy some things. Before you go would you allow the children to ride in the pony cart?" Ethan asks Bill Anderson.

"Sure thing Ethan. They've begged me all week to take the cart out but I wouldn't let them. They did ride the pony around the corral each day just to keep him exercised."

"Joseph! Come here son." Ethan calls.

"Yes sir?" Joseph asks coming up to his uncle's side.

"Hitch up Dobbin and take the twins and the girls for a ride in the cart will you? They'd love to ride around a little."

"Yes sir. Come on guys and help me get the cart rolled out. I can't hitch him up inside the barn." Joseph explains to the twins. Once they get the horse into his harness, Emily helps her little sister into the cart. The twins climb up next.

" I'm not riding, so hold onto the baby guys. She might tumble out!" Emily says watching as they trot around the yard.

Four year old Lydia calls out exasperated "I'm Not a baby! I'm FOUR!"

Chuckling at that, Ethan says to Bill "She's a spunky one isn't she? She reminds me of Ben when he first came here. She's always tagging along with the twins! Ben never would believe he was too young to do things his older brother did! I had to get Joseph to constantly watch out for him or he'd follow right along behind if he could. We had quite a time getting Ben to stay home with Claire so Joseph could go to town by himself for the supplies we needed. After several weeks of his crying each time, I finally gave in and let Ben go too. I shouldn't have but it tore me apart seeing him cry every time Joseph went off without him. At the time the younger boys were afraid to let Claire and Joseph out of their sight. They thought they would go away the way they felt their Mother had. "

"We tend to spoil Lydia a bit as she's the youngest. I guess with the youngest you just tend to let them get by with more. Do you find yourself doing that with George?"

"Yes, he gets by with things much longer than Ben or Joseph. Now that you bring it up, I do let him off more than I should. His tears affect me the same way Ben's used to! I hate to see them cry and what's even harder is being the one to cause the tears in the first place. He's been having a very difficult time since we had to leave Denver without Claire. He threw such a tantrum he earned himself a whipping last night." Ethan tells Bill.

"George, throwing a tantrum? I'd never expect him to behave like that. Ben, yes I could see it happening but not calm, polite little George."

"Well Bill, calm, polite little George has changed since you last saw him. While he was in Denver, he received two whippings. One for stealing and the other for being defiant and disrespectful to me. I'm beginning to think he's going to give Ben a run for his money in bad behavior. Ben seems to be the calmer and better behaved one now." Ethan says, watching Joseph drive the cart around for the fourth time.

"Joseph, pull up when you get to the fence." Ethan calls out.

"Yes Sir." Joseph answers, turning the cart towards the pasture fence. "Everybody out now, the ride's over and I have to get the cart unhitched to clean it up."

"Why do you have to clean it? I thought it belonged to Ben and George. Besides it's your Uncle's idea to take it out so why should you have to clean it?" Jeff and Jason ask alternating sentences as they so often do.

"Who ever takes the cart out is responsible for cleaning and making sure Dobbin is taken care of. If I didn't clean it before putting it away, I'd be in a lot of trouble! How about the two of you helping me clean it up?"

"No thanks, we have to be getting home. I imagine we have a lot of weeds to get out of the garden as well as some vegetables to pick after a week away. Are you coming to town tomorrow? At Joseph's shake of his head, Jeff asks "Why not? We have some plans to talk about. We have a great plan to do when school starts back next Monday."

"I have too much to do to help out around here to go to town tomorrow. As far as I know, we won't be in town tomorrow." Joseph answers.

"Just slip off for a little while, ask to go fishing or something! This is important Joseph! Surely Rob can handle the chores for a little while! Besides, _we_ have been keeping the chores done all week, what's there for _you_ to do?" Jason says aggravated.

"I don't know, Jason. Uncle Ethan said we needed to stay close to home for tomorrow though. I'm not going to be disobeying him either! I'll have to tell you why later. Right now just know I'm not going to be at your meeting and I'm not going to join you on anything that could possibly earn me a whipping!"

"I thought we were the Three Musketeers!" Jeff complains.

"We are, it's just that this Musketeer is protecting his backside very carefully these days! If you want to be mad at me, then be mad. I'm not joining in on another of your schemes!" Joseph says glaring at his friends.

Watching the twins huff off to their family's wagon, Rob coming up beside Joseph asks "What's up with them? They look upset."

"They're mad because I told them I wouldn't help them with some plan they have for causing trouble at school. I told them I wasn't going to do anything that might earn me a whipping."

"Good for you for standing up for yourself Joseph! So, they were mad. They'll get over it eventually." Rob tells him seeing the frown on his younger brother's face.

"Yes, but for now, I just lost two friends to have fun with." Joseph says still frowning.

Putting his arm around Joseph, Rob says "I'm your friend and you can have fun with me. We'll start right now even!"

"Doing what?" Joseph asks skeptically.

"Why, we'll have fun cleaning the cart and rubbing down Dobbin! Won't that be fun?"

"Not really Rob. I can think of a lot more fun things to do than that!" Joseph says making a disgusted face.

"I'm sure you can Joseph. But, do you remember what's going to happen to you if you don't clean the cart and care for the horse first?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get started. Who knows if we hurry and do a good job maybe Uncle Ethan will let us go fishing until suppertime. Want to?"

"Yeah, I want to. Fishing sounds much better than going to bed early with a smarting backside for not doing my job! Thanks for cheering me up Rob."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework, Joseph hears Ben call out "Pa, what are you doing home so early? We didn't think you'd be back until time for supper tonight."

Not hearing the answer, Joseph continues to work on his math homework. He's still struggling with this subject and has a failing quiz to have his Uncle sign. Dreading the moment he has to show Ethan the quiz, he doesn't go greet his Uncle the way he usually would.

Coming into the house with Ben and George following him, Ethan seeing Joseph asks  
"Joseph, where is Rob? I have some news to share and want all of you here when I do."

"I don't know Sir. He wasn't home when we got here from school. Should I go look for him?"

"No, I'm sure he'll be home by six as that is the curfew. I'm going to lie down for awhile. Wake me by six o'clock or if Rob comes home whichever comes first."

When Rob came in at five forty five, Ben told him what their Uncle said. "I guess he wants to check on me to make sure I obey the curfew rule. I'll go wake him now."

"Uncle Ethan? I'm home and Ben said you wanted to be waked up whenever I came in." Rob said quietly as he gently shook his Uncle's shoulder.

"I'm awake Rob. I heard you come in and woke up. You know I sleep very lightly."

"Yes sir." Rob had found that out the hard way last spring when he'd stayed two months with Ethan. He had tried to sneak into Joseph's bedroom quietly but woke Ethan anyway. The next few days had him sitting very carefully. Sneaking in and out plus what he had been doing while out earned him a whipping he'd never forget.

"Tell the boys to gather in the front room. I have some news to share." Ethan tells Rob.

"Well everyone, I received a telegram from Denver today. It's from…."

"Claire! Is she alright Papa? Is she hurt?" George asks quickly.

"If you listen and not interrupt, I'll tell you George! " Ethan says giving his youngest a scolding look.

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry for interrupting you Papa." George says eyes filling with tears.

"You're forgiven this time. Just remember your manners from now on. The telegram is from Ted Connors. The jury has reached a verdict." He deliberately stops there and pretends to be about to stand up.

"Uncle Ethan! Tell us! What did they decide?" Rob and Joseph both say at the same time.

George looks worried and Ben says "Papa! You can't just go off and not tell us what they said. We have to know!"

Smiling at the boy's frustrated looks, Ethan says "You're right, you do deserve to know. I apologize for teasing you that way. The jury convicted Jake on all charges! The vote was ten to two to convict on all charges. The two only had doubts about the charge of attempted murder apparently. They were not sure he really meant to harm the mine workers but maybe just meant to destroy the mine."

The boys all sit silently, each thinking about what this meant. Not being sure exactly, Ben asks "What does this mean Papa? Is Jake coming back here?"

George shudders beside him when he asks that question.

Seeing his youngest's pale face, Ethan says "It's all over George. Jake will never ever bother you again. He's going away to prison in Dodge City, Kansas. It's a federal prison and he will never get out. You can stop worrying son. Now, how about getting washed and changed so we can go to town for supper? We need to celebrate a little."

As Rob, Joseph and Ben hurry off to do as he says George stays behind.

"It's really over now Papa? He really won't be able to come get me again? Ever? I'm safe now?" George asks incredulously.

Lifting the boy into his arms, Ethan gives him a tight hug and buries his face in the boy's hair for a moment just to swallow the lump in his throat. He had no idea George still didn't feel safe even after all of their talks concerning the boy's safety.

"Yes son, I **promise** you Jake is never going to hurt you again. He's not going to be anywhere near here ever again. Y ou are definitely safe from him. People in federal prisons are guarded very carefully and the prison he is going to is one of the toughest. No one has ever escaped from it."

"That's good Papa. I wouldn't want Jake to escape and come after us. I'll go change now."

In town, people kept coming by their table in the restaurant congratulating Ethan and Mitch who had joined them for supper.

"Ethan, Mitch, well done on getting the evidence the jury needed to do the right thing! That man deserved what he got!" Cyrus Axelrod said stopping by for a moment.

A little later another man stops by to say "Great job Sheriff! We knew you could get the bas… " at Ethan's sharp look towards the children the man changes his words, "err … that is get the criminal. We're all proud of both of you. You simply saved this town. Without the mine, we wouldn't have a town!"

Joseph can't help but snicker softly and nudge Rob at the man's near slip up. This earns him a sharp reprimanding look from his Uncle. Nodding his understanding Joseph quickly turns to his dessert.

The next morning when Joseph awakens, he suddenly remembers the unsigned quiz. With everything that went on last night it slipped his mind. Dressing quickly he hurries out to take care of his personal needs and then start on the chores. He plans to show his uncle the quiz right before breakfast.

"Uncle Ethan, would you come in my room please? I have something I need to show you and it's private." At least this way if he gets reprimanded or punished it won't be in front of his brothers, Joseph feels.

"I have a quiz here that I need you to sign. I didn't try to hide it from you. I was going to show it to you yesterday but forgot with all the good news. I'm sorry." Joseph says handing Ethan the quiz.

Taking the quiz, Ethan sees a large F written on the paper along with the words "Does not listen!"

"What does he mean by "Does not listen, Joseph?" Ethan asks sternly.

"He caught me daydreaming the other day during class. Then right after that he gave us this unannounced quiz. I am trying to do my best Uncle Ethan. I am. I don't understand this math and Claire never got time to help me with it like we thought she would." Joseph explains waiting anxiously to see what his Uncle will say.

"All right Joseph I will sign your quiz this time without punishing you. However, if I hear or see that you are making failing grades or not paying attention in school, we will have a discussion in the barn. Do you understand me young man? You find a way to get the help you need. Ask Mr. McConnell if you can't find some other person to help you. No more failing grades on any subjects or that trip to the barn will become a reality."

"Yes sir, I hear you." Joseph says relieved to escape punishment this time.

After breakfast, Ethan tells the boys "Have a good day at school boys. Remember to listen and do as you are told. You go to school to learn not to act up. I'll see you later tonight. I have a meeting this afternoon so I won't be home until supper again tonight. Make sure you change to work clothes, Ben and George before doing your chores. Go on now before I make you late for school!" Ethan says smiling as the two youngest take off running.

"Bye Uncle Ethan, have a good day. Thank you for not whipping me for the bad grade. I sure thought you would." Joseph says happily.

"Off with you Joseph. If you are late today, I will be giving you a whipping and right in front of all the school kids too!" Ethan says rubbing the boy's hair before giving him a slight whack to his backside!

Laughing at his uncle's teasing, Joseph hurries off to catch up to his younger brothers.

* * *

**Later that day**

The school children are all busy studying their lessons or reciting them to the teacher when the school door bangs open and Sheriff Cord walks in.

"Excuse me for interrupting Mr. McConnell but I need to see Joseph for a few minutes."

"Certainly, Mr. Cord. I hope you are here to talk to him about paying attention to his lessons instead of staring out the window."

"I will be addressing that Mr. McConnell. Joseph, let's go." Ethan says stopping next to his nephew's desk.

Rising out of his seat, Joseph swallows fearfully. In all the time he's been to school, he's never had his Uncle come take him out of class like this. Trying unsuccessfully to think of what he possibly could have done that was this bad, Joseph follows his Uncle outside.

"Come with me Joseph. We're going to the Sheriff's office to talk." Ethan says walking swiftly away from the school.

Once inside the office, Ethan motions for Joseph to go into the back room where there is a table and chairs. His legs shaking now, Joseph sits down still wondering what he could have done to have caused the look in his Uncle's eyes.

Finally noticing the boy's fearful look, Ethan says softly "I didn't bring you here to punish you Joseph. I have some news to tell you and I wanted to do it privately. I received a telegram about fifteen minutes ago from Denver. Joseph, there's been a fire at Claire's school. The school was badly damaged. _She's alive son_! " He says quickly when Joseph turns pale and looks like he might pass out.

"It happened last night. The girls were asleep and someone alerted them to a fire. Most of the girls got out. From what I know now, the two ladies we met both perished getting the students to safety. The girls were split up and sent to different homes in Denver. Claire is with Ted's family. He's the one who sent me the telegram. I'm leaving this afternoon for Denver. I'm bringing her home."

"She's all right then?" Joseph asks.

"She's not talking right now. Ted wrote she was too emotional to speak. He also said she lost some of her hair and was burned on her arms. She's already being treated by a doctor. I'm going to spend the night in Denver to make sure she is well enough to travel. I'll send you a telegram when I find out more. If all goes as I plan, we'll both be home by supper tomorrow night or lunchtime the next day at the latest."

"What are you going to tell the boys?" Joseph asks as he wipes at the tears running down his face.

"I'm going to tell them just the facts. Claire is at Ted's because there was a fire at her school and I'm going to go get her. I'm not going to tell them she was injured and you will not either. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." Joseph says his whole body shaking with sobs he won't let out.

Standing up and walking over to the boy, Ethan pulls him up into his arms. "It's all right to cry son. Let it out but know your sister is safe. She might be slightly injured but she's still with us." He stands there just holding the boy tightly as the sobs and tears keep coming.

Finally able to speak again, Joseph says "Uncle Ethan! This is just what George saw in his dreams before we got home. That day when we left Claire at the school and that night and on the train!"

"What are you talking about Joseph?"

"George dreamed about something awful happening to Claire and the other girls at school. That's why he was so upset about leaving her! He didn't tell me until we got home to Paradise or I would have told you. I thought it was too late to tell you then."

"What exactly did he say about the dream?"

"He saw Claire and other girls running down the stairs looking frightened. He said they were going to be hurt and it was happening at night. He said he had tried to tell us but no one would listen to him. That's the reason he threw the temper tantrums. Then I guess he just gave up because he hasn't mentioned it since we came home."

"Has he ever had this happen before? Where he dreamed something and it really happens?" Ethan asks.

"Not that I know about. He's never told me anything. He might have told Ben though. Are you going to make us stay at school today or go back tomorrow? I won't be able to concentrate until I see Claire for myself. I'm pretty sure the boys will be the same. Can we please just go home and stay until you come home with Claire?"

"Yes Joseph, that's what I was planning. I know you boys will be too worried to learn at school. You'll stay home with Rob while I'm away. Now let's go get Ben and George. I'm going to need you to help comfort them when I tell them. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir."

Walking back into the school, Ethan requests a brief conference with Mr. McConnell outside the school.

"Mr. McConnell, I just received word that my niece was injured in a fire at her school in Denver. I'm going to be leaving this afternoon on the train to go get her. Joseph and the younger boys will be going home early and will not return for a few days. If you'll write out any assignments they will miss, I'll see to it they stay up with their studies. I'll have Joseph come to town tomorrow to pick up the assignments. Will that give you ample time to have them ready?"

"Yes Mr. Cord that will be fine. I sincerely hope Claire is better soon. I'm sure coming home will help."

Walking into the school again, Ethan says quietly "Ben, George, you're leaving school early today. Gather up your things and get Joseph's books for him too. Meet me outside when you are ready."

Obeying his Pa's command, Ben gathers Joseph's books and notebooks. Helping George pack their own books and tablets into their shared bookbag, Ben sends a thought to his brother. _What did we do? I don't know of anything we all three or even one of us did to have us all taken out of school like this!_

_It's not something we did. Papa's not angry at us or anyone, I can feel it. He's upset but he's not angry. He's thinking of ways to talk to us about something really important._ George sends back.

Walking out of the schoolhouse, Ben and George are surprised to see the wagon sitting there. Joseph is standing beside the wagon and Ben can instantly see he's been crying. Nervously Ben leads the way over to the wagon.

"Climb on in boys. We're going home early today." Ethan says.

About halfway to their house, Ethan stops the wagon and climbs down from the seat. Going around to the back of the wagon he says "Ben, George come on down for a minute."

Climbing down, Ben sees Joseph is with their Uncle now.

"Boys, I have some news about Claire. First off I want you to know she is all right. She's staying with Mr. Connors and his family until I can go get her." At the perplexed looks he is getting, he sighs inwardly really wishing he didn't have to say the next part.

"Ben and George, Claire was in a fire last night. Again she's going to be alright! The school caught on fire somehow and was badly burned. The girls escaped but they had no place to stay. They are staying with families in Denver until their own families can come for them. I'm leaving as soon as I can get the train to Denver. I'll bring her home as soon as I can."

"Papa, she was hurt wasn't she? In the fire I mean. Those two ladies, her teachers were hurt too. Some girls died didn't they?" George asks his voice shaking and tears running down his face.

Ethan looks at Joseph in amazement. Joseph just shrugs shaking his head to show he didn't know how George knew either. He himself didn't know about the other girls.

"Yes George, you are correct." As both boys burst into sobs, Ethan says "Remember though, I told you Claire is going to be all right. She is alive and coming home. I don't know how badly she was hurt and won't know until I can see her. Everything's going to be alright boys. We'll have Claire home by the day after tomorrow, if not tomorrow so you can see her yourselves. Let's get home so I can pack and leave. We need to tell Rob what's happened also." Ethan says as he and Joseph hold the boys close.

* * *

**At the ranch**

"All right boys, Rob is in charge while I'm away. You do exactly as he says. He has my full permission to punish you if he thinks you deserve it. If you cause him to punish you then you will also be punished by me when I get home. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Ben and George answer together.

"Good, now hug me goodbye and be good for Rob. We have enough to think about without adding in misbehavior on top of it. I'll send you that telegram as soon as I get to see Claire and find out when she can travel. Joseph, Rob's going to drive me to town and bring the wagon back. You stay here with the boys while he's gone."

"Yes sir."

Watching the wagon drive down the road, George says "I will be so happy when Claire gets home. I wish everyone had listened to me before. **I could have told you this would happen**." His voice sounding bratty.

"Well let me tell YOU something George. You better get your work clothes on and get the chores done before I spank you! You don't need to be so bratty. We didn't see anything but a little boy having tantrums and that is why no one listened to you. Now Get!"

Both boys ran for their room to change clothes before he made good on his threat. Out in the barn, Ben asks "George? How did you know Claire was going to be hurt before she was?"

"I'm not sure Ben. Someone kept telling me about it and wouldn't go away. It might have been Mama. She talked to me when I was all alone that time Jake took me. She told me Papa was coming and I could go home soon."

As the four boys eat sandwiches and soup for supper there's a knock on the door. Opening it Rob finds Mitch standing on the small front porch.

"Mitch, come join us for supper. We don't have anything fancy, just soup and sandwiches."

"Thank you Rob but I've already eaten and I'm on duty tonight so I can't stay. I came out with the telegram from Ethan." Mitch says handing it to Rob and giving the older boy a raised eyebrow look.

Catching the message, Rob opens the telegram and quickly scans it before reading it out loud.

"Boys, Claire is unable to travel until next week. The doctor here says it's best not to move her from a comfortable place just yet. He says Monday would be a good time to travel with her. That's only four days from now. Behave for Rob, do your schoolwork and stay safe." Rob skipped over the words saying "Stop" and the part describing Claire's injuries. After all, the part about the injuries was addressed to him only. Ethan had written:

"Rob, don't let the little boys know this until I can tell them. Claire has lost most of her hair. The wig maker here in Denver has a wig almost ready. Mr. Connors went to her immediately and started getting one made for Claire. Her arms have several deep burns that are requiring medication six times a day and wrapping. They are changing the wrapping with each application of the medicine. This is the cause for the delay in travel. If anything changes I will send word. Uncle Ethan"

After putting the boys to bed, Joseph comes over to where Rob is sitting reading by the fire. "Rob, I _**want**_ to see the telegram from Uncle Ethan! I _know_ there is more and you haven't told us all of what he said. I'm old enough to know about what is happening to my sister! I won't say anything to the boys!" he says forcefully.

"Calm down will you? There's no need to get so mad. I wasn't holding it from you Joseph. I was going to let you read it as soon as the boys were in bed. Here, read it yourself." Rob says handing Joseph the telegram.

After reading through the section describing Claire's injuries, Joseph slowly sits down on the bench beside Rob.

Not saying anything, Rob just reaches out and hugs Joseph to him. Sitting holding his younger brother and friend, Rob and Joseph both find themselves crying quietly.

"Oh Rob, she's always been so happy to have hair like Mama instead of brown hair like me and Ben. Now she's lost it all." Joseph whispers sadly.

"Joseph, Claire's not vain she'll be fine with this. You know that as well as I do!" Rob whispers back.

"That's true now but when we were younger she _was _vain. In fact, the next to last spanking I got from Mama was because of Claire and her hair. I was ten and she was twelve. She had been tormenting me with the fact that she was more like Mama and I was more like Papa. Her reasoning was our hair color. She said since I had brown hair that meant I took after Papa. It wasn't long after Papa had left. Now remember, I **hate** my Papa. I got really mad and slapped her. It wasn't a hard hit but she cried and went to Mama."

"Uh oh, I can guess how that went over." Rob says.

"Yeah, Mama was really mad at me. So mad she wouldn't even listen when I tried to explain what happened. She just took me into her room, made me drop my pants and spanked me with a wooden spatula. That thing stung like you sat in an ant bed, Rob!" Joseph says irritably when Rob snickers.

"Would your Mama have spanked Claire if she'd known how she behaved?"

"Probably. She never liked it when we argued or tried to boss each other around."

"You said that was the next to last spanking. What was the last one for?" Rob asks.

"She caught me smoking in the alley next to the club she was singing in. That time she borrowed a belt from the costume rack and whipped me with it. That night she sat down and wrote Uncle Ethan a letter telling him she wanted us to visit him during the summer and she had made him guardian of us. She knew she was sick and dying but we didn't. We knew she was sick a lot but that was it. I think Claire knew more than us boys. She never did get to mail that letter though. She collapsed on stage two weeks later and never got out of bed again." Joseph says.

"How did Ethan find you then, if he didn't get the letter?" Rob asks.

"Claire told the minister who performed the funeral and he contacted the Sheriff who sent a telegram to Uncle Ethan. It took a month to get to him because he had been shot and was recuperating from that. By the time he got better and saw the telegram he got on the train and came for us. He brought us here to live."

"If it weren't for Uncle Ethan, Joseph, all five of us could have been sent to an orphanage somewhere. You all could have been split up and sent off to never see each other again." Rob says quietly.

"Let's celebrate not being put in an orphanage and Claire's not being to badly hurt in the fire. I have just the thing we need right in the bedroom. Come on Joseph."

Rob leads Joseph into their room and closes the door. Walking to the bed, he lifts his mattress and pulls out a bottle of whiskey.

"Rob! Where did that come from?"

"The saloon, where do you think? I took it that time we dragged Ben and George home from gambling in the saloon. I thought I would give it to Mitch for Christmas but realized I'd better not."

"It's a good thing you didn't! All four of us would have gotten a really bad whipping if you had! You for stealing and going into a saloon, Ben for going into the saloon and gambling, George and me for being anywhere near the saloon to begin with and for covering for Ben too."

"Well we didn't get caught so that's something else to celebrate. Come on Joseph, let's have a drink. No one will know because there's no one here but the boys and they're asleep. Have some." Rob says handing Joseph the bottle.

Giving the bottle a suspicious look, thinking about how much trouble he will be in if he gets found out, Joseph takes a brief sip. "_**Rob**_, this stuff tastes terrible!" he gasps as the whiskey burns his throat.

"I know but to be a man you have to know how to drink and hold your whiskey. Now let's practice. We'll only take five sips each and then stop. That way we won't get sick or drunk either. Okay?"

"Yeah, but you take the next sip. My mouth is burning too much." Hearing himself Joseph winces at the thought of how much his backside would be burning if his Uncle ever found out about this.

After five sips each both boys are collapsed on the bed having a giggling fit. Forgetting the bottle, they are rolling on their beds in laughter when a knock sounds on the door. Getting up Rob opens the door to find Ben standing there.

"You two woke me up. What's so funny? I want to know so I can be happy too." Then seeing the whiskey bottle he says "You've been **drinking**! Just you wait until I tell Pa! He's going to blister your backsides for this!"

"Come on Ben! Be a good guy and don't tell. Remember we didn't tell about you and George going in the saloon." Rob answers.

"I won't tell if you let me see the telegram Pa sent . I'm not stupid Rob and I know you hid something from us. I want to know what it was. Show me or I swear I'll tell Pa the minute he gets home that you two were in here drinking whiskey from a bottle!" Ben says glaring at Joseph and Rob.

"Threatening me will only make me want to paddle your bottom Ben!" Rob says angrily.

"If you spank me, I'll tell anyway. The only way I won't tell is if you let me see the telegram." Ben replies.

"Show him Rob. It's the only way to save our hides." Joseph says wearily.

"All right, Ben you must promise not to tell George or talk about it where he can hear. Okay?" Rob asks.

"I promise to keep it quiet. _Now_ may I see it?" Ben asks.

"Here, but remember you wanted to see it. I didn't make you look at it" Rob says handing him the telegram.

After reading it through Ben walks over to Joseph and falls into his arms crying.

"SHHH, you'll wake George! Ben _quiet down_!" Joseph whispers stroking his little brother's hair as Rob pats the boy on his back.

"Oh Joseph, her hair! She loves her hair and now it's gone. She got burned too. That's just awful! " Ben sobs quietly.

"Uncle Ethan will make sure she is taken care of. You'll see as soon as they come home he'll have Dr. Amy out here to check on her. Claire will be alright again Ben." Rob whispers soothingly.

Yawning now, Ben says "Can I sleep with you guys tonight? I don't want to sleep in my room."

"Yes, you can stay with me. Climb under the covers Ben." Joseph says. Just as he gets himself under the covers there's another knock on the door.

Opening it after tucking the whiskey bottle back under his mattress, Rob finds George standing there looking sleepy. "Oh there you are Ben! I woke up and you were gone. I waited and waited and you didn't come back."

"Come on in George. You can sleep with me." Rob tells him.

A few minutes later all the boys except George are sound asleep. Joseph is sleeping with his arms around Ben and George is snuggled tight against Rob's side. It's been a long hard day and they need the comfort they are feeling from each other.

"Goodnight Mama." George whispers, looking over into the corner of the room. "Thanks for taking such good care of Claire for me. I knew you would when I told you how nobody would listen to my dream. I love you Mama." Falling asleep he feels a feather light kiss brush his cheek.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks so much for sticking by me in this long story. I'd love to hear from all who read it! To all who review each chapter, thanks again. I love the feedback! There will be more adventures ahead for Ethan and his family. The series will continue.


End file.
